Bouncing Off the Ceiling Upside Down
by Gryffindor Heiress
Summary: ::AUTHOR'S NOTE:: A different take on the gang's fifth year at Hogwarts School. Man, this is gonna be one heck of a crazy year.
1. Hermione's Problem and Cho Chang

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm Gryffindor Heiress, the author of this story, and I'm glad you're giving it a chance! First off, let me start with a disclaimer. You all know the drill, but I'm just putting it up so I don't find myself getting sued or anything. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or places mentioned in the story. They belong to the great one herself, J.K. Rowling. All of the unfamiliar names most likely belong to me. They are figments of my imagination. They are not real. If they are, that is pure coincidence. The storyline is mine. I made it up myself. Once again, if someone else had the same idea, it is pure coincidence. I am not writing this story for money, or for all those other promotional purposes. I'm writing it for my readers' entertainment.  
  
So you know, this story started out as a thing between my friends and I. To put it simply: this story just started out for fun. There are some parts in the story where the characters are out of character. If you don't like that, I apologize, but please still give my story a chance. I worked really hard on it.  
  
Don't worry, this won't take long, I still have a bit more stuff to say. To Bee, Penny, Deb, Elena, and Diana: here it is! FINALLY! I hope you enjoy reading this. Without you, there would be no exchange students (you get what I mean.) I guess I'll see y'all soon.  
  
Okay, this is the last bit, I PROMISE! This first chapter is dedicated to Amanda (my Beta reader) and Nicole (my first faithful reader.) Amanda: thank you sooooooo much for cleaning up all those "thens" and "headeds". This story would've been a mess without you! Nicole: I'm so happy you enjoy my story! I hope you are pleased with the ending. Without the two of you, I probably would've never brought myself to post this story. It means so much to me that the two of you took the time to read (and proofread), send feedback, and all your encouraging words.  
  
Whew! Now, without further ado, here's chapter one of my story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Hermione's Problem and Cho Chang  
  
  
  
Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter walked by himself down Diagon Alley. It was August thirty-first, and he was going to be meeting up with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger so they could do some last minute shopping together.  
  
His summer was...great (a big miracle in Harry's eyes.) He spent only two weeks with the Dursleys, and then he was whisked away to the Burrow with the Weasleys on Dumbledore's request. The Dursleys gladly obliged because they didn't want a repeat of any of the other previous summers when he came back from Hogwarts. And since the Dursleys didn't want the Weasleys messing up their house again, they decided to drop Harry off at King's Cross Station, and the Weasleys will pick him up from there.  
  
And so they did, and Harry's awesome summer had begun. Harry looked forward to spending some quality time with Ron. He really felt like talking about the Triwizard Tournament (the happier times, at least), and who better to talk to than Ron? But to Harry's misfortune, Ron had always seemed to be off on some other planet while they were talking. Harry never knew what was wrong with Ron, and didn't have any intentions on asking him. It was Ron's life, and it was up to Ron if he wanted to tell Harry about it.  
  
The rest of the Weasleys, though, were a lot more awake than Ron was. Percy got the honor of taking over Mr. Crouch's job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It was a big job, and it made Percy more conceited than ever. ("What do you do in the Department of International Magical Cooperation anyway?" Fred asked Percy one morning. Percy scowled and said, "Geor- I mean Fred, you're too young to understand.") Speaking of Fred, he and George had an absolutely great time with the thousand Galleons Harry had given them at the end of the term. Almost all summer long, they went to Diagon Alley to check out old, deserted shops that were for sale. Unfortunately, they have yet to find their perfect shop. ("We always have the summer after this term." Harry overheard George saying to Fred. "We've got as long as we want after this term. We'd have graduated!" Fred exclaimed. Harry never thought about that.) Ginny had taken up a fast friendship with Neville. She never really talked to him, but after he had taken her to the Yule Ball, she decided that he wasn't that bad. They had been sending owls to each other all during the summer. Well, all the time Ginny wasn't admiring Harry from a distance.  
  
And Harry had believed that Ginny wasn't the only one watching him. Every time he headed out of the Burrow, he had this strange feeling he was being watched. Ron had assured him that there were these "mental, boy-crazy twins" that lived down the road, and were always watching his brothers when they had the chance. But then Ron started wondering why they hadn't been watching him. Harry assured him they were and that he just didn't know it. And then Harry started wondering why Ron cared if girls were watching him...  
  
Harry walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies, but then backtracked and looked in the window. Shining like a unicorn was the Firebolt. Harry looked at it longingly. Of course, Harry already had a Firebolt, but it seemed to be ages since he had last ridden his in a Quidditch match. They didn't have Quidditch during his fourth year. But he did go to the Quidditch World Cup...where all the players were riding on Firebolts. Harry sighed. He remembered how the Firebolt moved so swiftly. It seemed to go by his thoughts, rather than touch. Harry was so caught up in reminiscing that he didn't notice that someone had walked up behind him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty." The way too familiar voice drawled. Harry groaned.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said, not turning around. He hoped that that would make Malfoy get the point and go away.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your face again Potter?" Obviously, he didn't get the point. Nobody ever did. Harry sometimes felt he was so misunderstood that he shouldn't even bother with those too stupid to understand. Harry heard Malfoy, still talking his brains out. "Did the Dark Lord manage to crack your skull open?" Malfoy teased, "Is that why you aren't turning around. I bet it isn't that bad. C'mon, give me a looksie." Harry tried not to cringe when Malfoy had said "Dark Lord", but he didn't succeed. And he didn't succeed in keeping it unnoticeable. "Aw, scared? Scared of what? The Dark Lord? Voldemort? You should be, because Voldemort is back and you're most likely the first one to get it. Well, actually second because Voldemort got Diggory first. I wonder how you're going to tell the tale. You know, the one of you seeing Diggory die. You always like to get attention, Potter. You'll really get fame off of telling people all the details of watching Diggory croak right before your very eyes." Malfoy kept talking to the back of Harry's head. Harry's head hung low. The images of Cedric's dead body never seemed to be forgotten. The sound of Wormtail saying Avada Kedavra always seemed to become louder and louder every time he thought about it. And that's how it was. Every time Harry thought about that day, the third task, and being whisked off to Voldemort himself, the images got greater and greater. Harry's hands were now in fists. His knuckles were turning white. He was shaking as Malfoy kept babbling on and on, "...poor, poor Diggory-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Harry had had it. He couldn't stand Malfoy. He despised him. He didn't want to have anything to do with him. He annoyed him, and there was no denying how much he loathed him. And after Harry had done it, he felt a rush all through his body. All the animosity he had stored in him for Malfoy all those years he's known him was released when he sent a great and almighty punch to Malfoy's jaw.  
  
Malfoy was shocked.  
  
Harry, too, was shocked. Probably even more shocked than Malfoy. Harry looked down at his fist. His knuckles were still white. Then, he looked at Malfoy again. He had a hand to his jaw, and he seemed to be trying not to whimper. Malfoy was, finally, at a total loss for words.  
  
"B-Be afraid Potter! I will tell my father of this, and make sure he tells Voldemort of the actions you have performed on the son of a Death Eater!" Malfoy screamed. He then took one more, almost forceful, look at Harry and scrambled off.  
  
Harry stood there, still trying to take in all the things that had just happened. He was talking to Malfoy. Well, Malfoy was doing all the talking. But Malfoy was talking about Voldemort, and then Cedric. Harry guessed anger overtook him and made him do what he did. It surprised him. He knew that he would've never socked Malfoy if Crabbe and Goyle were there. They would've surely taken him down. Luckily, Malfoy had been alone. Even if Harry was surprised by his sudden action, he couldn't help but smile at how scared Malfoy had looked after he had hit him. And how Malfoy had to practically force himself to look at Harry. He couldn't wait to tell Ron.  
  
******  
  
"I missed it!" Ron exclaimed. Obviously, Harry had just given Ron all the juicy details of what happened between he and Malfoy. He had found Ron with Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys exiting Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. The Weasleys had picked up Hermione (that's why Harry was in Diagon Alley by himself), and got to Madame Malkin's by Floo powder. Hermione was still in there, looking for another dress robe, just incase Dumbledore had decided on hosting another Yule Ball. Now, Harry and Ron were walking down Diagon Alley, with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, and George close behind them. "How could I have not been there? Stupid Floo! There's been a lot of traffic lately." Ron then swore a couple of times, to let out his frustration of missing the event, but obediently stopped when his mom had heard him midway through the F-word.  
  
"Shame on you, 'ickle Ronnikins!" Fred mockingly scolded as he and George caught up to Harry and Ron.  
  
"So, you really knocked out Malfoy?" George asked.  
  
"I didn't exactly knock Malfoy out. I just punched him, that's all. Hey! Were you two eavesdropping?" Harry asked suddenly, recalling that he had only told Ron about the event. Fred and George sniggered, and then headed into Quality Quidditch Supplies. For seventh years, Fred and George were still a bit...immature.  
  
"Harry, did you have as much of a weird summer as I did?" Ron asked.  
  
"What do you mean by weird? Was it weird that I was there?" Harry asked.  
  
"No.. It's just weird stuff, Harry. I don't think you'll understand. It's kind of complicated." Ron said.  
  
"No really, what's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's nothing." Ron said quickly.  
  
"Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Fine. But I still don't think you're going to be interested in hearing this. I.. Well, do you remember Mila that lived down the road? Well...I kind of had a crush on her. I still kind of do. She's pretty. But then... Do you remember when I woke up screaming? It was because I had this weird dream about Parvati Patil. Fred kind of found out, and that's why he was calling me 'Mr. Patil'. But I swear I don't want anything to do with her. But I did think her sister Padma was quite good looking for a while. And then I thought the same about Lavender Brown. I just never realized their beauty. And then I began to develop a great interest in Cho Chang. You know, the Ravenclaw Seeker? She has nice hair. And then this shocked me most. Remember when Percy brought Penelope over to celebrate his promotion? Well, I thought she looked really FINE! I don't know why. I'm just having problems, and things are getting weird. And then, one more thing, I had this REALLY nice dream about Fleur Delacour. That's understandable; she's beautiful. But with all that other stuff happening.. What's wrong with me, Harry?" Ron finally asked. He had spoken so quickly that Harry's head was spinning. It seemed possible to Harry that Ron was through a prepubescent girl phase. But how to give Ron the news, who knew? It seemed that Ron had despised girls for so long. And now it seemed so weird for Ron of all people to have weird infatuations on such different girls at random. Harry wasn't sure of the outcome when he finally decided to tell Ron. Harry then inhaled deeply.  
  
"Ron, I'm pretty sure you're going through a phase." Harry stated. Ron looked lost. "I think you're going through some girl phase, Ron. You're suddenly infatuated with girls. It's a prepubescent thing. Don't worry, it won't kill you." Harry explained. Ron looked like he couldn't take it anymore. Then he blew up, but not in the way Harry had expected.  
  
"A chick phase! This is so cool! Girls, girls, girls: twenty-four seven! YES!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
******  
  
"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione suddenly spoke up. Ron was going on and on about the beautiful Mila, and after finding Hermione in Magical Menagerie, she obviously seemed to have different things on her mind. "Alone." Hermione emphasized just as Harry was about to get Ron's attention. Harry nodded, and then he and Hermione led Ron into Quality Quidditch Supplies with Fred and George, and then closed the door behind him. Ron was still going on, so he probably didn't notice that Harry and Hermione had left him.  
  
Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, started walking off to some place Harry wasn't sure Hermione was leading him to. She then stopped him in front of another alley. But that alley was quite deserted. Harry guessed Hermione really meant it when she wanted to be alone.  
  
"I've had a weird summer, Harry." Hermione stated.  
  
"She's not the only one." Harry thought, "Perhaps she's going through a boy phase?"  
  
"Well, yes, I spent most of it with Viktor Krum, as you know, and obviously that was weird because I was spending a good portion of my summer with a Quidditch star. But that's not it... I've just been feeling these weird feelings." Hermione explained.  
  
"Is it Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who? Hermione, you're not the only one that's been feeling nervous about him. Practically the whole Wizarding World is in hysteria. But you shouldn't worry because as long as we're at Hogwarts, You- Know-Who wouldn't be able to get to us. We've got Dumble-"  
  
"THAT'S NOT IT!" Hermione screamed. Harry's face softened as he pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Hermione, denial isn't going to do you any good." Harry said as he pulled away. His arms were now on her shoulders and he was forcing her to look at him. "Don't listen to that ass, Malfoy. You-Know-Who will never get to you. I swear it over my life. Although, that probably isn't the best thing." Harry said, half smiling. Hermione, though, still didn't smile. She looked irritated. "Pull yourself together, woman! We've got O.W.L.'s this year! Don't stress over You-Know-Who!" Harry said, "To hopefully get your mind off it, I'll go and buy you some ice cream. I'll just go and get Ron." Harry said, and then he was off. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'll probably never have another chance to tell you, Harry: this isn't about You-Know-Who, it's about Ron." Hermione said quietly as she watched Harry retreat to Quality Quidditch Supplies. She then watched as Harry led Ron out, and Ron still looked like he was jabbing. Fred and George were following behind, probably because they never turn down free ice cream. Hermione then went to catch up with the four guys.  
  
Hermione had been so caught up in her thoughts at the alley that she hadn't realized someone else was there the whole time and had heard not only she and Harry's conversation, but also her last statement.  
  
******  
  
"Then, finally, she noticed me! Remember when I went after that Quaffle while we were playing Quidditch out in the field during, maybe, your second day at the Burrow? Well, that's when I ran in to her and she told me to stop stalking her. But hey, that was a start!" Ron kept going on as his ice cream began to melt without him noticing it.  
  
Hermione was growing bored with Ron's "pointless" talking. She sighed, put her head on her arms, and closed her eyes. Finally, Ron had stopped talking when he noticed Hermione's actions.  
  
"What's wrong, Herm?" Ron asked. Hermione felt herself blush.  
  
"Herm? I like that." Hermione thought. And then she realized Ron was waiting for an answer, so she finally spoke up. "Oh, it's nothing, really." Hermione said quickly, and sitting up as fast as she had spoken. Ron eyed her suspiciously. Ron's eyes scanned her face, and Hermione felt herself shudder.  
  
"You cold, Hermione?" Fred, whom was sitting next to her, asked.  
  
"No, I...I...well, I'm a bit tired. I didn't sleep much last night. I was quite excited about seeing everyone.. And maybe I am a bit cold." Hermione said, discreetly eyeing Ron's jacket. It was a bit flimsy, and didn't look like it could store a lot of warmth, but the thought of her wearing anything that belonged to Ron brought a smile to her face.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" George leaned over and asked Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue why she was acting so...unusual all of a sudden. "I say, there's something seriously wrong with her." George stated. Fred nodded in agreement. Hermione seemed too far off that Harry could almost swear she didn't hear what George had said.  
  
What was wrong with Hermione? Harry had a gut feeling it was Voldemort. Harry couldn't be so far off.  
  
******  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were all rounded up and were about to leave by Floo powder through the fireplace in Madame Malkin's Robe Shop when Harry spotted her in the dress robes section. He tried not to look nervous. It was Cho.  
  
Harry felt Ron nudge him in his side, and knew what Ron was nudging him about. Cho and some other Ravenclaw girl were heading over to them. Harry looked at Ron, whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Then Harry remembered that Ron didn't exactly know he has a crush on Cho.  
  
"Harry." Ron said through gritted teeth. Ron seemed to be more nervous than he was. Usually, Harry's hands would get all clammy whenever he saw Cho, but this time was different. His stomach didn't even feel like it was somersaulting. It just sat there. Harry was beginning to think he was coming down with some sort of sickness.  
  
Harry's heart didn't even palpitate when it happened.  
  
"Hi Harry." Cho said, "Ron, right?" Ron turned his head sharply towards Cho at the sound of his name. Ron nodded, and looked like he was trying to keep her, and Harry, from noticing the blush that had crept onto his cheeks. Cho smiled sweetly, but then turned her attention back to Harry. "Look Harry, I know we haven't been talking a lot. We never really talked at all. And I know that ever since the Triwizard Tournament, you seemed to have been avoiding me a lot. I just wanted to clear things up." Cho said. Harry heard Ron gulp loudly. Why hadn't Ron given them some privacy? Didn't Cho have any shame? She was about to say whatever it was she was going to say not only in front of Ron, but also the rest of the Weasleys, which includes the love-struck Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione. "Harry, I heard that Hogwarts is going to have their first trip to Hogsmeade the third week into the term. I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me? We could talk...about things. Get to know each other better. We don't know each other too well. What do you say, Harry?" Cho's eyes sparkled. Her friend was leaning in so much that she looked like she was going to tip over.  
  
"Ron, you first!" Mrs. Weasley announced. They were obviously ready to leave.  
  
"Give me the details at the Burrow." Ron hissed before he went through the flames.  
  
"So?" Cho asked.  
  
"No, sorry." Harry said quietly. Harry then averted his eyes from hers. He didn't want to see her expression.  
  
"Harry, c'mon!" called Mrs. Weasley. Harry went quickly over to the fireplace, not looking back at Cho.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how'd ya like that first chapter? I should be posting the next chapter up soon (soon as in two minutes soon!) Okay, while you're reading my story, you should be getting used to one thing, and that's called FEEDBACK! Feedback is your friend. Feedback is not your enemy. Go click that review button, or e-mail me (my address should be up with my profile somewhere) and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome. Your opinion is definitely welcome. If you have any questions for me, I'll be glad to answer them for you. FLAMES SUCK! Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah. Thank you for giving my story a chance, and I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	2. Rumble in the Compartment

A/N: Hey all! Now, did I keep you waiting long for this next chapter? I told you I'd get it up soon. I really don't have much to say right now. I think I pretty much said it all back at the last chapter. Well, to the disclaimer again. I don't own the Harry Potter characters, and places. They belong to J.K. Rowling. All those names you don't recognize most likely belong to me. I'm not making money out of this. I'm writing this story for everyone's reading enjoyment.  
  
  
  
Now that's done with, here's chapter two.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Rumble in the Compartment  
  
  
  
"You said no? Why? Oh, the pretty hair, Harry! Does it not matter! And you had finally decided to tell me just now that you were crushing over her! I thought you were head over heels in love with Cho Chang that you'd never turn down an offer from her!" Ron screeched, jumping up and down on his Chudley Cannon decorated bed.  
  
"Look, I'm still sorting out my feelings for Cho. How can I go out with a girl whose boyfriend died before my very eyes?" Harry asked. Ron stopped jumping on his bed.  
  
"You didn't exactly see it happen, right? You just heard the curse, and saw him dead right there. It's not your fault. It's You-Know-Who's." Ron explained.  
  
"But why do I still feel bad? Why do I still feel and see it all when I sleep? Why can't I think positively when I know I'm innocent? Ron, Voldemort's got me messed up, and that obviously wouldn't be fair to Cho!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Don't ever say his name." Ron said sharply.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just frustrated. You know that I want to go out with Cho!" Harry exclaimed again.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you just turned down an open offer." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you're making it worse." Harry whined.  
  
"But you know I'm right." Ron said. Harry huffed and flopped down onto his sleeping bag on the floor. Ron sighed as he looked down at his friend. He wanted to help Harry. He really did. But how could he? He had his own problems. He was about to do the biggest thing in his life...  
  
******  
  
Ron lay awake in his bed in the early hours of the morning. He knew Harry was finally sleeping because he had suddenly stopped talking about Cho and You-Know-Who. Ron then heard a little peck at the window and quickly scrambled out of bed. He looked out the window and saw his beloved Mila waving at him from the front lawn. He then saw her eye the gnomes suspiciously. She had never been to the Burrow before. Ron usually snuck over to Mila's house and threw rocks at her window, but Mila decided to give him a break for it was their last day they'd see each other before school had started again.  
  
All during summer, Ron and Mila had been...well, secretly dating. He had to keep it from his mother because Mrs. Weasley was a bit old fashioned when it came to girls...and a bit embarrassing. He had to keep it from Fred and George because they would just terrorize her. He just told them about her, but not that they were dating. He never told Percy because he was just too pompous to ever listen to him. Bill and Charlie were too busy. Ginny just wouldn't understand...or so he thought. And he couldn't tell his dad because Mr. Weasley would be too fascinated with Mila, for Mila was indeed a Muggle.  
  
Ron never really thought about telling Harry. Harry was his best friend and all, but he thought that Harry had more important things to worry about. Harry had his own life that needed tending to. He was learning new things every day. He had to deal with Muggles, too. In a way, Ron feared that Harry would disapprove of his relationship with Mila the Muggle because of his experiences with them.  
  
Ron then put a robe over his pajamas and slowly crept out of the room, making sure he didn't step on Harry, or wake up Pig, or Hedwig. Then, just as he was about to open the front door of the house, he heard a throat clear behind him. He spun around. Hermione.  
  
He never thought about telling Hermione. Was now a good time? She had just caught him in the act. Well, not exactly. But she was standing there, watching him do whatever it is he is going to do. But he could always lie. She would never know. Would she even care? "Oh Ron, sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night just to see a girl! Oh Ron, how could you be so stupid! What if you got caught?" He could just imagine it happening, the facial expressions and all.  
  
"What are you doing, Ron?" Hermione asked, her face stony. Ron's mind raced.  
  
"What does it look like, Hermione? I'm going to get some air." Ron said.  
  
"You could've just opened your window upstairs." Hermione said. Ron fidgeted. Mila was waiting.  
  
"If I opened the window, Harry would be cold. It's called consideration, Hermione. And if you had any consideration, you would let me get my air and get it over with." Ron snapped.  
  
"You're making it sound like it's a task." Hermione said.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I want air, too. May I join you?" Hermione asked. Hermione had made up her mind and was going to tell Ron the minute they got outside, exactly how she felt about him. She wasn't taking "no" for an answer. She was convinced Ron was going to let her go outside with him.  
  
"NO!" Ron said, "Get air out of the backyard." Ron said.  
  
"Why can't I go out with you?" Hermione asked. She then realized she should've rephrased that.  
  
Ron made a face. What she said had sounded a bit out of the ordinary. "Why can't I go out with you?" This was Hermione here. What was he thinking? But, then again, what was she thinking?  
  
"Look Hermione, just leave me alone. I need to think, okay?" Ron said, trying to make himself sound desperate, and to get rid of her at the same time.  
  
Hermione huffed. Her plan had crumbled right before her very eyes. But, then again, why did she have to give in to him? She could always refuse. But he sounded so desperate..  
  
"Fine then, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said, and then turned and headed back up the stairs. Ron sighed as he saw her leave into the darkness. He then opened the door and ran out onto the lawn, jumping over gnomes, and then taking Mila into his arms.  
  
"What kept you?" Mila asked as Ron put her back down on the ground. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his encounter with Hermione. He then wondered why she was acting so strange. If she did want air, like she had claimed, she should've went to the backyard, like he suggested. He figured she would've wanted air for she was staying with Ginny and Ginny's room had no windows. He then turned to Mila.  
  
"I've got a friend over. She's being a pest. She almost didn't let me leave the house." Ron explained.  
  
"She? You've got a girl that's a friend sleeping over at your house. Why can't I come over?" Mila asked. Ron shook his head at the thought of her coming over to the Burrow. She'd probably be flying in the air because of some of Fred and George's tactics. His mom would probably be asking her if Ron were treating her right. His dad would probably be interrogating her about the Muggle life. Ginny would be begging her to do some girl stuff with her. And, the worst of all, Percy would probably be boring her with his stupid life story.  
  
"You don't want to come over." Ron said. Mila nodded, looking disappointed. "And besides, we both head off to school tomorrow. Well, I think when morning comes I won't be seeing you until the summer." Ron trailed as Mila nodded silently again. Ron then inhaled deeply. He was going to tell her. He's about to risk it all for the girl he thinks is right for him. "Mila, you might think this is weird, or I'm crazy or something, but I.." Mila looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I'm a wizard." Mila's face fell, and she looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding, right? This is just some cruel joke. You're going to tell me you love me, right?" Mila asked. Ron looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. "You're a wizard, yeah, whatever. Is this some lame excuse you came up with to try and break up with me?" Mila asked.  
  
"NO! I am a wizard. I go to a wizarding school called Hogwarts, and I learn spells and everything." Ron explained. Mila rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. She was walking away. "MILA!" Ron called out. Mila looked over her shoulder. Ron had pulled his wand out of his pajamas. Mila looked at him quizzically and then headed over to him. She couldn't find the words.  
  
"Is that a magic wand?" Mila asked. Ron nodded. "Can I touch it? Can I hold it?" Mila asked. Ron handed her the wand. She swished it around, making occasional sparks fly out. She smiled. "Cute wand, Ron. Where did you buy it? Spencer's?" Mila asked. Spencer's was a Muggle joke shop, but Ron had no clue what that place was.  
  
"Spencer's? Uh...no. I bought this wand from Mr. Ollivander. He makes wands. You know, from unicorn tails and stuff like that." Ron said. Mila looked lost.  
  
"Ron, are you okay? Did I wake you up a bit early?" Mila asked. Ron was tired of this. He then spotted a rock lying on the ground beside Mila's foot. He had an idea.  
  
"Mila, I am a wizard, just watch." Ron said and then he pointed his wand at the rock beside her foot. "Wing-gar-drium Lev-io-saa." Ron had meant to use the Levitating Charm, but he didn't know that he had said it wrong. "Stupid wand." Ron said, wagging the wand and saying the spell over and over again.  
  
"Ron, this is pathetic." Mila said.  
  
But Ron was determined to show her.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Ron finally said in the correct way. And then he felt his feet leave the ground. He looked down and saw he was moving higher and higher off the ground. He didn't know that when he had said the spell correctly, his want was pointing at him and not the rock.  
  
Mila screamed.  
  
"You-you're-you're a wizard!" Mila screeched.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Ron said from high up. He then mumbled something under his breath and he fell to the ground. He then looked at Mila and saw that she had a look of pure horror on her face. She screamed again.  
  
"Don't come near me! Don't come to say goodbye to me tomorrow! You...you...FREAK!" Mila screamed and then started running down the road back to her house. Ron watched as she ran, and occasionally looked back at him. Ron stood up.  
  
"Does that mean it's over?" Ron called out.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Mila screamed and then she was gone.  
  
"I guess that's a yes." Ron said quietly, and started back to the Burrow. Ron closed the front door behind him, quietly, and went to the kitchen for some water.  
  
"I heard screaming." Ron spun around and saw Hermione at the kitchen table, sipping some water.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" Ron asked frantically.  
  
"No." Hermione said quickly, "I just went out to the back and to get some air, like you told me. I headed back in here for some water and then I heard screaming. I don't think it was you because it sounded very high pitch." Hermione said, putting her glass of water down.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ron asked, taking a long swig of his water. He finished it in one gulp.  
  
"I'm just concerned. Did you get attacked by one of the gnomes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I never get attacked by gnomes." Ron said as he started heading out of the kitchen.  
  
"Then what was it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You never stop, do you?" Ron asked as he walking up the stairs. Hermione sighed and decided to let him be.  
  
******  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat quietly together in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was obviously sleepy, yawning every few seconds and nodding his head roughly to keep himself awake. But Harry wasn't sure why Ron or Hermione hadn't talked to him, more so each other. Harry couldn't take the silence any longer.  
  
"I hope there's Quidditch this year." Harry declared loudly. Harry saw Ron's eyes light up at the sound of Quidditch. Hermione, on the other hand, rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hope so, too. Say, you're going to need a new Keeper, too. I mean with Oliver Wood gone and all. And your team is going to need a new captain. Oh Harry, if you become captain, you could probably put me on the team as your new Keeper. I'm good at Quidditch. Just nobody's ever given me the chance to prove myself! Oh Harry, would you do that for me when you become captain?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, I can't make any promises yet due to the fact that I haven't been appointed anything yet. Besides, I'm sure that someone else on the team is more worthy of being captain than I am." Harry said.  
  
"Like who? Fred and George? C'mon Harry, if the two of them weren't Beaters, the wouldn't survive one minute on a Quidditch field!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"But there's Angelina Johnson. Alicia Spinnet. Katie Bell. All three of them are superb Chasers, and at least one of them is going to want to become captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Who wouldn't want all the fame and glory? I mean we did win the cup two years ago." Harry said. Ron huffed.  
  
"Well, I heard from Fred, you know, Fred being Angelina's boyfriend and all, that Angelina is now Head Girl of the Gryffindor house. Then I heard from George, George being Alicia's boyfriend, that Alicia believes she has better things to do than yell at people to wake up in the morning. And lastly, Fred and George told me that Lee Jordan told them, he being Katie's boyfriend, that Katie doesn't want the responsibility of being captain. So...Harry, that eliminates everyone and leaves it to you." Ron said. Midway during his last statement, Hermione had gotten up and left the compartment, obviously not caring to hear about the fate of this year's Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Before Harry could protest to anything Ron had just said, Ron had spoken up again.  
  
"Harry, this has nothing to do with Quidditch, but I just kept going on to get Hermione to leave as soon as possible. Look, I'll make this quick. You know Mila, I never told you this either, but we kind of secretly dated over the summer. Well, we broke up last night because I told her I'm a wizard." Ron said and Harry looked at him quizzically. "Mila isn't a witch. She's a Muggle. Then I think I scared her off because after I told her and showed her my wand and levitated in front of her, she kind of ran off screaming. Now I don't know what to do because I've just told a Muggle that I'm a wizard. She could do anything, Harry. I gave her full proof. What if she goes and tells her parents? That will lead to them talking to my parents. Then my parents will find out I went out with a Muggle-"  
  
"Weasel went out with a Muggle! You were that desperate Weasley, that you went out with the first person you saw, and never took it to account that she was a Muggle until now. Pity, pity Weasley. You probably would've been better off going out with that Mudblood, Granger. At least she's got some magic in her system." Malfoy drawled as he and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbly at Malfoy's remark.  
  
"Shove it up your ass, Malfoy." Harry said coldly.  
  
"Dating a Muggle is far more better than what you're doing. You've sunken so low as to dating that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. My goodness Malfoy, she's just as hideous as you are." Ron said. Crabbe and Goyle laughed again, but then Malfoy glared at them and they stopped.  
  
"And you're the one to talk, Weasley. I'm surprised you could get a witch or Muggle alike to ever go out with you. I mean look at you. Hand-me- down clothes, red hair, and more freckles than you've got brains, that's for sure, since you went out with a Muggle." Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle hooted with laughter.  
  
"Would you please go away?" Harry asked. Malfoy sharply turned his head towards Harry.  
  
"Aw, did crybaby Potty not get a girlfriend this summer? So Muggles can see right through you, too? You must feel bad, I mean Weasel went out with a Muggle, that's a start, and the Mudblood got Krum. You're just a reject I guess, Potter. If Voldemort were to spare your life, which I doubt, for you to get a girlfriend in return, you'd die because you'd never get one, even if your pitiful life depended on it." Malfoy drawled. Crabbe and Goyle were making the compartment shake from their jumping in laughter.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. First, Malfoy insulted Ron. Then, he insulted Hermione. Now, he was insulting Harry and bringing Voldemort into the subject. Harry watched on as Malfoy laughed along with Crabbe and Goyle to his own remarks. Malfoy's eyes were watering from laughing so much, and both Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were going to explode from no air inhalation. Then, finally Harry got out of his seat.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Harry socked Crabbe in his fat stomach. He then went to Goyle, and smacked his chubby face. And then he had Malfoy cornered. Malfoy looked scared, very scared. His eyes were bulging out of his head and he was moving around in circles, like a dog chasing his tail. Harry then grabbed the collar of Malfoy's robes and threw him against the other end of the compartment. Malfoy whimpered. He staggered to get up, but Harry pushed him back down.  
  
"I'm sick-and tired-of you-making fun of my-friends. I've had- enough." Harry said, shoving Malfoy into one of the seats. Ron watched on in awe as Harry raised his fist and was about to punch Malfoy when..  
  
"Hey, break it up!" pushing through Crabbe and Goyle was Angelina the Head Girl. "Already? Five points from both your houses!" Angelina declared. Harry sulked into his seat: this wasn't much of a start.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooh, Harry Potter has got a violent side. Who would ever think that Harry would turn to violence to get things off his chest? Oh well, I'd probably sock someone if they got on my nerves. C'mon, you know you would, too! Now that this chapter is done with, you know the next step: REVIEW! Review, review, review! Don't be shy! The next chapter should be up shortly. I just need to make a little more changes, and it'll be up and ready. But while you wait for me to upload it, REVIEW! Don't make me say it again! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	3. Discovering the Enemy

A/N: Another chapter here! Okay, question for everyone: are any of you just as excited as I am about the release of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? I saw Spy Kids 2 over the weekend (yes, I saw Spy Kids) and they played the HP and the CoS teaser trailer. When it ended, I was screaming and clapping, and my cousins were so embarrassed. I dunno what it is about that movie. It's just that when I saw the trailer, my heart started pounding, and I was getting really excited. Maybe it's just 'cause Daniel Radcliffe is a cutie.  
  
I don't own the Harry Potter characters, and places. They belong to J.K. Rowling. All the unfamiliar characters belong to me. The plot belongs to me. I'm not making money by posting this story. I'm posting it 'cause I want to!  
  
Here's chapter three.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Discovering the Enemy  
  
  
  
Harry and Malfoy sat in Professor McGonagall's office as she paced back and forth before their very eyes. Harry guessed that Professor McGonagall must be very pissed. Harry could smell the scent of food flooding into Professor McGonagall's office from the Great Hall. To his great misfortune, he, and Malfoy, had to miss the beginning of term feast.  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped pacing and finally faced them.  
  
"Fighting on the train? I can't believe it. You haven't even arrived at Hogwarts, and you're already fighting and losing points for your houses. Luckily Johnson was there to stop it. But I'm still greatly disappointed." Professor McGonagall then averted her eyes to Harry. "Potter: you're in my own house! Do you know how guilty I feel knowing that you are in my house? You are a fifth year, and you should know that fighting doesn't solve anything." Malfoy sniggered and mumbled something when Professor McGonagall averted her eyes to him. "And Malfoy: I thought more of you. I will inform Professor Snape about this." Professor McGonagall said, and then Malfoy interrupted her.  
  
"Potter started it!" Malfoy whined, pointing his finger at Harry. If this were Snape, Malfoy would obviously get away with whining. But this was Professor McGonagall. Did she really tolerate whining?  
  
"Whining, Malfoy? For heaven's sake, you're a fifth year and you're whining! How old are you, Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Fifteen." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Then act the way a fifteen-year-old should." Professor McGonagall said sharply. She then stopped circling them, as if remembering something. "I almost forgot. I must get back to the feast." She said. Then, with a swish of her wand, sandwiches and two goblets of pumpkin juice appeared on her desk. "I find that you two don't deserve to come to the feast, so you will both eat in here. When you're done, you will head back to your common rooms. I have decided on not giving you two a detention. But if it does happen again, be aware that I will give you a detention so fast that it will make your head spin." With that, Professor McGonagall shut the door and left Harry and Malfoy alone.  
  
Harry had a feeling that Malfoy was having an urge to sock him right then and there, but then he seemed to have thought otherwise with Professor McGonagall's last statement. Harry reached for a sandwich and ate it quietly. Malfoy, on the other hand, was slurping his pumpkin juice loudly.  
  
"This is your bloody fault, Potter." Malfoy said after slamming his cup of pumpkin juice down. He had splattered some of the juice on Professor McGonagall's desk, but this was Malfoy, and he could care less.  
  
"My fault? This is your damn fault, Malfoy. If you hadn't eavesdropped, then this wouldn't have happened." Harry said. He then took a long sip of his pumpkin juice to calm his nerves. You know, just incase he might've had another urge to throw Malfoy down and punch him.  
  
"Eavesdropped? I wasn't eavesdropping. You two idiots left your compartment door open. The whole train could hear your stupid conversation!" Malfoy exclaimed. Harry shook his head.  
  
"We didn't leave the compartment door op- Hermione." Harry suddenly realized that it was Hermione whom had left the compartment before the whole ordeal with Muggles and Malfoy had happened.  
  
"What does that stupid Mudblood have to do with this?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, you calling her 'Mudblood' is part of it. And, she was the one that left our compartment door ajar." Harry started. Malfoy seemed pleased that she did leave the compartment door open. If it weren't for Hermione, he wouldn't have any reason to bother Harry. Well, not that he ever did have a reason to bother anybody.  
  
"Some friend she is. Letting the whole train hear your conversation. But then again, maybe Granger did it on purpose. She did tell Pansy to shove off when she heard Ron talking about his Muggle girlfriend. Maybe the Mudblood-" Malfoy shut up when Harry interrupted him.  
  
"And you calling her that got me angry." Harry said.  
  
"Why do you care if I call her Mudblood? I'm not calling you a Mudblood. You like her or something?" Malfoy said with great distaste. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No Malfoy, I don't like Hermione in that sort of way. She's just my friend. I mean Crabbe and Goyle are your friends. If I just came out and said, 'oh, Crabbe and Goyle are lame excuses for wizards', what would you do about it?" Harry asked challengingly.  
  
"I'd agree with you, for once." Malfoy said, "Crabbe and Goyle are stupid gits who do nothing but annoy me." Malfoy explained. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"So you have no friends?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"How could a person, or at least a person like you, not have friends?" Harry asked.  
  
"Simple: be a Malfoy." Malfoy replied. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, if you were the son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, then it's obvious you were born to be hated and have no friends. People warn their children not to get involved with the Dark Arts...and people like me." Malfoy explained.  
  
Harry thought it was weird. If it were him, Harry, saying what Malfoy had just said, he'd be sure that his voice would probably crack or something. He, Harry, would be sad if people hated him, and not because of him, but because of a reputation held by his father. But the way Malfoy had explained it, it seemed like he was used to being hated. It seemed like he was used to having no friends.  
  
"But you've got Pansy." Harry said.  
  
"She's in it for the popularity. And I guess you'd say she's just desperate." Malfoy answered coldly.  
  
"Then why do you put up with her?" Harry suddenly blurted. Malfoy laughed an icy laugh.  
  
"It beats sitting by the fireplace all alone. It beats sitting up in your dormitory all alone. It beats walking down corridors all alone... It beats being unloved." Malfoy said. "I shouldn't have said that. He's really going to have fun telling all his pals." Malfoy thought.  
  
But Harry, on the other hand, never thought about telling Ron. The thought never crossed his mind as to telling Ron and ruining Malfoy for good. Harry had suddenly felt bad...and a bit weird. There he was, sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, eating sandwiches and drinking pumpkin juice with his greatest nemesis: Draco Malfoy as he talked about being hated, lonely, and unloved. And for the first time in his life, Harry had felt a sudden sort of pity wash over him for...Malfoy. He had suddenly felt bad for ever making a snide remark towards him. "If only Ron and Hermione were here to see the real Malfoy. Maybe they'd feel as bad as I do now." Harry thought.  
  
"I...um...I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Well Potter, sorry doesn't cut it! Sorry doesn't take back everyone's animosity towards me! Sorry doesn't take back the fact I have no friends! Sorry doesn't take back the fact I will never have loving parents like you have! What's done is done! It's carved in stone, and it will always be like that! I will never get what I want for Harry Potter will always be in the way." Malfoy said, saying his last statement a bit more quietly than the others.  
  
There was silence again. Malfoy then stood up and turned sharply towards Harry. His stare was cold again.  
  
"Mention this to anyone Potter, and I swear you'll never live to see graduation." Malfoy threatened. He then turned on his heel and headed out of Professor McGonagall's office. Harry sighed and then finished the last drops of his pumpkin juice. He then headed out the door of Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"BOO!" Harry jumped and saw Ron sniggering from behind a suit of armor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked after Ron quieted down.  
  
"What does it look like, I'm waiting for you." Ron said.  
  
"It seemed more like you were trying to give me a heart attack. Boy, when we weren't speaking, some of Fred and George must've rubbed off on you." Harry said. Ron half smiled, he had tried to forget about that little incident back from their fourth year. Ron quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Cho was looking for you." Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Cho Chang was looking for me?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Before the feast had started, she came up to me at the Gryffindor table. Oh, and she wanted me to tell you that she said she's sorry for being forward." Ron said, "Now, I think you're the one that's got her whipped. What's your secret?" Ron asked.  
  
"Whipped? I didn't do anything to get her on my case." Harry said.  
  
"You did have a crush on her." Ron pointed out.  
  
"But she didn't have one on me." Harry said.  
  
"You may never know." Ron said as he and Harry walked up one of the staircases.  
  
"I guess you've got a point there." Harry said and Ron nodded, "Say, what's up with you and Hermione? Why weren't you two talking on the way to King's Cross or on the Express?" Harry finally decided to ask.  
  
"Look, she was around when I was going to talk to Mila. It was kind of like she was following me. And she was acting mighty strange. I didn't mean to be that mean to her, but she was just in the way, you know. I was going to do the biggest thing in my life and she's there bothering me." Ron explained.  
  
"She has been acting strange." Harry said.  
  
"Spend one summer with a Quidditch superstar and it changes you." Ron said.  
  
"How do you know it had to do with Viktor?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's been perfectly normal all the other times we met with her after the summer." Ron said.  
  
"Well, maybe she thought you were acting strange." Harry said.  
  
"Me? What did I do this whole summer that was strange, Harry? Tell me." Ron said. Harry gave him a "You must be kidding" look. "Oh...that. It wasn't that strange. I was just going out with a girl." Ron explained.  
  
"But she was a Muggle." Harry said, "Think of how you acted while you had something going on with Padma Patil, and then think of how you were acting when you had something going on with Mila." Harry said.  
  
"Padma and I had nothing going on. It's obviously going to be different than with Mila 'cause there was nothing between Padma and I." Ron said, although his face was a bit red.  
  
"But what about when they thought you were so cool after the second task? You two seemed to be a bit close back then." Harry said. Ron's face got even redder.  
  
"So you caught me." Ron said quietly.  
  
"And there was the difference. When you were out with a witch, it was a bit more discreet. Maybe because you knew that going out with her would be nothing, just maybe a little embarrassment. But with Mila, you really wanted to cover everything up, and say that you just admired her from a distance." Harry said. Ron sighed.  
  
"But why is Hermione acting so strange?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have a bit of an idea. Malfoy, of all people, had said she seemed pretty interested when she heard our conversation on the train about Mila." Harry said. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject.  
  
"You're lucky McGonagall didn't give you detention. I mean getting detention on your first day back isn't what I would consider such a great welcome. But still, the fact of you having to eat dinner in Professor McGonagall's office, all alone, with Malfoy makes me sick. Did he try to make a lunge for you?" Ron asked as he and Harry had finally caught sight of the Fat Lady. "What do you think I should do about Mila?" Ron asked. And then it hit Harry like a bolt of lightning. (Err...no pun intended.)  
  
"Why don't you send her an owl-" Harry started when Ron interrupted him.  
  
"An owl, now she's really going to tell her parents!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"No, send her a bewitched letter. Maybe put a mind-altering curse on it or something so she'll forget all about what happened. We could ask Hermione for some help." Harry suggested. But Ron hesitated. Knowing that there was obviously something wrong with Hermione, he didn't exactly want to be near her at the moment...or any time soon. If they did ask Hermione for help, she would ask why, and then Ron would have to give her the news. Well, if she hadn't already heard things by now.  
  
"I don't know about asking Hermione. You know she's been a bit fishy lately. And she's going to be like, 'oh, you shouldn't be doing that to Muggles', and a bunch of other blah, blah, blah. Maybe we should ask Fred and George." Ron suggested.  
  
"Password." The Fat Lady said. Harry looked at Ron. Harry wasn't there when they received the new password. But then again, neither was Ron because he was waiting for Harry back at Professor McGonagall's office. Harry flailed his arms into the air as Ron put a hand over his face.  
  
"Oh great!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I guess the thought to get the password first had slipped my mind." Ron said sheepishly. So then the two of them sat outside beside the portrait of the Fat Lady. But they did get some progress. They had decided on asking Fred and George for help, and realized that the two could really care less about whom it was for, just as long as it was doing something...funny to someone. And they also decided on bewitching the letter. I mean the Ministry wouldn't mind, right? They'd be protecting the Wizarding World from Muggles. But then Ron had done the talking first, so he might get some fine. A forgetfulness curse or something like that would do the trick. What better way to make her forget about what Ron said than a mind-altering curse to make her forget it? But there was a slight problem: what if she thought that she and Ron were still dating? After walking out on him after he told her he was a wizard, Ron found that she wasn't much of a girl that he had dreamed of. He wanted more.  
  
Ron was getting used to his "chick phase". Almost every other girl that he could care less about at Hogwarts was now the subject of almost every sentence that escaped Ron's mouth.  
  
"So, we're asking Fred and George, oddly, for help. We're going to send her a bewitched letter with a mind-altering curse on it. The spell will hopefully blow so much of her memory that she'll forget meeting you. And so, that's our plan?" Harry made sure with Ron. Ron nodded and they sat outside the common room, right next to the portrait of the Fat Lady in silence.  
  
"Harry, Ron, what are you two doing outside the common room? Shouldn't you two be inside?" Angelina, the Head Girl quickly walked over to Harry and Ron to get their explanations. She looked at them with one hand on her hip, waiting for an answer.  
  
"We don't know the password." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I was in Professor McGonagall's office when they gave the password." Harry explained.  
  
"I waited for him." Ron said.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Angelina said to Ron.  
  
"Well, I figured that by now. What are you doing out? You out with Fred?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows at Angelina as she looked like she tried not to blush.  
  
"Meeting. All Head Boys and Girls, and Prefects have meetings after dinner on weekends. We just had our first meeting today." Angelina explained, "And what goes on between your brother and I is none of your business." Harry and Ron stood up, Ron trying to hide his sniggers, as they stood up next to Angelina. The Fat Lady then asked Angelina for the password. "Troll bogies." Angelina said and portrait swung open. Angelina then looked at them with one of her eyebrows arched. The two boys shrugged and quickly made their way into the common room.  
  
"Harry, Harry, hi Harry." Harry rolled his eyes at the sound of Colin Creevey's voice.  
  
"Hi Harry! How are you Harry?" that was unmistakably the voice of Dennis Creevey, Colin's little brother. This time, Ron rolled his eyes along with Harry. Harry had just come back from being stuck outside his common room, and the last thing he wanted to do was pose for pictures and sign autographs for the pestering Creevey brothers. Besides, he was tired, too.  
  
He and Ron then brushed past the Creevey brothers and went up the spiral staircase to their dormitory.  
  
"Bye Harry!" they heard Colin call out before he shut the door to the dormitory. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom were already dressed and getting into bed.  
  
"What kept you guys?" Dean asked.  
  
"We got stuck outside the common room. We didn't get the password." Ron explained.  
  
"What is the password?" Neville asked. Seamus threw a spare pillow at Neville.  
  
"Troll bogies, stupid!" Seamus exclaimed. Neville then threw a pillow at Seamus. Harry ducked and tried not to get hit as he walked to his four- poster bed. He then got dressed, and into bed.  
  
"G'night guys." Harry said before he shut the curtains and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Is it just me, or did anybody else feel the urge to hug Draco when he said, "it beats being unloved"? AWW! I'll love you, Draco! Hmm...Cho was looking for Harry. She's a mysterious character. I don't know about her. I really don't know. Oh well, I already have stuff in mind for her. ::evil grin:: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'll probably post the fourth chapter tomorrow. Maybe today. But most likely tomorrow. Thanks again to all of you for reading this story. I hope I get reviews. All those that review will get your individual thank you's! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	4. The Trouble with Potions

A/N: Hello all. I didn't apologize ahead of time, but I will apologize now. I have absolutely no idea how to make words italicized or bold, so some parts of the story might be messed up. Like when they want to emphasize something, you can't really tell because there're no italics. Oh well. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If any of you reading this know how to make the words bold or italicized, please let me know in your review or please e- mail me. Oh well, on to chapter four. You must know by know, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Trouble with Potions  
  
  
  
"Our first class is" Ron groaned, "Potions." He, Harry, and the still unusual acting Hermione went over their class lists during breakfast the next morning. Hermione let out a groan while looking at her class list in utter disgust. She practically threw the list onto the table.  
  
"Make that our first class is double Potions." Hermione said. Harry made a face as he looked over Hermione's shoulder and got clear view of the Slytherin table. This time Harry let out a groan.  
  
"No, make that our first class is double Potions with Slytherin." Harry said. He watched as Ron cringed at the mention of Slytherin. He then shook his head.  
  
"They could've set us up with Ravenclaw. They could've set us up with Hufflepuff. But nooooo, they set us up with Gryffindor's obvious rival, Slytherin." Ron said, cringing again. Hermione then got deathly pale as she looked up from her class list and at Harry and Ron. She really looked like she was going to pass out right then and there. She then looked back down, as if making sure of something. And then she looked back up, and she looked as if her worst nightmare had come true. Harry and Ron, at the time, didn't realize that it had.  
  
"Guys...I think you should make that our first class double Potions, with the Slytherin, and double Potions, our last class on Friday, yet again, with Slytherin." Hermione said quietly. So much for not starting a commotion for right after she had said that, Neville spat out his porridge, splattering it all over Seamus.  
  
"Dang it Neville!" Seamus exclaimed as he threw a piece of toast at Neville's head. Neville then turned to Hermione in panic, but then back to Seamus.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Neville said quickly and then turned back to Hermione. "What did you just say?" Neville asked. Ron looked at Seamus in disgust, for there was porridge all over his robes, and, almost making Ron gag, on his face. Ron looked at Neville uncertainly.  
  
"She'll tell you, just as long as you swallow all your food first or keep your mouth shut." Ron said, inching away from Neville slowly. Neville simply rolled his eyes at Ron and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I know we have double Potions today, but did you say that our last class on Friday was double Potions also?" Neville asked. Hermione backed away a bit before nodding and turning away from Neville.  
  
"Blimey! They'd never do that!" Seamus exclaimed, still wiping his robes.  
  
"Read your class list, well, if Neville didn't spit up on that, too." Hermione said, scrunching her nose.  
  
"But why do we have double Potions?" Neville asked.  
  
"They want to torture us, that's why. They want us to go mad!" Ron said, finally looking down at his class list. He was now in hysterics. More hysterics than Neville, even.  
  
Harry sighed and looked over at the Slytherin table. He saw Malfoy smirking as he skimmed through his class list. He must've liked what he saw; Malfoy loved Potions, mainly because he's Snape's favorite student. Plus, he loved watching Snape take points away from Gryffindor for no apparent reason, and add to Slytherin for Malfoy's, well, showing off. "Achievements" definitely wasn't the word to Harry. But then Harry stifled a laugh when he watched Pansy Parkinson practically throw herself on Malfoy. Malfoy looked like he was going to keel over, probably from embarrassment, or just plain disgust of having Pansy Parkinson practically joined at his hip. Harry grinned and then looked back at his table.  
  
"I demand to see Dumbledore!" Harry saw that Ron was still going mad.  
  
******  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione practically dragged each other to the dungeons after breakfast. As if seeing Snape's ugly face once a week wasn't horrible, think about how horrible it would be after seeing him twice a week. The three got down to the dungeons a bit early, to their dislike, and saw, not so surprisingly, that the Slytherins were already crowding around the door. Unluckily, Malfoy spotted them.  
  
"Potty, Weasley, and Granger. I definitely believe we Slytherins will win the House Cup this year, due to the fact that Snape will not only take points from you on Mondays, but on Fridays, too!" Malfoy exclaimed as the Slytherins behind him sniggered.  
  
"Drakey-Wakey, sit next to me in class! Don't sit with Crabbe and Goyle, sit with me!" Pansy Parkinson had popped up again and was all over Malfoy, as usual. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in fits of giggles. Malfoy glared at them as Pansy attached herself to him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Malfoy asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Drakey-Wakey." Hermione said, no longer able to hold a straight face. Malfoy was fuming. Pansy rolled her eyes and raised the eyebrows on her pug-face.  
  
"You're just jealous, Hermione." Pansy said, glaring at Hermione, and then nuzzling her face against Malfoy's cheek. He tried to get away, but moving just made her grip tighter. Hermione then let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Jealous? What should I be jealous of? I'm not jealous of you and that slime-ball. I have better things to be jealous of." Hermione said. Hermione regretted saying that when Malfoy raised a challenging eyebrow.  
  
"Like what, Granger, someone stealing your seat in the library? Or someone, let's say a Muggle, stealing your boyfriend." Malfoy drawled, and nodding over to Ron. Ron looked a bit lost, and Hermione blushed like she's never blushed before. Harry saw this was a touchy subject, and took it to liberty for him to talk.  
  
"Go lock yourself in a dungeon with Pansy." Harry spat. Malfoy looked sick by the thought while Pansy thought nothing wrong of it as they headed into Snape's dungeon.  
  
******  
  
"Now add the sloth's heart to the rest of the potion. The potion should then turn red and start smoking immediately." Snape said as he peered over Harry's shoulder, watching for Harry to make some sort of mistake with his potion. Harry added the sloth's heart to the potion, as told, and it quickly turned red and started smoking. Snape looked like he was trying to keep his composure as he watched the outcome do exactly as he had explained. But then he smiled evilly as Neville's glass-breaking scream killed the silence. Then like the snap of a finger, Snape was at Neville's desk, looking closely at his potion. "Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class!" Snape said quickly. Harry heard Malfoy burst into laughter at this.  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Hermione called out, waving her hand around in the air. "Professor Snape, the outcome of Neville's potion has somewhat become my concern because I saw that his sloth heart was still beating." Hermione explained as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I believe you should take points from Slytherin for Malfoy's uproar that obviously disturbed the class, too." Hermione said. Malfoy glared at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor for not informing Mr. Longbottom or myself of the sloth heart. Another five points will be taken, for not minding your own business. You should've been tending to your own potion and not watching to see if Mr. Longbottom's sloth heart was still alive. I will take five points from Gryffindor once again, for your telling me what to do. And lastly, five more points to be taken, on your expense again, for being a Smart Alec." Snape sneered. Hermione was floored.  
  
"That's twenty points!" Malfoy exclaimed as the Slytherins laughed aloud.  
  
Harry watched as Neville looked like he was going to pass out at the sight of the sloth's heart beating before his very eyes. Well, then again, he looked more like he was going to be sick. Neville had his arms around his stomach as Harry witnessed a revolting sight. Neville's stomach lurched and Neville vomited into his potion. Whatever it was he threw up didn't seem to agree with the potion, and it caused the potion to turn a shade of green, and then to sky blue, and then midnight blue, to black before exploding in his face and all over the dungeon.  
  
Hermione was now open-mouthed in disgust.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for vandalism to a classroom!" Snape called, pointing a long, pale finger at Neville. Neville's stomach gave a lurch again. Neville was then heaving again, but this time all over Snape. "T-T-Ten points from Gryffindor for...for..." the bell that signaled the end of class sounded and the whole of Gryffindor gave a sigh of relief. "Ten points from Gryffindor for...oh, never mind." Snape seemed defeated as he got a handkerchief out of his robes and tried to wipe the muck from his black robes.  
  
Neville, whom seemed to look a lot better, almost skipped out of the classroom to Gryffindor's next lesson.  
  
******  
  
"What've you got after lunch?" Hermione asked as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
"Ron and I have Divination, and then History of Magic. You?" Harry asked before bringing his goblet to his lips and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Hermione, on the other hand, let out a groan when Harry mentioned Divination.  
  
"Ugh, I still can't believe you people are taking Divination with the nutter Trelawney!" Hermione huffed as she banged her fists on the table, causing Neville's goblet to tip over and spill all over his lap. Hermione was broken out of her psychotic phase and back to normal when she realized what she had done. She smiled sheepishly and helped Neville clean his robes with a simple (well, simple for Hermione) Cleaning Charm. She then turned back to Harry and Ron, whom were still getting over her attitude change. "Well, anyways, I have Arithmancy with Professor Vector. And then History of Magic with you two." Hermione explained.  
  
"Look, Divination is all right. Why don't you give it another try, Hermione?" Ron asked. Luckily, Ron and Harry didn't notice Hermione blush when Ron said her name.  
  
"If it didn't work out during our third year, I bet it won't work out this year." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Why don't you two try out Arithmancy?" Hermione asked, brushing her hair off to the side.  
  
"Because it's boring. And, no Weasley has ever taken Arithmancy. Well, Percy has, but why should I? And see here: Divination and Arithmancy are both two boring classes. But at least with Divination you could make up things as you go along." Ron said, causing Hermione to gasp.  
  
"I can't believe how you two could just go and make up your futures." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, it's better than Arithmancy... What is Arithmancy anyways?" Ron asked. But before Hermione could give a very detailed answer, the bell that signaled the end of lunch sounded and Hermione got up.  
  
"Time for class, you two. C'mon." Hermione said, walking quickly. Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders at each other and then followed after her. The three of them then walked out of the Great Hall, and Hermione turned to them sharply.  
  
"If you two ever change your mind about Arithmancy, you should join." Hermione said, and then turned on her heels and headed off to her class. Ron flailed his arms in the air.  
  
"If you ever change your mind about Divination, you should join!" Ron called out. Ron sighed, knowing Hermione hadn't heard him. He and Harry then started off to the North Tower in silence when Ron stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked up at him.  
  
"What is Arithmancy?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and continued on.  
  
******  
  
"Oh Harry, I see-" Professor Trelawney started dramatically. Ron huffed and rudely interrupted her midway into her sentence.  
  
"What? Another Grim? Look Professor, the last time you saw a Grim, you were way off-" this time Professor Trelawney interrupted him.  
  
"I see a werewolf." Professor Trelawney said, and then looked up and glared at Ron. Ron blushed.  
  
"A werewolf? What is it doing?" Harry asked. "Werewolf?" Harry thought.  
  
"It's coming to Hogwarts. Oh, this isn't good. I believe I must inform Professor Dumbledore of this. " Professor Trelawney said. Her usual dreamy sort of state was soon washed away with panic as she practically jumped out of her chair. She then headed to the trapdoor without even realizing that her class was still there, looking at her like she was mad. She sighed, "Class will be dismissed early today. So...class dismissed." Professor Trelawney said and then she disappeared through the trapdoor in a rush.  
  
"Must've been some werewolf." Parvati Patil whispered loudly to Lavender Brown while looking at Harry suspiciously. The same suspicious look appeared on Lavender's face.  
  
"She said it's coming to Hogwarts." Lavender said.  
  
"And it was predicted in Harry's near future." Parvati said. Parvati and Lavender were closing in on Harry when Neville let out an unsteady breath.  
  
"A werewolf coming to Hogwarts! Why?" Neville asked.  
  
"I happen to think werewolves are cool." Seamus said.  
  
"Does it eat humans?" Dean asked as he and the rest of the class filed out down the trapdoor.  
  
"A werewolf, Harry. What's that all about?" Ron asked as they headed up to the common room. Harry shrugged as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.  
  
"I may not know for sure, but I do have a hunch that it might be Lupin. Remember he is a werewolf." Harry pointed out. Ron nodded.  
  
"But why would he be coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, "What if it's about Snuffles?" Ron asked.  
  
"Snuffles? Why? What could possibly happen to Snuffles?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe you should be asking Trelawney. She's the one that saw the werewolf." Ron said.  
  
"But it freaked her out. Maybe she's unsure of its sign." Harry said.  
  
"Then maybe the werewolf thing isn't true." Ron said.  
  
"Look, she can actually make predictions. I'm just scared of what she's predicting. Maybe Lupin is coming back to Hogwarts because he's hurt." Harry suggested.  
  
"Maybe werewolves are wiping out." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders at his guess.  
  
Werewolves wiping out, Ron couldn't have been so far off.  
  
******  
  
"Werewolves wiping out?" Hermione asked over her plate. She was sitting across from Harry and Ron at dinner, and they had just given her the news about Professor Trelawney seeing werewolves when she looked into her orb while predicting Harry's future. "She's a nut I tell you! A nut! The population of werewolves wiping out is impossible. I mean they've got potions and everything now. It's just impossible." Hermione said, "And how did she know that they're wiping out?"  
  
"Well, she didn't exactly say that. She just said that she saw a werewolf in Harry's future." Ron explained. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Lupin is a werewolf, and what other reason is there for him to come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe he's just visiting." Hermione said, brushing a hair out of her face before taking a bite out of her chicken. "But then again, he's already coming to Hogwarts. Remember Dumbledore asked that Lupin and a bunch of other people be contacted. That could be it."  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want to admit that Professor Trelawney finally predicted something right." Ron said. Hermione suddenly felt bad. She didn't want Ron thinking of her in that sort of way.  
  
"Look, maybe she did see some werewolf, but they're not wiping out. It's something else." Hermione assured. George and Fred Weasley then came to the table and squished in the seats near Harry.  
  
"No need to worry about werewolves, Harry. I heard that they're trying to bewitch the school from werewolves now." Fred said, patting Harry's back. "But if those spells don't work, George and I would like to tell you.it was nice knowing you." Harry huffed loudly.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I promise that Fred and I will come to your funeral. We'll even write the epitaph for your tombstone. 'Harry Potter: Once Known as the Boy Who Lived. Now Known as the Boy Who Died." George said wistfully. Hermione pounded her fists against the table and stood up.  
  
"There's no werewolf coming to Hogwarts! There's no werewolf coming to Hogwarts to kill Harry! So will everyone PLEASE get off it!?" Hermione was about to go on even more when Professor Trelawney flung the doors to the Great Hall open and ran inside.  
  
"What's the problem, Professor?" Professor McGonagall asked from the staff table.  
  
"Please! Please inform Professor Dumbledore that.that there's no werewolf coming to Hogwarts. Werewolves are coming to Hogwarts!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed. The dead silence in the Great Hall was broken as everyone began to scream.  
  
A/N: Oh Merlin, werewolves are coming to Hogwarts. So, if there are really werewolves coming to Hogwarts (meaning Trelawney predicated correctly), what's their purpose at Hogwarts? Do they want to kill Harry? Would you consider the end of this chapter a cliffhanger? If so, too bad for you because there are many more cliffhangers to come. ::evil grin:: Please review, it means a lot to me. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	5. There's Been a Mistake

A/N: OMG, I GOT TWO REVIEWS!!! WHOOOOOO!!! Yeah, I guess you must think that two isn't a lot, but those two reviews meant so much to me! ::blows kisses to Cedar and unicorngrl415:: You two are awesome! Now, I'm off to answer your questions and comments. Well, Ron wasn't necessarily going after Cho. He just thinks she's hot. You know, the chick phase! Thanks for the correction with Harry's speaking. I actually wasn't really thinking about how they speak when I first started off writing this fic. I just wanted to write it. But in the other chapters, I try to get their lingo down, and I try to get it sounding J.K. Rowling-esque. I said try, people, TRY! Yes, this is my first fic. I'm pretty nervous about what y'all will think of it. I hope it's turning out okay. Oh yeah, y'all know the disclaimer. I don't wanna repeat myself. Here's chapter five.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: There's Been a Mistake  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors. It had only been their first day of class and things were already getting weird. There were even rumors going around that Professor Dumbledore had gotten hold of everyone's families to send them home. Harry was beginning to think that his little incident on the train with Malfoy had jinxed the year, while Hermione kept muttering things under her breath about Professor Trelawney. Ron, on the other hand, was worrying about how the other girls in Hogwarts were taking things.  
  
"Well, they shouldn't worry their pretty heads about it." Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes mumbling something under her breath about Ron's hormones moving so fast he can't catch up with them.  
  
"You said something, Herm?" Ron asked. Hermione simply looked off somewhere else and pretended she didn't hear what he had said. Ron shrugged as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and in came Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Any news on what's going on, Professor? What's going to happen to the students? Are we safe?" Angelina asked as she quickly ran to Professor McGonagall's side.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Miss Johnson." Professor McGonagall said softly to Angelina before she began addressing the anticipating Gryffindors. "Classes will resume to their regular schedules tomorrow. We have nothing to worry about until we get all the facts straight." Professor McGonagall assured. After she had left the common room, full of scared faces, there was a loud commotion of questions and comments filling the air.  
  
"Get what facts straight? The fact is that there's werewolves coming to kill us!" Seamus exclaimed to Dean and Neville. Dean made a face and Neville shuddered. "I thought we're supposed to be safe here." Seamus announced as other Gryffindors shouted in agreement.  
  
"I don't think my Gran will be too happy when she hears the news." Neville said loudly, to whomever it may concern, over the loudness in the common room.  
  
"This is rich! Too, too rich!" Fred exclaimed, shaking his head, still unable to believe it. "This is a great way to end our last year here at Hogwarts!" George tapped Fred urgently.  
  
"Hey, I bet you ten Galleons that the first person the werewolves are going to go after is Harry." George said.  
  
"You got a-OW!" Fred was about to shake on it with George, but Angelina looked to Fred disapprovingly before smacking him on the arm to keep him from shaking George's hand.  
  
"I wonder how Padma Patil over at Ravenclaw is doing. I hope she isn't worrying. Worrying isn't good for the teenage witch. Do you even know what affects it has on teenage witches? It causes warts! It would be horrible if Padma got-"  
  
"This is going to be all over the Daily Prophet." Hermione finally spoke, interrupting Ron who was still talking about the safety of the girls at Hogwarts, and how they'd all break out in warts if they worried too much.  
  
"Screw the Daily Prophet, my mum will be going crazy." Ron said, discontinuing his previous sentence to comment on Hermione's statement. Hermione blushed slightly and then Harry began to speak, although it wasn't exactly audible in the crowded common room.  
  
"What if the werewolves are coming for me? What if it isn't Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is this Harry Potter talking to us, or Neville Longbottom? You've become such a chicken nowadays." Ron said, looking at Harry with total disbelief. Seeing Ron's reaction, Hermione turned to Harry and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, why are you acting so strange? I mean when You-Know-Who was on the loose and everything like that, you didn't exactly seem as tense as you are now. Well, I mean you were scared and stuff, but this whole werewolf thing has seemed to get you a bit shaken up. And this werewolf thing still isn't for sure. Even McGonagall kind of admitted it. They don't have all the facts. I thought you were braver than that." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I.I don't exactly know how to ward off werewolves. With Voldemort, I could just use some spell to cast him away, but what do I do with werewolves? You've read those books in the library, Hermione." ("She's read all the books in the library." Ron said quietly) "The author said in What's Up with Werewolves that a human witch or wizard cannot use Avada Kedavra on a werewolf." Harry said. Hermione then caught on.  
  
"And a werewolf cannot use Avada Kedavra on a human witch or wizard. I remember! With werewolves, they could only use the Unforgivable Curses on their own species. The same goes with human witches and wizards. But human witches and wizards can use Avada Kedavra on Muggles because they're not exactly out of the species." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks for the explanation, Herm. But I don't think we needed all that information." Ron said.  
  
"Look Harry, since you can't use an Unforgivable Curse, you could always use a simple charm or hex. It should be easy." Hermione said as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Easy for Hermione Granger. Charms are always easy for you. But you're not Harry Potter. You're not as cursed as he is." Ron said. And this time, he caught the bit of pink that had rushed to Hermione's cheeks.  
  
Harry stopped moping a bit to snap his head up at Ron.  
  
"What do you mean by she isn't as cursed as I am?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, things are always after you, Harry. First it was Quirrell and You-Know-Who. Then, it was that basilisk, and Tom Riddle, who really is You- Know-Who. After that, it was supposedly Sirius Black, but then he turned out to be your godfather. But then again, there were those dementors, and Wormtail." Ron said, shuddering when he mentioned "dementors". "Then you had the Goblet of Fire mess and then Barty Crouch Jr. was after you, as well as You-Know-Who." Ron said.  
  
"Why-" Harry was about to say something, but Ron held his hand up to silence Harry.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Ron exclaimed. "So then, that whole dilemma went on to the resurrection of You-Know-Who and the death of Cedric, God bless his soul." Ron said, lowering his head a bit, but then snapping it back up to continue. "Harry, now there's werewolves coming to Hogwarts. They were predicted in your future. So, it seems evident to me that you are cursed because bad things always seem to find you." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders, "But I guess it shouldn't be that bad for you anymore, you've got to be used to it by now." Ron said. Harry looked at Ron blankly, and his face then fell into his hands.  
  
"Why me? Why do things always go after me?" Harry asked, his voice sounding distant.  
  
"Fate, I guess." Ron said. Hermione pushed Ron aside and was now at Harry's side.  
  
"Harry, ever since you banished Voldemort, I believe you've been destined to fight off all evil. But rest assured, Harry, for Ron and I will be there for you every step of the way. It being dementors, werewolves, or Voldemort, we will be there for you." Hermione said. Ron thought Hermione had finally gone mad.  
  
"Voldemort?" Ron mouthed out to Hermione. Hermione nodded, urging Ron to go along.  
  
"Um, yeah Harry, we'll be there for you." Ron said cautiously. Harry's head moved slowly, and he finally looked at the two of them. He smiled weakly.  
  
"You mean that?" Harry asked. Ron smiled, to his surprise, sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, what are best friends for?" Ron asked. Voldemort may have been way out of Ron's league, but he knew that Harry was his best friend and if he were in a jam, he knew Harry wouldn't let him down. Harry then smiled widely at Hermione and Ron and embraced them both in a hug.  
  
"You two are awesome." Harry said as he pulled away, "Look, I'm going to bed. I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning." Harry said as he got up and walked to the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Harry started slowly up the stairs, feeling a bit happy that his friends had said they were going to be there for him. But he still felt scared. He had never felt the urge to look over his shoulder before, and now it seemed like it would kill him if he didn't. So, he turned his head a bit to see if anyone, or anything, was behind him. Nothing. He then pushed the door to the dormitory open and shut the door quietly behind him. It was empty inside. He figured everyone was still in the common room going nuts over the ordeal. But then again, it had never seemed so empty before. And it finally occurred to Harry how huge the dormitory actually was. He then changed into his pajamas and went to his window. He sat there, and made the sure latch on the windows were keeping the windows closed before he actually relaxed.  
  
The world outside the window seemed so relaxed. The grass looked so serene. The ripples on the lake glowed in the moonlight. Once in a while, a heavenly white unicorn would add to the scenery. It was so peaceful.so unlike Harry's feelings. He was feeling scared, uneasy. He just wanted someone there to tell him everything would be all right. And then his thoughts roamed over to the thought of his mother. How she had protected him from Voldemort. He wished that she were there now, protecting him from some werewolves that have been putting him through hell. He wished that she were there, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay, and that he had nothing to worry about. He could imagine his mother holding him tight in her embrace, running her fingers through his hair gently, and rubbing his back soothingly. He was in the mood for something like that right at the moment.  
  
When it felt as if his toes were going to freeze, he tiptoed over to his four-poster and slid inside. He sighed, and he tried thinking about his parents once again as his head hit the pillow. He remembered their faces from the time he saw them in the Mirror of Erised. He remembered how his mother and father had smiled at him proudly.  
  
"They wouldn't be so proud if they found out that their son is a coward." Harry thought. He shook his head and tried not to think about his cowardice. I mean who would've thought that Harry Potter was a coward? Afraid of werewolves and all those other things that go bump in the night. He hoped that the Slytherins never found out about that, or else they'd really get the best of him.  
  
He fidgeted in bed for a while, and realized that it wasn't going to be easy for him to get to sleep. A few minutes later, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville finally came back to the dormitory.  
  
"I just wanna go home." Neville said quietly.  
  
"Why? So your Granny can protect you? Trust me, your old Gran cannot save you from the wrath of those werewolves." Seamus said. Neville told him to shut up a couple of times before Seamus stopped his teasing. Neville stopped defending, and Harry heard the faint noises of his friends settling into bed. Soon after, he heard Neville's loud snoring, and Ron's occasional mumbling of girls' names.  
  
He then thought back to what Ron had said. Harry was beginning to believe his life was cursed.  
  
"But I guess it shouldn't be that bad for you anymore, you've got to be used to it by now." Ron's voice repeated in his head. Harry sighed.  
  
"Is my luck that horrible?" Harry questioned himself.  
  
The wind brushing up against his window made him tense up a bit, and he then clutched onto his bed sheets. He then shut his eyes tightly, and kept forcing himself to fall asleep. But the wind rattling still kept him away from total peace. He feared the dream that he might have that night. He just knew it would have to do with werewolves. Finally, the noise outside stopped and Harry felt his eyelids become heavy. "No werewolves. Please no werewolves." Harry thought before he drifted off into slumber.  
  
******  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find his dormitory was completely empty. "And nobody cared to wake me." Harry thought as he changed into his robes. He ran down the stairs to the common room, and then flung the portrait of the Fat Lady open. He ran down the halls, and slid down the last banister before he finally made it to the Great Hall. When he pushed the doors open, he found the entire school, and the faculty including Professor Trelawney, looking back at him. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his seat at the middle of the faculty table as usual, but he seemed to look quite happier than usual. "That's odd. Maybe the werewolf thing was just a hoax." Harry thought as he spotted Ron and Hermione saving him a seat.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. Angelina had come around and said that Dumbledore had an important message and wanted us in the Great Hall immediately. I really meant to wake you, but Angelina was screaming her brains out. I'm surprised you didn't hear it." Ron whispered as Professor Dumbledore stood before the whole school. He smiled broadly.  
  
"The second day of school, the day after the first day of school, and the day before the third day of school. I know that everyone had been hearing about the werewolves coming to Hogwarts. Well, not exactly. We have some exchange students: permanent exchange students. After a bit of confusion at their previous school, I was happy to accept them and add them into the Hogwarts family in account to the fact I believe everyone deserves a second chance at things. The rest of the faculty and I have already met them, and have welcomed them with warmly. I hope you all will welcome them with open arms as well. They will be joining the rest of the fifth years, and they have been sorted into their houses already. So without further ado, here they are." Professor Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagall escorted six girls to Professor Dumbledore's side.  
  
"I like that one." Ron whispered to Harry and pointing at one of them.  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked, trying to look over some heads.  
  
"That one." Ron hissed as he pointed. But that wasn't much help because his finger was way off, and if you checked to see where he was actually pointing, his finger would direct you right to Hagrid.  
  
"They are Erin McAteer, Camille Bobbington, Mikaela Roddigan, Megan Adams, Alina Halliwell, and Penelope Stoneriver. Alina, Megan, and Penelope will be joining the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years, while Erin and Mikaela will join the Slytherin fifth years. Camille will be joining the Ravenclaw fifth years. So if you please make space at your table and get acquainted, we will begin breakfast." Professor Dumbledore said as he urged the girls to go to their tables.  
  
"Yes! She's a Gryffindor." Ron whispered to Harry. It was clearly evident that Ron had quickly taken a great liking to one of the new Gryffindor girls. But Ron groaned when Megan, Alina, and Penelope had found a seat at the far end of the table.  
  
"Do you want to introduce yourself to those girls?" Harry asked. Ron's face had suddenly gotten pale, but then his ears turned pink when he spotted Fred and George heading over to the girls.  
  
"I'm Fred Weasley." They heard Fred say.  
  
"And I'm George Weasley." They heard George say.  
  
"But if you get us mixed up, that's fine with us." Fred said, winking. Ron sent an icy glare to their direction. Then, he stormed over to the other end of the table as Hermione's eyes followed him.  
  
"Did you two forget you already have girlfriends?" Ron asked. George laughed.  
  
"And this is 'ickle Ronnikins, our 'ickle brother." George cooed as he pinched Ron's cheeks. Ron swatted George's hand off of him. He straightened out his robes and grinned at the girls.  
  
"It's Ronald, but feel free to call me Ron-"  
  
"Or 'ickle Ronnikins!" Fred exclaimed. Megan smiled at Ron, and he found his cheeks turning as red as his hair. Ron was totally unaware that somewhere at their table there was a girl (Hermione) watching on. Hermione then stood up and left the Great Hall as Ron approached Harry.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry called out. But Hermione pretended she didn't hear, and was soon out of sight. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what was bothering her.  
  
"What's up with Herm?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. I'm not the only one that's been acting strange. I mean Hermione's been really worked up about something, too. But, tell me about that new girl." Harry said as Ron took a seat beside him.  
  
"Her name's Megan, and she's amazingly beautiful, Harry: her smile, her eyes, and everything else. Fred and George were all up on her, but then I gave them a reality check and brought Angelina and Alicia over. But Angelina and Alicia were good sports about it. Angelina then took the time to explain what to do and what not to do around Hogwarts so they won't get in trouble. You know, she's almost like Percy, but she's not as arrogant. Anyways, Megan and her friends seem to be fitting in good. They were talking with Alicia about Quidditch before I left. Megan said she doesn't fancy it much because it's violent. I don't really think it's violent. I think Megan is built enough to play. I just know she'd be able to-" Ron stopped jabbering when he and Harry looked to the end of the table. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all laughing about something that Megan, Alina, and Penelope weren't laughing about.  
  
"That git does not mess with Megan when Ron Weasley is around." Ron's ears had turned pink again and he got up. Harry was about to pull Ron back down, but it was too late. Ron was taking long strides to Malfoy and company. Heads turned as they watched to see what was going to happen. Was Ron going to make it out alive? It looked as if Malfoy hadn't gained his composure when Ron finally got to him and shoved him rudely from behind.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know! Well...err, no flames, please. I hate those. Constructive criticism is welcome! Gee, I actually have nothing to say. Oh well. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	6. The First Day of a New Beginning

A/N: CHAPTER SIX HERE!!! Well, I was thinking of posting it over the weekend, but since the site is going to be down for a while, I decided to post it today. I'm really not sure when I'll get chapter seven up because school starts on Monday. WAAAAAAA!!! Where did the summer go!? Okay, well, what else was I gonna say? Oh yeah. I still don't know how to do all these italics stuff, so thoughts and exaggerations are all messed up. If something in any part of the story doesn't make sense, it's probably because of the italics problem. Now, we all know the disclaimer, check back if you, for some weird reason, wanna read it again. Anyways, here's the chapter, ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The First Day of a New Beginning  
  
"Aw...AWWW! It hurts like hell!" Ron exclaimed, covering his eye with his hand as Harry led him up to the hospital wing. Ron had tried flagging Malfoy and the gang away from Megan, Alina, and Penelope, but ended up getting way more than he had bargained for. He realized that Megan and the rest of her friends could easily take care of themselves.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had gone over to the newly introduced Gryffindors to try and start some trouble with them, as they do with everyone else at Hogwarts. But being the "stupid gits" they are, they had no clue that looks can definitely deceive in their case. You see, before Malfoy could even deliver more than one insult to the new Gryffindors, Alina had put Malfoy and the gang into a Laughing Curse.  
  
After not seeing the whole thing, Ron had jumped to conclusions and assumed that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at the girls. He then made a run for it and clobbered Malfoy. Not paying attention in Charms class took its toll on Ron. As Professor Flitwick informed many times before, you are never to attack a person when they are caught in the Laughing Curse, for you don't know what a person in their stability can do. Ron suffered the consequences when an unstable Malfoy punched him in the face.  
  
"That ferret is SO gonna get it this time! I swear he's gonna be- OWWW!" Ron screeched.  
  
"Well, at least you've learned a valuable lesson: don't jump to conclusions when you don't know the whole story." Harry said as he led Ron through another corridor, "And listen more closely in Charms... Speaking of Charms, you might miss our first Charms class." Harry said as Ron sighed.  
  
"How come you always sock Malfoy and never get socked back or anything? I go and jump on him, not punch him, but jump on him, and I still get socked in the face. Oh, if my mum finds out..." Ron stopped when they arrived at the hospital wing.  
  
"Well, I didn't punch him when he was unstable, now did I?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes as Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind a curtain. She looked at Harry sternly, and then to Ron, and then to the black eye that was becoming more and more visible.  
  
"I was about to say that this was a new record for you, Mr. Potter. Getting hurt on only the second day of school. But now that I see you're not the patient," Madam Pomfrey turned to Ron, "fighting on the second day of school, I presume." Madam Pomfrey said as she led Ron in.  
  
"I believe the correct terminology is, 'getting beat down by an unstable git'." Harry heard Ron say quietly.  
  
"Go on to class, Harry. He'll be fine. A De-Blemishing Spell will do the trick, and that bruise will be gone in a jiffy." Madam Pomfrey assured as she ushered Harry out into the corridor.  
  
******  
  
Hermione flung the portrait open ("No need to be so rude," the Fat Lady exclaimed) and practically flew from there. She was too busy thinking about Ron, and boiling up about the new girls, that she hadn't realized she was going to be late for Charms.  
  
She skipped a couple of steps as she ran down the stairs to get to her class. As she was about to step down off the staircase, the staircase decided it was going to move. Hermione panicked as she felt the staircase jerk and start moving away from her destination.  
  
"No, don't move! Don't move!" Hermione screamed to the staircase. But it was too late. She was now at the other end of the school, and had to find another way to get to the Charms classroom. She then figured out where she was and dashed around one corner, unaware that someone was turning that same corner at that very moment. Hermione was on the ground when she mumbled sorry. She was now pissed about the fact that, due to gravity, she'll have a bruise on her bottom. She got up and dusted herself off to see whom she bumped into. Her face fell at the sight. "Malfoy." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Granger." Malfoy drawled, "I'm surprised to see you running around the corridors. Don't you have a class?" Malfoy asked, purposefully standing in her way.  
  
"Yes, a class that you're keeping me from." Hermione snapped as she brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Why weren't you introducing yourself to the new students? I figured you'd want to make a good impression on them. I mean knowing how much of a goodie-goodie you are, and how you should start being on good terms with them." Malfoy said.  
  
"Why should I?" Hermione asked, seeming to forget where she was going and catching on to what Malfoy was saying. "And what do you mean by, 'being on good terms with them'?" Hermione looked into his mysterious gray eyes, and then to the smirk on his face that seemed to be telling her he was hiding something from her. Something she really ought to know.  
  
"Well, it seems that Megan is going to be your best friend's new girlfriend, so I thought you'd want to be on good terms with her." Malfoy said as he tried to keep himself from sniggering in her face.  
  
"I still don't get what you mean with this 'good terms' stuff. And, whose girlfriend?" Hermione asked, shifting her book to her other hand. Malfoy arched his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Well, Weasley seems to fancy Megan quite a lot. And since it sounded as though he worked fast with that Muggle girlfriend of his, he might get a move on with Megan. And I thought you'd want to be on good terms with her since you've obviously been jealous of her since Ron had introduced himself to her." Malfoy sneered as Hermione tried to keep her jaw from dropping to her ankles.  
  
"Was I being that obvious that even Malfoy of all people could notice I'm, well...in love with Ron?" Hermione asked herself. She then looked at Malfoy, his smirk seeming much more sickening than ever. She then returned the smirk and straightened herself up.  
  
"I still don't get what you're talking about." Hermione covered up as she shook her head.  
  
"Granger, you're in love with Weasley. I heard you at Diagon Alley when you tried to tell Harry." Malfoy said as Hermione tried not to look astonished. "You tried telling him you had feelings for Ron, but he thought you were scared about Voldemort. When he was off," Malfoy then cleared his throat, "'this isn't about You-Know-Who, it's about Ron'." Hermione couldn't keep her jaw from dropping any longer.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yes, I heard everything." Malfoy said.  
  
"But you-"  
  
"No Granger, you've got it all wrong. I was there. You were just too love-blind to see me." Malfoy said.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yes, I can't tell anyone. I assumed you didn't want anybody knowing about this, hmm?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yes, I've already told the whole Slytherin house, and I'm working my way through Ravenclaw." Hermione looked like she was about to cry as she ran off. Malfoy laughed. "Mudbloods are so gullible."  
  
******  
  
Harry ran into Professor Flitwick's classroom, and luckily he was still a couple of minutes early. His eyes scanned the room, looking for his puffy-haired friend, Hermione, and found, to his great surprise, that she wasn't even in the classroom.  
  
"Odd." Harry thought. He then found a couple of empty spaces around the middle area of the classroom and sat down. "Where is Hermione? She ought to have been here by now. Ron and I gave her more than a head start. And besides, she'd never ever want to show up late to a class." Harry thought as someone took the seat next to him. Harry stopped thinking about Hermione for a moment to see who it was, and to tell them that the seat was already being saved. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly when he saw that sitting next to him was Ron's newest infatuation, Megan. She then opened her mouth to speak. Harry breathed in, knowing that he had to prepare to give her his life story. That's how it always was when he met people for the first time. They always had to bring up the scar.  
  
"I couldn't help but wonder, are you-" Megan started.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Yes, that's me." Harry then lifted his bangs to reveal the scar. "Here's the scar that Voldemort, excuse my French, gave me himself while trying to kill me. I don't remember much of the incident, but I guess that's a good thing..." Harry stopped when he saw the confused expression on Megan's face.  
  
"Oh, so you are Harry Potter. I thought you two shared quite a resemblance. I mean the scar gave it away quite a bit. But then I thought that you might've been a die-hard Harry Potter fan and gave yourself a scar to match his...and, that's not what I wanted to know. I was actually wondering if you were friends with Ron Weasley." Megan said. Harry felt his face flush.  
  
"He's my best friend, actually. And, I apologize for the scar story. It's just that I always get that." Harry explained. Megan smiled.  
  
"So you guys are really best friends? Well, don't tell him I asked, but, um, does he have a girlfriend?" Megan asked. Harry couldn't wait to give Ron the news.  
  
"No, he doesn't. Why?" Harry couldn't help but ask that.  
  
"Oh, well I...I mean, my friends and I were wondering. We thought that he must've been dating that girl he was with at the table." Megan said.  
  
"Oh, Hermione? Oh no, Hermione, Ron, and I are just great friends. Nothing more, I assure you." Harry said as Megan nodded.  
  
"So you aren't dating Her-Minnie either, are you?" Megan asked.  
  
"No. Like I said, we're just great friends." Harry said as Hermione flew the door to the classroom open. She rushed over to Harry and flung her arms on his shoulders as she exclaimed,  
  
"Oh Harry! I've been looking all over for you!" Megan seemed to not believe Harry's last statement anymore. Harry smiled uncomfortably at Megan, excused himself, and turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, but didn't intend on sounding as rude as it came out.  
  
"Malfoy found out!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry grinned.  
  
"Found out that nobody likes him?" Harry joked.  
  
"Harry, he found out!" Hermione said, wit a bit of hint in her voice. Harry didn't know what she was hinting. Hermione then remembered she had forgotten to tell Harry about her feelings for Ron. Well, she didn't exactly forget, it's just that Harry never listened. "Oh no." she said, and then found her seat next to Harry and sat down. She then looked back at Harry. "Where's Professor Flitwick?" she asked. She then saw as Megan peered over Harry's shoulder. Hermione tried to keep herself from glaring at Megan. "First she tries to get Ron, and now she's working on Harry. The NERVE of her!" Hermione thought.  
  
"Um, are you okay? I couldn't help but notice your...outburst." Megan said.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione snapped. Megan looked a bit shocked, but still smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm Megan." Megan said, extending a hand out to her. She obviously wanted to become friends.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione said rudely, not bothering to shake her hand. Megan brought her hand back.  
  
Luckily, Professor Flitwick finally entered the classroom and headed to his stack of books.  
  
"Hello, hello class.and hello to our new students. It's a pleasure having you all here." Professor Flitwick said as he climbed up the stack. "Our first Charms class begins today. I'm very excited, and I hope you are, too. For we are going to be learning so much more...advanced charms. We will do some more Summoning Charms, and hopefully be able to summon things from at least halfway around the world. We'll also try levitating humans. But that, of course, will come when we are able to levitate a feather correctly. We'll also do some Forget-Me-Not Charms, which I'll explain later on." Professor Flitwick went on and on, talking about the itinerary for the term. But when Harry heard about the Forget-Me-Not Charms, he couldn't help but find his head shoot up at Professor Flitwick's direction.  
  
"This might be our charm for the lucky Mila." Harry thought.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley, take a seat, take a seat." Harry looked back as Professor Flitwick spoke. Ron had closed the door behind him, and was looking at Harry, bug-eyed. "You can't even notice that bruise anymore, huh Mr. Weasley? I could've sworn that I mentioned that you are to never attack a person caught in the Laughing Curse. But then again, if I never mentioned it, I could always use you as an example." Professor Flitwick chortled. Ron smiled lightly at Professor Flitwick, but his eyes averted back to Harry.  
  
"It's not what you think!" Harry mouthed out frantically. Ron looked at him suspiciously, and slowly nodded as he sat down behind him.  
  
"Well, let us get on with the magic!" Professor Flitwick said enthusiastically, "Everyone, find a partner." Harry and Ron automatically looked at each other when Professor Flitwick suddenly spoke up. "To help our new students get acquainted, maybe we shall have them work with some of our other students. How's about...Miss Granger, will you please work with Miss Adams?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
Hermione nodded obediently, but couldn't help but throw daggers at him with her eyes. She had never felt so angry with Professor Flitwick before. And never before had she felt the sudden urge to push Professor Flitwick off his stack of books. She then looked over at Megan, who smiled at her warmly. Hermione on the other hand plastered on a fake smile as she thought about herself performing the Avada Kedavra curse on Megan.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, will you work with Miss Stoneriver?" Professor Flitwick asked Dean Thomas, who blushed furiously as he looked at Penelope Stoneriver. Professor Flitwick then turned to Harry. "And Mr. Potter, could you work with Miss Halliwell?" Harry turned around to see whom he'd be working with.  
  
"Halliwell?" Harry didn't recall anybody by that name. Ron was blabbing at the time they introduced her.  
  
Megan and Penelope Stoneriver, whom was sitting behind Harry, went and found their seats next to their partners. Ron then walked up to Harry's desk.  
  
"Dude, I'm stuck with Neville 'I Swear I Never Blew Up Anything In My Entire Life' Longbottom. Oh, and," Ron bent down to reach Harry's eye level, "give me all the details in the common room." Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry then heard someone pull up a chair next to him. He turned to see his partner when his breath got caught in his throat. Alina Halliwell beamed at him.  
  
"Absolutely stunning." Harry thought as Professor Flitwick began explaining the assignment.  
  
"Okay, everyone will be given a sack of rice. You and your partner will have to work as a team and try to make the sack of rice levitate. It will have to hover about three feet above our heads for you to get passing marks." Professor Flitwick explained, "Remember, swish and flick! And pronunciation. Wingardium Leviosa. Let's say it together, just so I could make sure we don't end up with fried rice at the end of class." Professor Flitwick said.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." The class said dully.  
  
"Say it with feeling!" Professor Flitwick urged.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" the class exclaimed.  
  
"Well done! Now, try it on the sack of rice." Professor Flitwick said, "Swish and flick!"  
  
Harry then turned to Alina, and was surprised to see that she was already facing him. She smiled.  
  
"So I take it we're going to have to work really hard to get this sack to levitate." Alina said, looking from Harry to the sack of rice that thumped onto their desk.  
  
"This is going to be complicated." Harry said.  
  
"I don't think it should be all that hard." Alina said.  
  
"Oh trust me, it will. In my first year, my partner and I couldn't get our feather to levitate, so we set in on fire." Harry explained. Alina smiled.  
  
"That was your first year. Your skills should've improved by now." Alina said.  
  
"I hope so." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I know so." Alina said. Harry looked up at her and smiled. And then he felt himself blushing.  
  
"Um," Harry gulped, "thanks." Alina suppressed a giggle and smiled.  
  
"Any time." There was silence between them after that. Then Alina spoke up again. "I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Alina Halliwell." Alina said, extending a hand out to Harry. Harry brought his hand inside his robes and wiped the sweat off his palms. Then he was about to shake her hand as Cho Chang walked in. Harry stopped mid-shake as Cho took a quick glance at him before whispering something to Professor Flitwick. Harry watched as Professor Flitwick kept nodding. Professor Flitwick then cleared his throat to silence the class.  
  
"Will Miss Adams, Stoneriver, and Halliwell go with Miss Chang? Professor Snape would like to see you three." Professor Flitwick said. Alina pulled her hand away, smiled at Harry one last time, and was off.  
  
  
  
A/N: Right now, I wanna give a big shout out to my Chica, Rosh. She's an awesome, awesome writer, and I think all of y'all should check out her story, Obstacles of Love. She's also my first reviewer, so, big kisses to her! Anyways...not much to say anymore. Please review! 


	7. Unknown Feelings

A/N: HEEEELLLLLLOOOOO EVERYONE!!! So, how are y'all liking the story so far? I'd really like to know, so drop a review. Chapter seven is here, and there's a lot of speculation floating about between Ron and Harry as to why Megan and Alina went to see Professor Snape. OMG, do y'all wanna hear something weird? Anyways, I started high school, and I met all my teachers on Friday. My science teacher, get this, is the female equivalent to PROFESSOR SNAPE!!! The thing that really gets me is that science is, like, the equivalent to Potions. Weird, huh?  
  
All of y'all know the disclaimer. On to chapter seven!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Unknown Feelings  
  
  
  
"Snape? Why was Megan going to Snape of all people?" Ron asked Harry frantically as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry had the same thing on his mind, but Alina had seemed to concern him more.  
  
The two of them flopped down onto their seats at the Gryffindor table, and they nonchalantly began to search through the throngs of students entering the Great Hall for Megan.and Alina. Hermione marched over to the Gryffindor table, totally blocking Ron and Harry's view of the door. She arched an eyebrow suspiciously at them as she sat down slowly. She waved a hand in front of their eyes.  
  
"What're you two doing?" Hermione asked as she sat down.  
  
"It's got nothing that concerns you, Hermione." Ron snapped as he tried to look over Hermione's head (and puffy hair). She stood up to block his view completely.  
  
"Are you two looking for someone? Perhaps I could help." Hermione said.  
  
"This doesn't concern you." Ron hissed at Hermione, and looked back up towards the door.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione slowly and quietly sat down. He noticed her facial expression, and noticed that she had never before looked so sad in her entire life. He looked back at Ron, who seemed to not be caring about what Hermione was feeling whatsoever. Harry nudged Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron snapped. Harry shook his head.  
  
"What's up with you?" Harry asked quietly, although it still sounded as though he were spitting fire. Ron didn't make an effort to turn his head to look at Harry. Instead, it seemed as though Ron was choking. "R-Ron. Ron!" Harry exclaimed when Ron didn't answer to his calls. Even Hermione's head had shot up, and her sad face was soon washed over with alarm. "Ron!" Harry called again. Hermione was now standing up, jumping, and giving Harry orders on how to help Ron.  
  
"Ron! Ron, please-" Hermione stopped jumping and shouting (and basically every movement or sound she had previously been making). She just stood there and stared as Ron held out a shaky finger to point out something. Hermione followed the finger's path to the Slytherin table, where none other than Megan and the rest of the new girls were sitting. Hermione's face turned scarlet as she leaned across the table. She then slapped Ron across the face in a slap heard 'round the Great Hall. Heads at every table turned to see what was going on at the Gryffindor table. Even Professor Dumbledore stopped to put his goblet of pumpkin juice down to see what was going on.  
  
After Hermione had slapped him, Ron quickly brought a hand to his face as his ears turned pink.  
  
"What was that for, Hermione!?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shook her head at Ron in disbelief.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again! I thought you were actually CHOKING! You scared Harry and I half to death! If you ever try and pull a stunt like that again, I swear the outcome will not be pretty! MARK my words, Weasley!" Hermione screamed. She banged her fists against the table and threw herself back onto her seat.  
  
The Great Hall was silent.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat from the staff table. The students seemed to take that as a sign and everyone went back to their business as if nothing had happened.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry.  
  
"What is that Ravenclaw girl doing at the Slytherin table?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged. "Even worse, what are those Gryffindor girls doing at the Slytherin table?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged again. Ron sighed and went back to his sandwich, but still took quick glances over at the Slytherin table.  
  
No, Ron's eyes hadn't deceived him. Camille of Ravenclaw, and Megan, Alina, and Penelope of Gryffindor were sitting at the Slytherin table with Mikaela and Erin of Slytherin. It was then Harry's turn to lean over to Ron.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, Mikaela and Erin of Slytherin, Camille of Ravenclaw, and Penelope, Alina, and Megan of our very house all came here at the same time, and they're all in the same year. Has it occurred to you that maybe at their previous school they were all good mates?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him and shook his head. "Ron, that's probably the reason why they're hanging out together."  
  
"You think that maybe Megan, Penelope, and Alina went to see Snape because they wanted to change houses and be with their friends? He is the head of the Slytherin house." Ron said.  
  
"That would be horrible if they change houses!" Harry thought.  
  
"Ugh! Look at Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed in a disgusted manner as he tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed towards the Slytherin table. "That Malfoy is all over Alina!" Ron said.  
  
"Malfoy all over Alina?" Harry thought. "But she's a Gryffindor. What's he playing at? His father would permanently disown him. The Slytherins would be after him. Pansy would obviously be leading the pack. Pansy would want to strangle Alina. If she did that, I swear I'll... Never mind that last thought... The Gryffindors would surely be after Malfoy. I'd be first in line. He will never get Alina. I swear... Wait, what am I thinking?" Harry shook his head and heard Ron calling his name.  
  
"Harry. Harry. Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked, "You just dropped a goblet full of juice on the table without even noticing. Are you sure you're okay? Well, I guess seeing Malfoy all over a girl is revolting... Are you sure you're cool?" Ron kept asking. Harry nodded, but his eyes were still fixed on the Slytherin table.  
  
Malfoy wasn't the only one laughing anymore (as he usually always is the only person laughing at things). Alina was laughing along with him, and so were the other girls. Harry thought Malfoy must be pretty desperate to get disowned by his family. Or maybe he wanted Pansy to go away. Or did he like Alina?  
  
Harry kept watching on as Alina and the rest of her friends were in a huge fit of giggles. Penelope looked like she was laughing the most, for she looked like she was going to fall out of her seat and take the rest of the table with her. It was evident to Harry that Camille was the quiet one. She was laughing, or that's what it looked like. Camille had her hand covering her mouth as she laughed. Mikaela seemed to be a bit like Camille, laughing with her hand covering her mouth, although she did seem like Penelope at times. She was a cross. She laughed with her hand over her mouth, but occasionally let herself be free. That was almost the same case for Ron's goddess of all goddesses, Megan. Erin, though, seemed to be like Penelope's twin soul. She, like Penelope, looked like she was going to fall out of her seat, too. And then, to Harry's horror, or so it seemed, he watched as Alina laughed as hard as she possibly could, and practically fell on Malfoy. Malfoy was now laughing as hard as Penelope and Erin, and didn't seem to mind that there was a girl almost connected to his arm. Harry thought he felt his insides boil.  
  
"That's just sick." Ron said, and he actually looked like he was going to be sick. But Harry had a feeling it was because Ron was watching Megan sit with his rivals.  
  
"You know, maybe they do want to be in Slytherin." Hermione said, crinkling her nose. Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise, for it was the first thing she had said after she had yelled at Ron. But then again, that wasn't the only thing that surprised Harry. For when he heard Hermione say that last statement, he could've sworn he heard a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
Obviously, Hermione just wanted Megan to go away.  
  
"Go to Slytherin for all I care." Hermione thought. Craning her neck, she turned to the Slytherin table. She watched along with Harry and Ron as Alina's head fell onto Malfoy's shoulder. For a moment, Hermione thought she was feeling jealous. "Jealous? Why should I be jealous of Malfoy and some girl? That's nothing to be jealous of. I find it sick that any girl would want to be with Malfoy... But then why do I feel like I almost want to be with him... EWW!" Hermione's eyes widened at her last thought. "That's sick." She mumbled.  
  
"Huh? You say something, Herm?" Ron asked, looking up from his sandwich (amazingly not Megan) to look at Hermione. For the first time, Hermione didn't feel her cheeks burn up when Ron said her name... She didn't even blush when Ron had called her "Herm".  
  
"Strange." Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded. Hermione got up, as did Harry and Ron and everyone else in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all seemed to be caught in thought for they hadn't said anything to each other on their way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
On the way to a class, Hermione usually thought excitedly about what she'd be learning. But instead, that day was different. She thought of different things...like boys...and it was that certain redhead...  
  
******  
  
"An' yeh hold 'em like that. Make sure yeh s'port their bottom, an' hang on to their upper half. They have a habit of squirmin' out of yer grasp. Take it from someone with experience." Hagrid said as the Gryffindors and Slytherins held baby unicorns in their arms. Hagrid decided to do more work with unicorns by popular demand. Besides, unicorns were also fairly easy to handle.  
  
Harry stroked his baby unicorn, which was a beautiful gold that shined in the sun. He looked up and got a quick glance over at Alina stroking the unicorn she held in her arms. He looked back down at the unicorn in his arms, but quickly looked back up and saw Malfoy lean over and whisper something to Alina. He watched as a blush crept on her cheeks, and her smile dared to make Harry's heart melt.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, whose hand was barely even touching the unicorn. (If you know what he was paying attention to, then you'll know why he was so far off from the whole lesson.) But he came back to reality when the baby unicorn head-butted him. Ron jumped, but then smiled and started to stroke the unicorn thoroughly.  
  
"An' now, if all the young ladies would come o'er here, I've got eh full grown unicorn for yeh to pet." Hagrid said as he led the girls of Gryffindor and Slytherin around to the back of his hut, leaving the boys of Gryffindor and Slytherin unattended with baby unicorns.  
  
"Alina's really something." Harry's ears perked as he heard Malfoy's voice. Harry heard Crabbe and Goyle grunt in reply, it was probably in agreement, but don't all grunts sound the same and almost always mean the same thing? "She's quite nice...for a Gryffindor." Malfoy said. He heard Crabbe and Goyle grunt in reply again. "And you two have got to admit, she's quite a head-turner...you know, for a Gryffindor." This time, Harry heard Crabbe and Goyle say "yeah" in reply.  
  
"You heard that?" Harry jumped when Ron walked up behind him.  
  
"Have you been listening in as long as I have?" Harry asked Ron quietly. Ron nodded.  
  
"You think maybe Malfoy fancies Alina?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle like Alina." Harry said.  
  
"Poor thing." Ron said, with a bit of sympathy in his voice.  
  
"I know, just imagine being liked by Malfoy of all people." Harry said.  
  
"That's just unfortunate." Ron said.  
  
"At least we know she could protect herself." Harry said and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't even remind me of that day!" Ron said, covering his ears. After the girls came back from petting the unicorn, Hagrid dismissed the class. But before Harry and Ron headed back to the school, Hagrid invited them, and Hermione, over to his hut. The boys agreed and then headed to the castle for their next class, Transfiguration.  
  
******  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Hagrid asked as he opened the door to his hut to find only Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey, it's better than nothing!" Ron exclaimed. Hagrid laughed it off and led the two in.  
  
"So, what're them new girls like?" Hagrid asked as they sat around a wooden table.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we've ne'er exactly had a case like theirs." Hagrid said. Then, the look on his face looked as if he totally resented saying that last thing.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'a case like theirs'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well...we've ne'er had students come to our school durin' the fifth year on exchange. We've ne'er had exchange students, period." Hagrid said with shifty eyes.  
  
"Really? What's their story? Did they screw up at their old school?" Ron asked.  
  
"I bet it wasn't that bad." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, don't you see the trouble we get into? And we still haven't been sent to a different school." Ron said. When Hagrid didn't answer, Ron and Harry decided that it was too touchy of a subject and stopped talking about it completely.  
  
"What happened to Hermione?" Hagrid asked. Harry and Ron were now the ones in a bad situation. They sure didn't want to tell Hagrid that Hermione gave a flat-out "no" when they asked her if she wanted to see Hagrid. They still didn't know what was up with her, and they didn't know why she'd ever turn down a chance to meet with Hagrid.  
  
"Well, you know Hermione, she's always going nuts over school. But actually she's...at a Prefect meeting." Ron said. Harry nodded quickly in agreement as Hagrid smiled.  
  
"That's Hermione. I'm so proud o' her, always tryin' ter do 'er best. I really want 'er to become Head Girl. But I guess having her hang out with you two has changed a couple of minds along the way." Hagrid said.  
  
******  
  
"You know, I think Dumbledore should make a rule that all Gryffindors should sit with Gryffindors, as with all the other houses. I mean it's outrageous that Megan, Penelope, Alina, and Camille are allowed to sit with the Slytherins. Doesn't anybody care? Doesn't anybody else think it's crazy?" Ron asked as he and Harry went up to the Gryffindor Tower after visiting with Hagrid. Transfiguration had gone without a hitch, and Alina and her friends sat at the Slytherin table at dinner. Harry agreed with Ron in his mind, but he didn't want to mention it to Ron. He might think he has a crush on one of the girls.  
  
"I don't have a crush on any of them. That's such a Ron thing. Basically, that's just not me." Harry thought as they entered the common room. It was quite empty, to Harry's surprise. After the table fiasco, he was almost sure that he'd find Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike in the Gryffindor common room. The two were more surprised, though, by the fact that Penelope, Megan, and Alina were nowhere to be found.  
  
"They're probably in the girls' dormitory." Harry assured Ron, while seemingly assuring himself, too.  
  
"I wonder why Hermione didn't want to visit Hagrid." Ron said as he and Harry sat down by the fire.  
  
"She said she had homework. Well, before she slammed the door in our faces." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, she only has one class that isn't with us. Professor Vector gives no homework. And all our other classes had no homework, probably because of the new students. So, what's up with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, maybe she's got things on her mind." Harry said.  
  
"Like what? 'Oh my god, there's no homework! How will I go on?'" Ron mimicked Hermione in a fairly good impression of her fainting dramatically.  
  
"She's probably stressing over the O.W.L.'s" Harry said.  
  
"Ugh, the typical Percy thing to do." Ron said in distaste. They were quiet for a while as Ron looked around every inch of the common room. But he always seemed to avert his eyes towards the direction of the staircase to the girls' dormitories. He looked back at Harry. "They can't stay in those dormitories forever." Ron said.  
  
"They can if they wanted to." Harry said and half wishing it weren't true. Ron stood up.  
  
"I'm going to do something about it." Ron said, marching towards the staircase. A few minutes later, he came sauntering back. "Hermione said they weren't in there." Ron said. He yawned heavily. "I'm going to sleep now, you coming?" he asked as he started up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay and think for a while." Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't stress! 'Oh my gosh, the O.W.L.'s!'" Ron squeaked. Harry laughed a bit as Ron left. Harry turned away from the stairs and to the fire. He sat there and focused on it for a while. His mind was totally blank. And then, as if on cue, everything he had ever thought about those past few days popped up in his head.  
  
"Here I am, thinking. Why am I here thinking? I really would rather be sleeping. So why am I thinking? Am I sorting things out? I guess that's what I'm doing. Okay. So, time to sort. Cho's pretty. I mean I've thought of her that way since my third year. I guess she'll always be pretty. And I guess I do have a crush on her... But why did I just turn down an open offer from her? Strange. I mean I honestly thought I'd jump quickly at the chance to be with her. What's keeping me back? Cedric? No, it can't be. No, it's definitely not Cedric. It's this new girl, Alina. I don't even know why I feel this way towards her. I don't even know her. But then again I don't know Cho. But at least I've known of Cho for two years. But the way I feel towards Alina is like I've known her for as long as I've known Hermione. It's weird... It is weird, but I think I...I think I'm developing a crush on her..."  
  
A/N: Okay now, Harry likes Cho. Harry likes Alina. Who will get Harry? Ooh...I know y'all can't wait to see how it will turn out! ::evil grin:: Does Draco have a crush on Alina? What did he say to get her blushing? Was it something along the line of, "these unicorns are as cute as you." Muahahahahaha!!! ::clears throat and says in a Brittany Murphy voice:: I'll never tell. Now, what's the deal with Hermione? What's Hagrid not telling the duo? I think I'll post chapter eight today as well, so sit tight. Oh yeah, much thanks to Dark Fairy for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	8. More Trouble with Potions

A/N: Another chapter here! Oh, this is too exciting for me! I'm actually posting my stuff, and. Excuse me, I need to have a moment of silence for myself. Heehee. Sorry. I'm a bit hyper tonight. Oh well. Let's see. Chapter eight. What's up in this chapter? The chapter pretty much says it all. Ooh. Dun-dun-dun!  
  
We all know the disclaimer, so here's chapter eight.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: More Trouble with Potions  
  
  
  
Friday rolled around and they finally received homework, the first time since the new students had come. Ron had cursed aloud when Professor McGonagall had given out the homework, and she heard it loud and clearly. She then took five points away from Gryffindor "because of the fact that Mr. Weasley doesn't have the common sense to use appropriate language in a classroom." He had cursed again, but silently that time.  
  
The class ended and Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged themselves down to the dungeons for another Potions class. Luckily, that would be last Potions class of the day, and the last Potions class of the week before it was officially the weekend.  
  
When they had gotten down there, they were a bit early, and weren't the least bit surprised when they spotted Malfoy and crew with the new Gryffindor girls in tow. And once again, Malfoy was considerably close to Alina. They were caught up in a conversation. In fact, they were so caught up, Malfoy hadn't even noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive just seconds before.  
  
"You think they're dating?" Ron asked Harry quietly, eyeing Alina and Malfoy. Alina had her hand unnaturally close to Malfoy's, and it almost looked as if his hand was slowly inching towards hers.  
  
"Dating? If they are, they're being quite obvious." Harry sneered. He didn't like watching.  
  
Between Alina and Malfoy's conversation, Goyle tapped Malfoy a bit roughly.  
  
"What is it, you stupid git?" Malfoy asked harshly. Goyle bowed his head down a bit and pointed in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's direction. Malfoy gave them the famous Malfoy smirk before clearing his throat to do yet another thing he's famous for around the school: the Malfoy drawl.  
  
"Aw, ladies, that's Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood." Malfoy said, pointing to each of them as he used his nicknames for the trio. Harry hated it when Malfoy called him "Potty," and it made it even more mortifying due to the fact that Malfoy had said it in the presence of Alina and her friends.  
  
Harry noticed that Ron's ears had gone pink. And, usually, Hermione would be shaking with fury when Malfoy called her "Mudblood", but this time she looked like she was blushing. Harry thought that was rather strange. But he stopped thinking about Hermione's strangeness when Alina had spoken up.  
  
"That's not very nice, Draco. Really, what are their real names?" Alina asked, arching an eyebrow at Malfoy. Ron sniggered when Alina called him "Draco". Malfoy (err...well, Draco) glared at Ron. The name 'Draco' just seemed so foreign to the Gryffindors because none of them ever cared to address him by his first name.  
  
After receiving Alina's request, it was clearly evident to Harry that Malfoy had given in to her because he had started introducing the three with their real names. Harry almost thought Malfoy didn't know their first names.  
  
"Fine, that's Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Malfoy sighed as he pointed at each of them as he said their names.  
  
"Ron, we've been acquainted. We met you the day we came." Alina said. Harry was surprised she remembered. He had almost been sure that Malfoy had brainwashed her to dislike the rest of her fellow Gryffindors. "Hermione, did I say that right? It's a nice name." Alina commented. Hermione seemed to like her more than Megan. "And Harry Potter. You're my partner in Charms. We never really met each other personally." Alina said. Harry felt his insides tingle when she said his name. Just the way she said it was like no other. "We'll have to change that since the two of us (Malfoy rolled his eyes when Alina had said that) will be working together more often. So, I'm Alina Halliwell." Alina extended her hand out to Harry, and he nervously held his hand out and shook it.  
  
"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you." Harry said, and he could almost swear he was blushing because he could feel the blood rushing on his cheeks and he noticed how Alina's grin grew wider when she had looked him in the face. Harry then looked past Alina and saw Malfoy rolling his eyes. "Maybe they are dating." Harry thought.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors arrived and Snape called them into the classroom.  
  
There was some of the usual seating arrangements: Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, and the five new girls sitting in some sort of clump right by the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
Snape looked at the class, and smiled nastily as he looked directly at the Dream Trio.  
  
"I think we should change all the groups. Preferably, I don't want Potter, Weasley, and Granger together anymore. Potter: you're with Malfoy." Harry heard Malfoy groan after Snape had said that. "Weasley: Halliwell, Granger: Adams." Hermione felt like dying. "Longbottom: McAteer." Neville was assigned with one of the new Slytherin girls. Neville looked like he was going to cry. He never had good experiences with Slytherins. "I think that should do. Go with your new partners and let's get this started." Snape said as people shifted seats so the others could get a seat with their new partners.  
  
Harry flung his bag onto the desk he had to share with Malfoy. Malfoy glared at him, as did Harry to Malfoy. Snape finished explaining all the ingredients to the Cheerful Potion and the class got underway.  
  
Harry gathered some ingredients, as did Malfoy. Malfoy volunteered on using Harry's cauldron, and they started mixing everything together. Harry and Malfoy made some team for two people that normally don't get along. Harry figured the only reason why Malfoy was cooperating was because he wanted to get a good mark.  
  
They had everything in the cauldron, and were waiting for it to boil, as instructed. The silence was killing Harry, and he couldn't fight the curiosity of knowing if Malfoy and Alina were dating. But he knew that if he asked, Malfoy would probably spit all over him.  
  
"Are you and Alina an item?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"What!?" Malfoy's head snapped up quickly with his gaze on Harry.  
  
"You heard me." Harry said firmly as Malfoy gave him a smirk.  
  
"Me? And Alina? Oh no Potter, you've got it all wrong. I have no time for a girlfriend." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"But you've got Pansy Park-"  
  
"Pansy is not my girlfriend!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Then what do you consider Alina?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, believe me, we're not what you call an 'item'. Alina and I are just friends." Malfoy stated.  
  
"If you two are 'just friends', then I didn't know you wanted to end the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin by becoming her friend. I've never seen a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, in my years here at Hogwarts, become friends. Besides, I never thought you had it in you. I mean I thought your father didn't believe in any sort of other house relationships- Oh, I mean, friendships." Harry said as he arched an eyebrow at Malfoy.  
  
"True, true Potter, my father doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. He thinks it's absurd. But that's my father's belief, and not mine. I can become friends with whomever I want. I know I don't seem like the type that would immediately become friends with someone from another house, especially if they were from Gryffindor, but Alina and the rest of her friends that aren't in Slytherin are quite different. They have so much charisma, and keen intellect. I'm surprised Alina didn't make it into Slytherin because she truly has a great mind." Malfoy commented.  
  
"You. Commenting a Gryffindor. That's quite out of the ordinary." Harry said, "She was probably sorted into Gryffindor because she has courage; a trait you'll never have."  
  
"True, she has a lot of courage-and I do too have courage-but Alina has much more than that. Mikaela said that Alina was quite a witch at her old school. She wasn't anywhere near being top of the class or anything like that, but she was capable of it if she pushed herself." Malfoy said as he swished his wand around out of boredom.  
  
"What school did she go to?" Harry asked curiously. Malfoy stopped swishing abruptly and looked at Harry.  
  
"Why do you care? You like her?" Malfoy asked as he raised his eyebrows. Harry knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that Harry wasn't worthy enough for Alina.  
  
"Her? Why? I barely even know her. So what school did she go to?" Harry asked again. "No clue, she's almost refusing to tell." Malfoy said, shrugging, "I thought you'd probably know by now since you two are in the same house." Harry almost forgot that due to the fact he hardly ever saw Alina and the rest of her friends hanging around with Gryffindors, "And you're Charms partners, and-"  
  
"Did you see Alina around last night? She never came back to the Gryffindor common room and I thought she was probably out with you because she seems so close to you." Harry said, feeling jealous of Malfoy's closeness to Alina even if the two weren't in the same house.  
  
"I thought she'd be around you. She's a Gryffindor, so I didn't think she'd be around the Slytherins at night with the Head Girls and Boys, and Prefects running around the corridors. And the fact you're famous Harry Potter, I thought that she and her friends would be clinging to your ankles and begging to hear the story of how you defeated Voldemort." Malfoy said bitterly. "But Mikaela and Erin were gone, too, not that I actually cared to notice, I just did, in a way." Malfoy said as he went back to his wand swishing.  
  
"Odd." Harry said. And odd it was indeed. He was sitting there in Potions class, talking to Malfoy of all people. How he pulled it off, he didn't know.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Harry looked over to the other end of the classroom to see Neville and Erin covered in soot.  
  
"Longbottom!" Snape exclaimed as he practically swooped over Neville and Erin's table. "Longbottom, you're such a good for nothing. I'm surprised you even have friends in Gryffindor for it is YOU that always loses points for them. Ten points from Gryffindor for Neville's stupidity." Snape announced. Neville really looked like he was going to cry as Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, except for the new students, laughed heartily.  
  
Harry could see Erin, whom looked like she was feeling Neville's pain.  
  
Even Snape was laughing in Neville's face, and then it happened.  
  
There was another loud 'BOOM,' followed by a flash of yellow smoke and a bright light that came from Erin's wand that she quickly whipped out of her robes. It was pointed directly at Snape. Then, the yellow smoke cleared and Snape was gone. The air in the dungeon was soon tense, and most of the students didn't dare speak. They all feared what the consequences to this predicament were. But then again, it wasn't a Gryffindor that caused this problem. It was a Slytherin. Harry had a feeling that Snape would find a way to turn it into something the Gryffindors did just so he could take one hundred points from them. Not so surprisingly, Malfoy was the first to speak up.  
  
"McAteer! You just blew up the head of your own house!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"She blew him up!?" Ron asked, still not fully getting it into his head. "Somebody please tell me I'm not dreaming! This is just too good to be true."  
  
"She didn't blow him up." Mikaela said, to Ron's dismay, as she leaned over her desk. She was pointing down at the floor.  
  
"Mikaela, you're a Slytherin, too. You should be ashamed of supporting such nonsense!" Pansy Parkinson said as she turned her pug-face. But she looked down at what Mikaela was pointing at and screamed. "That.that frog looks like Snape!" Pansy exclaimed. Everyone in the classroom was out of their seats and looking down at the floor. The frog indeed looked like Snape.  
  
"What'd you do?" Alina asked, peering over Ron's shoulder as they both stood on his chair.  
  
"I was going to put a spot on Professor Snape's face. Right at the tip of his nose so everyone would laugh at him. So he'd know how it felt. But I guess now he's got more than one spot 'cause now he's a spotty frog!" Erin exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think it makes much a difference. I always thought Snape looked like a frog." Ron said to Alina.  
  
"How are we going to make Snape human again?" Alina asked.  
  
"I don't think Snape ever was human. And besides, why do we want him in human form?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, he'd just take points from Gryffindor all over again." Seamus said.  
  
"Hey, Snape is a frog. Is everyone getting this? I'd just like to say, well done, McAteer. You sure you aren't supposed to be in Gryffindor?" Dean asked excitedly. Neville, on the other hand, looked like he would kiss Erin right then and there. In his whole life, or his whole time at Hogwarts, nobody had ever really stood up for Neville. And they've certainly never stood up for Neville in front of Snape.  
  
"E-Erin, you stood up for me." Neville stammered.  
  
"Well, I can't say I haven't gone through the same things you have." Erin said, "Hey, at least we know that Professor McGonagall will be impressed with my Transfiguration skills."  
  
"Yeah, she would be if you had actually meant to turn Snape into a frog." Neville said as they both laughed.  
  
"You go girl!" Mikaela exclaimed, more so for a slight chance of something between Neville and Erin. Neville then found himself blushing, as did Erin.  
  
"I still don't think I'm fully comprehending this-" Ron said excitedly before Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"I think we should inform a teacher." Hermione spoke up from behind Alina and Ron. She was now glaring at Alina from behind her. She didn't seem to like Alina much either now due to the fact that Alina and Ron were standing on the same chair, clinging to each other for support, and to keep the chair from toppling over.  
  
With what Hermione said, everyone was quiet and looked at her with cold eyes.  
  
"Why? If you all dislike Snape so much, then why should you go and tell a teacher? He'll just get changed back to normal and you'll have to suffer the consequences." Megan said one of the thoughts Harry had been thinking earlier. There was quite a stir of commotion between the Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"Slytherin would suffer the consequences!" Malfoy exclaimed Harry's other thought, "Don't tell a teacher, Perfect Prefect Granger. That would be stupid!" Malfoy said. Hermione then slouched down in her seat as everyone peeked and poked at the frog form of Snape.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this day." Parvati Patil said to Lavender Brown.  
  
"Yeah... Snape. A frog. And there's still one more hour left of class!" Lavender said enthusiastically.  
  
"All hail Erin, the Snape slayer!" Ron exclaimed at the top of his lungs. The Gryffindors cheered loudly, almost forgetting where they were, and who could possibly come in and hear them. But it was too late. The celebration was cut short when...  
  
"Weasley! Halliwell! Off the chair!" Professor McGonagall had flung the door to the dungeon open. She had probably heard all the commotion from down the corridor that lead to the dungeons. "Malfoy, Potter, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Finnigan, and Thomas! All of you! Back to your seats immediately!" Professor McGonagall was heading to the front of the classroom, looking back at the class as she walked to the front. "Where is your common sense? Making extremely loud noise when classes are in session. I can't believe that Snape will tolerate this! How could he just leave this class alone? Miss Granger, where has Professor Snape gone?" Professor McGonagall asked, in her eyes, the only dependable student she believed was in the room.  
  
"Um.he's down there." Hermione said slowly as she pointed to the ground in front of Erin and Neville's table. Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione sternly, and then she gave her a look that showed she almost didn't believe her before she went over to Erin and Neville's table. She looked quizzically at them. Neville pointed a shaky finger down at the ground at Professor McGonagall's feet. She looked down as the frog looked up. She gasped.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke, Miss Granger? Is this what I think it is? Do you mean that this is Professor Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked, half sternly and half surprisingly. She had her eyes on Hermione, scanning her face. Professor McGonagall was waiting for some answers.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is Professor Snape." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Who did it?" Professor McGonagall snapped as her eyes moved away from Hermione as she started looking at each student in the classroom. Her eyes fell on Harry, but Harry shook his head. Her eyes then landed on Ron, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head before he, too, shook his head. Professor McGonagall didn't give Malfoy a second glance, knowing that he would never do such a thing to Snape.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth. Then the whole classroom full of students, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, were glaring at her. Malfoy was shaking his head. Neville looked scared. Erin looked just as scared, and was pleading with her eyes for her not to tell. She closed her mouth. But then Hermione turned to Megan, seated next to her. Megan had her eyebrows arched, as if challenging her to tattle.  
  
"Hermione, don't do it. I mean what would everyone think of me then? Ron would probably be happy I told, and seeing that the Slytherins would be properly punished. But what about Malfoy... WAIT! NO! Why do I care what Malfoy thinks? Ugh! Why is Princess Megan Adams looking at me like that? Well, you dare me to tell? You dare me to tell on your Slytherin friends? Well, watch me and eat your heart out!" Hermione straightened out and then looked Professor McGonagall in the eyes and spoke.  
  
A/N: HERMIONE'S A LITTLE TATTLETALE!!! OOH!!! Hey, Rosh says I ROCK!!! No really, YOU rock Rosh! You know why. ::evil grin:: Snape's a little froggy. Ooh, it's just too rich for me! So, is Draco telling the truth about him and Alina? Will Harry eventually hear both ends of the story? That comes up in chapter nine! Blah. Now I have nothing to say. Hmm...maybe I'll go and eat some rocky road ice cream. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	9. Quidditch, Girls, Keepers, and...Did I M...

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!!! OMG, how long has it been? It seems like forever since I last posted. But in actuality, it was just, ACK, two weeks!!! Oh Lordy, I'll try never to keep that much of a gap in between chapters. I'm sooooo sorry about that, really, I am! It's just that with the beginning of high school, I've just had so much to do. I've got homework every night (yes, on weekends, too), and I've been greatly distracted by the inspiration to start other stories. I promise, though, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, that I will get the next few chapters up in a jiffy, with not much of a wait in between. Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Anyways, high school life is slowly sinking in. There's been a lot of drama in my life, though, as of late. My best friend's parents want her to transfer schools, meaning we won't be experiencing high school together. I knew it was too good to be true in the beginning. We have lockers next to each other, and we even have the same big sister (we have a buddy system going on.) We were best friends since kindergarten, and now it's like losing a twin sister. The character Megan was made after her, and Alina is me. Just watch how their relationship progresses, and you'll probably be able to realize how hard it's been for me for the past few days.  
  
Okay, I'll shut up now, on to chapter nine.  
  
Chapter 9: Quidditch, Girls, Keepers, and...Did I Mention Girls?  
  
"The nerve of her! I can't believe it!" Alina was pacing back and forth in the girls' dormitories with Megan watching her from her four- poster. Luckily, they had the dormitory to themselves because Lavender and Parvati were somewhere with their other house boyfriends, while Hermione was somewhere in the library getting lost in a book. Penelope was off with Camille, Erin, and Mikaela.  
  
"What's up with Hermione? She...she's got problems." Megan stated. Alina stopped pacing.  
  
"Very true. She just wants to be perfect." Alina said, almost every word dripping with the detest she felt for Hermione at the moment. "I feel so sorry for Draco. I mean did you hear how Professor McGonagall just took points away here and there. It was like she was on a spree! Draco has been telling me about how hard he works to earn his house points, and then it all gets taken away by the little Prefect prat!" Alina exclaimed.  
  
"Look, we shouldn't be worrying about her. We've got other things to worry about..." Megan trailed as Alina caught her drift. Alina nodded.  
  
"I know... It's sad. I bet he doesn't even know what's out after him. And my parents just wanted to let him be, without my brother's protection. He can't just go around without being protected. Keverene will go after him if he isn't properly watchful. We both know that Keverene will do anything to get back in power. And then the only way to do so is to get him. So, with my brother not watching him, who better than his own sister?" Alina asked as she flopped down on her own four-poster.  
  
"If you're supposed to be protecting him, why don't you start now?" Megan asked. Alina sighed.  
  
"I...I don't know. I'm not ready." Alina confessed.  
  
"Are you scared of protecting him? There's nothing to be afraid of." Megan said.  
  
"But what if it happens tonight, and I'm unaware. And then it happens and then he'll be gone. I'd kill him by instinct. It's similar to the way my brother died. He was unaware of what day it was, and he was in the wrong place at a very bad time. You know the rest of the story." Alina was now frantic. Megan stood up.  
  
"If it were to happen tonight, Professor Dumbledore would've informed us and sent us to Professor Snape immediately." Megan assured.  
  
"But Professor Snape is a frog!" Alina exclaimed. Megan rubbed her temple.  
  
"Don't go near any windows. If you catch sight of it, then it might happen. Just.close curtains. Stay in windowless corners. It's simple." Megan said. Alina sighed again and got up.  
  
"I'm just going to go look for the girls instead. I'll start tomorrow." Alina said, leaving Megan in the dormitory. She was surprised that Megan wasn't running after her, like she usually did. Being what she, Alina, is, it's a hard task. You have to know you're dates properly. Make charts according to the moon. And you had to keep it totally secret for the sake of your own safety.  
  
Alina headed down to the common room and was making her way to the portrait hole when she spotted Harry sitting by the fireplace, caught up in his Divination homework. Their homework was to make a moon chart, Alina's specialty, for the coming month.  
  
She tried to get past Harry quietly, but he seemed to sense her presence.  
  
"Alina." Alina turned around at the sound of her name. She smiled warmly.  
  
"Harry." Alina said, deciding that she should just go over there and get to know him. She sat down by the fire next to him. "You working on your moon chart?" Alina asked, peering over to look at his piece of parchment spread out on the table.  
  
"Yeah, did you start yours?" Harry asked. Alina tried not to laugh.  
  
"Finished mine." Alina said, trying not to sound like she was bragging.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. Alina nodded.  
  
"You need help?" Alina asked. Harry nodded a bit discreetly. She then started giving him the answers, to his great surprise. That was a very un- Hermione like thing, and he wasn't exactly used to it. Harry wasn't the one to cheat on homework, but come on; this was Divination. It's not like he hasn't done stuff similar to that in the past. "And the thirty-first will be a crescent moon." Alina finished and when Harry finished writing, he put his quill down. He nervously turned to face Alina.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked. Alina nodded, frowning a bit. "What school did you come here from?" Harry asked.  
  
"I...I went to Beauxbatons Academy. I don't like to talk about that school." Alina said, hesitantly at first.  
  
"That eliminates what I was going to ask." Harry said, looking down at his parchment.  
  
"Oh, if you wanted to ask, I don't mind sharing, it's just that...I had a bit of bad memories there." Alina said.  
  
"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I won't ask." Harry said.  
  
"No, if you want to ask why I came here, I'll tell you. If you want to ask about what happened, I don't mind. I find that curiosity is a nice thing...at times." Alina said, laughing lightly.  
  
"So, why did you come here? Did you get kicked out?" Harry asked the last question slowly.  
  
"Well, my family moved. We moved out of France to London. It was my Dad's decision. And he decided to move because of my rep at Beauxbatons. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't a troublemaker or anything like that. It's just that I react badly, should I say, to what people do and say. And that's how the rest of my pals and I got expelled. I...we...we kind of gave this clique of girls what was coming to them." Alina explained.  
  
"What did they do to get you to do that?" Harry asked, really interested in what Alina was talking about.  
  
"They didn't understand us. They misjudged us. They called us losers because we were supposedly 'not cool.' They used their supposed 'popularity' to get to me, because they didn't like me, and what was really special to me." Alina said. Somewhere along the line, she took her wand out of her robes and started levitating all the objects in her sight.  
  
"Can I ask what it was that was special to you?" Harry whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering, but he figured it was because he didn't want to seem obnoxious and nosy and rude.  
  
"You might think this is strange coming from a girl, but I love sports. Especially Quidditch." Alina said.  
  
"You like Quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Girls can like sports, too-"  
  
"No, it's just that I play Seeker for our house team." Harry interrupted.  
  
"That's cool! I don't play Seeker. I don't think I'm built for that." Alina said, shrugging.  
  
"Who told you that?" Harry asked, discreetly looking her over. She wasn't scrawny, and she wasn't huge or anything. To Harry, she seemed perfectly built. But being friends with a teenage witch himself has helped him realize that they're sensitive about their appearance, and so self- conscious.  
  
At Harry's question, Alina scrunched her nose in distaste.  
  
"Oh, they said that." Harry said, and Alina nodded.  
  
"I was going out for the Beauxbatons girls' Quidditch team because they had just started one for girls at our school. The position didn't really matter to me at first. I just wanted to be on the team. But when everyone told me to try out for Seeker, I was determined to get that position. To my dismay, though, it turned out that one of those stuck up gits was going out for Seeker, too. She and her friends had tried everything to get me to step down from the tryouts. And trust me, they tried everything. They had tried breaking my arm, and jinxing my broom. Actually, they jinxed my broom twice because they wanted it to seem like I couldn't handle a broom. Then, they tried bribery of the judges, breaking my broom, and breaking various bones in my body. Okay, the breaking of various bones in my body was painful. I had broken toes due to the times when they stepped on my feet really hard while passing me in the halls. I also got a broken ankle. And then they tried breaking my neck. They obviously didn't succeed in that. They tried really hard to take me out, but I was simply invincible." Alina said as Harry chuckled.  
  
"So, what-"  
  
"I'm not done, Harry. You see, after they couldn't do any of the following to me, they realized that getting to me physically wasn't the trick. They decided to get in my brain and make it eat me up alive. With all the social power they had, they were finally getting to me. They had people come up to me and tell me I'm fat, and that I could break my broom, or smash a Golden Snitch in my bare hands. They'd say the air couldn't support my weight, and even the greatest warlock would never be able to levitate such a person of my size." Alina explained, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's stupid. That's not even possible." Harry said.  
  
"I know, it isn't. But I let them get to me. I let it affect me, and that affected my game. I never made it onto the team, and that is why I'll never be fit for a Seeker, or any other position on a Quidditch team because I am fat." Alina said dully.  
  
Harry was trying to work the nerve to say something to her, maybe something like, "Oh Alina, you're not fat." But Harry knew perfectly well that if he tried to say that, it would come out horribly wrong and sound something like, "You're as fat as my cousin Dudley, and that's fat" or something else very degrading.  
  
"How did you get expelled?" Harry asked curiously, instead of showing pity for her. Alina looked him in the eyes and could swear he felt the blood rush to his cheeks the second their eyes locked. She smiled a crooked grin.  
  
"You're full of questions, Mr. Potter." Harry, being the fifteen-year- old boy he is, felt his hormones racing when Alina had addressed him as "Mr. Potter." Harry shook away the thoughts of all the naughty things he had been thinking when Alina had just used that simple address. "Well, the girls and I got them back. We got them back good. The girl that beat me out for Seeker had always treasured her hair. Every girl, and some boys, envied her for having such nice volume (at that Alina rolled her eyes.) So, we snuck into her dorm and switched all her hair shampoo and conditioner and stuff to Balding Potion, and after she took a whiff of that stuff, she was as bald as a mountain troll!" Alina exclaimed as Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"What!?" Harry questioned in shock.  
  
"You heard me right, Harry. She was hairless. Now, she was envying every witch or wizard that had hair at the top of their heads." Alina explained as Harry gaped at her. If Harry had learned of a Balding Potion earlier, he was sure he and Ron would've used it on Malfoy for any stupid reason. "As for the other girls, they were breaking out in hives, boils, and bad cases of pimples, parts of their bodies would balloon, girls were burping up slugs-"  
  
"Ron started burping up slugs once." Harry interrupted.  
  
"No way." Alina said.  
  
"Yes, seriously." he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Malfoy had called Hermione a 'Mudblood,' and Ron stood up for her and tried hexing Malfoy. But at the time, Ron's wand was going completely haywire, and he ended up hitting himself with the hex, and that's how it happened." Harry explained.  
  
"Why was he sticking up for Hermione?" Alina said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked. Alina looked up and clamped a hand over her mouth quickly.  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't mean to say that aloud. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that. I...I've just had a bad time trying to accept Hermione ever since the whole thing in Potions happened. I guess you could say that's because I care about Draco, and I couldn't bear to see Professor McGonagall take all those points from Slytherin, all because of Hermione." Alina explained, saying Hermione's name in an undertone.  
  
At her mention of Malfoy, Harry remembered what had been bothering him before.  
  
"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal, but it's been...the talk between some people lately. I just wanted to clear some things up, and if you told me, then I'd be able to do so. But I don't want you to think I'm intruding in your personal-"  
  
"Harry, you're rambling." Alina said between giggles.  
  
"Oh...um...what I was going to ask is: are you and Malfoy an item? You know, like a couple? Dating? Engaged? Are you possibly betrothed to Malfoy? Or are you pregnant with Malfoy's child? Are you already mar-"  
  
"You're rambling again." Alina said.  
  
"I'm sorry Alina, it's just I-"  
  
"Don't speak. Let me answer. Look, Draco and I are not dating. We're no couple. I'm not his fiancé. I'm not set to marry him. I am DEFINITELY not pregnant with his child! That's absurd! And we're not married! Harry, you've got everything all wrong. Draco and I are just good friends. Yes, it's very common for people to say that when they're trying to cover up a relationship. But believe me when I say that Draco and I are not dating. He told me you asked him that at Potions. You could believe him. He's not really the one to lie when asked a question. He'll give an honest answer." Alina said as the two of them heard the portrait swing shut and footsteps approaching the common room. It was Ron.  
  
"Harry, Fred told me to tell you that Madame Hooch said that Quidditch practices could begin as soon as next Sunday. She also said that you could post the announcement about Keeper tryouts on the notice board-" Ron stopped abruptly when he saw who was sitting with Harry. His eyes widened, and then his face turned scarlet when he realized his reaction. "Um...uh... Hi Alina! Gee, I...you know...um..."  
  
"Come on Ron, you want to sit and join us?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading with him. Ron nodded and took a seat beside Alina.  
  
"There'll be Keeper tryouts?" Alina asked, turning away from Harry to face Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Our Gryffindor team needs a new Keeper ever since our last Keeper graduated. He was some Keeper. We need someone to continue the Oliver Wood legacy. He really knew how to keep those knuckle balls from getting past him." Ron said. Alina snapped her head back to Harry, whipping Ron's face with some strands of her hair.  
  
"You're on the team, right?" Alina asked. Harry nodded slowly. "Well, do you know who's in charge of the tryouts?" Harry looked past Alina to Ron, who obviously had more information about the tryouts than he does. Ron cleared his throat and Alina snapped back to Ron.  
  
"It's up to the team. The team will watch them, and how they play, and they will determine whether that person will be a good addition to their team. I think that I would be a-"  
  
"Oh Harry, you know how much I love Quidditch! And you know that I would want nothing else if I made the house team! Harry, would you please put a good say in for me? You could ask any of the girls, and they'll tell you I'm quite good at Quidditch. Please! Let me try out! If you put me on the team I swear I won't let you down! Please! Just give me a chance to show you I can do-"  
  
"Who's the one rambling now?" Harry asked as Alina blushed.  
  
"But will you?" Alina asked.  
  
"I can't guarantee anything. But I will guarantee you a spot for tryouts." Harry reasoned. Alina knew she had hoped too high, and nodded.  
  
"Lina, I thought you were heading out." Alina looked back to see Megan heading for the portrait hole.  
  
"What?" Alina asked.  
  
"I was just about to look for you. You said you were going to look for the rest of the girls." Megan said.  
  
"Oh, well, change of plans." Alina said, trying to point to Harry with her eyes so the boys wouldn't see.  
  
"Ohhhh...um, well...I just thought you wanted to go see the other girls... But it's okay, if you're busy you don't have to come alo-"  
  
"I was just about to head up to the dormitories anyway. I finished my homework, and I was going to tell Alina that I was going to turn in." Harry said, and Alina looked back at him.  
  
"So this is it for tonight?" Alina asked. Harry nodded. Alina got up, and smiled warmly down at Harry and Ron. "It was nice talking to you, Harry. The same goes for you, Ron. I'll see the both of you around tomorrow." Alina said before catching up with Megan. The two of them headed to the portrait hole, and the two boys watched them until the portrait swung shut.  
  
"You and Alina!" Ron exclaimed as he smacked Harry on the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Did you get the dirt? Is she going out with Malfoy?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Nope, she made it clear." Harry said, shrugging.  
  
"And what's this about Quidditch. You're gonna make me Keeper, right?" Ron asked. Harry's heart sank.  
  
"I...I can't guarantee anything. But I will guarantee you a spot for tryouts." Harry said.  
  
A/N: Before I go and wallow in self-pity once again, I'd like to give a shout out to Rosh. I'm telling ya, girl, we were separated at birth!!! Okay, I'm SO not writing Jeff into my story. Actually, I told him to bugger off just recently. Get this, he IM-ed me once (when my Away Message was on, how stupid is that?) and I told him coolly, calmly, and collectively (heehee, that's my new thing) that whenever he IM's me, he has nothing interesting to say. And that he was boring, and I'd like him to stop bothering me. I told him that he's a bugaboo, and if he didn't know what that meant, I told him to look it up. Then, I blocked him off, and haven't heard from him since. Muahahahahahahaha!!!!! Oh, and about Draco and Alina. Look, he can't leave Alina alone! He's in this story, and he's STAYING!!! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	10. Change is Good (And Bad)

A/N: MARIEMEIA!!! Mariemeia is the lovely, lovely editor of The Pottery, a Harry Potter zine. Y'all should join (shameless plug right there!) Thank you so, SO much for all your kind words about my story and I. Thanks to you, my story is getting out there, and getting more exposure. I am welcoming all you new readers with open arms. I hope you all are enjoying the story. If any of you other readers would like to subscribe to The Pottery, give me your SN in your review and I'll send it off to Mariemeia.  
  
So, life is slowly getting better. Yeah, I'm not gonna find out if my best buddy (Beebe) is staying at my school until Friday, but Friday does bring some good things, too. The all boys school (my school's "brother" school because I go to an all girls school) is having a dance on Friday...and I get to go!!! Oh yeah! ::does happy dance:: I'm gonna find me a hot guy, and...do stuff with him. ::evil grin::  
  
By the title of this chapter, there'll be some changing going on. Is it with the students? Is it with Hogwarts? You'll have to read on and find out!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 10: Change is Good (And Bad)  
  
The weekend came and went by too fast, and Harry found himself sitting next to Ron at the Gryffindor table Monday morning picking at his scrambled eggs. His stomach wasn't really cooperating with him. He knew it had nothing to do with his past weekend. His weekend was.wonderful. He had found himself spending a good portion of the weekend with Alina. They spent most of the time sitting by the fire in the common room talking about life, and simply getting to know each other. But as he sat at the Gryffindor table, he had to wonder where Alina would be sitting. If they had really started some sort of bond, she'd sit down with him and the rest of the Gryffindors. But if she just used him to let her time without Draco Malfoy pass, then she'd obviously go back to her old spot.  
  
Harry looked up, just in time to see Alina, Megan, Penelope, Camille, Erin, and Mikaela enter the Great Hall. He wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him, or if it were really happening, when he saw Alina wander away from her friends to go over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"No, she's not going to sit here." Harry thought, "She's just going to come by and say something like, 'Good morning Harry. This weekend was wonderful, but don't bet on spending that much time with me. Oh, is that Draco calling? I must be off now.' I know it. Okay, brace yourself Harry. Here she comes. She's coming right here. Oh god."  
  
Alina stood across from Harry at the other side of the table.  
  
"Good morning Harry." Alina's voice rang. It was music to his ears. Even if she wasn't trying, her voice sounded like melodies.  
  
"Good morning Alina." Harry said, nodding his head.  
  
"Is anybody sitting here?" Alina asked. Ron snorted, and almost had pumpkin juice coming out of his nose.  
  
"Uh...what?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Is anybody sitting here?" Alina asked again. Ron had set his goblet of pumpkin juice down and looked at Alina wide-eyed. He nudged Harry when he hadn't answered Alina's question.  
  
"Oh-um, no. Nobody is sitting here." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Do you mind if I...?" Alina asked slowly.  
  
"No, not at all! Have a seat." Harry said, using his hands to gesture to her that the seat was all hers. Alina sat down, placing her book bag beside her. She opened it up and took out her class schedule.  
  
"We have double Potions with Slytherin. It's our first class on Mondays and last class on Fridays." Ron said.  
  
"What a way to start and end your week." Alina said before she put her schedule back in her bag.  
  
"Where's the rest of the crew?" Harry asked. Alina nodded her head back towards the Slytherin table. Harry looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Sitting across from him and beside Crabbe and Goyle were the rest of Alina's friends. Malfoy didn't look too happy. He was glaring over at the Gryffindor table, more so at Alina's back.  
  
"Why aren't you over there?" Ron asked. Alina looked up at him, feeling a little hurt. "No! I didn't mean it that way!" Ron exclaimed as his cheeks turned pink. "I just thought you'd be sitting with your friends."  
  
"You two are my friends, too. I don't understand why I'll always have to sit with Draco and Megan and them. I should be free to roam, and sit with whomever I want to sit with in the Great Hall." Alina said.  
  
"Did you and Draco have a disagreement or something?" Harry asked. She nodded.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Alina asked. Ron snorted again.  
  
"If looks could kill, then the way he's staring at you now would knock you dead faster than the affects you'd get if you looked a basilisk in the eyes." Ron said. Alina's face fell and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Harry looked to Ron wide-eyed and nudged him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What the f-" Harry glared at Ron, and then looked back at Alina, whom still had her face covered. Harry lowered himself in his seat until his knees hit the ground below him. He lowered the upper-half of his body until he was completely under the table. He looked on both sides of him to see pairs of feet by pairs of feet. He crawled under the table until he was at the seat across from the one he was sitting in earlier. Beside the seat were Alina's feet, and he knew he found the right spot. He put his hands on the seat, and hoisted himself out from underneath the table. He was now next to Alina, and could hear her muffled cries.  
  
"Alina, don't cry-"  
  
"I didn't even know that talking to you would be so wrong! I go and meet Draco over the weekend and he gets mad about me hanging out with 'the famous Harry Potter.' He complained about not being enough for me! I don't even get what he was talking about! It's not like we were the best of friends-" Alina cut her sentence short when Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, of course, stopped swaggering to face her.  
  
"So that's all it was to you. Did you just hang out with me to pass time?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You've got it all wrong, Malfoy." Alina said, waving her hand to shoo him off.  
  
"What did you call me? Did you just call me 'Malfoy'?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
"It's your name, isn't it?" Alina sneered. Malfoy stared at her icily for a second.  
  
"You're a sell-out, Halliwell. You're a good-for-nothing sell-out." Malfoy snarled. Alina was about to open her mouth to speak, but Malfoy put a finger to her lips, "Save your breath," before muttering quietly, "bitch."  
  
It wasn't too quiet, though, because after saying that, Alina's eyes were as wide as tea saucers as she jumped out of her seat and leapt for him. Harry had faster reflexes and was up before she was, and was able to hold her back. But she wasn't the only person out of her seat.  
  
Following Alina's actions, Ron had jumped out of his seat, and climbed over the table to shove his wand in Malfoy's face. Fred and George, who were beside Harry on the other side of the table, leapt out of their seats and pointed their wands at Malfoy, too.  
  
"You don't ever say that to Alina when I'm around, Malfoy." Ron growled as he poked Malfoy in the face with his wand. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't do anything because they were preoccupied with Fred and George.  
  
Alina struggled against Harry's clutches. She really wanted to wrap her hands around Malfoy's neck and choke him until his head fell off. She kept trying to free her arms, but every time she did, Harry just tightened his grip on her.  
  
"You take that back, Malfoy." Alina said forcefully.  
  
"Make me." Malfoy said, using big arm motions to poke fun at the fact she couldn't do anything to him.  
  
Ron poked Malfoy in the forehead with his wand again.  
  
"You take it back." Ron repeated.  
  
"What're you gonna do about it, Weasley? Hex me? It didn't work the last time, remember?" Ron had discarded his wand now, and had his fists up. Malfoy was no match against Ron because Ron was a good couple of inches taller than him. Harry let go of Alina and grabbed hold of Ron, giving Alina the chance to reach into her robes. She pointed her wand at Malfoy and then there was a huge jet of green light that shot out from her wand, hitting Malfoy right in the stomach.  
  
Now the whole Great Hall was aware of what was going on as they watched Malfoy fly through the air and land in a thud about three feet away from Alina. Crabbe and Goyle were able to get away from Fred and George and ran to Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson screamed and almost flew from her seat to Malfoy's side. Megan, Erin, Camille, Penelope, and Mikaela had gotten up, too, to check on Malfoy.  
  
Alina stood her ground, with her arm still outstretched and her wand still pointed to the spot Malfoy was once standing on. Her breathing was ragged, and she seemed to still be taking all the events in.  
  
"Alina, are you okay?" George came running over to Alina and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ron broke free from Harry and followed George. Harry was unaware Ron had left him because he was still paying attention to see what was going to happen to Malfoy after Snape and Professor Dumbledore pushed through the crowd surrounding him. Professor McGonagall came striding over to Alina with a stern look on her face. She grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall, and ordered Fred, George, and Ron to follow.  
  
Snape and Professor Dumbledore helped Malfoy sit upright, and Pansy clutched his hand as he blinked a couple of times, taking in his surroundings, and trying to remember what happened. Students from the other houses were standing on their chairs and on the tables to see what was going to happen to Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" Harry overheard Snape ask. Malfoy cleared his throat, and then began to cough. He tried clearing his throat again, and coughed. His hands moved away from his mouth as he looked down into them. He coughed again, and a single slug fell from his mouth and into his hands. He looked like he was going to pass out from disgust, and embarrassment, as the students from other houses began to erupt in laughter. Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy to his feet as he kept coughing up slugs. Harry heard Professor Dumbledore order them to take him to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Harry didn't want to be caught in the midst of everything at the moment. He ran out of the Great Hall, hoping nobody had noticed that he was, in a way, tied into that outburst.  
  
******  
  
Alina dragged her feet along the corridors, hoping that she saw nobody on her way to the Great Hall, especially Malfoy. To her, Malfoy was a great person...at first. But the fact he got easily jealous didn't help the friendship they had, and what it could've been. She was in no mood to see him after everything that happened. She wasn't even sure if her hex had worked. She prayed it did. Although she had a gut feeling that she hadn't used the right curse. She always got the belching and coughing mixed up.  
  
She yawned, and rubbed her eyes as she turned one corner, unaware someone was turning that corner, too.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Alina said nonchalantly as she brushed by.  
  
"Hey, I know who you are." Alina groaned, but was happy it wasn't that drawling voice speaking to her. She turned on her heel to see one of the Ravenclaw sixth years looking at her curiously.  
  
"You do? Who am I, then?" Alina asked.  
  
"You're Alina; that new Gryffindor girl. Of course I know who you are, you cursed Malfoy earlier." She said.  
  
"How could anybody not notice that? Who are you?" Alina asked.  
  
"Cho. Cho Chang. I'm a Ravenclaw." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. You called my friends and I to the Professor Snape's office." Alina said. Alina noticed Cho's eyes darken when Alina mentioned it.  
  
"You were with Harry Potter, weren't you?" Cho questioned. Alina arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Alina asked. Cho advanced on Alina, and then she shoved her against the wall.  
  
"You better stay away from him. He's mine. Don't go screwing things up." Cho warned.  
  
"You're acting like Harry is a piece of property, and not a human being." Alina said.  
  
"At least I'm not using him to pass time. You're going to use him like you used Malfoy. When this week is up, I wouldn't be surprised if you dropped him for the next guy you see." Cho said as she backed away from Alina.  
  
"That's not-" Alina stopped. Cho didn't even want to hear it. What was the use of speaking?  
  
******  
  
"Damn that McGonagall; taking away ten points because of Fred, George, and I, and taking fifty points on Alina's behalf and giving her a detention. She knows damn well that if she were in Alina's spot, she would've done the same thing! That's outrageous, though. That's eighty points down the drain. Poor Alina. She might have to go to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid..." Ron cringed, "I don't want to know of the things she could possibly encounter." Ron had put his quill down and started telling Harry about the events from earlier on.  
  
"Eighty points isn't much. We always lose points from Snape." Harry explained.  
  
"But not as much as we did in a three minute span. When the other Gryffindors hear of this, they will flip." Ron said as he started writing furiously. So furiously that his quill had snapped. "You got an extra quill?" Ron asked, showing Harry his quill.  
  
"I think I..." Harry and Ron both heard the portrait open, and footsteps entering the common room. A disheveled looking Alina pushed herself along, not looking at Harry or Ron as she headed for the girls' dormitories. They heard her feet against the stone steps to the dormitories, and then they heard them stop.  
  
"Where have you been?" the two boys recognized that voice as Megan's.  
  
"Leave me alone, Megan." Alina snapped.  
  
"We were worried about you. Do you even know what you did to Draco?" Megan asked.  
  
"I could care less about Draco right now." Alina said, her voice growing faint. She probably left Megan.  
  
"He could care less about you, too. I thought you ought to know." Megan called. Ron and Harry heard a door slam. "Why'd you do it anyway?" they heard a door open.  
  
"He called me a bitch!" Alina exclaimed, loud enough for the whole common room to hear.  
  
"I wouldn't blame him. You were acting like one." Megan said.  
  
"Where'd you hear that from? Malfoy, huh? What did I do that made me such a bitch? I hung out with Harry Potter, big whoop. Nobody told me it was so wrong for me to hang out with him." Alina yelled.  
  
"But you know how Draco feels about him." Megan countered.  
  
"I don't care. It's his fault he's jealous. I shouldn't be the one paying for it. I'm doing what I want to do. Malfoy is not in charge of me, and he especially cannot tell me who to associate with. Who I associate with is strictly up to me." Alina said.  
  
"Look, I don't care who's in charge with what. You're just too proud to handle. Apologize to him, and maybe doing so will cure that big head of yours." Megan said, dripping with attitude.  
  
"I do not have a big head." With that, Alina slammed the door.  
  
"Stupid stubborn prat. She has no right to talk to me with that tone." Ron and Harry heard Megan's voice growing louder, and they assumed she was heading down to the common room. The two quickly picked up their quills and pretended to do their work. "You two didn't hear that, right?" Ron and Harry shook their heads without looking up at Megan. "By the way, your quill snapped. How could you write with that?" she asked as Ron looked up.  
  
"I...I'm trying my best to get along with it. I'd use another quill, but this is my last quill. My quills were supposed to last me until our first trip to Hogsmeade, but all those writing assignments on top of another were too much to handle." Ron explained as Harry tried not to laugh at the shade of Ron's face.  
  
"I've got an extra quill upstairs, if you'd like to use it... I'll go and get it. I'll be back." Megan said before scurrying back to the staircase up to the girls' dormitories. They heard Megan try to open the door, and fiddle with the doorknob. They heard her curse aloud. "Alohomora!" Megan exclaimed.  
  
"Can't you k-"  
  
"Shut up Alina, I don't wanna hear you whine." They heard Megan say. Then they heard her feet against the stone steps once again. She jumped from the third to the last step and jogged over to Ron, quill in hand. "Here." She said, handing him the quill. Ron reached for it with a shaky hand, and brushed his fingers against Megan's hand ever so slightly. He pulled his hand back.  
  
"Thanks." Ron squeaked as Harry suppressed a laugh.  
  
"What are you working on?" Megan spoke up after a pregnant pause.  
  
"Oh, we're working on our reports on the wolfsbane potion." Harry said as he noticed Megan stiffen a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost done." Ron said proudly, "How's yours going?"  
  
"Oh...um...I'm getting there. I've just got one more piece of parchment left." Megan explained, "I just remembered I've got...something to do." She said as she headed for the staircase.  
  
"Don't you want your quill back? I just need to write one more sentence." Ron said.  
  
"It's okay. Keep it. You might need it later." Megan said, flashing Ron a smile before she headed up the stairs. Ron looked as if he was going to cry tears of joy.  
  
"She let me keep her quill!" Ron whispered excited.  
  
"When did you snap all those other quills?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't. I just wanted to make an excuse to get her to lend me one of her quills. Never did I imagine her letting me keep one of her quills." Ron said, "Oh yeah, it's almost time for Quidditch practice to begin. Will there be try-outs or what?" Ron asked. Harry had almost forgot all about the try-outs.  
  
"Um...I don't know. I have to check with the rest of the team first." Harry said.  
  
"When you set a date, let me know first, okay?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay." He said. But he was still worrying about one thing: having to choose between Ron and Alina.  
  
A/N: Rosh, see, see!!! It's a good thing Draco stuck around for so long because he starts belching up slugs! And I bet you didn't know I had it up my sleeve!!! Cho friggin' Chang...I'm not liking her at all. How dare she do that to Alina! Harry is not a piece of property. And besides, he belongs to ME!!! Muahahahahahahaha!!! Okay, the next few chapters should probably come up around the weekend, if I'm up to it. If I'm still trying to get over all the fun from the dance, who knows, I might have it up in two weeks again. I hope that doesn't happen. Hmm...OOH!!! It's American Idol today!!! The FINALS!!! Kelly Clarkson better win. She just HAS to. If she doesn't, I am SO boycotting FOX, even though I have absolutely no idea what boycotting means. I need to look it up. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	11. It's Down to Two

A/N: I feel absolutely horrible for not updating when I said I would. It's just that as a result from the dance, I got a horrible cold, and had to get some much needed rest. In addition to that, I had two auditions this past week. I went to try out for the advanced hip-hop dance troupe at my dance school. It's something that I've been aiming for since last year, and I finally found my chance to audition. Secondly, I went out for the role of a cheerleader for the all-boys school production of Joe Mantegna's "Bleacher Bums." (They, obviously, needed females for the play.) Needless to say, I didn't get the role of the cheerleader, but the role of an extra. I could've been an understudy, but I messed up along the line, and didn't sign my self up on the list. Oh well. I love acting, and as long as I'm in the play, it doesn't really matter that I didn't get the role of a principal cast member. Besides, my crush (whom of which is a senior at the school) will be a part of the production crew, so I'll be seeing a lot of him (jumps up and down with glee.) I saw him at the dance, by the way. I was talking to his friend, and he smiled at me when I looked at him. ::screams like a giddy teenybopper:: I think I died when he did that!  
  
I'll finish talking at the end of the chapter. I've said enough as is. Oh yeah, this chapter revolves around the Keeper tryouts. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope all of you enjoy reading it!  
  
Oh, one more thing! A shout out to Sneezy Mouse: thanks for your review, and I can't wait to check out the next chapter of "Spirit's Awakening"! To all of my lovely readers that don't get what I'm saying, "Spirit's Awakening" is my new favorite story, about a girl named Spirit who is engaged to Draco Malfoy's cousin. She meets Oliver Wood, and let's just leave it at that. Go check it out, if you're up for a good read!  
  
I wish I own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: It's Down to Two  
  
"Yeah, uh, thanks for coming down Colin. We'll let you know if you got the spot on the team." Alicia Spinnet said, rolling her eyes as Colin Creevey trotted back to the castle, dragging a Comet Two Sixty behind him. Colin had tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Obviously, try-outs had begun. Actually, they had just ended. Colin was the last one on the list. But he was no contest compared to the others that had tried out. More over, he wasn't as good as a certain two fifth year Gryffindors.  
  
Alina and Ron were obviously the two best that tried out for the team. Alina had come to the try-outs, providing herself with her own broom. It was quite a broom, too: the Meteorite 4000. She claimed it was all the rage in America. And yes, it was something to talk about. It wasn't as good as the Firebolt, but it could give those Nimbuses a run for their money. It was something to look at, too. Finely shaped cedar wood, glossed just right, and bits of glitter (ah, the ultimate girly broomstick) that got the appraisal from Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. ("We should ask Professor Dumbledore if the girls that play Quidditch could get Meteorites." Katie Bell had leaned over to Angelina and said as Alina walked back to the castle, Meteorite 4000 swung over her shoulder. "Yeah, it would be way better than having these Comets." Angelina said, "These things are ancient.")  
  
Ron had to use a broom that belonged to the school. It was either a Cleansweep Five or a Comet Two Sixty. It wasn't much of a choice because both brooms were out of style, and not to mention slow compared to the Nimbuses, Firebolts, and in Alina's case, the Meteorite. He had chosen a Cleansweep because of Fred and George's advisory (the twins have been using Cleansweeps for as long as they can remember.)  
  
The other Gryffindors that had tried out lacked technique. Yes, the tricks were for the more advanced players, but some students would forget that they were guarding *three* goalposts. Some would be too preoccupied with trying to clutch onto their broomstick. They forgot coordination was one of the things needed for playing Quidditch.  
  
Ron and Alina had no competition, except for each other. The both of them had tried to get Harry to put a good word in for them to the other players, but that was not needed; the other players on the team were telling Harry whom to pick, too.  
  
Oh, and to make matters worse, Harry had been voted team captain.  
  
"Harry, we all know who it's down to. Fortunate for us, you have to choose." Katie said.  
  
"If I were you, I'd pick Alina." George said, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. Alicia Spinnet looked enraged.  
  
"Over your own brother!" Alicia huffed, "And what's with all the talk of Alina anyway?"  
  
"I'd have to agree with George, Alina would be a great addition to our team." Angelina piped up.  
  
"WHAT!? Ron is my brother, and it would make Mum proud to see her children working together for a change." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Who do you choose, Harry? This is your choice." Alicia said; turning her back to George whom was trying to explain the extra talk Alina has been getting from him.  
  
Harry honestly didn't know whom to choose: his best friend or his.crush.  
  
"Call Ron and Alina back to the pitch." Harry ordered. No one moved.  
  
"You're going to tell them face-to-face?" Katie asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"No, no. I'm called them down for a playoff." Harry said, looking from each member of the team to the next.  
  
"What'll be happening during this," Angelina scrunched her nose, "playoff?"  
  
"They'll play, and the best player will win the spot. Okay, this is how it will go exactly. Alina will be at the goalposts on the right. Ron will be at the goalposts on the left. Let's see now... George and Angelina: you'll be working with Ron. George: you'll be hurling the Bludger at Ron as Angelina throws the Quaffle at one of the posts. It'll give them a feel of what actually goes on in the game. Ron will be trying to get out of the path of the Bludger, and guard the posts at the same time. Alicia and Fred: you'll be working with Alina. You'll be doing the same as George and Angelina. Katie: you'll be working with George and Angelina. You'll advise them on what to do. Maybe suggest to George that he should try a Bludger Backbeat. Tell Angelina to go for a fastball. I'll be working with Fred and Alicia. Is everything understood?" Harry asked. The team nodded in unison. "Good, now will someone please go and fetch Alina and Ron?"  
  
******  
  
"So I'm guessing it's down to the two of us." Ron said, his head held up high. He and Alina were heading back to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Ron had very high hopes of him making it to the team. He was positive it would happen. He had Harry on his side, and he knew Harry wouldn't let him down. But on the other hand, though, he was scared that Alina could beat him for the spot. He saw her during her try-out session, and there was no denying the fact that she was a great player. Ron had used all the tricks he knew, but Alina had done some maneuvers that he had only read about in Quidditch Through the Ages.  
  
"You keep guessing. I know. I've seen all those others try-out. Ron, we had no contest. I'm not trying to sound conceit, but we're the two best players that went out for the spot." Alina said.  
  
"Do you suppose that they're gonna let us know now?" Ron asked. Alina shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." She said, switching her broom over her other shoulder. She sighed. "You may never know if they have something else in mind." Ron snapped his head and stared at her. Did she know something he didn't?  
  
******  
  
"...Is everything understood?" Harry asked Alina and Ron after explaining the whole process of the playoff. The two nodded. Ron couldn't help, though, but send glares at Alina and at Harry. There was something deep inside him that was saying they were keeping something from him.  
  
"The two of you please shake hands, and go to your side of the pitch." Katie said, breaking the cold silence that had washed over the trio. Alina turned and smiled at Ron warmly. He tried to crack a smile, but he couldn't bring himself to it. She held her hand out to him, but he gave her hand a weird slap instead of a shake before he mounted himself on his Cleansweep Five and flew off.  
  
Alina sighed heavily. She didn't want attitude from anyone at this point in her life. She already had Malfoy to worry about, and the rest of her girl friends were holding a bit of a grudge against her, too, ever since the whole incident in the Great Hall. Now, in a high point of her life, she didn't need another person she considered a friend to turn his back on her over a game.  
  
Alina mounted herself on the Meteorite 4000 and was about to kickoff when she heard footsteps against the moist grass. She got off her broom and turned to see Harry panting.  
  
"Good luck out there." He said, offering a room-lighting smile. Alina couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Thanks." She said, mounting herself on her broom once again. But she didn't kickoff. She got off again and turned to see Harry mounting on his Firebolt. Meteorite in hand, she ran over to Harry before he could leave the ground. "Harry." Alina said. Harry had kicked off, but hovered so he could still listen to Alina. "Listen, this doesn't mean as much to me as it did before. I know that before it sounded like I wanted this more than anything. It's true. I did want this more than anything. But I've gotten this far, and I've thought about it. I don't entirely deserve this, and I know Ron would be a million times better than me." Alina said. The two of them looked up out onto the pitch to see Ron flying around on his broom.  
  
"I'm not playing favorites. The best player wins. And with you telling me Ron deserves this... I know he does. But it's not up to deserving it. It's more up to earning it." Harry said before flying straight up into the air. Alina mounted on her Meteorite and kicked off, in the direction of her side of the pitch.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at his throat.  
  
"Sonorus." Harry muttered under his breath. "Does anybody need any last minute explaining?" he asked, his voice magically magnified.  
  
"We've all got it, Harry." Fred said, rolling his eyes at Harry.  
  
"Okay then, let the games-"  
  
"Oh no." Alina groaned. Harry heard, and brought his wand back to his throat.  
  
"Quietus." Harry said, "What's up, Alina?" Harry called out, and only Alina's end of the pitch heard.  
  
"Look who made the sunshine go away." Alina said, nodding her head down at the ground. Harry, Fred, and Alicia looked down to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Megan, and the rest of her crew down below them. Alina looked up quickly, past Harry, to see Ron stiffen quickly. He sensed her gaze and looked at her. Their eyes locked, and Alina smiled at him sympathetically. Ron shrugged it off, and looked back down at the ground.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked after making his voice loud again.  
  
"What? I'm not welcome on the Quidditch pitch anymore?" Malfoy asked, his voice as loud as Harry's.  
  
"It's a pity they welcome scumbags like you onto the Quidditch pitch. It should be against the law." Alina answered, instead of Harry.  
  
"Ha, ha. That broom of yours, Halliwell, should be against the law. What'd you do to it?" Malfoy asked, disgust in his voice, as he referred to the shimmering glitter on her broom.  
  
"Whatever I did sure is better than what you did to your face... Oops, my mistake. You were born looking that way." Alina said as Fred ooh- ed in the background.  
  
"You want to say that t-"  
  
"This is going to stop now!" Harry exclaimed, "Look Malfoy, we're trying to get our final try-outs of the day over with. You're not making things any easier. Would you please leave? Or I will have to inform Professor McGonagall of your behavior."  
  
"You should be informing old McGonagall of that freak on the broom." Malfoy said, nodding towards Alina.  
  
"Freak!?" Alina screamed.  
  
"My mistake. The bitch on the broom." Ron was now speeding down to the ground as fast as his Cleansweep could take him. He flew right into Malfoy, whom fell to the ground. Ron threw himself off his broom and went over to Malfoy, but Crabbe and Goyle blocked his way. Behind them, Megan was helping Malfoy to his feet.  
  
"You just don't know when to stop, do you!?" Ron yelled as he struggled to push past Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey! Stop it, NOW!" Angelina barked as she flew down. Ron almost forgot that Angelina is Head Girl. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Malfoy, and you others, best be off now or else I will deduct more house points." Angelina said as she swung her broom over her shoulder. Malfoy and the rest of the posse were off as Ron gripped his Cleansweep tightly in his hand.  
  
"This is far from over, Malfoy. You send one more insult at Alina, and I will permanently detach your head from the rest of your body with my bare hands." Ron called out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Leave him alone, Ron." Angelina said, putting a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Ron said, mounting on his broom and kicking off.  
  
"Are we all ready now?" Harry asked as Ron started circling around the goalposts again. Everyone nodded. "Then let's get this playoff started." Harry watched as Katie whispered something to Angelina before she threw a straight shot to the middle goalpost. Ron darted forward to block it but, at the same time, George hit a Bludger that zoomed right for Ron's head. Ron flipped over quickly, avoiding the Bludger. He had one hand and one foot curled around the broom, with his other hand and foot outstretched in a Starfish and Stick. He was directly in front of the Quaffle, and whacked it off course with the backside of his broom.  
  
"Give her a curve ball." Harry whispered to Alicia.  
  
"Where am I aiming?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Aim for the goalpost on the far right. It should go to the post on the far left, correct?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. If I threw a curve ball to the post on the far right, it should curve and head for the center post." Alicia said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay then, give her a curve ball to the far right." Harry instructed. Alicia sped for the scoring area as Alina performed a Double Eight Loop by flying around all three posts. Alicia threw the Quaffle when she was in shooting range, and the Quaffle flew out at the far right before curving and heading for the center. Alina was fooled, but quickly recovered. Alina stretched her arm out and smacked the Quaffle out of its course to the center post. She smiled, proud she was able to block posts. And she was lucky that she missed the Bludger that Fred had aimed for her.  
  
Ron was ready to keep the Quaffle away from the post, but George had hit another Bludger towards him. The Quaffle and the Bludger were headed in the same direction: Ron's head. He could stay there and wait for the Quaffle, and get hit by the Bludger, or edge a little out of the way, and risk letting the Quaffle go past him and into the hoop.  
  
Ron edged a little off course, and the Bludger missed his nose by a centimeter. He held his hand out, and his fingers scraped against the Quaffle. But, that wasn't enough to get it out of the path of the hoop. It went through, and Ron scolded himself for not moving faster.  
  
Another Bludger was hurtling towards Alina. She flipped over on her broom, and she was hanging upside down, with her feet and hands tightly clutching the broom as she displayed a beautiful Sloth Grip Roll. The Bludger grazed her fingers, daring to tickle her and make her lose her grip. Alina looked out, and saw the Quaffle headed for her. It would go right underneath her head, and to get it she'd have to let go, and use her bottom half to hang on. Her hands let go, and she was dangling by her feet. The Quaffle came, and she caught it with such ease. She threw the Quaffle back to Alicia, and before she could blink (or even breathe) a Bludger hit her in the stomach.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Alina cried out in pain, and she clutched her stomach, while still hanging upside down. Her eyes were closed tight, and the pain was unbearable. It felt as if the Bludger were a bullet, and had gone right through her body. And, from being upside down for so long, the blood was rushing to her head. Alina moaned, and she couldn't hoist herself right side up.  
  
"Give her a knuckle ball." Harry ordered Alicia.  
  
"But Harry, I don't think she can move." Alicia said.  
  
"She's turning purple." Fred said.  
  
"Give her a knuckle ball." Harry said again.  
  
"Do you even notice that she is in pain?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have sent that Bludger to the stomach like you told me to. That's just wrong." Fred said, shaking his head, "I'm gonna go out and help her straighten up."  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Why? Do you want her to fall off her broom?" Fred asked.  
  
"We can't treat her like a baby. We have to keep this like it's a real game. In a real game, when someone gets a Bludger to the stomach, we don't all go out and help that person. The game has to go on, even if one player is down. We can't help her. She has to help herself. Now Alicia: give her a knuckle ball." Harry said forcefully.  
  
Alicia nodded. She had to agree with everything he said. It was true. She'd fallen off her broom countless times before, and they've never stopped the game just to see if she was okay. Oliver Wood has fallen off of his broom, and that would give the other team free shots. Players have gotten bloody noses, or broken bones in their body, but they never stopped the game for a player that was down. Quidditch showed no mercy. Alicia gripped the Quaffle and threw it as hard as she could.  
  
******  
  
Alina opened her eyes. She almost forgot where she was, but then she saw that everything was upside down, and realized that she was still in the air on the Quidditch pitch. She watched as Harry raised his voice at Alicia and Fred. She didn't know what he was talking about, but heard bits and pieces of it. It was something about falling off brooms, and having the game go on. Whatever it was, Alina knew the game did have to go on. She had to kick aside the nausea for a couple more minutes so she could complete the playoff.  
  
She saw Alicia turn towards her, Quaffle in hand. She didn't look all there. She looked like she was lost in the clouds, or in deep thought, or something like that. But the way she gripped that Quaffle looked almost deadly. It looked as if she would pop the Quaffle with her bare hands. And before Alina knew it, the Quaffle was spiraling towards her, fast. She had no time to calculate distance and everything, but she knew she had to get right side up before the Quaffle would get to the post. But her head was pounding... Alina forced her body over, and she was staring at the Quaffle with the blood in her body slowly going back to its normal places. She saw a Bludger headed for her at the corner of her eye, and she leaned forward to avoid it. Then, she held her hand out and...  
  
A/N: A CLIFFIE!!! Don't worry, you'll find out who makes the spot of Keeper soon. It's not in the next chapter, though, but the one after that. Now, I am beyond pissed that Avril Lavigne's bassist, Mark Spicoluk, is no longer with the band. ARRGHH!!! I can't believe he's gone! Now they have some guy, Charlie. I hope he's hot. ::sheepish grin:: Rosh, shame on you! You need to wash your dirty mouth out with soap! Don't worry, you didn't scare me off with your hyperactive-ness that time we were chatting. I was just feeling really fatigue due to my cold, and took a nap. Okay, here's the deal: Meg doesn't hate Harry. It's just that she's Draco's friend, and right now, she's siding with Draco because she knows his feelings towards Harry and believes that it wasn't right of Alina to go and hang out with Harry because she knew how Draco felt, too. Draco's just being an ass. Don't mind him. Oh yeah, your latest chapter of "Obstacles of Love" was absolutely lovely. I was mentioned, OH YEAH!!! Anyways, I'll continue blabbering on my next A/N. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	12. Don't Let the Opportunity Pass You By

A/N: WEEEEEEEE!!! Another chapter! Hmm, so what's up with the title of this chapter? What opportunity? Will Harry possibly be asking Alina out? Ahhh, well, you'll have to read on to find out.  
  
Not much to say today other than the fact that my computer teacher died on Thursday. The freaky thing is that she was totally...alive on Wednesday at my school's Back To School Night. It came as a shock to everyone, and I'm still trying to fully comprehend everything. It's scary, and it makes you think about how precious life is. As I write this A/N, looking down at my fingers hitting the keys on the keyboard, I can hear her voice in my head telling me not to look down at the keyboard when I type. I still don't touch-type. We were touch-typing in our last lesson.  
  
In loving memory of Mrs. Bruno, the twelfth chapter of "Bouncing Off the Ceiling (Upside Down)" will be dedicated to her. Computer class will never be the same.  
  
Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling (oh yeah, did y'all hear that Joanne is three-four months pregnant? Yippee!!!)  
  
Chapter 12: Don't Let the Opportunity Pass You By  
  
It was quite loud in the Great Hall that Monday morning. Some Gryffindors were buzzing on about the Quidditch try-outs, and who they thought would get the spot of Keeper. Almost all of Gryffindor had found out about the competition between Ron and Alina, and if someone hadn't heard of it, they'll eventually find out.  
  
"I heard Ron Weasley took a Bludger to the head." One third year Gryffindor was telling his friends.  
  
"Well, my sources tell me that Alina and Ron got into a fistfight after the try-outs. The best player would be able to survive the fight." Seamus said to Dean. Harry had to roll his eyes. Seamus couldn't be so wrong.  
  
"What's everybody talking about? Alina and Ron got into a fight?" Hermione said, sitting in the spot next to Harry. Harry was surprised by Hermione's actions because for a while she hadn't been on speaking terms with Ron and him. He eyed her suspiciously. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Well, look who crawled out of her shell. Where have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Prefect business. And," Hermione said quickly, "I just needed alone time. Don't question it. But hey! Answer me. What's this with Alina and Ron? Weren't those try-outs over the weekend?"  
  
"You've been keeping track? I didn't know you cared too much about Quidditch." Harry said.  
  
"I care about a lot of things you don't know about." Hermione said mysteriously, "Do I have to ask you to answer me again?"  
  
"Well, yeah, we had try-outs for the spot of Keeper. The best ones that tried out were Alina and Ron. So, we had a playoff. The best player would win. There was no mercy, either. Alina almost fell off her broom, and Ron did take a Bludger to the head. It seemed pretty competitive at first, but believe me it ended nicely. They should be here any minute." Harry explained as the Gryffindor table had all suddenly shushed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other quizzically and followed everyone's gazes over to the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
Alina and Ron were standing there, side-by-side, clueless as to why everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Uh...good morning everybody." Alina said, smiling suspiciously. Ron stood there beside her, laughing stupidly and scratching the back of his head. The two of them then rushed over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at us like we committed a murder?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're all talking about the try-outs." Hermione informed.  
  
"Don't remind me." Alina said, waving her hand in the air before she started putting food on her plate.  
  
"Hermione...what are you doing here!?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, no! I mean where have you been? Were you ignoring me and Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry and I." Hermione corrected.  
  
"I wasn't ignoring you and Harry." Ron said. Harry snorted.  
  
"Ron, I've just been busy. I'm sorry I haven't been around. Studying, you know." Hermione explained.  
  
"We have nothing to study for, Herm." Alina said.  
  
"Well...you may never know when a pop quiz turns up." Hermione said, obviously looking past Alina.  
  
"What's..." Alina turned back to see what Hermione was looking at. It was Draco Malfoy looking right at the Gryffindor table. Alina turned back to Hermione and scrunched her nose. "Don't mind Malfoy. He's been holding a grudge against me for a while."  
  
"Why's he all alone?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Alina asked and looked back at Malfoy. Surprisingly, he wasn't surrounded with people other than Crabbe and Goyle. Erin and Mikaela were at the Slytherin table, but they were sitting with some seventh year boys while they giggled and spun their hair around their fingers. Camille was at the Ravenclaw table, chatting with some other Ravenclaws in a huddle. But Penelope and Megan were nowhere to be found.  
  
The door to the Great Hall opened and Megan and Penelope strode in, right towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Finnigan, scoot your bum over." Megan said. Seamus was sitting next to Alina, and Megan squished between him to get next to Alina. Alina looked at Megan oddly. "Seamus, scoot down one more." Megan ordered, and Seamus did as told. Penelope sat down next to Megan.  
  
"Since when did you sit with the decent people of the planet?" Alina asked.  
  
"Malfoy's been a whiny bitch lately." Megan shrugged as she reached for a piece of toast.  
  
"So you're willing to ditch a whiny baby for another baby." Alina said as she put her goblet down.  
  
"But this other whiny baby we're speaking of is my best friend." Megan said, grinning.  
  
"Okay, you lost me there." Ron said. Alina smacked Ron on the arm.  
  
"I'm the whiny best friend." Alina said as she, Megan, and Penelope giggled. "Girls, I missed y'all. I've been hanging out with these two duds for so long that I almost went to the boys' dormitory one night instead of the girls'." Alina said as Megan, Penelope, Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed.  
  
"What's Malfoy been whining about?" Harry asked.  
  
"He says nothing's fair. Everything's screwed up. You know, the usual. He wants the whole world dead. But he's been complaining a bit too much lately." Megan said.  
  
"Yeah, Pansy Parkinson doesn't even want to sit with him anymore." Penelope said as Hermione smirked, "What?" Hermione didn't get the chance to answer, though. Professor Dumbledore had silenced the Great Hall.  
  
"It's almost November, and we all know that December will be coming shortly. From all the positive feedback I've received from last year's Yule Ball, I have decided to add a little more merriment to our usual Hogwarts Christmas schedule. So, on December Twenty-Fourth, the Eve of Christmas, Hogwarts will be hosting their First-Ever Winter Ball." Professor Dumbledore happily announced. The silence over the students had ceased as they had begun little conversations amongst each other.  
  
"What are we gonna wear!?" Parvati Patil squealed to Lavender Brown.  
  
"Silence, please." Professor Dumbledore asked, putting his hands in the air to get everyone's attention once again. He cleared his throat. "Unfortunately for our first through third year students, this event is for our fourth years and up. But, if one of our younger students is asked by an older student, they are welcome to attend." Some younger students had groaned, or slapped their hands against their table in distaste. "To answer your question, Miss Patil," Professor Dumbledore had looked at Parvati at the Gryffindor table, and she blushed after realizing she had spoken that loud, "there will be a stretch in the dress code. Students are welcome to wear dress robes, but I encourage you all to dress in Muggle gowns and tuxedos. For further information on gowns and tuxedos, please consult with our Muggle Studies professor or one of your classmates. You will be able to purchase your clothes on our first trip to Hogsmeade, which is this weekend. That is all for now." Professor Dumbledore said before sitting back down in his seat.  
  
"Who're you going to ask, Alina?" Megan asked, looking at her with challenging eyes.  
  
"Yeah, who are you going to ask?" Harry asked, voice full of interest.  
  
"Um...I'm not that type of girl. I want someone to ask me." Alina said, smirking at Megan.  
  
"So you're the old-fashioned type of witch. I'm afraid I can't agree with you on that. I'll go and ask someone myself, without having to worry about all the suspense on whomever is going to ask me." Hermione said.  
  
"Who are you going to ask?" Alina asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Hermione said half-mindedly.  
  
"I bet she wishes that Viktor Krum went to Hogwarts." Ron said.  
  
"You have a crush on Viktor Krum the Quidditch player?" Megan asked Hermione.  
  
"More like he had a crush on her. He asked her to the Yule Ball last year." Ron explained.  
  
"What if nobody asks me!?" Penelope exclaimed. She was always the one to worry about boys. She could match to Ron's chick phase any day with all her talk of boys.  
  
"Someone will ask you, Penny, don't worry." Harry assured. Alina was looking past Harry, with a stare cold as ice. "What?" Harry asked, looking back. Cho Chang was behind him, smiling sweetly. Behind her were her Ravenclaw friends, one being Camille. "Hullo, Cho." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I came all the way over here-"  
  
"We're the table right next to yours. It's not that much of a walk." Alina said, keeping her stare. Cho ignored her and smiled widely at Harry.  
  
"I just came over here to be the first, and only, one to ask you to accompany me to the Winter Ball." Cho said as her group of friends giggled giddily. Megan almost choked on her pumpkin juice, and Ron leaned over Alina to pat Megan's back as she coughed. Hermione finally became aware to what was going on and rolled her eyes, and Penelope sat, looking around, clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"Cho..." Harry trailed. He wanted nothing more than to just reject her on the spot and let her know that the only girl he'd ever want to ask is Alina. But he feared what Alina's response to the whole thing would be. "Cho, I have to think about it. I'm sorry." Harry said.  
  
"No. Don't be." Cho said, her glare growing fierce as she locked eyes with Alina. She wasn't even paying attention to Harry as she spoke. "I get what's going on. But don't worry, I know you'll make a good choice." She looked back down at Harry and smiled her sugarcoated smile, and quickly snapped her head to look back at Alina. She forced her teeth into a smile before leaving.  
  
"That was strange." Ron said.  
  
"I thought you wanted to go out with her. You fancy her, don't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Look, I'm going off early. I have a question for Professor Snape about that *Pesticide* Away Potion. See you all down at the dungeons." Alina said briskly as she flung her bag over her shoulder. Soon, she was running out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Now, that was strange, too." Ron said with his mouth full of toast.  
  
"Yeah, I've never heard of a Pesticide Away Potion." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's not it. We'll go check on her, then we'll meet you down at the dungeons, too." Megan said as she grabbed Penelope by the arm. The two of them grabbed their bags and headed quickly for the doors. They stopped suddenly, and then Megan came running back to the Gryffindor table. "Say, Ron?" Megan asked. Ron looked up from his plate. His breath had caught in his throat as he anticipated what she was going to say to him. "Would you like to be my date for the Winter Ball?" Ron couldn't answer. He felt like crying tears of joy. Not only that, but he felt like he was going to keel over at any moment due to lack of air. Harry kicked Ron in the shin from across the table. Hermione looked up at Megan and smiled (not one of those sarcastic smiles either. What's gotten into Herm?)  
  
"He'd love to go to the Ball with you, wouldn't you, Ron?" Hermione asked an air-lacking Ron.  
  
"Yeah...I...I'd love to. It'd be an honor." Ron said, finally being able to speak. Megan looked just as shocked as Ron did. She took a couple steps backward before stumbling over her own feet. She recovered, and then started skipping away. "She asked me to be her date!" Ron exclaimed after she had left the Great Hall.  
  
******  
  
"Why did you turn down Cho Chang?" Ron asked Harry as soon as the made it to the corner of the common room and out of earshot of all the other Gryffindors.  
  
"I don't know." Harry shrugged.  
  
"You don't know!? I thought you were completely infatuated with her!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Harry, why did you turn her down?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You like someone else, don't you? Don't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I can... I don't know... I really can't say... I'm not sure... Don't ask. Look, I'm committing, like, this major crime by sitting with her." Harry explained, and Hermione gasped.  
  
"I knew it!" she said, pointing at Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You... You like Alina Halliwell!" Hermione said her name in a hushed voice. Ron gasped.  
  
"Why didn't I see it before?" Ron asked himself aloud. He gave Harry a slap on the back, "Why didn't you say anything? Well, since Megan is my date, I can pull some strings and see if she will get Alina to go to the Ball with you. I could ask Meg for the dirt on whether she likes you or not." Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"But what happened with Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. She's not like Alina. Alina's different." Harry said dreamily.  
  
"Wait, shush!" Hermione hissed as they heard footsteps approaching. They looked behind them and saw Fred and George heading over.  
  
"Mind if we take a seat?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged and looked to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Not at all." Harry said as the twins sat down across from the three.  
  
"What brings you two down from your dorms? Wouldn't you two be up there working on things for your joke shop?" Ron asked. George blushed and Fred grinned.  
  
"George is waiting for a certain girl. He's going to ask her to the Ball." Fred explained. Hermione and Harry nodded, and Ron tried to keep from laughing. The five of them then looked back to see Megan, Alina, and Penelope entering the common room. Ron's eyes darted to Harry, as did Hermione's. Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Oh well, guess that means we're off." Fred said, "Go on George, don't be a cowardly git." Fred and George got up and started heading to Penelope, Alina, and Megan.  
  
"Oh look, George is going to ask Penelope to the Ball." Ron observed.  
  
"No, Ron! He just asked Penelope and Megan to leave him and ALINA alone! Harry, George is going to ask Alina to the Ball!" Hermione exclaimed, and then she jumped from her seat. "Alina! WAIT! I've got to talk to you right this instant!" Hermione screeched. On her way over to Alina and George, she pushed little Dennis Creevey into another second year, and accidentally bumped into the table Neville was sitting at, causing his bottle of ink to spill into his potions homework, which resulted in a huge explosion.  
  
"Hermione, it's got to wait, I'm talking to Alina right now." George said, trying to shoo Hermione away. But Hermione clung tightly to Alina's arm. She gave Alina a pleading face.  
  
"Look Herm, I don't think George will take that long. When he's done, I'll go check with you pronto." Alina assured before she gave Hermione a small push. Hermione sighed and backed away. At least she could say she tried. "So, what was it you were going to say?" Alina asked, looking up at George. George was quite tall; about a head or more inches taller than she was.  
  
"I," his ears turned pink, "was wondering if maybe you'd...you'd like to be my date for the Winter Ball." George said, sighing heavily after finally getting what he wanted to say out of his system. She gaped at him for a moment. Why was he asking her? A seventh year of all people was asking her! Even though there was something deep down inside her saying she should wait, she couldn't help it.  
  
"I'd love to!" Alina exclaimed with a bubbly smile.  
  
"Whoa...uh... Thank you!" George said awkwardly before turning to leave. But then he turned back to her and gripped her shoulders. He tilted his head and gave her a light peck on the cheek. He then ran over to Fred and then two of them hurriedly returned to their dormitory.  
  
"What just happened?" Penelope asked as Alina brought a hand to her cheek.  
  
"George Weasley just asked me to the Winter Ball!" Alina squealed.  
  
"He kissed you." Megan said in repugnance.  
  
"Oh shut up." Alina said as she almost floated over to the corner of the room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated. Alina, Megan, and Penelope took a seat across from the trio.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's got the face only a mother can love." Megan said.  
  
"You're just jealous that you weren't asked by a seventh year." Alina teased, turning to look out the window.  
  
"Did she really get asked to the Ball by George Weasley?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not." Megan joked. She hadn't noticed the fallen faces of the Dream Team.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh. He had lost his chance. Anybody could say that there's always next year, but it wouldn't be the same. This time next year, Alina would probably be George Weasley's girlfriend. He cursed the fact he spent too much time dreaming and not actually doing something.  
  
He turned to Ron, whom tried to give him an understanding smile.  
  
"Well, I've always got Cho Chang." He thought as he sighed, wishing he weren't in this predicament.  
  
A/N: Ooh, wanna hear something cool? My school is actually going to be having a Winter Ball! Erm...I probably wouldn't have Harry Potter as my date or anything, but I have an idea of someone who I would like to attended the Ball with. ::cough, cough:: JOHN VALDEZ!!! ::cough, cough:: Now, where was I? Oh yeah. George and Alina. Ooh, I'm so bad. I know y'all want to see Harry and Alina, but it ain't gonna happen...YET!!! I guess that's my only spoiler for now. Oh, I've also got another twist hiding up my sleeve, but you'll have to wait for me to post the next chapter to see what's up. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Oh yes, and I have one big announcement before I sign off and go to bed: HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, TOM FELTON!!! Tom's my sweetie, and I just had to send out the best of wishes to him. Muah! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	13. Let the Games Begin

A/N: Hey all! Gosh, I'm so sorry that this didn't get this chapter up earlier. I had the chapters all ready, and I was just about to add on my A/Ns, but shit happens, ya know, and end up grounded off the Internet for a week. Isn't that the most horrible thing a parent could do to their kid? Well, some good things happened while I was gone, though. Hmm, let's see, I saw my crush. My friend let me borrow his school yearbook (he goes to John's school) so I scanned all the pictures of John, and now they're saved onto my computer, YAY! I'm, like, sending his photo out to all my friends and telling them that John's my future husband, LoL.  
  
A million thank you's go out to all my faithful readers/reviewers. Y'all mean the world to me!  
  
Rosh: I know, Harry and Alina. Erm...well, you're gonna hate me for writing this chapter! I love ya, too!  
  
How many times do I have to tell you I don't own Harry Potter?  
  
Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin  
  
The Gryffindors cheered up in the stands, competing with the cheers from the Ravenclaws. It was the first Quidditch match of the year, and not to mention the first Quidditch match at Hogwarts in quite a while. The sea of scarlet jumped up and down, waved scarlet flags or banners, some of which had Harry's face on it.  
  
"Helllllllloooooooo Hogwarts Quidditch fans!" Lee Jordan yelled into his magical megaphone. "Anybody miss me? Well, it's our first Quidditch match of the year, the first in about a year, actually. We didn't have Quidditch last year because the Triwizard Tournament, but now that's over with, and it's time for some Quidditch. Everyone's favorite team, Gryffindor," some of the Ravenclaws, and almost all of Slytherin, booed, "will be debuting their new Keeper today. Everyone knows of the hard competition that a certain two Gryffindors went through just to get the coveted spot once belonging to the great Oliver Wood. Speaking of which, I almost forgot to mention we've got a special guest.Oliver Wood himself! For those of you that don't know, he's been playing on the Puddlemere United reserve team, and he's here today to see for himself who will be taking on the position of Keeper for our Gryffindors. Oh, here comes Madam Hooch. That must mean the game will be starting any minute now! Now, onto the field, the Ravenclaw team." Lee said with no enthusiasm. The clump of blue at the end of the stands cheered loudly. "The Ravenclaw team goes as follows: Roger Davies, team captain, and one of three Chasers. The other two Chasers are Anthony Tibble and David Baker. The Beaters are Darren Daly and Patrick Murphy. Their Seeker is Cho Chang, and Keeper is Derek Nicholson." Lee said as the Ravenclaws kept cheering.  
  
"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...the time for the unveiling of Gryffindor's new Keeper! I can't stand the suspense. Can you, Wood? Well, here they come...the Gryffindor Quidditch team! The players are as follows: Harry Potter, resident celebrity, is our new team captain, and Seeker. The beautiful Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet are the Gryffindor Chasers. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George, are our Beaters as usual. And, drum roll, please, the new Keeper...ALINA HALLIWELL! That's quite a shock to me. A girl. Playing Keeper? Unheard of, I say. What do you think of this, Wood?" Lee asked, "I really did think that Ron Weasley, the younger brother of the team's Beaters, would get the spot. But I guess not. Let's just see how this girl plays before we can determine if they made a good choice or not."  
  
******  
  
"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch said, "Three...two...one..." She blew the whistle and everything was such a blur at first.  
  
Alina sped off towards the goalposts, and watched the game going on before her eyes. Tibble had the ball, and he was heading towards her goalposts. She felt her stomach lurch. She was nervous. She prayed he wouldn't come within shooting range. He aimed, but a Bludger, hit by George, came spiraling right into Tibble's arm, causing Tibble to loose the Quaffle. Angelina Johnson flew below him and caught the Quaffle, then passed it off to Alicia Spinnet. She ducked to avoid a Bludger, and then passed it off to Katie Bell, who was in shooting range.  
  
"Go, go, go..." Alina mumbled under her breath. She looked out into the stands, and saw him. Handsome, brown hair, heart-melting grin. He wasn't a student, and not a professor, that's for sure. She recalled hearing Lee Jordan saying they had a special guest... What was his name? It didn't matter to Alina. All she knew was that he was absolutely gorgeous. And to make it all better, he was looking right at her! Alina had to force herself to breathe.  
  
"Alina, they're heading for you!" Alina looked up to see Harry flying above her. She looked out before her to see Davies with the Quaffle. As Davies came into clear view, Alina began her Double Eight Loop. He came in shooting range and was prepared to throw, he pulled his arm back and aimed, and then threw the Quaffle over his shoulder to Baker, whom was coming up behind him. Baker sped into shooting range and threw a fast knuckle ball aimed for the post on the far right. At the moment the Quaffle left his fingertips, Alina was at the far left post. She darted forward, leaning against her broom to gain more speed. She held her hand out, but before she could reach the Quaffle, someone collided right into her. She heard the whistle blow, and she opened her eyes to see that she was now ten feet below the goalposts. Cho Chang wasn't too far away from her. She was rubbing her head. Alina realized it was she that crashed into her.  
  
"Outrageous!" Madam Hooch roared, "Fouling, Miss Chang, within shooting range! You're a Seeker. You're not supposed to be within shooting range!" Cho Chang bowed her head down, but Alina saw the smirk that played on her lips. Cho was thoroughly satisfied with what she had done. She had made Alina look like a fool. She crashed into her, and kept her from blocking the Quaffle. Thanks to her cheating, Ravenclaw scored. Luckily, "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for blatching a Keeper within shooting range!" Madam Hooch called out.  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe it! Cho Chang, the only girl on the Ravenclaw team, went and blatched the new Gryffindor Keeper. So I guess the Ravenclaws are getting pretty desperate this year, and are trying anything to win the Quidditch Cup." Lee said to boo's from the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Jordan, don't start." Professor McGonagall warned. Lee smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yes Professor. Whatever you say, Professor." Lee said, "But back to the game. Penalty shot to Gryffindor on account of Cho Chang. Angelina Johnson, in my opinion one of the best Chasers Hogwarts has seen in years, is doing the penalty shot. C'mon Angie, you can beat Nicholson... YES! IN YOUR FACE RAVENCLAW! Angelina Johnson has scored, making the game tied at ten to ten. Davies has the Quaffle once again, nice Bludger work by Fred Weasley, but he missed him by a hair. Davies is in range once again..."  
  
******  
  
"Why me? No, no, no!" Alina said under her breath. Davies threw the Quaffle, and it went for the center goalpost. Alina knew better. Davies wouldn't have aimed it directly at her. It was too easy. The Quaffle was either going to her right or her left. She watched the Quaffle curve slightly, and start heading to the right...  
  
******  
  
"SUPERB! What a play by Halliwell! The girl has got one bad arm. She whacked that sucker right out of range, and into the stands. What's that? The Quaffle has hit Draco Malfoy right in the nose? Well that-"  
  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall barked.  
  
"Yes, yes. Sorry Professor... WAIT! What's that I see!? The Golden Snitch! Potter is going for it! Go Potter, go! Chang is at his heels! C'mon Harry! You can do it! ARRRRGHHHH!!! The Snitch is gone, again. Better luck next time, Harry. Keep a sharp lookout... YES! Katie Bell scores! She has gotten Nicholson beat, badly. That was an easy shot, too! Good job, Katie! Uh-oh, Davies is back. Davies is determined to get the Quaffle past Halliwell. Davies does another over the shoulder pass to Tibble. Tibble comes up... Is Alina ready for it? Yeah, she's ready. She's going...going...going...THERE GOES THE GOLDEN SNITCH! The Golden Snitch makes another appearance, right in front of Alina's face. Almost got her off guard. But she still got that Quaffle out of the way. Good going, Halliwell."  
  
******  
  
Harry darted forward quickly when he saw the Golden Snitch dart past Alina's eyes. Cho was on his tail, and he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. After watching her blatantly foul Alina, he feared Cho might throw herself on the tail of his Firebolt. He looked back and saw her sailing a bit dazedly. She didn't look all there. He had recalled watching her rub her head after her collision with Alina, but it didn't really mean anything to him at first. He believed she deserved it.  
  
He looked back out before him once more to see the Golden Snitch glittering right above Alina's ear. But she was still distracted with the Quaffle heading towards her once again. Davies had gotten frustrated with Alina, and her blocking the Quaffle, and never let a chance to score pass him by.  
  
Harry sped forward, going right for Alina. His arm was outstretched as he neared the scoring range. Alina's eyes left the Quaffle, and she locked eyes with Harry as he zoomed right to her. She feared he might crash into her, and she didn't want to be collided into again. But, she noticed his arm was outstretched, and at the corner of her eyes, she saw the Golden Snitch!  
  
Harry closed his fingers over the Golden Snitch just as he, to Alina's dismay, crashed into her. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, but Alina and Harry couldn't keep themselves from falling. Their broom handles were locked together, and Harry's weight was pressing down on Alina. They didn't stop falling until, obviously, they hit the ground: one beside the other.  
  
"Oww..." Alina said pushing herself up. Harry barely heard her over the Gryffindors' loud cheering.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked. He saw the rush of scarlet running towards them, and the two of them quickly got to their feet as to not get trampled over. Harry looked past the scarlet to see Cho Chang being escorted off the field by the rest of the Ravenclaw team.  
  
"Serves her right." Harry heard Alina sneer.  
  
"It was probably just defense, Alina. Don't take it personally." Harry shrugged.  
  
"If you knew the whole story, you'd understand. You're just blinded by a pretty face." Alina spat.  
  
"Outstanding!" Ron exclaimed as he threw his arms around Alina, and almost knocking her over in the process. "You okay? I saw what Cho Chang did to you out there. The nerve of her."  
  
"Merlin! Are you okay?" Megan asked as she and Penelope ran over, breathing hard.  
  
"Peachy. Just peachy. A bit dizzy, but peachy just as well." Alina said, rubbing her head. Harry was soon pushed out of earshot as more people began surrounding Alina. He watched as George rubbed her head, and then took her hand and lead her away from the crowd.  
  
"If I had to say the way I see things, then I'd say that it seems as if you're a bit jealous of being out of the spotlight, eh Potter?" Harry turned to see his old Quidditch captain, his old mentor: Oliver Wood.  
  
"Jealous? No. Not jealous of the fame. It's something else." Harry said, pushing the matter aside.  
  
"Still the star player, though, I see. Gave Cho Chang a good workout with all those fakes you were giving her. She didn't stand a chance." Oliver said.  
  
"So, how's Puddle-"  
  
"Oi! Wood! I've got someone you should meet!" George said, running over with Alina.  
  
"Ah, the new Keeper. You have a sharp eye. That's good for a Keeper." Oliver commented.  
  
"He plays for Puddlemere United." George said, "Oh, where's my manners? Ollie, this is Alina. Alina: Oliver Wood, former Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. He led us to victory back in my fifth year." Alina extended her hand out for him to shake. But, working his Wood charm (which often worked on any girl), he kissed the back of her hand. Alina flushed scarlet.  
  
"It wasn't all me, the way George makes it sound. It was Harry, too." Oliver said, slapping Harry's back. Harry grinned nervously. He didn't want to be in this conversation, not when Alina was holding on to George, and Oliver kissing her hand. It was too much to handle all at once.  
  
"Party in the Gryffindor Tower!" Fred exclaimed, and the Gryffindors cheered. "Wood: you coming?" Fred asked over the crowd. Oliver shrugged, and then looked down at Alina.  
  
"Depends on my schedule. But due to some unexpected circumstances, I'll be there, most likely." Oliver said, grinning from ear to ear. Alina felt like letting go of George's hand to permanently attach herself to Oliver Wood. He was handsome, no question about it. Those piercing brown eyes of his were too much for her.  
  
"Get a grip! You've got George! Why is Harry looking at me like that? But look at Oliver! That look in his eyes. I will, no doubt about it, drop to the floor if I wasn't hanging on to George." Alina thought.  
  
"C'mon Chica, let's get a move on! You heard Fred, didn't you? Party in the Tower!" Megan said. Alina let go of George's hand and joined Megan.  
  
"Sorry guys, I best get on my way. I've got to look good for the party. It was a pleasure meeting you, Oliver. I'll see you in the common room, George. Harry." Alina said, smiling warmly to Oliver and George, and simply giving Harry a nod of her head. When she turned and left, Oliver nudged George in the stomach.  
  
"Oi-"  
  
"That's some girl, Weasley." Oliver said, unable to wipe the smirk from his face.  
  
"You think I haven't noticed that? Merlin, she's beautiful!" George said.  
  
"How'd you get her? Guys must've been throwing themselves at her feet."  
  
"Err-no. Not since she started hanging with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"The Slytherin Seeker?"  
  
"Yeah. He kinda gave her a bad name. Made it seem like she only surrounded herself with the Dark Side, even if she was sorted into Gryffindor. Rumor has it she is some sort of Dark Goddess. She's got a secret behind her, and nobody knows about it. Nobody knows why she came to Hogwarts in her fifth year, Merlin's beard!" George explained, "But then she started going around with Harry here. Malfoy accused of her of trying to gain popularity."  
  
"With her Quidditch skills, she doesn't need a Malfoy to help her gain popularity, right Harry?" Oliver asked for Harry's input. He'd much rather not be there anymore, when the two of them were complimenting Alina, and asking him to join in.  
  
"I...I should go and get ready for the party." Harry said before scrambling away.  
  
******  
  
"How long will you be staying at Hogwarts?" Alina asked as she and Oliver strolled down the dimly lit corridors. The two of them quickly and quietly left the party for some fresh air, but Alina knew that as long as she was with Oliver, what they did didn't matter to her at all.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Oliver smirked with one eyebrow arched. Alina blushed. It was the third time he had done that that night, and it kept her blushing every time.  
  
"Well, do you have to go back to the team? Do you have any Quidditch matches coming up? I'd love to see you play." Alina said, "Actually, I just want to see you." Alina thought as she tried to keep herself from smiling.  
  
"The season doesn't start 'til January. So, I've got a lot of time to stick around. In fact, Dumbledore told me about his Winter Ball the school will be having."  
  
"Yeah, the 'First-Ever Hogwarts Winter Ball'. It wasn't around back in your day."  
  
"You're making it sound like I'm really old."  
  
"Well, you are four years older than me. Tell me I'm wrong."  
  
"But about this Ball. I'll...I'll be here for the Ball. And I don't want to go *alone*." Oliver asserted. He stopped walking to lean against the wall. He looked her in the eyes. His eyes...she couldn't contain herself.  
  
"I know what you're insinuating, but I have to think about it-I mean I can't-I mean I-Look Oliver, I already have a date for the Ball: George Weasley." Alina said, "And I've got enough problems as it is," She thought. "I'm really sorry. It's just that, I've already got so many names going around with me. 'The Popularity Seeker,' 'Desperate Git.' I don't want to be known now as 'The Gryffindor Slut.'" Oliver had to chuckle at that.  
  
"You're not a slut. Not compared to most girls I knew at this school."  
  
"But look, I can't break my loyalty to George. That'd made me look bad, and I already had told him I'd go with him. So please, don't mention this again. I'm sorry, really, I am. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said, turning away, "I should head back to the common room now. Meg and Penny will be worried." She hurried away in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You won't be my date, and you're not letting me talk to you either?" Alina stopped, "Talking isn't a crime, is it? I don't know, but I'm getting the impression that you're allergic to me or something." Oliver said. Alina started walking back to him slowly.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so."  
  
"Well, if you're not, do you want to head out to the Quidditch pitch with me?"  
  
"What are we going to do at the Quidditch pitch?" Alina inquired. Oliver blushed.  
  
"Discuss Keeper strategies, of course. What did you think we were going to do? Snog?" This time, Alina blushed at her own wandering imagination.  
  
"A strategy discussion sounds good to me. Let's see, how's about I go and get my broom. You go and get yours, and then fly around to the back. You know, where the girls' tower is. There's a balcony right back there. Just fly back there, and I'll be out there." Alina ordered. Oliver nodded, and then the two of them went their separate ways. Alina walked through the portrait hole to see the party was still going on. She dismissed everyone that had walked up to her to sneak up to the girls' tower. She went through her trunk to get her Meteorite broomstick. She opened up the balcony windows to see Oliver already sitting on his Firebolt outside.  
  
A/N: AAAAHHHH!!! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the urge to write Ollie in! It's just that Sean Biggerstaff is so hot, and I would absolutely hate myself if I didn't write him in. Hmm....not much to say anymore, just that I get to see John tomorrow, YIPPEE SKIPPY!!! My school dance got postponed because of the death of Mrs. Bruno. Pooey. It was supposed to be last Friday, but now it's on this Friday. I hope John goes. Maybe I'll get around to asking him..... I should make him promise me a dance! Oh well, I'm off now to continue looking for ways to get John Valdez right where I want him. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	14. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: I must admit that this chapter is the ultimate girly chapter. I get into detail about what the girls are wearing to the Ball, and how they're doing their hair...it was something so different for me to write! Now that I realized it, I should've talked more about what the guys were wearing, ya know, so you have a mental picture of how hot our favorite HP boys looked.  
  
To all those hoping for a Harry/Alina romance...you're all going to hate me for writing this chapter. LoL! Let's see, there's a little bit of George/Alina action with Harry in the background, being jealous. But seeing Harry vulnerable makes you love him even more, so there!  
  
Gee, not much else to say again. I guess the sooner you get to read the chapter, the better.  
  
Harry doesn't belong to me.  
  
Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out  
  
The months flew by so quickly it seemed as if they didn't have enough time to enjoy it. Halloween went by as usual, and without a hitch. The students had their first trip to Hogsmeade, and all the students attending the Winter Ball had purchased their proper attire. After some complaining from those certain pureblood wizards, ("I still don't get why we have to wear these stupid Muggle outfits." Harry overheard Draco Malfoy saying to Crabbe and Goyle as they entered the Hogwarts castle after their trip) they, Malfoy included, finally agreed to purchase their outfits.  
  
The girls, oddly, had suddenly stopped talking to the boys. Alina, Hermione, Megan, and Penelope wandered around together, talking in hushed voices. The day before the Ball, the four of them walked into the Great Hall, and, surprisingly, took their old seats by Harry and Ron at dinner.  
  
"Welcome back to the planet." Ron said as they sat down.  
  
"You're gonna do my hair, right?" Hermione said to Alina. Alina nodded.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's about the Ball." Megan said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Can I take a look and see what you're going to wear?" Ron asked Megan.  
  
"NO! You can't. That would just ruin the surprise." Megan said as she and the rest of the girls got back to their discussion on hair and make-up.  
  
"They're beginning to sound like Lavender and Parvati, eh Ron?" Harry asked. The two of them looked a couple of people over to see Lavender and Parvati, with make-up and hair accessories scattered all around them.  
  
"If you're wearing fuchsia, then wear dark purple eye shadow on the bottom and fuchsia on the top." Parvati said. Lavender shook her head.  
  
"Why don't I merge the colors together?" Lavender asked.  
  
"You mean to make a medium purple color?" Parvati asked. Lavender nodded. "Oh Merlin! That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" the two of them giggled as they gathered their make-up and put them in a bag. "Now, what will we do with your hair?"  
  
The two boys rolled their eyes and looked back to the four girls before them.  
  
"I was thinking of wearing my hair up, like this," Hermione said, taking her hair, twisting it, and showing the rest of the girls.  
  
"I was thinking of doing that with your hair, but add the ringlets." Alina said, pulling hair from Hermione's twist to use it to outline her face. "I'll use a curling spell to fix that up. And I've got the perfect gel to use to get your hair from frizzing the wrong way."  
  
"If I'm wearing a red dress, then I'll put streaks of red in my hair." Penelope said.  
  
"The Muggle way, or what?" Megan asked.  
  
"Do you have the charm I can use for my hair?" Penelope asked. Megan shook her head.  
  
"Ask Parvati and Lavender. They might know."  
  
"Oi, Parvati! Lavender!" Penelope called over. The two looked up simultaneously. "Do you know the charm to put streaks in my hair?"  
  
"Colorous and then the color you want. For example," Lavender whipped out her wand. "Vati, undo your braid." Lavender ordered. Parvati hastily undid her hair, and Lavender put her hand to the top of Parvati's head. "Take the hairs you want to use, like so," Lavender got a handful of strands of Parvati's hair, "Then, run the wand down, like so," Lavender then ran her wand down the length of Parvati's hair as she said, "Colorous Magenta." Then, strands of Parvati's hair turned magenta. Penelope gasped. "Try it out." Lavender urged. Penelope grabbed at her hair, and pointed her wand at the top of her head.  
  
"Colorous Teal." She said as she ran it down. Her hair then turned teal.  
  
"You've got to help me do that with my hair." Hermione said. Ron frowned. He never did ask Hermione whom she was going to the Ball with. She had been gone, it seems, for so long, that he had never asked.  
  
"Who are you going to the Ball with, Herm?" Ron asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Ron. You'll see tomorrow." Hermione said. Ron cursed.  
  
"Hey date," George Weasley came gliding over, planting a kiss on Alina's cheek before forcing Penelope to scoot over so he could get the spot next to Alina. Alina smiled at him, "Whatcha wearing tomorrow?" he asked as he tried nuzzling against her neck.  
  
"I won't tell you, no matter how much you snuggle me." Alina said as she tried to push George away. Harry felt jealous. He never got to cuddle with Alina. But then again, George had a reason to. That was his date, and not Harry's. Harry couldn't see himself snuggling with Cho.  
  
"You going to be looking beautiful tomorrow?" George asked, just resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Aren't I always beautiful?" Alina asked, looking down at him. George smiled.  
  
"Of course you are." George said before pecking her chin. Fred came running up, and he started shaking George, trying to get him away from Alina. "What?" George whined. Alina had stopped talking with the girls to look over at Fred, too.  
  
"C'mon! Lee is going to take a bite out of that cake." Fred said mysteriously. George's eyes widened.  
  
"Sorry, love, gotta go." George said as he stood up. Before running off, he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"'Love?' Someone is openly smitten." Hermione said as Alina blushed, and Harry fumed.  
  
******  
  
"George Weasley is openly smitten with you, Oliver Wood is openly smitten with you, and you are saving your heart for 'The Boy Who Lived.'" Megan said before muttering the hair coloring charm under her breath. It was now the morning of the Ball, and almost all the Gryffindor girls had rushed up to their dorms after breakfast to get themselves ready for the Ball.  
  
"I don't like Harry." Alina said as she twirled her hair around her wand.  
  
"You know you do. You must've been offended when he asked Cho to the Ball." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, George asked me first. That's his problem he didn't ask." Alina said.  
  
"He was going to ask you." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I don't care anymore. I don't care about this Ball anymore. I just don't want to go." Alina said as she put her wand down. The three other girls looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're whining over Oliver and the fact you can't go with him." Megan sighed, "Look, you have George, and you can't back out of it."  
  
"Too bad for you. Oliver is one hundred times better looking than George." Penelope said. Alina smacked Penelope on the arm, causing her to get lipstick across her cheek, "Damn girl, I didn't mean to piss you off. It's not like I was lying, though."  
  
"What do you three have against George?" Alina finally asked. The girls kept silent. "Hmm?"  
  
"I...I don't think I should be the one to say." Hermione said before running into the bathroom.  
  
"Meg?" Alina asked. Megan looked down and began smoothing her dress. She picked at invisible lint.  
  
"I can't say." Megan said.  
  
"Li, the only reason George Weasley is going with you is because he got into a fight with Alicia Spinnet. He likes you, yeah, but everyone knows he'd much rather be going with Alicia. He's in love with her, but then they got into this fight over you. She thinks he talks too much about you. Then she said that if he likes you that much, he should go to the Ball with you. It was something like who's got the control in their relationship, and loyalty. George wants control over his actions, but Alicia wants control over him and what he does. He's obliging to go out with you because he doesn't want to hurt Alicia." Penelope said as she started applying her lipstick again. Alina got up and stamped her feet over to her bed. Hermione had gotten out of the bathroom, and then she and the two other girls were at Alina's side as she buried her head into her pillow.  
  
"Did it occur to him that he would be hurting *me*?" Alina said against her pillow, "Were all these public acts of affection for show? Was it just so Alicia could see?"  
  
"Hey, at least now, if you two break up, you could go to the Ball with Oliver." Penelope said half-mindedly.  
  
"What!?" Alina asked, her head shooting up.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you again." Penelope said as she walked back to the mirror.  
  
"No Penny, I think you gave her an idea." Hermione arched her eyebrows at Alina.  
  
"I've got to see George." Alina said as she jumped off of the bed. She ran for the door but Hermione put her in a body-bind curse. "Damn it, Herm!" Alina exclaimed as she tried getting back to the bed, on the way over, she fell over. "What's this for?"  
  
"You can't see George. Not wearing what you're wearing, and looking the way you do right now." Hermione said. She got her out of the curse, and then led her over to the mirror. Alina looked at herself and noticed that all her eyeliner had smudged away, and only one half of her head had curled hair. She wasn't even wearing her dress yet. She was simply wearing her scarlet colored silk pajamas.  
  
"The natural look is working with you." Penelope pointed out.  
  
"Get yourself out of those PJ's, put on your dress, and then we can decide what kind of make-up works on you." Megan said as she handed Alina her dress. She pushed her into the bathroom. When Alina walked back out, the three girls shoved Alina into a chair, and they whipped out their wands.  
  
"An off-white dress. Hmm..." Hermione said as she reached into her bag. "We're keeping this natural, so let's go some with brown eyeliner to get it to almost blend with the tan-ish color of her skin." Penelope handed Hermione the brown eyeliner, and then she started putting it on Alina.  
  
"White eye shadow or more of the brown?" Megan asked, holding up two containers.  
  
"Let's go with the brown. It could match with her skin tone." Hermione took the brown one, and the brown blended nicely with the color of Alina's skin. "Penelope, you work on Alina's curls. Use these bobby pins when you're finished curling. You put the pins right here," Hermione said, pointing to the top of Alina's head. "The curls should be out of her face." Penelope did as told, and used a simple curling charm for Alina's hair. Now, Alina had bouncy curls, and Penelope pulled it back with the pins. The curls hung loosely down her back, and completely out of her face.  
  
"Herm, let's use this lipstick. It's tan and shiny." Megan said, picking up a lipstick container out of her bag. Hermione applied it on Alina's lips. Hermione leaned back and looked at Alina. "I'm proud of you, girl." Megan said, patting Hermione's back. Alina stood up and then spun around in front of the mirror.  
  
"You forgot those matching off-white heels." Penelope pointed out, looking down at Alina's feet.  
  
"Accio Heels." Alina pointed her wand at her trunk. It flung open, and her heels came flying out. She put them on, and then the other girls took a good look at her. They couldn't keep themselves from gawking. Megan nudged Hermione, and the two of them exchanged knowing glances. Then, the four of them all looked at each other.  
  
"Let's tear this Ball up." Alina said, grinning at her friends.  
  
******  
  
"Where are they?" Ron asked impatiently. He, Harry, George, and the rest of the Gryffindor boys were waiting in the common room for the girls to come out of their dormitories.  
  
"Calm down." Harry said. They faintly heard a door open.  
  
"It must be them!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"I'm gonna trip in these shoes." The boys heard Penelope's voice clearly.  
  
"Why's everyone just sitting around? There's a party we've got to be heading to!" Megan exclaimed. Ron looked at her, and almost fell out of his seat. Megan wore a midnight blue dress that almost touched the floor. It had spaghetti straps, and the design was very simple. The dress was silk, with bits of glitter here and there, and the slit went all the way up to above her knee. She wore a sapphire necklace on her neck, and she had blue butterfly clips holding her cornrows. "Are you just going to sit there and stare?" Megan asked. Ron scrambled out of his seat, and almost tripped on his way over to her. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. "We'll be seeing you all down in the Hall."  
  
Hermione was the next one to come down the stairs. Obviously her date wasn't in Gryffindor because after she acknowledged Harry, she headed straight for the portrait hole. Harry was curious to see who her date was. Lucky guy, he thought, because that night, Hermione looked even better than she did the night of the Yule Ball. She wore a strapless gold dress that came up to her ankles, and she had a shawl over her shoulders. She had her hair up, the way she had said it would be back at the table. It was twisted, with ringlets framing her face. She had streaks of blonde in her brown hair.  
  
Harry didn't get why he was sitting there anymore. His date wasn't a Gryffindor. He had almost forgotten he was going with Cho Chang, and for a second was convinced his date was Alina.  
  
"Could Alina take any longer?" George asked, beginning to relax in his seat.  
  
"I heard that. It's just that I almost tripped on the way down the stairs. I've got to find a way to bewitch these shoes to get me to stand up, and stay up." Harry couldn't keep his mouth from hanging open as Alina came into view. Her dress brought out the color of her skin, and it had never looked so tan to him before. The dress was off-white, with spaghetti straps, and a thicker strap on the other side. On the side of the spaghetti strap, there was piece of fabric hanging loosely. Her dress was covered with glitter, just the way she seemed to like things. The bottom of the dress was in different layers; the front was shorter than the back. And those heels almost made her as tall as George. The curls on her head were so foreign for him to see. He was used to seeing it parted to the side, and braided. This time, her hair was pulled back in the front, and dangling in the back. Harry made a mental note of asking her if that was the real length of her hair, or if she just made it longer for the Ball.  
  
"My lady," George said, bowing down to Alina. She smiled lightly. "C'mon beautiful, we can't keep you away from everyone else, as much as I just want you for my own." George said the last part softly, but Harry heard it. "Who're you waiting for, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, um, I guess I'll walk Penny down. She is going with Gregory Goyle of all people, and I doubt he'd wait for her in the hallway." Harry said as Penelope came down. She wore a red dress. The top half had sequins, and other intricate designs. The bottom half was silk, with two folds in the front. He could see her heels, and saw that she couldn't steady herself. He held his arm out quickly so she could hang on to him. "I'll walk you down, Penny." Harry said as he led her out of the common room. The two of them were walking right behind George and Alina, "They look cute together, don't they." Harry forced out of himself.  
  
"Yeah, they do. Too bad none of that affection is authentic." Penelope said.  
  
"What!?" Harry hissed. Penelope frowned, and then smiled knowingly.  
  
"Didn't you know? George is only going with her to please Alicia. You know she's been pissed about his superfluous talk of Alina. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Alina is going to drop him before the Ball goes underway." Penelope elucidated.  
  
"Do you know who she's going to go with after she gets rid of George?" Harry grilled. Penelope smiled.  
  
"Oliver Wood." She said as Harry's face floored. "It's too bad for you, Harry. She wanted you to ask her, but you missed out and asked Cho." Penelope put in plain words.  
  
"George got a hold of her before me. I was honestly going to try." Harry said.  
  
"If you had asked her afterward, she probably would've dropped George like that," Penelope snapped her fingers, "But then you didn't, and you went to Cho. She stuck with George, but you know that Oliver is besotted with her, too, right?" Penelope asked and Harry nodded, "Well he asked her to the Ball, too. She would've said yes because she's got the same feelings for him, too. Head-over-heels, that girl is. But she didn't want to break her date with George. She's sure Oliver would get with her if she asked now. He probably had a feeling it would happen." Penelope said as they walked into the crowd full of students. "Oh, there's Gregory. Thanks for walking me down." Penelope said before going off to Goyle, whom towered over the crowd.  
  
"Hey Harry," Cho said as she linked arms with Harry. Harry smiled weakly. He didn't care to look her over and see how she looked. It didn't matter to him. All he knew was that Alina was the best looking one at the Ball, and unfortunately she wasn't his date. She was going with someone that asked her for alternate reasons. Then, she was going to leave him for someone else. Harry wondered if Alina were his date, would she leave *him* for Oliver? He'd never be able to find out because not in this lifetime would Alina be his date. He cursed himself for not being persistent. If he had been, there could've been a possibility that the girl at his arm wouldn't be Cho Chang. If only he could turn back time... Harry wondered if Hermione still had that Time Turner...  
  
A/N: No, no, that whole Time Turner schmeal does not lead into a whole different plot. I just wrote it in because that was just a little thing left for Harry to ponder when he feels the urge to forget about Cho, heh- heh. Now, a little background on the dresses: Meg's dress was inspired by the dress another one of my best friends wore to our Graduation Ball. It looks just the way it was described. Hermione's dress was actually inspired by one of the dresses I used to dress my Barbie dolls up in. The look has been altered a bit because the Barbie dress was a little too complicated to explain. Alina's dress was inspired by a dress that I tried on, and wanted to buy, but my mom wouldn't let me. If I ever find it, I am going to buy it and wear it to the Winter Ball, damn it! Penelope's dress was inspired by a dress a friend of mine wore to the Grad Ball. Like Meg's dress, it looks just the way it's described.  
  
Hopefully I'll update soon. Until next time, have a nice week. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	15. The Winter Ball

A/N: NO, NO, NO!!! I kept putting this chapter off, and I'm so mad that it had to happen! Anyways, I'm off my grounding time, and I'm back, and I know I should've worked on this chapter while I was offline, but I was stuck with some major projects this past week at school. (Argh, doesn't school suck?) Once again, I'm sorry, and I will try to get the next two chapters up soon because there is going to be a three-day weekend!  
  
I don't know if anyone has noticed, but Oliver Wood is WAY out of character. He, obviously, isn't the same boy he was when he was back at Hogwarts. He's not really much of a Quidditch nut, and he's got a LOT of other things on his mind ever since he graduated and found himself mingling in the real world. Actually, I think he really takes after Oliver's portrayer, Sean Biggerstaff. Sean is cheeky and cocky, and that's a bit how Oliver is. Basically, that's how I see Oliver for the most part, and I just wanted to clear that up for anyone that wasn't exactly sure.  
  
I'll get to my individual reviews later. Right now, I should just get to the story, kay?  
  
Okay, one more thing: FLUFF ALERT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
Chapter 15: The Winter Ball  
  
  
  
"George, I can't do this." Alina said as she dropped George's hand.  
  
"What?" he asked as the two of them locked eyes.  
  
"I know why you asked me to the Ball, and I admit it hurt so much to hear your real intentions of this. You played me for a fool. I was actually thrilled by the fact that a seventh year had asked me to the Ball, but now I don't know what all my fuss was about." Alina said as George's face dropped at every word.  
  
"I was going to drop you to go with Alicia tonight, but I got to know you, and you're not worth it." George said sincerely.  
  
"I was going to drop you tonight, too. I got to know you, and I thought you were a wonderful person. I stood up for you when my friends had talked badly of you. Now that I've really gotten to know the real George Weasley, I'm going to go ahead and drop you anyways." Alina retorted as George looked at her, bowled over.  
  
"Who're you going to go with then?" George asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oliver Wood. Don't tell me you didn't notice the extra time I've been spending on the Quidditch pitch." Alina said. George frowned.  
  
"I thought you were practicing Keeper strategies with...Oliver Wood. Oh, I get it. We're even now, huh?"  
  
"I guess we are. Please, don't ever try to convince me that we're more than just friends. It was fine the way it was before the Ball." Alina said, backing away from him slowly. She smiled at him kindly before turning around to find Oliver. It turns out that he was easier to find than she had imagined.  
  
"Whoa, you okay?" someone gripped Alina's shoulders after she had collided them. She looked up to lock eyes with those muddy brown ones of Oliver Wood. He smiled down at her, and she could barely get a squeak out of herself. "Where's George?" Oliver asked, looking past Alina.  
  
"We...broke up." Alina said ineptly.  
  
"Really?" Oliver asked, doing the eyebrow thing again.  
  
"Yeah, really. And that means I have no date for the Ball, and I would hate to go alone." Alina said as she gave him that same forlorn look he had given her the night he tried asking her to the Ball. Oliver's face fell.  
  
"I'm sorry, my most divine," Oliver said smoothly, causing Alina to blush, and give him questioning looks at the same time, "but when you said we couldn't go to the Ball together...I kind of found someone else."  
  
"What!?" Alina questioned, "Who am I supposed to go to the Ball with?" Oliver tittered. "Why are you laughing? I just dumped George because he's the most-" Oliver kept smiling. "Why are you smiling at me!?"  
  
"I'm only joking. C'mon darling, they're letting us in." Oliver said as he took her hand.  
  
******  
  
"Ron, look!" Megan nudged Ron, and forced him to look up at Oliver and Alina as they walked past.  
  
"Where are they going? Wait-that's not George!" Ron said.  
  
"Of course not! You know the story. Well, after that, she dumped your brother and went for Ollie. They've been going at it secretly, ya know." Megan explained. Ron gave her a knowing glance.  
  
"Secretly going at what?" Ron asked and Megan pushed him playfully.  
  
"You hang out with Seamus too much, that perverted prat." Megan said as she waved Oliver and Alina over.  
  
"I don't think that's wise, Meg." Ron said softly. Megan looked over, and then saw that Cho was dragging Harry over. She smiled sweetly at Ron, and glared at Megan.  
  
"Harry wanted to sit with his friends. But I thought, 'why does he need his friends when he's got me?' That's sweet of him, though, to actually think of his friends." Cho said as she forced Harry to pull out her chair. Oliver and Alina came over, Alina throwing daggers at Cho with her eyes as Oliver pulled out her seat, and took the spot beside her. Oliver nodded politely at Harry, and almost discreetly at Cho.  
  
"Cho," he said quietly. He, too, seemed to be glaring at her.  
  
"Oliver," she muttered back. Silence washed over the table until Penelope came sauntering over. She murmured something under her breath before taking the seat between Alina and Megan. They found themselves in the same scenario again: silence, averted eyes, until Hermione came over in the same fashion as Penelope.  
  
"Where're your dates?" Ron asked, trying to strike up some conversation. Hermione and Penelope glowered.  
  
"Don't ask." They said concurrently.  
  
"Ya know, it was just fate that brought Harry and I together. I think Cedric has moved on and wants me to be happy." Cho said wistfully. Ron and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy. Why was she bringing up Cedric? She should know by now that Harry still can't bear to talk, or hear, about Cedric. "OWW!!! You kicked me." Cho said accusingly to Alina. Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Now don't go pointing fingers, Cho, maybe you're-"  
  
"Oh darn, I must've not kicked you hard enough because you're still opening your big mouth." Alina barked.  
  
"The better to kiss Harry with, my dear." Cho countered. Harry's eyes widened at her remark.  
  
"Okay, ladies, I think we should stop with this conversation. Dinner should be just about-"  
  
"OWW!!! *You* just kicked me!" Alina shrieked. Cho smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I must've not kicked you hard enough because you're still opening your big mouth."  
  
"The better to shout in your face with, my dear." Alina said, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Who's the one kissing Harry? Not you." Cho sneered.  
  
"And definitely not you." There was once again an uncomfortable silence between everyone at the table.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to go freshen up." Cho excused herself and began walking off.  
  
"I think I've got some business to settle myself." Alina said, her hands in tight fists as she banged it against the table. She was about to go running after Cho, but Oliver held her back.  
  
"I don't think you should be going within a fifty foot radius of her." Oliver said. Alina looked back to see as Cho neared the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"This table has finally been cleared of all the trash." Alina called out. Cho looked back and scowled before pushing the doors open. "I don't think I want to sit here anymore. Hey, are those spaces by Justin Finch- What's-His-Name taken? C'mon Ollie, let's move over-"  
  
"Alina! Cut the crap! Just because you're having a shitty night courtesy of Cho Chang doesn't give you the right to make our night downright horrible, too." Megan rebuked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've invited her over to the table." Harry murmured.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Harry! Cho and Alina should just keep their distances. I suggest that when Cho returns, the two of you take those seats by Justin. Or she could probably find the two of you a table with the other Ravenclaws. We could always ask Camille to make some space at her table." Megan recommended.  
  
"The two of us just might do that." Harry said as he saw that Cho had reentered the Great Hall, "Oi! Cho! I see two free spots by Camille!" Harry got up and took Cho by the hand before leading her off to the other end of the Great Hall.  
  
******  
  
Ron fidgeted in his seat. Megan was beautiful, and he knew he couldn't let her go to waste. Even though Professor Dumbledore had gotten a Muggle turntable set with Muggle records and CD's, Ron had to admit that that Muggle music was catchy. Right now, some Muggle "rapper" was on. Nelly was his name, or something like that. Ron couldn't remember. Well, this Nelly guy was singing about dancing and taking your clothes off. Ron knew that if his mother had heard that music, she'd have a fit.  
  
He looked out on the dance floor, watching as Alina and Oliver danced close together, almost body-to-body. They weren't too far away from Cho and the dancing-challenged Harry. Ron noticed how Alina had tried tripping Cho multiple times.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had his magical megaphone in hand and began to introduce the next song. He said it was sung by some Muggle "boy band" called *NSYNC. Ron briefly looked over at Megan and saw her face light up at what Dumbledore had said. He knew he shouldn't sit there all night. It wouldn't be fair to Megan. He almost considered telling her to leave him to dance with some other guy. But he couldn't. Megan asked him. And besides, he couldn't pass up the chance to dance with the one girl that shared his same feelings, and was actually a witch herself.  
  
"Meg," Megan looked in his eyes with what seemed to be nervous anticipation, "do you want to dance?"  
  
"I almost thought you'd never ask." Megan chuckled as she put her hand in Ron's. The two stood up, and she led him onto the dance floor. It was then that Ron realized it was a slow-tempo song they were dancing to, and they were to slow dance. He took a glance over again at Alina and Oliver. They were once again dancing close together. But Alina didn't even seem to notice that Cho and Harry were dancing right beside her. Alina was in Oliver-land. Her hands clasped tightly behind his neck, and her head resting on his shoulder. Oliver's cheek was pressed against hers, and his hands resting neatly on her lower back. Harry and Cho, on the other hand, weren't as close as the other couple. Cho was close to Harry, but he couldn't get himself to bring his head anywhere close to hers.  
  
Ron was too busy paying attention to the other couples that he hadn't realized that Megan had clasped her hands behind his neck. With her heels on, they could see each other eye-to-eye. He fretfully placed his hands on her lower back, as Oliver had done.  
  
"You know, I love this song." Megan said.  
  
"You listen to Muggle music?" Ron asked. Megan nodded.  
  
"Actually, this group is popular with Muggles, but all witches and wizards know that *NSYNC are wizards themselves. How else did they sell all those CD's?" Megan questioned.  
  
"CD's? Anyways, I thought it was because they have talent. They can sing. Well, better than what I'm used to hearing. Never come within ten feet of the bathroom in my house when Fred is in the shower. He has a tendency of singing quite loudly." Ron explained. Megan giggled, and Ron found himself smiling, too.  
  
"Yeah, I guess these guys can sing. They write their own songs, too. Some Muggle groups don't sing their own songs, and some wizarding groups bewitch quills to write the songs themselves. But you see, when these groups write their own songs, the songs show more emotion. And you can relate to it. Like this song, 'something happens when you look at me I forget to speak. Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.' I'm sorry, I can't sing." Megan said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Got that right!" Megan pinched the back of his neck, "These sappy love songs... Yes, I can relate." Ron said, looking directly in her eyes, "I think I've forgotten what I was going to say." Megan stared back breathlessly. Then she turned away. But Ron brought a finger to her chin, and turned her head so she could be looking him in the eyes again. She closed her eyes out of instinct, and before she realized what was going to happen, she felt Ron's lips over hers. His soft lips felt so right against hers. She can't say she's never thought of this moment before, but having it happen rather than just a part of a dream was much better. He pulled his lips away, but kept his forehead pressed against hers. "I think my knees are going weak, too." He said before their lips met again in another kiss.  
  
******  
  
Penelope sighed, as did Hermione. Penelope had a feeling she'd end up alone. It always happened at Beauxbatons. She didn't even understand how the other girls had conned her into going anyways. She was probably convinced that Gregory Goyle would stick with his promise of being her date. That's a laugh! Once the two of them had entered the Great Hall as a couple, Goyle ditched her when he had spotted Crabbe and Malfoy, with Pansy at his arm, sitting nearby.  
  
Hermione didn't think that this would've happened to her. She was convinced her date would've pulled through. After all the things they've shared together. All the loving words like, 'I'll never leave you,' 'Yes, I'll be your date for the Ball.' Hermione cursed herself for being blinded by infatuation. She should've known that he wouldn't be like that out in the open. He was only the way she wanted him to be when they were alone. When they were up in the Astronomy Tower, only the two of them, they'd snuggle close and talk about how they wished their lives would be. The one thing they had agreed on was that they wished they could be out in the open. They wished they could show the world, or at least the older half of Hogwarts, that what they had was special, and nobody was going to break them apart. Tonight was supposed to be their night. Tonight, they were supposed to show Hogwarts what they had, and not care what everyone else was going to say about it. Hermione cursed herself for believing the words of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Penny, I...I can't be here anymore." Hermione confessed. Penelope gave her a small smile.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" Penelope asked. Hermione had only told Penelope of her secret relationship with Draco. Penelope was her best girl friend, and she knew she could trust her because she was nothing like Alina and Megan. Alina and Megan were loud and outgoing, while she and Penelope were quiet and stayed reserved. They both had big ambitions for themselves. Hermione wanted to become the headmistress of her own school one day. She wanted it to be an all-girls school, with no boys there to distract her students. Penelope wanted to grow up to be the Minister of Magic, or whatever they called it if a female took over the spot. She wanted everything to be right in the magical world, and wanted to prove that men aren't the only ones that can keep the Ministry in place. Alina, on the other hand, wanted to become a professional Quidditch player ever since she became part of the Gryffindor team. Megan was pretty open for ideas. She believed that whatever happens, happens. Penelope and Hermione didn't believe in that because what if something bad happened?  
  
"Yeah, I can't stand seeing Draco out there with Pansy." Hermione said "Pansy" with much disgust.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist because of him. If he's just going to tell you lies upon lies upon lies, then he's not worth it. C'mon Hermione, he's a Slytherin. He's the son of a Death Eater. He's a Malfoy. You can never trust them." Penelope said.  
  
"I want to object to everything you've said, but I know that deep down I have to admit it... I have to think this over." Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm going up to the common room."  
  
"Hey, I'll call you when it's the last dance. We can scoot everyone aside and show them what we've got." Penelope said hopefully. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'll take you up on that."  
  
"What if Draco comes up to me?" Penelope asked.  
  
"Tell him to take a hike." Penelope nodded, and then Hermione headed out.  
  
"Where is she?" Draco asked frantically. Pansy had gone off to get drinks, and, luckily, Draco was able to break away from her. Hermione had told her to tell him to take a hike, but Penelope knew better. Yes, Hermione was her best friend, but she didn't want to see her so down. She knew how much Hermione cared about Draco, and didn't want to see what could possibly turn out to be beautiful turn ugly. Penelope sighed.  
  
"Why'd you do this to her?" Penelope asked.  
  
"I had no other choice. Pansy-"  
  
"Pansy is no excuse! You told Hermione that you were going to be her date. You told her that this was going to be your night. You were going to show Hogwarts-"  
  
"What we had and that no one can break us apart. Yes, I know, Penny. But on with it, where is she? I have no time to talk about broken promises with Pansy breathing down my back."  
  
"Draco, you need to realize that what you did was wrong. You need to realize that you can't give Hermione broken promises. She's going to lose trust in you. I think she already has. You need to prove to her that you're real; that what you say is real. Right now, she's pretty much lost all trust in you." Penelope said as she leaned back in her seat. Draco heaved.  
  
"You're not going to tell me where she is, are you?"  
  
"No, you need to do some thinking yourself. Thinking would never hurt anyone. And besides, you owe Hermione.big time. You need to think of ways to win her over again." Penelope nodded her head, "Pansy is looking for you. Don't let her spot you with me, or she'll think something is up. She never liked me in the first place." Before turning off to go to Pansy, Draco gave her a small, but genuine, smile.  
  
"You're hard to come across, Stoneriver. No wonder Hermione talks so highly of you." Penelope smiled to herself and relaxed against the chair. She had to admit she was jealous of what Hermione had. Draco wasn't the smartest when it came to realizing he had done something wrong, but from what she's heard, he's quite the romantic.  
  
"Is anybody sitting here?" Penelope looked up to meet the brown eyes of someone she's never encountered before. She took a closer look. Red hair, freckles...he almost resembled Ron. But his upright appearance didn't come close to the Weasleys she knew of. She knew it had to be Ron's older brother...and, boy, was he good looking.  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOHHH!!! YOU GO PENNY!!! Now, I bet none of you knew that Hermione had something going on with Drakey-Wakey, now did ya? And I had some Ron action going on, and a little bitch fit. Hmm...I added in Nelly and *NSYNC, and I know that, chronologically, *NSYNC and Nelly weren't around during Harry's time. Let's see, at least three-fifths of *NSYNC, at the time HP takes place, would be around Harry's age. But I added it in to give the dance a little flare. I mean I don't know much about the '80s since I only spent two years of my life in it. ::shrugs:: I had to put in dear ol' Perce because I've liked his character ever since I started reading "Not Crazy...Just Different" by Skye Rocket. I LOVE how she portrays Percy! Well, not much else to say any more. See y'all on the next A/N. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	16. It Gets Better and It Gets Worse

A/N: TWENTY REVIEWS AND COUNTING!!! WOOHOO!!! A big thanks goes out to all my lovely reviewers that've kept on reading and reviewing faithfully. Sneezy Mouse: you truly are a wonderful writer, and words cannot express all my gratitude. I haven't found the time, but I WILL catch up on my reading with your Fred/Hermione story (don't worry, one of these days I will review!) Thanks again, you're awesome! (Oh yeah, be happy that your story had that affect on me! I'm usually hard as stone.) Meg: I'm honored that I gave you and Mira your first detailed review. I'm pleased that you are enjoying my story. I hope it's up to your standards because, in my eyes, my story can't even compare to "Forbidden Love." As I said to Sneezy: one of these days I will review! Miss Rosh: I know we haven't talked in forever, and when you had IM-ed me that one time, I was honestly going to reply, but my ex IM-ed me, and then my phone started ringing off the hook, and I was busy selecting my colors for my font...ARGH!!! We'll get to talking again, when I don't have my away message on.  
  
Okay, this A/N is getting long.  
  
I actually forgot to mention in my last A/N that I don't own Harry Potter. So now you know...DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Chapter 16: It Gets Better and It Gets Worse  
  
Penelope sat there, admiring the being that is Percy Weasley. He was everything she'd ever hoped for and more. Time flew by as Percy spoke. She hadn't asked him anything; he had just begun to talk. He worked for the Ministry, which sparked Penelope's high interest, and he spoke about how one day, he wished to become the Minister of Magic. Penelope had to say something now.  
  
"One day, I wish to become the...Mistress of Magic." Percy stared at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"You really wish for that?" he asked. Penelope nodded.  
  
"The wizarding world seems so down these days. The Ministry needs someone who can take charge, and fix the wizarding world one step at a time. For instance: the need to start working on the thickness of cauldrons. Haven't you noticed that the bottoms of cauldrons are so thin? If you put a hot potion in it, the bottom, most likely, will melt and you'll have hot bubotuber pus all over you-"  
  
"I did a report on the thickness of cauldrons, and I must agree with you on that. Nobody at the Ministry would listen to me when I told them about it, but I laughed, and I said, 'When you have bubotuber pus running down your front, don't say I didn't warn you.' You know Miss-" he frowned. He never did catch her name.  
  
"Stoneriver. Penelope Stoneriver." Percy tensed at the name.  
  
"Penelope... Penny, may I call you?" Penelope nodded so hard that her head would've fallen off. "Penny, Miss Stoneriver, if I hadn't spoken to you tonight, I would've never known we had so much in common. If only I had known you in my Hogwarts days."  
  
"I'm a permanent exchange student. I just came this year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, from Beauxbatons. I joined the rest of the fifth years. I'm in your brother's class."  
  
"Ron, yes, yes, Ron. He's a fifth year. What would one with a great mind such as yourself be doing at Beauxbatons? I didn't even catch that French accent." Percy said.  
  
"Well, I'm not French. I was born in Ireland." Penelope explained.  
  
"You're a lass. I should've recognized that." The two were silent for a while, "What are you doing here all by yourself? Your date must be off fetching you a drink or something, I presume."  
  
"What date? I had one, but he flaked on me."  
  
"Sounds uncalled for from a Gryffindor-"  
  
"He's a Slytherin." Percy snorted.  
  
"Never trust a Slytherin. They're slimy, and they break promises."  
  
"Trust me, I know way too much than I should about that." The two were silent again. Percy glanced around. "I never got to ask why you're here anyways." Percy looked over at Penelope.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore invited me. Had I known it was just because he needed another chaperone, I wouldn't've come. I have much work to do at the Ministry. But I hadn't expected meeting a fine young lady such as yourself, Miss Penny Stoneriver." Penelope blushed. "Would you.would you grant me this dance?" Percy asked and Penelope's heart almost stopped indefinitely.  
  
******  
  
"You what!?" Alina stepped away from Oliver, dropping his hands.  
  
"I want you to come to America with me." Oliver repeated, stepping closer to her again.  
  
"What's in America?"  
  
"Alina, come with me to America, please. It'll be over the summer holidays. Puddlemere wants to trade me with the Fitchburg Finches, and I was going to check out the team. I...I don't think I can bear being so far away from you." Oliver's hands found hers again, and they just stood there for a while.  
  
"Why?" she squeaked. Oliver looked down and began kicking the dirt at his feet. They could hear the music from the Ball playing quietly behind them. When he didn't answer, Alina dropped his hands for a second time, and she wandered to the lake's edge. The water looked black, with stars reflecting off of it. With a slight breeze, water rippled against the shore.  
  
"I want to be with you. I really, *really* like you." Hearing his words, as corny as it sounded, Alina's heart just wanted to jump out of her chest. It was pounding hard against her. She felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She was still trying to fully comprehend what he had just said.  
  
"Oliver wants to be with me. He likes me. Oliver Wood likes me. ME! Go for it!" Alina's mind screamed.  
  
"What if my parents don't let me go to America with you?" she asked, turning to face him. But instead of seeing just him, she saw a presence lurking behind him. She blinked. Her eyes were deceiving her. It was nothing. She needed to stop the paranoia. He couldn't come. Not tonight.  
  
"I don't care what your parents say. They can't keep me from you." Oliver said, walking to her, "I'll move heaven and hell just to be with you." Alina's heart stopped when Oliver put a gentle hand on her cheek, and his lips met hers. After all those times they'd practiced Quidditch together, with all those almost-kisses... The flirting, the teasing...it finally paid off. Tonight was their night, and it felt too perfect to be with him.  
  
Yet, there was something lingering at the back of her mind. A certain black haired, green-eyed person with a scar on his forehead. Him. She couldn't deny the fact that he had a special place in her heart. But it wasn't her duty to fall for him. She's supposed to be protecting him.  
  
Alina opened her eyes for a moment to catch a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her. Her eyes hadn't deceived her. He was there. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat, and not because of the affect Oliver had on her.  
  
This beast towered two feet above her, with fangs sharp and glinting in the moonlight. Claws out, ready to stab right into an unsuspecting victim. He stood a mere three feet away, and she could hear his ragged breath. Keverene is his name, as he's the darkest werewolf to walk the earth. Keverene is believed to not even be a true werewolf. Some say he has no human form, and he's only wolf. He could walk around in his wolf form, even when there wasn't a full moon. So what's he doing at Hogwarts? Two words: Harry Potter.  
  
He knew of Harry, and how he stopped the rein of the Dark Lord. Keverene believed that if he had at least one drop of Harry's blood in his system, he'd be unstoppable. Getting Harry's blood wasn't enough, though. He wanted to kill him to be sure he'll stay powerful.  
  
But who's to save our young Mr. Potter? Didn't you ever wonder why these strange permanent exchange students came to Hogwarts in their fifth year, and see Snape every so often?  
  
Incase you haven't caught on, Alina and her friends are werewolves. Alina is continuing the job once belonging to her brother. Her brother had watched Keverene from the shadows, and made sure Keverene didn't come within a good distance of Harry. But her brother was killed while on duty, and Alina believed that what better stand-in than her brother's sister? Her parents didn't approve of it. Period. They didn't want her coming to Hogwarts. Alina, though, had to find a way to get herself expelled from her old school and into Hogwarts. And she did. Her parents couldn't object to it once she had already contacted Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Oliver," Alina squeaked as Oliver nibbled on her neck. "Oliver." He looked up at her quizzically. "Please, whatever you do, don't turn around. You will run, as fast as you can, back up to the Great Hall. Warn everybody to stay inside." Alina ordered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Just do as I say. Go!" Oliver looked at her oddly before turning around to meet the yellow eyes of Keverene. Oliver seemed to have lost his voice. Alina figured he couldn't even breathe. He backed away, and then pushed Alina aside. He ran up the path back up to the castle as Alina fell at the feet of the werewolf.  
  
Keverene looked down at Alina on the ground, and then followed the path that Oliver took up to the castle.  
  
"You thought it was going to be easy, Keverene." Alina said his name with so much loathe. He turned to look at her, sprawled on the floor. "You thought that after my brother died, it was just going to be another walk in the park. Think again. If you want to kill Harry, you have to get to-"  
  
The werewolf charged for Alina, and seized her with one paw. His claws dug in her back, and she cried out in pain. Wasn't anybody going to check on her? She knew now that she couldn't battle him on her own.  
  
******  
  
Harry walked around to the front to see the lake. It was quiet, too quiet. He had to admit he felt something was up. After Oliver had come running in the Great Hall, screaming about a big hairy beast, Harry began to worry. Not about this monster Oliver had claimed to see, but Alina's safety. She wasn't with him when he came running in the Great Hall.  
  
He heard a faint cry, and his usual, constantly vigilant self had turned on. Where was the noise coming from? Was someone in trouble? Did anybody know that there was a person in trouble? Was it Alina?  
  
Harry made a dash for the path to the lake when he heard Cho calling after him.  
  
"Where are you going? They said the last dance is coming up after this." Cho said. He stood his ground about ten feet away from her. She began walking towards him. "You're not going out to the lake, are you? You don't actually believe what that nut Oliver Wood said? There can't possibly be something out there. How could a beast get into Hogwarts? This school is protected." Cho explained.  
  
"It probably came from the Forbidden Forest. And, someone is in trouble. I could've sworn I heard Alina-"  
  
"Alina? Why do you care about her? Look, she's just probably trying to get attention by crying her eyes out as loud as she could. You don't really think she's in trouble, do you?" Cho looked at him closely, "You weren't thinking of saving her, were you? Typical Harry Potter." Cho derided. Harry fixed the sleeves of his blazer, and brushed past her up to the Great Hall.  
  
"Are we going to dance or what? It's what you want, isn't it? That's why you came out here to get me." Harry called over his shoulder, and then he went through the front doors, not looking back at Cho again.  
  
She stood on the path, looking back at the lake.  
  
"You think you've got this planned out, Halliwell. You think you're going to get him. Think again. I win. You lose, and that's final." Cho muttered under her breath before turning back towards the castle. She entered the Great Hall, and saw everyone looking towards her and whispering. Camille, someone whom Cho had considered a friend even though she was a part of 'Alina's Clique,' and was a year young than her, went up to Cho. She had worry washed over her face, and she was going pale by the second.  
  
"Did you, by any chance, see Alina outside?" Camille asked as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"I haven't seen her. Why would I want to? What's going on?" Cho asked.  
  
"Alina is missing. Nobody can find her. She wasn't with Oliver." Camille explained.  
  
"Look, I could care less if she's missing. I don't really care what-" Megan ran over to them.  
  
"Camille: 'big hairy beast'? Does that ring a bell or not?" Megan questioned, ignoring Cho.  
  
"Reminds me of Alina, actually." Cho scoffed. Megan gave her an icy glare.  
  
"I never liked you, Chang. You're on my list. And if you ever cross the line again, by insulting one of my friends or myself, I will place it upon myself to teach you a lesson. Mark my words, you won't be pretty afterwards." Megan sneered. Cho stared back at her with the same contortion.  
  
"I tried talking to Oliver, and he said that Alina was still back at the lake when he left." Penelope said as she came running up. Megan looked at her friend, bug-eyed. "My guess is that she's probably still down there, or we can't spot her in here." Now, Mikaela and Erin appeared in the semi- huddle, with Harry and Ron standing behind them.  
  
"Any news?" Mikaela asked.  
  
"I heard someone crying, and I'm sure it came from the lake." Harry piped up.  
  
"Oh no. You are not going to get involved in this, Harry. This is stupid. C'mon, let's dance." Cho tried to take Harry's hand, but he pushed her away.  
  
"My friend is probably in trouble. I can't dance with you while she could be dying now."  
  
"'Probably.' Harry, she's probably in trouble." Cho said as she tried to reach for his hand again.  
  
"No. Don't do this. Go away. I don't need this from you now." Harry said, inching away from her.  
  
"The two of you: please stop it! I've got a plan. Ron: you and I will go around the Forbidden Forest to see if she could be there. Penny and Camille: look around the school to see if Alina had slipped in unnoticed. Mika and Erin: take the far right end of the lake. Harry: you look around the far left end of the lake with Cho." Cho tried to protest, but Megan spoke before she could get the chance, "It's too late. You're involved in this now. Deal with it. You're going to have to work with Harry to look for Alina." Megan looked back to the rest of the group, "If you find yourself in danger, send up yellow sparks. If you find Alina, send up red sparks. Let's split up now, we might have some time if she's still alive." Megan had forced herself to say. She didn't want to think the worst was going to happen. But then again, anything is possible.  
  
"Why don't we tell Dumbledore?" Cho asked. Megan turned back.  
  
"Stop stalling." Cho gave Megan a dirty look, "We can't tell Dumbledore because he can't do anything do help. It's too long of a story; you won't understand." Megan said before turning on her heel and running out of the Great Hall. Everyone else followed behind, with a displeased Cho trailing behind Harry.  
  
******  
  
Alina tried shimmying her way up to the surface. She hated water. She couldn't even swim. She had a feeling she was going to die. Water was flooding into her mouth. People probably thought she was somewhere inside the castle. Everything that had led up to her in the lake happened all too fast...  
  
Keverene grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. She couldn't tell where he was taking her because everything looked so different in the dark. She had a feeling, though, that he was going to take her to the Forbidden Forest so he could kill her without anybody hearing.  
  
But the lake was still in view when Keverene had stopped walking. Something was probably in his way. Maybe it was a centaur. But she didn't hear the hooves against the ground. Instead she heard human voices. Someone was ordering someone to take Keverene out. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, with Keverene inches away. She looked over and saw Keverene with a silver rod through his stomach. The sight was revolting. Blood gushed from his body. Who'd do such a thing? She looked up to see two hooded men, their faces almost completely out of view. One man was short and pudgy, and the other was tall and thin. The shorter one had whipped his wand out of his robes, and pointed it directly at Alina. The taller one put a sallow hand on the other man's shoulder.  
  
"She is one of them," he said coldly, referring to Keverene as 'them.' He knew what she was. But how was that possible? Only the teachers at Hogwarts, and her close friends knew of her secret. But this man, this man she's never met in her life, or at least she never knew she had met, knew about it.  
  
The taller man removed the hood from his head to reveal his face. After taking a look at his face, Alina had wished he'd kept it on. He was complexion was whiter than white. He had wide scarlet eyes, and a flat nose with slits for nostrils, almost as those of a...snake.  
  
She gasped. She knew who it was.  
  
"Throw her into the lake." Lord Voldemort ordered the shorter man. The shorter man outstretched his arms, and she saw that he had one normal hand and one silver hand that shined in the moonlight. When the man took hold of her, grabbing her wrists, and bringing it over her head as he dragged her, Alina began to scream.  
  
"NO! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME INTO THE LAKE! PLEASE DON'T! HAVE MERCY! I CAN'T SWIM! OH, LORD, HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!" Alina begged as she kicked her feet around. The hem of her dress had caught on to something on the ground, and it ripped. She felt rocks scraping against the back of her legs, and could've sworn that she felt her own blood against her skin. "PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, HAVE MERCY ON ME! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" Alina stopped screaming as her eyes locked with those scarlet ones. She felt chills run up and down her spine, and throughout the rest of her body. He looked at her like she was a servant, the lowest form of being on the earth. "Why do you want me?" Alina felt that begging for mercy wouldn't work. So, she wanted to know why he wanted her. What did she do to deserve it? He let out a bone chilling cackle.  
  
"You, Miss Halliwell, will lure Harry Potter to us." He said as the other man had stopped dragging her. She felt her wrists being bound together, and looked above her to see the man tying them together. With a swish of a wand, she felt her ankles being bound together. Then, she couldn't feel the ground supporting her anymore. Now, she had to look down to the men. She was levitating over the black water, and over towards the middle of the lake. "Let's see if our hero pulls through." With that, Alina was dropped into the lake.  
  
A/N: Oh shit, what an ending. You know you wanna review. You know you wanna beg me for the next chapter because you wanna see what happens. Who will save her? Will everyone's favorite hero (Harry) be able to pull through and save her? Well, you'll just have to WAIT! Dang, I'm so pissed that I don't know how to get italics to work. I had a lot of words italicized, and I didn't want to add the starry thingies around all the words that I had made italic. Oh well. One day I'll find out how it works. Also, I'm unhappy with the format of everything. It looks all messy. Well, one of these days (you know I'll eventually put it off; pooey) I will make the story look a little nicer by spacing it a bit more and stuff. Oh well, the cuteness Matt O'Leary himself is going to be on TV tonight, I should be off now. Talk to y'all later. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	17. The Hero, the Enemy, and the Friend

A/N: Hey all, I decided to post today since I'm at home, instead of at school. My grandfather passed away earlier this morning, so everything going on around me has been really hectic. I thank you all for your patience with me because I do tend to procrastinate very often.  
  
Special thanks goes out to crazyme89 for reviewing. I'm beyond pleased that my story has drawn you in. To Sneezy Mouse and Rosh: thank you for being your usual selves. Oh, and about the fact that Alina was disgusted about Keverene being killed: remember he had a silver rod right through his body? It's not that she was disgusted he died; she was disgusted that she had to see him die. I mean I don't think you'd want to see a bloody werewolf, right? ::cringe:: So that's the story behind that.  
  
The werewolf thing actually took me a while to work out. I knew I wanted them to be werewolves, but making up their story was a little hard. J.K. doesn't really give that much information about werewolves, and I didn't know where to find any information, so I made it all up myself.  
  
Oh hey, am I the only one, or have any of y'all seen Rupert Grint's new haircut? OMG, he looks adorable! I can't say he looks hot or anything because, well, I'm crushing over enough guys from Harry Potter. =)  
  
I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
See y'all at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 17: The Hero, the Enemy, and the Friend  
  
As he ran towards the lake, he pulled his blazer off, and tossed it carelessly to the side. He undid his tie, and threw that behind him, too. He met the edge of the lake, and began to slip his shoes off. He rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeved dress shirt, made sure his wand was tucked into place, and waded in the water until he was deep enough to dive under.  
  
He swam towards the middle of the lake and found her body floating face down in the water with her arms and legs bound tightly together. He cursed under his breath. Was he too late? He knew he shouldn't've done what he had done. He didn't even know why he even thought of doing so in the first place.  
  
He flipped the body over, and sure enough it was Alina. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was extremely pale. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. He cursed himself again. It was his own stupid fault, and he knew that he should be the only one to blame.  
  
He put his arm around her body and brought it towards him. He kicked off and began swimming back to the shore. He gently pulled her out of the water, and over onto the grass. She was showing no signs of life. He guessed Voldemort put a curse on her to keep her from reaching the water's surface. Now, he had no other choice but to lower his mouth over hers and put some life into her. He pressed his hands against her chest to try to get the water out of her airwaves so she could breath. He brushed the hair out of her face and lowered his mouth over hers again.  
  
"DRACO, WHERE ARE YOU? DRA-OH MY GOD DRACO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pansy Parkinson came running down the path to the lake and stopped at Draco's side. Draco kept trying to get Alina back into consciousness. He lowered his mouth over hers again, to Pansy's dislike. "What are you doing? What's-Isn't that the missing Gryffindor girl everyone's buzzing about? Get off of her! Don't-STOP IT! WHAT IF YOUR FATHER FINDS OUT!?" Draco brought his mouth away from Alina's to look up at Pansy. She made the wrong decision of mentioning his father.  
  
He stared at her, as if ready to commit murder.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Draco." Pansy stated firmly. Draco stood up and pushed her. Pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground with her dress flowing in the wind carelessly. She looked up at him, with tears brimming the corners of her eyes. "You choose this Gryffindor sell-out over me!? Fine. See if I care." Pansy forced herself up and headed back to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco went back to Alina's body and decided that Muggle way wasn't going to work at all if he was going to make her regain consciousness. He pulled out his wand and mumbled a charm under his breath. Within seconds, Alina was sputtering and coughing up water.  
  
Draco untied the ropes on her wrists and ankles. When Alina had stopped coughing, he cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him with vacant eyes. She didn't know what to think at the moment. She had almost died, and he's the one that saves her life.  
  
"Draco, I saw him... I-I looked him in his eyes, and he tried to kill me... He knows who I am, and he wants to kill Harry... But-but Harry's not here... He's dead, isn't he!? Tell me Draco... I... This is all my fault." Alina squeaked as she gripped him roughly. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly against her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco whispered against her hair. Alina held him tighter.  
  
"Don't be. You didn't do anything. You saved me, Draco. I owe you my life." Alina said as she pulled away from him. She put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "You are my hero." Alina said softly. She brushed a strand of silvery blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Halliwell." The two looked away from each other to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the path, flanked by Professors McGonagall and Snape, with Pansy Parkinson standing not too far behind. Behind her seemed to be the entire fourth year classes and up, staring at them with surprise.  
  
Their choice of position didn't leave much to the imagination: together, on the ground, wet. Draco had his arms around Alina, and she had her hands on his face. Draco's blazer, tie, and shoes weren't too far away from them either. And to make matters worse, Cho and Harry skidded to a halt to see what the commotion was about. With a surprised look on her face, Cho grabbed Harry's wand from out of his hands and sent up red sparks.  
  
"The two of you have some explaining to do." Professor McGonagall said as she and the other two professors walked up to Draco and Alina. The two quickly brought their hands away from each other and scooted a good distance away. Alina winced in pain and looked at the cuts on the back of her legs.  
  
"What happened here?" Snape asked, with his nose high in distaste.  
  
"A werewolf, Professor Dumbledore. Keverene came out tonight. I was out here and he tried leading me into the forest." Alina explained, her voice quavering. She wiped her face, unsure if those were tears or water on her cheeks.  
  
"What were you doing out here? The Winter Ball was inside the castle. We also have reason to believe that Oliver Wood was present with you, too." Snape said, raising an eyebrow, "Draco, why are you here? Why are you both wet?" he interrogated.  
  
"Severus, I don't find it appropriate to use that kind of tone." Professor Dumbledore silenced the younger professor. "Miss Halliwell, you will be taken to the hospital wing, and I will speak to you about it then. Mr. Malfoy, I will have to have a word with you in my office about your involvements in this." Professor Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his blazer pocket, and Alina wasn't on the ground anymore, put on a floating stretcher, wrapped in a fleece blanket. "The Hogwarts First-Ever Winter Ball is now over."  
  
******  
  
"You're a part of this now, Alina." Professor Dumbledore said as he looked down at the girl tucked neatly in the bed with scared and questioningly brown eyes. He took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes. It was early morning, and he would've really liked to head to bed, but Alina was in need of answers.  
  
"How did I become a part of this?" Alina asked as she tried to bury her head in her pillow.  
  
"It's all a matter of who you surround yourself with. You know that Harry is not safe anymore with a resurrected Voldemort. That also puts everyone around him in danger." The headmaster said as he put his half-moon spectacles back on.  
  
"But doesn't that mean Ron and Hermione are in danger, too?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, it seems that you have a very special place in young Mr. Potter's heart." Professor Dumbledore smiled knowingly to her. She gave him a perplexed look. "I may be old, but I'm not blind. I can tell when one of my students is love-struck."  
  
"You sound just like the girls. 'The Boy Who Lived is openly smitten with you, blah, blah, blah.'" Alina rolled her eyes at that. She wasn't trying to deny it; it's just that she didn't believe it.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, you have quite the fan club here, Miss Halliwell. Oliver Wood has fallen head-over-heels, and you've seemed to have softened the dragon within our stubborn Draco Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore stroked his long white beard.  
  
"Professor, if Oliver feels so deeply about me, why didn't he save me?"  
  
"Ah, not every possesses the same courage as others." Professor Dumbledore turned and headed for the door.  
  
"But Pro-" he put a hand up.  
  
"This discussion is closed for now. It's late. Madam Pomfrey will not be pleased to hear you didn't get a lot of sleep." Alina relaxed against the bed, and she brought the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight, Alina." He nodded politely before pushing the doors open.  
  
"Goodnight, Professor."  
  
******  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey grumbled about her patients not getting enough sleep as she went over to the door. But Alina didn't understand why she was complaining because she hasn't had a guest since her last conversation with Professor Dumbledore. That was two days ago.  
  
"You have a guest, Alina. Please keep it short, Mr. Malfoy." Alina watched as Draco pulled up a chair and sat himself quietly at her bedside. They just stared at each other, trying to find the words to say. Her last words spoken to him were down at the lake.  
  
"I've been feeling like shit since the Ball. I don't think I deserve to be called a 'hero.' Alina, I told Lord Voldemort...things." He said quickly. His mind laughed at him for sounding stupid.  
  
"Told Lord Voldemort what?" Alina didn't get what he was saying.  
  
"I told him everything. Well, I didn't tell him, but I told my father. I told him everything about you. How you're an exchange student, with a far better mind than the usual Gryffindor. About you befriending me, and eventually Harry Potter and his friends. I even told him about Harry's infatuation with you." He said softly, and Alina sighed loudly at that. "I told my father of the Ball, and that's when Lord Voldemort planned on getting you."  
  
"Was he going to let me die if Harry, or actually you, hadn't come?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, I don't think he'd care. You're a pawn in the game now. Just go home and forget about Harry. It'll be safer that way." Draco said, running a hand over his face.  
  
"Why do you care so much about my safety? I'm the bitch, aren't I?" she spat.  
  
"Look, I feel guilty about giving you away. I owe you."  
  
"Well, the debt has been repaid. You gave me away, but you saved my life. You could get on with living yours, forget about me. It seems everyone else has." Alina turned over in bed, giving Draco her back.  
  
"What do you mean? The other girls didn't come to visit you?"  
  
"No. I've been here for two days. It shouldn't take them that long to notice I'm missing."  
  
"I think they're just confused about all of this. The buzz going around is that we're having some sort of secret relationship. Harry wants to kill me now, and Ron wants to second that. I have a feeling that my housemates disowned me. The same probably goes for you-"  
  
"I don't have friends like you do. My friends care about me!"  
  
"Yeah, well, the Sorting Hat told me that I'll make real friends in my house. I guess it's just my name that attracts everyone. And if you really had friends, they'd have visited you by now." Alina turned back to face him.  
  
"They're probably busy with those Christmas break assignments."  
  
"You didn't seem to think that before. Alina, it's just the two of us now. We're the two loners of Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You'll be a loner by yourself. I have friends, and they're waiting for me." Draco shifted his weight onto his other foot as Alina turned to lie on her back.  
  
"If your friends aren't there for you, know that I'll be sitting at the lone end of Slytherin table."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be back to my usual routine of ignoring you when I get back." Draco shrugged and began to proceed to the door, "One question, Malfoy." He turned back to her, with his hand on the doorknob. "How did you know about...?" she trailed off.  
  
"You being a werewolf? You couldn't've made it any more obvious. You'd have to be stupid not to notice."  
  
******  
  
Alina pushed the doors of the Great Hall open with a smile on her face. Madam Pomfrey had finally released her out of the hospital wing, and she'd finally be able to join her friends for the remainder of the Christmas break. She couldn't wait to see them. She had Christmas presents she had yet to give them, and she had to let them know that Keverene was banished once and for all, but there was still the threat of Voldemort.  
  
Her smiled faded, though, when all the eyes in the Great Hall were on her. And there weren't very many welcoming looks either. To be exact, there were no welcoming looks. Everyone just sat there and stared. Except for her so-called friends who seemed to not be looking at her at all.  
  
She approached the Gryffindor table, where Camille, Erin, and Mikaela sat with Megan, Penelope, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Megan and Ron sat close together, with their hands entwined. Camille was yelling something to someone over at the Ravenclaw table. Erin and Mikaela seemed to be debating over something with Penelope and Hermione, as Harry scribbled down Quidditch plays on a piece of parchment. Alina cleared her throat, and nobody looked up.  
  
"Um...hi guys. Incase you haven't noticed, I just got back from the hospital wing. I almost drowned. Did anybody know? Yeah, and, uh, Draco Malfoy saved my life. Strange, huh? I thought he hated me, but I guess some people-" Mikaela looked up at Alina with cold eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.  
  
"Tell you what?" Alina didn't get why Mikaela was looking at her that way.  
  
"You and Draco." Erin said simply.  
  
"What about me and Draco?"  
  
"Your 'secret relationship.' We thought that when you're in a scenario like that, your friends should be the first ones to know." Mikaela said.  
  
"What are you talking about? 'Secret relationship?' You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Why would we lie about this?" Erin asked.  
  
"Why would you keep this from us?" Penelope inquired before going back to another conversation.  
  
"I don't know where you guys are getting this from. Harry, Hermione, Ron: do believe any of this?"  
  
"Well, I guess you can't trust some people. Even if they promise you things over and over, you can't trust someone who's been untrustworthy from the beginning." Hermione didn't even look up at Alina as she spoke. Obviously, she wasn't referring to Alina at all. But how was Alina supposed to know?  
  
"Ron? Harry?" Alina looked at them with hopeful eyes. Someone had to think this was stupid.  
  
"I don't know what to say. The way they found you and Malfoy. You had a different kind of relationship back then. You're quite the actress, Alina, to pull it off for so long. We actually believed that you wanted nothing to do with Malfoy. I stood up for you. Now, I can't find the guts in myself to trust you." Megan squeezed Ron's hand for support. Alina sighed and looked to Harry. Harry looked to her with lost green eyes. He didn't know what to believe. But on the night of the Ball, he saw what he saw.  
  
"Cho was right about you." Camille stood up, and went toe-to-toe with Alina.  
  
"Right about what?" Alina hated the fact that Cho was being brought into this now.  
  
"She knew you were going to react this way. She knew right on the off what kind of person you are. We've known you for so long, and I feel so STUPID for not seeing it. You use people just so you could find your place in life. You used Draco Malfoy to make a name for yourself, to make yourself seem rebellious. 'Ooh, a Gryffindor sat at the Slytherin table.' You used Harry to get that spot on the Quidditch team. You made him fall for you, and pick you over his own best friend. It didn't matter that you had no skill. George and Oliver were just there. They were the parts of your game. Bonus points, should I say? You thought it would be wicked to get two boys fighting over you." Alina shoved Camille and she stumbled back. "Violence doesn't make matters better." Alina shoved Camille again.  
  
"You're full of shit, Camille. You've been brainwashed to believe all these lies. I thought you knew me better than that. I didn't think you'd be the one to believe those rumors about one of your own friends." Alina said. She kept shoving Camille until she shoved her onto her seat at the table.  
  
"Stop it!" Camille and Alina looked to Megan who had her hands up in defense. "Alina, we don't know if we can believe you. Everything is pointing against you. We took the fall for you one too many times. We ruined ourselves for you. You haven't done anything. You've been keeping things from us. Do you know how that makes me feel? Ya know, if you will just tell me the truth, I will find a way to fix this. But for now, I don't know what to think." Alina edged away from the table. She just wanted to run away, crying. But she had to show them she was better than that.  
  
She turned on her heel to the look to the end of the Great Hall. He was sitting at the end of Slytherin table, all by himself, staring right back at her. Alina looked over her shoulder to see her old friends at the Gryffindor table watching to see what she was about to do. She took a step, and didn't stop until she reached the Slytherin table. She threw her hands on the table and looked at the silvery blonde haired boy sitting before her.  
  
"Is this spot taken?" she asked.  
  
"Be my guest." Draco said. And with that, Alina sat in the seat across from him with everyone in the Great Hall staring. She didn't care. They could stare and think all they want. She knew the real story, and that's all that mattered to her.  
  
She didn't eat. She just sat there and stared at him for a while until he looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, and the two shared what they haven't shared in a long time: a smile.  
  
A/N: Ooh, so much drama. It actually reminds me of when I was in the eighth grade. Bah, there was so much drama between everyone in that class. There was actually a time when I was alienated, and I had no one to turn to. So I guess that's where all the emotion came from. Hmph, I wish I had Draco. ::grin:: Well, I have no more to say, I guess I'll talk to y'all in the next chapter A/N. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	18. Just Like a Pill

A/N: I'm actually excited about what will happen with this chapter, since it's my first song fic-y chapter. Surprisingly, I really don't have anything to say!  
  
The song "Just Like a Pill" doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Pink or her record company or whatever. Harry Potter, and all those other familiar characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own all the original characters, so if you'd like to use them, you must get my consent.  
  
Enjoy the chapter (since I happen to think that this chapter, and the previous one, aren't my best. ::sideways grin::)  
  
Chapter 18: Just Like a Pill  
  
"Um... 'Dearest Percy.'"  
  
"No! That sounds stupid."  
  
"Um... 'To My Darling Percy.'"  
  
"You know what, stick with 'Dearest.'" Megan sat with Penelope by the fire in the Gryffindor common room as Penelope thought of things to write to Percy in her letter to him. The day after the Winter Ball, he had sent her an owl, telling her of his feelings for her. Penelope was absolutely ecstatic from receiving the letter from him, but it seemed to have jumbled her brain because she couldn't think of how to start her letter to Percy.  
  
"I think this would be easier if Alina were here. She was always so poetic." Penelope said as she set her quill down. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the fine upholstery. "I miss her." She said softly. It had been about a week since they had had that last encounter with her. The term had started again, and she totally blocked herself off from the rest of the girls. She wouldn't even speak with Lavender and Parvati. The only one she seemed to be exchanging words with was Malfoy.  
  
"Look, don't bring her up. She hasn't made anything easier. I've tried to sort this out, but she's being stubborn." Megan tried to keep herself calm as she focused on the fire.  
  
"I think we're the ones that screwed up. We didn't hear the whole story."  
  
"I think there was enough proof from everyone else that she has something going on with Malfoy. According to Cho, they seemed pretty cozy at the lake's shore." Megan said, annoyed with the subject.  
  
"'According to So-in-So,' 'According to So-in-So'; have we even heard the story from Draco or Alina's point of view?" Megan sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"They're just going to deny it. How can we believe them?"  
  
"Have faith. We had faith in Alina before. I mean she's never lied to us."  
  
"She's different now. She hangs out with different people."  
  
"Hanging out with different people doesn't make her a different person."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"It's what I know. She's not being the stubborn one here, we are. We didn't bother to listen to her. We've changed. We want to believe everything that people say to us. We-*we*-are hanging out with different people. You have Ron, I have Percy, Camille and Cho are good friends, and Erin and Mikaela have made new friends in Slytherin. I don't get what's the big deal with Alina and Draco."  
  
"She never told us about it-"  
  
"Because we never listened!"  
  
"Oh Merlin." Megan said under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, now you figure out you screwed up big time." Penelope said as she picked up her quill. "'Dearest Percy,'" Penelope started.  
  
"EW! 'Dearest Percy'! I hope you don't mean my brother." Ron said as he plopped down on the couch between Penelope and Megan. He draped his arm casually over Megan's shoulder, "Something bothering you, Meg?" Ron asked.  
  
"We screwed up." Megan declared.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, pulling away from her.  
  
"We didn't hear the whole story. Ron, I think we've lost Alina forever." Megan was hysterical.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear about this. It's over with. Alina has Malfoy, and she's made it clear she doesn't need us. She's closed us off-"  
  
"Because we've closed her off. We never gave her a chance to explain. We automatically assumed she was full of shit. God, that's the last time I listen to Cho." Megan sighed as she leaned against Ron.  
  
"Harry saw it, too. You could ask him about it." Ron suggested.  
  
"Maybe Alina and Draco were just in the wrong position at the wrong time. And it won't help to ask Harry. We need to ask a source. That means it's either Draco or Alina, and I know that none of us would want to go anywhere near Draco, so that leaves Alina."  
  
"That leaves me what?" Alina had walked through the portrait hole and into the discussion.  
  
"You're talking to us!?" Megan asked excitedly. Alina scrunched her face and nodded her head upwards.  
  
"No, I almost forgot. I thought I had real friends for a second." Alina headed for the staircase and Megan ran after her. She grabbed on her arm.  
  
"We messed up. We didn't listen. I'm sorry. Would you forgive me?" Alina pulled her arm out of her grasp and looked at Megan like she was crazy. Why would Alina forgive her after her own best friend had doubted her? She had to do a lot more to gain Alina's trust again.  
  
"It's not as easy as you think. You've lost my trust, and I already lost yours."  
  
"Not entirely. We just didn't listen." Alina turned back to face her.  
  
"Exactly. You didn't listen. Friendship is based on listening and trust, and you haven't shown any of it." Alina turned and headed up to her dormitory.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Alina looked back down at Megan on the first step of the staircase.  
  
"Maybe." Alina said as she pushed the door open.  
  
Alina cursed under her breath as she threw her backpack on her four- poster. She hated how things had turned out. She really did miss talking to her girl friends, but she didn't want to take them back so fast. It had taken her a long time to learn to trust them, and too quickly, she had lost her trust in them.  
  
Draco was a good friend. He was always ready to listen, and ready to give her his shoulder to cry on. But it wasn't the same. She couldn't tell him all this girly stuff she used to talk about with her friends. And she couldn't trust him like she used to. He had given her away! He almost got her killed! Yes, she told him her feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what she was really thinking. She couldn't let him know that she didn't entirely trust him. Although, he should be able to understand that, she didn't want to lose him after already losing him once. Besides, he was her sanity. He kept her grounded. He kept her from losing all hope in herself.  
  
"I think I'll get out of here where I can run just as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of making me better, you keep making me-" Alina stopped singing to herself when there was a knock on the door. "Door's open!" she called out. It opened slowly, and she saw Harry's green eyes staring back at her. Her body relaxed. She wasn't in the mood to talk with Megan or Penelope.  
  
"Um...Quidditch practice." He said dully. Alina smiled sheepishly. Of course. Why else would he be there?  
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot. Uh, I'll just get my Meteorite and my robes. I'll change down there. Could you-"  
  
"The rest of the team and I will be waiting for you down at the pitch." Harry interrupted. Alina swore.  
  
"Um, okay. I'll be seeing you." Harry closed the door, but he was still able to hear her last statement, "I wouldn't blame you for not talking to me. I'm so horrible."  
  
Harry wanted to push the door back open and tell her that she's got it all wrong, but he knew he'd just screw it up. He'd end up saying something like, "You're so horrible, you're just as horrible as my Uncle Vernon, and he's not just horrible, he's evil."  
  
Harry sighed and headed out of the common room.  
  
******  
  
"...So, for the safety of the team, with a strong focus on Miss Halliwell and Mr. Potter, you will have to have a chaperone present at all of your Quidditch practices. To some, it may be an inconvenience, but please keep in mind that this is for your safety, and the safety of your teammates." Professor McGonagall had met Alina on the staircase, and escorted her down to the Quidditch pitch with the news about having a chaperone.  
  
"We could just hit a Bludger at someone that comes within our distance." Fred said, and George nodded.  
  
"I'm sure the team wouldn't mind tonight's chaperone. He had actually volunteered to be chaperone. But, he hasn't... Oh, here he is now. Mr. Wood. Come along now. He will also be aiding Madam Hooch with flying lessons for the rest of the year. Yes, I understand he is an old friend, but treat him with the respect of a teacher." Alina rolled her eyes as Oliver smiled at the team. If he couldn't handle werewolves, then what made Dumbledore think that Oliver could handle Voldemort? "At the other end of the pitch, we have Professor Lupin," Remus Lupin was back at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he came back to the school after the Winter Ball when the other DADA teacher quit, "and his dog Snuffles." The team, excluding Harry, stifled a laugh. Professor Lupin waved, and 'Snuffles' waved a paw in the air. "I will let you get to practice now. How's about another win of the Quidditch Cup?" Professor McGonagall smiled at the group before leaving them to practice.  
  
"Let's work on that play we were working on at last practice." Harry instructed, "Alina, this play doesn't have the Keeper involved. It's a Chaser play. Just do what you'd usually do. Maybe Wood could help you out." Harry said, and Alina had immediately wished he hadn't. Now Oliver had an excuse to harass her all during practice. "Positions, please!" Harry called out from up in the air. The whole team was up in the air, except for Alina. They all looked down at her and waited for her to mount her broom. Alina kicked off and went to her goalpost, with Oliver flying around behind the post.  
  
Alina tried to forget that Oliver was behind her by occupying herself with something else. Paying attention to the players in front of her just made her mind wander back to Oliver, and their nights of practicing. So, she looked up at the sky and decided she was going to count the stars, ignoring the fact that she'll never find an exact number because there are so many stars up in the sky.  
  
"Rule Number One of being a Keeper: always pay attention to what's going on in front of you." Alina lost track of her count when Oliver had spoken up. She looked over her shoulder at him, and glared. He grinned at her, and she just wanted to slap it off of his face.  
  
"Shut- OWW!!!" Alina turned back to see Harry frowning at her.  
  
"Pay attention. I threw the Quaffle at you. I won't hesitate to ask Fred or George to aim a Bludger at you the next time you decide to not guard your goalposts. It's not just the Snitch that gets you points, incase you forgot. You have to guard the posts to-"  
  
"Harry, I know. Stop treating me like I'm ignorant." She snapped.  
  
"Ooh, someone's feisty." George said as he flew past Fred, in earshot of Alina.  
  
"She's been sitting with a Malfoy at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. What do you expect?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened at the Winter Ball." Oliver spoke up.  
  
"Don't mention it, please." Alina begged.  
  
"Um...do you still want to come to America with me?" Oliver asked. That was the last straw.  
  
Alina flew back down to the ground, with the team watching on. She couldn't take this anymore. All she wanted right now was to cry. She wanted to cry and get it over with. There was no use in holding it all in.  
  
She stormed through the common room, with the little first years looking on as she pushed Neville and Dean aside to get to the staircase to the dormitories. They mumbled something under their breaths about some of the Malfoy-rudeness rubbing off on her. She would've retorted, but she couldn't even bring herself to think of a good swear word to throw at them.  
  
She pushed the door to the dormitory open, and rushed over to her bed. Lavender and Parvati looked up from their witch magazines, and exchanged glances at each other before observing Alina in great interest. They wondered what she was up to now. On the other hand, Penelope and Megan exchanged worried glances. Penelope set her quill and parchment on her bedside table and cautiously tiptoed over to Alina's four-poster.  
  
Alina had blocked herself away, with the curtains covering all evidence of a living being behind them. As Penelope neared, she noticed there was no sound coming from her. No sounds of breathing, or snoring. Penelope pulled the curtain back quickly, out of fear that Alina was trying to quietly suffocate herself. But all she saw was Alina crying...soundlessly crying. She had put a Silencing Charm around her bed. She had Muggle headphones over her ears as she stared at top of her four- poster, which she enchanted to show the night sky. Tears fell from her eyes, and splashed against her pillow. She was singing softly to herself, but Penelope couldn't hear it.  
  
******  
  
"I think I'll get out of here where I can run just as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of making me better, you keep making me ill. You keep making me run just as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of making me better, you keep making me ill." Alina sang quietly to herself. She wasn't even aware of the presence at the foot of her bed. She could actually care less. Right now she was thinking of her life: what happened to it, how to make it even worse, and how to make it better. But that was up to her. Was she going to make things easier for everyone, and herself? Or was she just going to make herself suffer more than she ever thought possible?  
  
******  
  
She had shoved the note in his hand when she roughly brushed past him on her way to class. She requested that he meet her at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. She was going to get the record straight with him. She was going to find everything out. She was going to ask for answers, no matter how painful they may be.  
  
Hermione sat in a dark corner of the tower, twiddling her thumbs. She hummed softly to herself, and mumbled random thoughts under her breath. It kept her occupied as she waited for Draco to show up. It also kept her mind off what she was going to say to him.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door, and it opened slowly.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco whispered.  
  
"The corner, Draco." Draco scanned the dark tower, and saw a small figure sitting in the darkest corner of the tower. He walked over, and sat beside her. "Why didn't we attend the Winter Ball together?" Hermione asked suddenly, catching Draco off-guard.  
  
"Hermione, I thought-"  
  
"No, I thought you said that your father wouldn't matter. I thought you said that we can go to the Ball without caring what everyone would have to say." Hermione said.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Well, what? We didn't go to the Ball together, no matter all those stupid things you said. You just didn't want your friends to see you're dating a Mudblood. You were embarrassed. You did care what people were going to say and think. You didn't want Daddy Dearest to be angry, so you decided that we wouldn't go through with our promises, and went with Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No, you listen. That hurt me. I thought we had something. But I guess we didn't I've been thinking of things to say to you since the Ball. I was going to go softer on you, until I found out that you hadn't pushed me aside for Pansy, but Alina. I still can't believe it! I.I trusted the both of you! What were you two planning to do if the professors hadn't caught you out by the lake? You know what, I don't want to know. It's a bad mental picture. Why didn't you tell me, instead of using me and embarrassing me? God Draco, you've hurt me so badly."  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No, I'm not going to take this from you anymore. It's over. I don't want to be with you. It was better the way it was when we hated each other." Hermione patted his knee, and then stood up and headed for the door without looking back. She wasn't planning on having that happen. She imagined something more civil. She imagined more talking from the other party. But she didn't let him talk. She didn't care anymore. As long as they were broken apart, then that hurting part of her will stay in the Astronomy Tower with Draco, and never come back to her again.  
  
******  
  
I think I'll get out of here where I can run Just as fast as I can, To the middle of nowhere, To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of making me better, You keep making me ill You keep making me run Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere, To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of making me better, You keep making me ill.  
  
Draco stared at the door. Hermione walked out on him. He's walked out on tons of girls. But it never hurt him as much to see a girl walk out on him. It never hurt him as much to have a girl like Hermione Granger walk out on him.  
  
A/N: So? Did that turn out good? Anywho, has anybody heard of the musical, RENT? I've been getting so into that musical, and now I love it to death. I'm actually thinking of using one of the songs for the sequel to BOTC because I think it's very fitting with the plot and all. Oh well, I hope y'all have a wonderful weekend, and I can't wait to read what you guys think of this chapter (because right now I have nothing better to do, I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!!!) -Gryffindor Heiress 


	19. Without You

A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for the major delay. But it's true, I've had absolutely no time to update. The play has been taking over what's left of my life. I'm at the All-Boys school every day, and I won't be getting much of a three-day weekend this weekend. Today there's a dance, YAHOO!!! But tomorrow, I'm going to Riordan for an all-day tech rehearsal, and the same goes for Monday. Opening night is this coming Friday, so wish me luck.  
  
To all the usual reviewers, thanks for your patience, and I hope these next few chapters do y'all so justice. Enjoy! To Obsessed over Flamedramon: I don't think I specified anywhere that the students did or did not know that Remus was a werewolf. I really don't think it matters because he's not exactly part of the plot anyways. The Quidditch team was laughing because of Snuffles. I mean who the heck names their dog Snuffles? You get me?  
  
Okie dokes, I'll shut up now. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 19: Without You  
  
Draco and Alina didn't speak a word to each other that following morning. They picked at their breakfast, and avoided each other's eyes. Draco knew Alina had a difficult night. He could tell by the circles under her eyes, and the fact her eyes were a deep shade of black instead of it's lively brown. The way she brought herself into the Great Hall was different, too. She usually walked with that air of greatness. She knew that she was better than everyone else if she didn't let everyone get to her. But today, Draco could tell she was drowning in self-pity.  
  
He knew Alina wouldn't know about his night. He never told Alina of Hermione, and he wasn't sure if now was a good time to let her know. She'd probably end up cursing herself for not gaining his full trust.  
  
Owls hooted overhead, and a large, regal-looking owl swooped over Draco's head and dropped a letter onto his plate. He looked down at it, wide-eyed. A red envelope sat on top of Draco's scrambled eggs, and got Alina's attention. She looked at the red envelope, gave Draco a worried glance, and then looked back down at the red envelope. Draco poked at it as if he were expecting it to explode at his touch. He seized it off his plate, wiggling the envelope in his hand to get all the bits of scrambled eggs off of it.  
  
"C'mon," Draco ordered, halfway to the door to the Great Hall. Alina quickly got out of her seat, and almost tripped over her feet. Draco pulled her by the wrist to get her to move faster, but it was too late. The envelope exploded, and Alina and Draco were at the door to the Great Hall, with all eyes on them. Draco turned chalk-white as his father's yelling filled the Great Hall.  
  
"...YOU'RE A LAME EXCUSE OF A SON, AND A LAME EXCUSE OF A MALFOY! YOU'VE BROUGHT THIS FAMILY SO MUCH SHAME! YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE HOW ANGRY I WAS WHEN PANSY INFORMED ME OF YOU AND THAT...THAT MOON-FEARING GRYFFINDOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE HAD YOU LIVING UNDER MY ROOF! I CARED FOR YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME IN RETURN! YOUR MOTHER IS IN TEARS NOW, YOU STUPID BOY! YOU MADE ME DO IT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, BOY, PRAY YOU'LL BE ABLE TO BREATHE THE NEXT DAY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO HIDE BEHIND THAT OLD FOOL DUMBLEDORE! IF I CAN'T GET TO YOU BECAUSE OF HIM, MARK MY WORDS, VOLDEMORT WILL GET A HOLD OF YOU, AND THAT ANIMAL, AND FINISH THE BOTH OF YOU OFF IN WAYS UNIMAGINABLE! YOU WILL SOON LEARN THAT THERE ARE PRICES TO PAY WHEN YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THOSE LESSER THAN US...WITH THOSE THAT AREN'T EVEN HUMAN! THEY'RE FREAKS, BOY! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE YOU'RE SLOWLY TURNING INTO ONE YOURSELF!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy's voice wasn't ringing in the Great Hall anymore. The red envelope burst into flames. Draco looked down at the ashes at his feet. He felt so bad for the girl at his side. He couldn't believe she, and the rest of the Great Hall, had to hear that. He couldn't imagine the emotions rushing through her.  
  
His own father had insulted her, humiliated her. Let out her secret so the whole school could hear it (but then again, Draco believed the school wouldn't understand what his father meant when he called Alina a 'moon-fearing Gryffindor' if they couldn't realize that she was a werewolf to begin with.) He put a threat upon her life, and brought Voldemort into the subject. His mother was crying, and he knew why. Lucius had put his own wife under the Cruciatus Curse. It pained her enough for her to see her husband be so angry with her and her son, but for him to have to hurt her psychically. The visions of his father putting his mother under an Unforgivable Curse was enough to make him want to upchuck his breakfast.  
  
He clutched Alina's wrist tightly, and his hand soon found hers. He squeezed her hand, and he could hear her trying to steady her breath.  
  
"Let's-"  
  
"No." Alina said firmly. Draco dropped her hand and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"What? Come now, let's get out of here." Draco tried ushering her out of the Great Hall, but she stood her ground. Draco stepped up to her. "Why are you making this harder than it's supposed to be? I, as much as you do, don't want to be in here." He whispered.  
  
"Don't treat me like a baby. Yes, your father just insulted me and gave me a death threat, but I don't care. I'll go on with my life.without you." Alina turned away and tried to walk out the doors to the Great Hall. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Don't you remember? The two of us, the lone part of the Slytherin table?"  
  
"No, I don't want to live that life. Let me handle this on my own." Alina said, pulling herself out of his grasp.  
  
"You can't handle this on your own. You'll make it worse." Alina snapped her head sharply.  
  
"I'll make it worse? I will make my life worse? Damn straight I will! I screwed up everything! I associated myself with you, and lost my friends, and came running back to you. Now, I find out that being with you is such a sin, and will cost me my life. Now isn't that just fine and dandy?" Alina spat, "Look, it's between life and you. As far as I'm concerned, life is far more important than all this extra attention I've been getting from sitting with you and following you around like a lost puppy." Alina ran out of the Great Hall, with Draco looking after her. He didn't run. He wasn't going to try to convince her that they were good together, that they needed each other. He was going to let her realize that for herself. But until then, he'll be alone, and so will she.  
  
He turned around to see the whole Great Hall staring at him with curiosity.  
  
"Don't you people have your own lives to tend to!?" with that, Draco stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
******  
  
Alina didn't show her face in the Great Hall after the incident with the Howler. She didn't even request that her meals be given to her up at her dormitory. She had refused to eat altogether.  
  
Lavender and Parvati had tried to approach her one night after dinner. They had given her dinner rolls and chicken they had wrapped in a napkin and hid in their robes. Alina gave them a glance, almost cracked a smile, but turned them away immediately. Lavender and Parvati never tried approaching her again.  
  
Penelope and Megan have both tried to get her to eat, too.  
  
"You have a Quidditch match coming up tomorrow." Megan had tried conversing as she pulled the curtains back on Alina's four-poster. Alina stared at Megan monotonously. "I think you should eat. You need your strength. We're sure that the team wouldn't want to see you like this."  
  
"The team couldn't care less if they weren't half-dependant on me for that stupid Cup." Alina turned on her bed. She felt the weight on the bed shift.  
  
"That's not true. Harry is really concerned about you." Penelope said. Alina felt something funny inside of her. Something pulling at her heartstrings, or maybe the hunger was finally taking its toll on her.  
  
"It's not concern. It's all about the Cup." Alina repeated.  
  
"Is that why you're not eating? You, in a sense, don't feel wanted on the team?" Megan asked.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Quidditch or the team. You won't understand." Alina said as she put her face against her pillow.  
  
"We want to understand, Li. Enlighten us." Megan pleaded. Alina had that funny feeling inside of her again. That feeling of love and concern was actually floating around her. It could've been her imagination, or maybe these people around her actually cared about her and what she was feeling.  
  
"No possible way! They *don't* care! Don't listen to them!" Alina's mind screamed.  
  
"No! Don't. Leave me alone." Alina said, pulling her bed sheets up above her head.  
  
"Alina, we really think you should get something to eat. This is hurting you, and it's hurting us... And it's really hurting Draco." Penelope said. Alina pulled the covers away from her head.  
  
"Don't mention Draco." The way she had said it could've frozen the air.  
  
Penelope pushed herself off of the bed, and Megan pulled the curtains back to its spot on Alina's four-poster. Alina was stuck in loneliness again. She took her wand out from underneath the covers, and swished it around as she mumbled the Silencing Charm under her breath.  
  
******  
  
"Team: we are getting so close to that Quidditch Cup." Harry looked to each of his teammates. They all huddled together in the locker room, but Alina excluded herself just a bit. "We could do this, we could win that Cup again. Now it's us versus Slytherin. We beat them, and it's nothing but the Cup after this." Fred and George knocked their clubs together, and six sevenths of the team cheered. "Are you okay?" Harry pulled Alina away from the group as they neared the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry." Alina assured.  
  
"You won't collapse in the game, will you? Are you sure you're one hundred percent well enough to play in the game?" Harry questioned. Alina stopped him, and turned him to face her.  
  
"Harry, I can't be any better right now. I feel fine, and I assure you that nothing bad will happen to me. I'm sure of it." Alina affirmed. Harry sighed, and took a look down at his broomstick. He looked back up at her, into her black eyes.  
  
"They were never black before." Harry thought.  
  
"There'll be no more walking out on the team, I hope." Harry said, shifting on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Look, what happened at practice had to happen. I couldn't help it, and I'm sorry. I understand how much this Cup means to you, and I'll try not to let you down. But you've got to cut me some slack. I'm not Wonder Woman." Harry gave her a confused look. "Muggle super heroine. Now, we've got a game to win, don't we?" Alina walked past him just as the other team members flew out onto the pitch.  
  
Alina's robes waved behind her. The sun blinded her eyes. She hadn't been out of her dormitory in broad daylight in weeks. Quidditch practices were at night, so that didn't give the sun a chance to beat against her. She had to admit she liked playing in darkness better than in the light because the damn sun always got in her eyes, it felt as if a spotlight was on her and only her, and she felt the pressure for her to play her best in front of everyone.  
  
The Slytherin team made their way out onto the pitch, and Draco flew quite slowly behind. Oliver Wood, the referee for the game, looked up at the teams from down on the ground. He ordered the captains to shake hands, and Harry flew over to Draco and outstretched his hand. Draco looked past him, at Alina, but shook Harry's hand anyway.  
  
Oliver released the Quaffle into the air, and the Slytherin Chaser almost knocked Angelina Johnson off of her broom to get it. The Chasers had good ball handling, Alina had to admit that. They were good at giving those fast, Keeper-bruising knuckle balls, too.  
  
The Chaser came within scoring range, and Alina knew which throw he was going to give her. This guy was so predictable with ways he held the Quaffle and to which post he flew.  
  
Alina was at the left goalpost, as was the Chaser when he threw a curve ball. Alina went for the center goalpost and blocked it all too easily. She threw the Quaffle out to Alicia Spinnet, who passed it to Katie Bell, and she went for the Slytherin goalposts.  
  
Alina caught Oliver Wood watching her, and she returned his glance. He gave her a quick 'thumbs up' before returning to his refereeing duties.  
  
******  
  
The Golden Snitch sped past Harry's eyes and on downward. Harry dived for it, and he sensed Malfoy's presence behind him. He knew Malfoy would do anything to beat him now that they were both captain, and that he had lost out to him for the Quidditch Cup back in their third year.  
  
But Malfoy wasn't next to him as he came closer and closer to the Snitch, and closer to the ground.  
  
"He's probably behind me, waiting to grab onto the tail of my broom. Think again, Malfoy, Wood is the ref, and he sure as hell won't let you get away with flagrant fouls or the victory over this game. The Cup is ours again, don't try to deny it." Harry smiled to himself as he pulled out of the dive and the crowd ooh-ed. He held out his hand, the Snitch scintillating in his eyes from the light of the sun. "Where is Malfoy? He'd be right beside me by now. This is too easy... It can't be possible... But maybe it is." Harry's hand closed over the Golden Snitch, and the crowd screamed itself hoarse.  
  
Fred and George flew over to Harry. George grabbed Harry's arm and held it over his head to give everyone proof that their team had indeed caught the Snitch. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie met the boys on the ground, and threw their arms around Harry all at the same time.  
  
"We're going to win that Cup again!" Angelina squealed as she hugged Fred.  
  
Alina hovered in the air a while, watching as the Gryffindors, as well as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, crowded onto the pitch. They were all making their way over to the Gryffindor team who were on the ground below her. She could hear Ron screaming to Harry how he showed Malfoy off again. Penelope was jumping up and down, and went over to Harry and hugged him from behind. Oliver Wood had joined the celebration and gave the team pats on the back. Caught up in the excitement, Penelope threw her arms around Oliver and almost made him suffocate. When she had realized she was hugging Oliver Wood, she pulled away and led Megan over to the Weasley twins.  
  
From the stands came a jet of bright red light. Alina watched its path curiously, until it hit someone.  
  
That someone was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Alina watched in horror as the red light hit him in the stomach, and he gave off an affect as if he were punched. With one hand he clutched his broom, and the other held his stomach tightly. He seemed to be in excruciating pain by the look of distress displayed on his face.  
  
He flew above the pitch a good forty feet at the moment he was hit. But with the pain he was feeling, he couldn't steer himself on the broom, and he couldn't bring himself to the ground. Nobody seemed to notice because they were either rejoicing over the victory by the Gryffindors, or grumbling about it. And nobody noticed when Draco lost his grip on the broom and began to fall.  
  
"DRACO!" Alina screamed, but she didn't find herself moving.  
  
The people below her looked up at her.  
  
"Alina, are you..." Harry stopped talking when students simultaneously began screaming. Harry's eyes followed Alina's gaze to find Draco Malfoy sprawled out, face down, on the ground. Before he knew it, Alina flew towards the ground and jumped off her broom. She began running as fast as her feet and lungs could take it.  
  
"Draco," Alina whispered as she knelt down beside his lifeless form. She flipped him over, onto his back. His face was cut and bruised from the fall, and his hands were closed in tight fists. So tight that his nails had dug into his skin and caused his hands to bleed. "Isn't somebody going to call Dumbledore?" she thought.  
  
Alina looked up quickly to see Crabbe peering at her. When she caught his gaze, he quickly turned away and started running. She gasped. He had done it. He turned his back on Draco and did this to him. But she had to wonder, why did he do it?  
  
She wanted to run after Crabbe, wrap her hands around his neck and choke him until he turned purple. She wanted to hex him so badly, and get an answer out of him as to why he did this to Draco. She was about to push herself up off of the ground when she remembered that Draco still lay unconscious before her. She wanted to strangle Crabbe, but she couldn't just leave Draco there. She knew that no one would come and help him.  
  
She decided that she was going to let Crabbe run while he can. She hoped for him that he run far, far away because if she ever did get a hold of him, he would find himself trembling at her feet as if she were Lord Voldemort. And that's not an exaggeration.  
  
Alina lifted Draco slowly, hoping not to cause him any more pain than he could've possibly endured. His head fell limply to the side, and Alina hoped it wasn't too late. She held him close to her and began walking slowly. But she was one girl, and she couldn't carry, or actually drag, him back to the castle and up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Isn't anybody going to help me?" Alina thought as she looked to the people in the crowd. They all stared at her as if she had leprosy. She wanted to call out to them and beg them for help. But she knew that no matter how hard she would try, they'd just ignore her.  
  
Draco was right; they're loners.  
  
Then, Alina felt the weight in her arms become light. Megan and Penelope each got a hold of one of Draco's legs and helped Alina carry him. The weight was lightened even more when Harry held another part of Draco. Alina looked at them awestruck, and almost found herself unable to move again.  
  
"Don't stop, we need to bring him to safety." Harry said as he and the two other girls picked up the pace.  
  
Alina smiled inwardly. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she had expected.  
  
A/N: "Damn straight"? Oh Lord, did I just make Alina say something totally ghetto? My apologies. See, Alina couldn't stay friendless forever. Hey, did any of y'all see those pictures from the Chamber of Secrets premiere? OH - MY - GOD!!! Rupert Grint has grown up to be mighty handsome (just don't tell my cousin I said that, or she'd get me for eyeing her boyfriend.) My baby Dan has matured so much! Grr...Emma needs to keep her paws OFF of Daniel, THANK YOU! (Don't mind me, I'm just having a jealous, mad bitch moment.) ::drools:: Tom Felton. Tom Felton. Tom friggin' Felton. Good sweet God. He spiked his hair. I think I can confirm the rumors now, Tom Felton and I are indeed getting married. Sean Biggerstaff in a kilt. I was almost crying when I saw the pictures. I was just pondering if Sean wears a kilt because he's from Scotland. Heeheeheeheehee!!! Christian Coulson. ::drools:: Yeah, and you thought Tom Felton made evil look sexy. Christian Coulson doubles him by a thousand. Okay, enough of that, talk to y'all in the next A/N. -Gryffindor Heiress 


	20. Was It All a Dream?

A/N: Chapter 20 is here! So y'all know in advanced, there will be eight more chapters following this until the end, YAY! But trust me on this: this story is far from over. I'm working hard on the sequel, and I'm already mapping out the sequel to the sequel. Much thanks goes out to Sneezy Mouse, who's helped me with some plot for the sequel. If any of y'all would like to contribute some ideas or suggestions for the sequel, just drop me an e- mail. I will try to put your ideas into consideration.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 20: Was It All a Dream?  
  
Alina leaned against the doors to the hospital wing. She stayed there over night, not matter how much Madam Pomfrey had scolded her, or how many detentions Filch had given her. She wasn't going to leave Draco. She couldn't. She lost him once, then lost him again, and she wasn't willing to lose him completely.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore had left the hospital wing earlier that night, he had informed her of Draco's condition, and it wasn't good. He was in a coma. Alina heard of it before, but she's never found herself in a case where someone she cared about so much was in a coma. She knew that the coma wouldn't be good. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she almost had a feeling Draco was going to die. She wasn't exactly the best in Divination, so maybe there was a possibility her presumptions were wrong.  
  
Professor Dumbledore told her that someone had put him under the Cruciatus Curse. Alina cringed. Draco had told her of how his father would put his mother under the Curse. She thought it was horrible. Someone you love, someone you trust, causing you unbearable pain.  
  
The headmaster asked her what she had seen, and she told him the whole story. She told him about the red light, and how he seemed to be in major pain. She told him about the big fall, and her accusations on Vincent Crabbe. Professor Dumbledore frowned, as if not believing her, but then nodded. He asked her to go back to her dormitory, but she refused. He offered to walk her down to the kitchens so she could get food from the house elves. Of course he had noticed her absence from the Great Hall at all meals. She had turned down that offer, too.  
  
So now she found herself sitting there, head against the doors, and the sound of nothing. Nothing. It was pure silence. She would've been in darkness if the stars outside weren't shining so brightly. Her eyes drooped, and she banged her head against the door at least five times to keep herself from falling asleep.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching her, and she tried to peer through the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked. She thought it was Mrs. Norris, but she had just left a couple moments ago.  
  
"It's us." Alina heard Megan's voice, but she couldn't see her anywhere. Yes, it was dark, but she could've seen someone if they walked in front of her. She wasn't blind, and the darkness wasn't pitch black.  
  
"Where are you? Who's 'us'?" Then, out of nowhere, Megan appeared, with Harry and Ron standing behind her. Alina tried looking behind them, to see what they were hiding behind before. "How'd you get here without getting caught?" Alina felt something hit her in the face and fall in her lap. She felt it, and knew it had to be a cloak. She looked down into her lap, and saw the bottom half of her body wasn't there. She blinked her eyes. "Is it dark in here, or is my body really gone?" Alina asked.  
  
"Invisibility cloak." She heard Ron say simply.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
"We came to check if you were okay." Megan said, and she took a seat next to Alina against the door.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess." Alina said, her eyes beginning to droop again.  
  
"How's Mal-Draco?" Harry asked. He took the spot on her other side.  
  
"He's...he's in a coma." Harry slowly took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Alina rested her head on his shoulder, and he guessed he had done something right.  
  
"What's a coma?" Ron plopped down beside Megan.  
  
"Shh!" Megan nudged Ron in the stomach.  
  
"What's a coma?" he asked quietly that time.  
  
"Deep unconsciousness. It's almost like being dead, but he's breathing, and he kind of isn't." Alina explained. She felt as if she'd fall asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder any minute now. "I hope he gets out of that coma." She whispered.  
  
"He'll make it through. With someone like you waiting for him he's sure got a lot to live for." Harry said as he lifted her head with his free hand. His thumb stroked the back of her hand gently. Their eyes locked, and she brought her head back down to his shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't even know how much I care about him. God, the last thing I said to him was that my life is more important than him. I totally blew him off. He didn't deserve to hear it. It's not his fault his father hates people like me." Alina said, referring to her werewolf roots. But Harry assumed it was about her being a Gryffindor.  
  
"I know he knows you didn't mean it. He knows that you're just melodramatic sometimes." Megan said, patting Alina's knee. "If he didn't, he wouldn't've stuck around you for so long."  
  
"Meg, I don't know why you came. I've treated you so horribly. You shouldn't be here. I don't deserve this." Alina said, lifting her head off of Harry's shoulder, and untwining their hands. "Draco and I were just loners. Nobody cared about us. I don't get why-"  
  
"We care about you. Alina, we want you to trust us, and we want you to know that we're here for you, through the good times, and the times like this. We care about you, and I can tell you that I personally hated seeing you have to experience that Howler from Mr. Malfoy. It was uncalled for." Alina sniffled. She had found herself crying.  
  
"You're too good to me." Alina said, resting her head on Megan's shoulder. She rested her head atop of hers.  
  
"What are best friends for?" Megan asked. Alina snorted.  
  
"What you said earlier... Meg, that was so corny." Alina said between giggles and tears.  
  
"Oh Merlin, this moment is really getting to me." Ron joked as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.  
  
"You're such a dork!" Alina reached over and poked Ron in the stomach.  
  
"Oi! Watch it!" Ron reached over and tried to poke Alina. Alina slapped his hand.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Alina hissed in mock anger. Ron went on his knees and climbed over Megan.  
  
"Nobody's stopping me." Ron started tickling Alina, and somehow Alina fell into Harry's lap. After that had happened, Ron sat back down, obviously satisfied with himself. "Hey, it got them closer." Ron smirked to himself, and Megan nudged him again, almost as if she had just read his mind.  
  
"Well, isn't this just comfy." Alina said quietly to Harry, to keep Megan and Ron from listening.  
  
"Yeah, if you weren't so heavy." Harry said, squirming under her.  
  
"Hey!" Alina slapped Harry's arm.  
  
"I'm only joking. Relax. Rest your eyes." Harry urged. Alina eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Resting my eyes is the same as sleeping. I refuse to sleep. I need to be awake when Draco gets out of that coma." Alina said, trying to get off of his lap.  
  
"No, I'm not letting you go. You're going to stay on me and sleep. No complaining about it." Harry pushed her back down on his lap. She pouted. "Don't give me that Alina, unless you're ready for the outcome." Harry's mind was lecturing his hormones to keep them under control.  
  
"You're very pushy tonight, Mr. Potter." Alina finally relaxed on his lap. He held her protectively in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Harry tried to keep himself together every time her breath tickled the flesh on his neck. "Could you do me a favor?" Alina asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry looked down at her. For a moment, he had thought she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Wake me up when Draco does." Alina's arms snaked around Harry, and before he could answer, her breathing had grown steady, signaling to Harry that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Goodnight." He whispered before resting his head atop of hers.  
  
Megan and Ron shared a smile. Alina and Harry could possibly be getting somewhere.  
  
******  
  
"Lina, Li, wake up." The dark corridor came back into view. Alina didn't want to lift her head. She felt fine the way she was. All she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Or am I just refusing to move because I'm sitting on Harry?" she questioned herself.  
  
"Whassamatter?" Alina asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "If you want me to, I can get off of your lap." Alina suggested. Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's not that I'm feeling uncomfortable, it's just that I heard Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco." Alina corrected.  
  
"I heard Draco stirring in his sleep. I swear." Harry explained. Alina quickly pushed herself off of his lap, and between Megan and Ron.  
  
"What's-"  
  
"Shut up and move! Harry said he heard Draco! He could be waking up!" Alina exclaimed in a hushed voice.  
  
"But why do we-"  
  
"You two are blocking the doorknob!" Alina had pulled her wand out of her Quidditch robes, which she was still wearing since yesterday's match.  
  
"Be quiet or you'll wake Madam Pomfrey." Megan said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What time is it?" Ron asked as he ran a hand through his red hair.  
  
"Merlin! I can't remember the charm that opens locked doors!" Alina cursed as she banged her hands against the cold stone floor.  
  
"Oi, move outta the way. I can handle this." Ron said, pushing Alina into Harry again. "Alohomora." With a simple swish and flick following the charm, the door unlocked and swung open. Alina flinched when the door creaked. Harry put a hand on Alina's shoulder.  
  
"You want to go check on him? Make it quick, before Madam Pomfrey shows up." Harry advised. Alina nodded, and then she crawled into the room. She looked over to see that the light in Madam Pomfrey's office was off. "Good, she's asleep...or maybe she could see in the dark." Alina inhaled heavily and started crawling towards Draco's bed. She heard him mumbling incoherent things under his breath. She didn't catch much. Although, she did catch, "Hermione." "Why's he saying Hermione's name in his sleep?" Alina advanced to the bed.  
  
"No...don't...don't kill Hermione... Don't call her 'Mudblood'... You don't even know her... I don't care... Shut up! ...NO! ...NEVER! ...You can't do that to your own son... No, you... NO!!!" Draco let out an earsplitting cry. Alina got to her feet and began shaking Draco awake.  
  
"Draco! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up! Nobody is going to kill Hermione! Nobody is going to kill you! Not your father! I won't-" Draco shot up in bed. Cold sweat was dripping from his face. "Draco," Alina whispered, "are you okay?"  
  
"What's going on her!? Visiting hours ended a long time ago!" Madam Pomfrey appeared at the door to her office. Her hair stuck out at all ends, and she was tying a knot on her robe. "How did you get in here? Get out!" Madam Pomfrey barked. She pinched Alina, and began dragging her out by the ear. "You're breaking the rules. I will inform the headmaster of this." Madam Pomfrey rambled on.  
  
"STOP!" Draco yelled. Madam Pomfrey stopped dragging Alina, and they both looked at him.  
  
"Dear, don't do this. You need your rest." Madam Pomfrey let go of Alina and rushed to Draco's side.  
  
"Madam, she woke me from a nightmare. But...it seemed so real. My father was trying to kill-"  
  
"Nobody is going to kill you, Draco. You're safe here-"  
  
"But Madam, I swear. My father was in my dream, and he told me I couldn't escape the dream. He said if he couldn't get his hands on me in real life, he'd get me in my dreams. He started hurting me, trying to choke me to death. Then he stopped and decided he was going to kill me the wizarding way, and-"  
  
"That's enough for one night, dear. You sit tight while I go a fetch a potion for you to drink before you sleep. You really need to take it easy, you just got out of a coma." Madam Pomfrey informed Draco. He looked at her, thunderstruck.  
  
"A coma? I was in a coma all this time? I thought I was sleeping, or just dreaming-"  
  
"You fell from your broom at yesterday's Quidditch match. You must've taken a nasty fall for you to not even remember how you got here." Madam Pomfrey fluffed Draco's pillow and began heading back to her office.  
  
"I know how I got here, but I didn't realize it was that serious."  
  
"Draco, you were put under the Cruciatus Curse." Alina spoke up.  
  
"What!?" Draco didn't believe what he was hearing. But then again, at the time he was hit, he didn't know what being hit with the Cruciatus Curse felt like, so it was understandable for him to not realize it until he was told. "Who-"  
  
"It was Crabbe." Alina said with disgust.  
  
"Vincent Crabbe?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"The Slytherin fifth year? Best friends with Gregory Goyle?"  
  
"Yes, and yes."  
  
"That can't be possible." Draco brought a hand to his forehead. For a moment, he was sure he had gone mad. Crabbe, his confidant, or at least he believed to be his confidant, had put him under an Unforgivable Curse. He thought you'd have to be bloody nutters to believe that codswallop. "No." Draco stated.  
  
"'No' what?" Alina asked, "I saw what I saw, and I believe that I caught Crabbe red-handed. He was at the scene of the crime, looking mighty guilty."  
  
"He can't. Our fathers are friends. We're friends..." Draco trailed off as he watched Alina shake her head.  
  
"Did you forget already? You know, the lone part of the Slytherin table? The people from your house disowned you because you were supposedly having an affair with a Gryffindor? Your father wished you were never born, and that-"  
  
"It changed what the Crabbe family had thought of me. I know it now. My father can't get into this school because he obviously won't be let in. Everybody knows what he's capable of doing. So, my father gets an accomplice. Someone within the castle walls, and someone he knows he can trust. My father and Vincent's father are good mates, you know? It's almost like Crabbe and I are brothers. But he's just like my father. No wonder it was so easy to get him to turn on me." Draco said bitterly. He turned to look at Alina, right in the eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was the one that-"  
  
"OUT!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. She came walking back into the room with a goblet full of steaming hot lime green liquid. In her other hand was another goblet, but it wasn't as full as the other, and the liquid was simply green. "Out, Miss Halliwell, now. I do not wish to drag you by the ear once more." Madame Pomfrey said firmly. Alina nodded quickly. She looked back at Draco before slipping out the door.  
  
******  
  
"What's he doing dreaming about Hermione?" Ron whispered to Harry. It's been a couple hours since Draco had awaken out of the coma, and now Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, and discussing what had occurred earlier.  
  
"I don't know." Harry whispered back.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Megan asked nosily.  
  
"Don't be so nosey, Meg." Ron said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled when she gave him a pout, "You take me too seriously sometimes. We were just asking each other as to why Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco." Harry and Megan said at the same time.  
  
"Look, I don't care about his first name, and I don't plan on addressing him by his first name. But to what I was saying, we were asking each other as to why he was dreaming about Hermione."  
  
"I didn't hear much. He said something about Mudbloods-"  
  
"I heard my name earlier. Who's dreaming about me? Spill it." Hermione butted into the conversation.  
  
"It's nothing. Your name just popped out of nowhere." Megan said.  
  
"No, I heard it clearly. You said he was dreaming about me. Who's 'he'?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I can't say." Megan sat there, looking guilty. Hermione tried speaking.  
  
"Hermione, you don't want to hear what we heard." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Just tell me, I won't get upset." Hermione assured.  
  
"Don't do this, Herm." Harry said.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Hermione, Draco Malfoy has been dreaming about you. We don't know what it's all about. We just thought you ought to know." Ron said. Hermione stared at him dumbly. Ron had said Draco Malfoy was dreaming of her. What was she doing in the dream? Why was it her in the dream? Was it a good thing he's dreaming of her, or a bad thing?  
  
A/N: La, la, la, la, la, la-oh, hello. Not much to say. Yippee, the dance is in about eight hours. God, I'm getting restless. I just wanna get out of this house and party. Hmm, maybe I should start getting ready. It doesn't hurt being a little prepared. -Gryffindor Heiress. 


	21. Discovery

A/N: Say it with me, altogether now: I am a horrible updater. The play ended a last weekend, and then I went and saw the musical Rent, and I got so caught up in everything else that I kinda-sorta forgot to update. I KNOW!!! Before you all decide to throw tomatoes at me, hear me out. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! When I first started posting, I never thought my social life would get in the way. Unfortunately, it has, but never fear, I will finish with the story, and you all will be happy!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Tom Felton. He's tied to me bed. ::devilish grin::  
  
Chapter 21: Discovery  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to say about this. I mean I've never read up on being attacked, or in this case, killed in a dream. It's just unheard of." Alina was sitting at Draco's side. Madam Pomfrey had let her back into the hospital wing, and the two began talking about Draco's dream.  
  
"It has to be mentioned somewhere. It's some Dark stuff." Draco was determined to find out what his father was using to get into his dreams. He wasn't convinced that it was just some whacked out nightmare. His dream was real. He knew it. Just the way his father had wrapped his hands around his neck. Draco could still feel it. It was as if his father had been standing over him, strangling him as he slept.  
  
"I really wish I could help. Maybe I could ask Professor Lupin." Alina suggested. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Don't get a professor involved."  
  
"If your father is trying to hurt you, and is getting to you in your dreams, I think it's best that someone knows. You don't want to die in your sleep." Draco looked up at her. The look on his face was different. He was in deep thought. He was racking his brain for a way to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
"The Restricted Section." Draco said after a long pregnant pause.  
  
"The what? I've never-"  
  
"It's in the library. You can't get there unless you have...teacher's permission. Damn." Then a thought went off in Alina's mind.  
  
"Dra-I know a way to get in that restricted place without a teacher's consent." Alina said quickly. She was too excited that she almost couldn't speak. She really wanted to help Draco, and she hoped that maybe this could lift his spirits.  
  
"How?" Draco straightened himself out. Alina leaned in closer, so Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear.  
  
"Harry, he has-"  
  
"Oh! I...I didn't mean to interrupt. I...was looking...for Penny." Hermione stood in the doorway, blushing a deep shade of red that covered all of her face.  
  
"Penny isn't here. Why?" Alina asked, suspicious to Hermione's actions.  
  
"Penny...well, she got a letter from Percy's girlfriend. But Penny is Percy's girlfriend. But Percy is still going out with the other Penny, Penny from Ravenclaw. She was a Prefect. So now Percy is some sort of two- timer, and I just wanted to make sure...Penny didn't...uh...hurt herself." Hermione spoke fast, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I assure you that Penny is fine. I've been here all morning, and I haven't seen her swing by. If she does, I'll let her know you were looking for her." Alina said, almost signaling Hermione to leave. Hermione's face fell at that. She put her hand back on the doorknob.  
  
"Um...okay then. I'll, uh...leave." Hermione scurried out of the room.  
  
"Back to what I was saying. Harry has a-" There was a knock at the door. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office to get the door.  
  
"Alina, you have a guest." Madam Pomfrey said. Draco and Alina exchanged glances. From behind Madam Pomfrey emerged none other than Oliver Wood. Alina inwardly groaned. Why exactly did he have to be there at that time? He always picked the best moments to do something stupid.  
  
"Well, Draco and I were..." Alina looked from Oliver, and then back down to Draco. Draco nodded. "What?" Alina bent down and hissed so that Madam Pomfrey and Oliver couldn't hear.  
  
"Go talk to him. Tell him to leave you alone." Draco said before giving her a little push. Alina straightened herself out and walked towards the door, where Oliver was standing. Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office, but not without looking from Alina to Oliver curiously.  
  
Oliver held the door open for her, and led her out into the corridor. He looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming, or was within earshot. He then turned back to her.  
  
"Alina, I wanted to ask if you're still willing to come to America with-"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Alina shrieked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Oliver, out of instinct, took a step away from her as he spoke.  
  
"You picked a great time to come and see me, Oliver. Yeah, you decide to come when I'm here in the hospital wing. I know how people like you think. You thought I'd be vulnerable, and automatically change my mind about all the things I had thought about you after the Ball. Think again." Alina spat.  
  
"Just let me-"  
  
"Listen to me, Wood, and listen well. You hurt me on the night of the Ball. You can't fix that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey! Just because you get your centerfold in the January issue of Witch Weekly doesn't give you the right to interrupt me. Look, I don't need a boy like you. I need a real man... One that doesn't play for those rejects from Fitchburg." Alina turned on her heel and never looked back at Oliver Wood.  
  
She shut the door behind her. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Why are you wearing the 'I-Wanna-Kick-Myself-In-the-Arse' look?" Draco asked as she fell into the seat beside his bed. "No, don't tell me that Wood has got you whipped and you went back with him and-" Alina held her hand up, "What?"  
  
"Breaking him into tiny pieces made me think." Draco looked at her amusedly.  
  
"Really? Gee, you're evil." Draco said, resting his hands behind his head.  
  
"No, no, it's just that I thought of something as I.well.stepped all over his pride. I want someone that can protect me, take care of me. He ran away when I could've died." Alina said, propping her head up with her hand.  
  
"Where are you getting with this?" Draco asked, "No...oh no... You're turning over to the wrong side on me, Li. You can't... No... Really? You can't..." Alina leaned over so she could whisper.  
  
"Draco, he makes me feel-"  
  
"No, I don't wanna hear this. LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!!!" Draco covered his ears and began la-ing as loud as he could. Alina huffed, and leaned back into her seat. Draco stopped la-ing, and looked at her. He brought his hands away from his ears. "Well, finally you realized what everyone but you had seen before."  
  
******  
  
"Another meal is going to go by. Guys, I think Alina has become anorexic if she hasn't eaten since what seems like forever." Megan said, looking at Ron and Harry worriedly.  
  
"She's making sure Draco doesn't get lonely in the hospital wing. You've got to admit that's nice of her to practically dedicate her life to him." Harry said.  
  
"Practically? She has dedicated her life to him, and has forgotten all about herself!" Megan exclaimed.  
  
Ron dropped his fork, and it hit the table with a clunk. His jaw fell with the fork.  
  
"I've gone nutters." Ron said as he quickly reached for his goblet. He guzzled it down.  
  
"What's-Oh my god." Megan looked to the doors to the Great Hall, and watched in disbelief as Alina Halliwell herself made her way to the Gryffindor table. Harry scoot over so she could get the spot next to him and Megan. Megan nudged Alina when she sat down. "Have you lost your mind? I thought you gave up eating! Draco must be getting lonely in that hospital wing!" Megan screeched as Alina reached for the dinner rolls and shoved them into her mouth.  
  
"Pass the...pass the butter, Harry." Alina chomped on the bread as Harry passed her the butter. She grabbed a piece of chicken in her free hand, and chewed pieces of chicken after taking a piece of bread. Megan gaped at her, at a total loss of words.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat so much." Ron said as he, too, reached for a dinner roll.  
  
"She could give you a run for your money." Ron stuck his tongue out at Megan. "It's true!"  
  
"How could you-" Alina held her hand up, stopping Ron from finishing his sentence.  
  
"Don't interrupt her when she's eating." Megan advised.  
  
"How was she able to bring herself away from Draco?" Harry's eyes shifted from Megan, and back to Alina.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, "But I'm going to find out." He thought as he got out of his seat.  
  
"Where're you... Never mind then." Ron said as Harry kept walking without a word.  
  
******  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Harry asked as he pushed the door to the hospital wing open.  
  
"What is it now, Potter?" Draco questioned cantankerously.  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Who's 'her'?"  
  
"You know. She's the only girl, let alone person, that believes there's something good in you." Harry stopped at the edge of Draco's bed.  
  
"What about Alina?"  
  
"Ugh! What'd you do to her? She actually came to *dinner*." Harry emphasized.  
  
"What's wrong with someone wanting to eat?"  
  
"How can you be so thick? She's been *living* around these corridors, or stuck in her room. She hasn't been in the Great Hall since the Howler."  
  
"You think I wasn't aware of that? I told her it'd be best if she went to eat or else she'll faint." Draco shrugged. Harry nodded. He started walking back to the doors when, "Uh, Harry." Draco said. Harry thought his ears were playing tricks on him.  
  
"You called me 'Harry'?" it wasn't a statement. It was a question.  
  
"It's your name. Look, I guess your house must be talking about it now. So, um, what did Hermione say when she heard I was, uh, dreaming about her?" Harry thought Madam Pomfrey had slipped a drug into the potions she had given Draco.  
  
"Well...she wasn't grossed out. She was more shocked, and wanted to know more. Which I thought was-"  
  
"I guess you should know the whole story." Harry really thought something was wrong with Draco now.  
  
"You're telling me-"  
  
"Hermione and I went out. Well, not just one date: more than once. She was just so down, and she felt like she was ignored, and we just bumped into each other once in the Astronomy Tower, and it was just so strange. She kept talking, and she didn't care who I was. She told me about how she felt that you and Weasley didn't know she existed since the new girls came along, and she had a crush on Weasley, she tried to tell you. You assumed she was worked up because of Voldemort. She hated the fact she was ignored, and she kind of confided in me. We didn't know what was happening after that, it's all a blur now. It just happened. I kissed her, and it-"  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco and Hermione, kissing. That didn't sound right.  
  
"Look, that doesn't matter." Draco said.  
  
"Doesn't matter!?"  
  
"What matters now is that I lost her because I screwed up, and I don't think she wants me back because, first off, I broke my promise of taking her to the Winter Ball. Now, she thinks I cheated on her with Alina. She won't hear me out, and it's driving me crazy. I don't-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Let's start from the beginning. But, talk slower."  
  
******  
  
Megan sat on a couch in the common room. Ron was sound asleep with his head on her shoulder. Megan was caught in a crisis, and she didn't know what to do about it. Tomorrow would be her and Ron's two-month anniversary, and Ron was planning something special for the two of them. Sounds simple, right? But, tomorrow would be a full moon, and Megan would have to go to the Shrieking Shack. She didn't know what to tell Ron because there was just no good excuse to use in her predicament. The only thing left for her to do was to tell him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She was afraid that if she did tell him the truth, he'd leave her because he was scared of her.  
  
Megan shifted a bit on the couch, and accidentally nudged Ron ever so slightly, but still causing a little commotion out of him.  
  
"Mm...I'm coming, Gin. Five more minutes." Megan giggled. Ron frowned, his eyes still closed. This caused Megan to laugh out loud. Ron finally forced his eyes open, and he glared at her for waking him up.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine of my life." Megan said with false cheer.  
  
"Shut up." Ron groaned, and then he decided to rest his head in her lap.  
  
"Ron, I have to talk to you, but I think you should sit up for this." Ron did as told. Megan looked around the common room. Students were scattered around, either doing assignments or talking to each other. "You know what, let's go up to my room." Megan took his hand and led him up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Hey! No boys in the girls' dormitories!" Lavender screamed as Parvati made a mad dash for the bathroom.  
  
"He doesn't have cooties. Besides, he's not here to see you two anyway. We'll be in my four-poster." Megan said, leading Ron over to her bed at the far end of the dormitory. "In." Megan ordered. Ron went and sat on the bed, and Megan went and pulled the covers over on all sides of the bed.  
  
"You have no shame." Lavender said in utter disgust.  
  
"Ew, get your head examined, you pervert!" Megan called out to Lavender. Megan pulled the last cover over, and looked at Ron whom sat on her bed, looking a little uncomfortable. Megan pulled her wand out of robes and said the Silencing Charm under her breath. "Are you okay?" Ron gulped loudly. "I think you're taking this the wrong way. Look, I just needed to tell you something. It's really important, and it may change what happens tomorrow.  
  
"Ron, I don't know how to put this any other way, but...I'm a werewolf." Ron didn't seem fazed when she had said that, "Okay, that's a good thing. I guess. Why isn't he saying anything? Now, I have to give him the whole story. I hope the other girls don't think I'm horrible for doing this." She thought.  
  
"Are all of you werewolves?" he asked, seemingly interested with the subject.  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"How'd you all end up at Hogwarts? Did Alina really get expelled or something like that?"  
  
"Look, there's more to the story. Okay, Alina's brother, he's a werewolf, too, has been watching over Harry for quite some time. You see, Keverene, he's like this strong werewolf, almost all wolf, some people say. Anyways, Keverene was after Harry. After hearing how Harry banished the Dark Lord, he wanted Harry's blood so he could be unstoppable. Something like that, I only heard bits and pieces of the story from Alina. But then Keverene killed her brother, and Alina really wanted to take her brother's place. Her parents weren't for it. They thought she'd get hurt. Alina, though, didn't want Harry to get hurt, so she found a way to get herself into Hogwarts. Thus, getting all of us expelled and off to Hogwarts with her."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, now that I'm hearing this all at once, did you all really come from Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Wolfsbane Witchcraft Institution for Girls. Now, Wolfsbane is in America, so you would've never heard of us. Wolfsbane is a school for werewolves, well, just girl werewolves. It's strange because female werewolves happen to be very common in the US. You can imagine how angry our parents were when they found out that we'd gotten ourselves a new spot in a school in the UK. They flipped their lids." Megan said, chuckling.  
  
"But, the accent? Were you ever planning on telling me this?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised at how we Americans are good at mimicking accents. And, I wasn't sure. I was afraid you'd be scared off, and I didn't want to risk that because...I really like you." Megan said, flushing. Ron grinned.  
  
"I would never be scared off. You're such an amazing person, and I don't care if you're a werewolf, or even some sort of banshee. And besides, Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and he's a good chap. I don't feel threatened by him, or scared of him, because I know what kind of person he is when he isn't a 'monster.' I wished you would've told me about this sooner, but at least you told me, so it's okay. But, one more question, why did you decide to tell me now?" Megan tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, you see, tomorrow is a full moon-"  
  
"You're kidding!" Ron interrupted. Megan shook her head.  
  
"I'm not." Megan said unhappily.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Good question." Megan sat there, thinking of possible ways for them to celebrate their anniversary, but not on the date of their anniversary. A devilish grin spread over Megan's face. "Why don't we start the party now?"  
  
A/N: 'Ickle Ronniekins is such a BAD BOY!!! Haha. I should get to the other chapters now, the thank you's will be included in the next A/N. So long for now. -Gryffindor Heiress. 


	22. Too Much to Comprehend

A/N: Let's make this nice and easy, shall we? Ice Chick1205: I'm sorry I took forever to update, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long to read what happens. I hope these chapters are up to your standards! Aahz: GET SOME SLEEP!!! Haha. Wow, you stayed up all night to read the story? I'm truly honored. Dappy: Yes, hormones. C'mon, I'm writing what I think J.K. will never venture for. I honestly don't think J.K. will write about Ron going through a girl phase, so why can't I?  
  
CONGRATULATIONS SNEEZY MOUSE!!! Sneezy just finished her fic, Deep in the Subconscious of a Prankster, and I can't even begin to put to words how proud I am of her and her fic. It's awesome! You all should go and check it out, and tell her that Gryffindor Heiress referred ya.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, and I no longer own Tom Felton. He said he had to go to the bathroom, so I untied him. Then he made a mad dash for the door, and left. But I now am the proud owner of my very own Sean Biggerstaff. He's gagged in my closet, and will be used for special purposes only. ::very devilish grin::  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: Too Much to Comprehend  
  
"Hey, isn't it your anniversary today?" Harry walked down the staircase to the common room to find Ron sitting by the fire by himself. "Did I miss the celebration or something?" Harry asked as he sat in the seat across from Ron. Ron was staring intently at the set of chess pieces sitting neatly in front of him. "You want to play some Wizard's Chess?" Ron just sat there. "Ron, you're not helping me. What's wrong?"  
  
Ron moved his lips, but Harry didn't hear any sound escape them.  
  
"I didn't catch that." Ron leaned over and roughly grabbed Harry's arm. He pulled him forward, causing Harry to knock to chess pieces over, "What the.?"  
  
"She's a werewolf." Ron whispered. Harry pulled his arm away from Ron.  
  
"*What* did you just say?"  
  
"She's a werewolf. They all are. She isn't here because it's a full moon, and our anniversary just had to land on one, and I couldn't keep it to myself, I had to tell you, but don't let her know I told you because she might think I took advantage of her trust-"  
  
"Slow down. Now, wait a minute. Who do you mean by 'they'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, all of them. All of the 'permanent exchange students': Camille, Penny, Erin, Mikaela, Alina. Now that I think of all the clues they left, and the fact we already knew a werewolf when they came, we should've been able to see it from the off."  
  
"Why did-"  
  
"You were in danger."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Remember that whole thing about the 'big hairy beast' at the Winter Ball? Well, that thing is called Keverene. He's this werewolf guy that some people think isn't a werewolf, but just a wolf. Anyways, this Keverene guy wanted to kill you. He knew all about this stuff with You-Know-Who, and he wanted to get you over on his side or something like that. They came here because Alina was supposed to watch over you. She's like your body guard."  
  
"Why hasn't she been here from the beginning?"  
  
"Didn't you say once that you felt like you were being watched? Her brother had been watching over you for quite a while. He made sure you were never in danger. But then he died, and Alina took his place. She found a way to get herself into Hogwarts, and the rest is history."  
  
"Why can't Dumbledore help me?"  
  
"I talked to Professor Lupin about that. He said that it's not a witch or wizard's duty to get involved in werewolf business. It's something strictly between werewolves. They, I guess, get offended if humans try to put their say in it."  
  
"What happened to...?"  
  
"Keverene? He died the night of the Winter Ball. He was found with a silver rod through his stomach. Silver kills werewolves. Remember that lesson we had on werewolves?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Who killed him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are we the only ones that know about this?" Harry asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I suppose it's just us and the teachers, and Dumble-"  
  
"Hey! Wait, remember that Howler Draco got?" Ron smirked.  
  
"Serves that git right. He deserved the humil-"  
  
"Ron! Lucius said something about a 'moon-fearing Gryffindor.' That means he must know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Merlin, it all makes sense now. Draco told me he ratted her out, but I didn't understand what he meant. He...he put two and two together and realized that she was a werewolf. He told his dad, who must've told Volde-"  
  
"You-Know-Who." Ron corrected.  
  
"His dad must've told You-Know-Who. Draco said that when he pulled Alina out of the water, she claimed she saw-"  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, continue please."  
  
"So...so Voldemort-"  
  
"Damn it, Harry!"  
  
"He tried using Alina as bait, to fetch me, instead Draco knew better and went after her instead. It was a good thing, too, because if I showed up, I'd be toast. So, he went to all lengths to try to find something close to me, came up with Alina, found out what she was, and plotted ways to get me."  
  
"You-Know-Who can't kill her easily. She *is* a werewolf." Ron pointed out.  
  
"This is a total assumption, but I think You-Know-Who killed Keverene. He must know how to dispose of werewolves, and he'll find a way to do it to Alina."  
  
"Why didn't he kill her to begin with if he knew how? He tried to drown her."  
  
"She was bait, remember. Now everything is the other way around. I have to protect her."  
  
"Without getting killed yourself. What were you doing talking to Malfoy anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
******  
  
A few days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together at breakfast.  
  
"They should be back soon." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Where did they go in the first place?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Family emergency in France. They had to go home." Ron explained.  
  
"They all had family emergencies at the same time?"  
  
"No...just Meg's family."  
  
"And they all had to go?"  
  
"All the families are close." Harry looked to the doors to the Great Hall, and nudged Ron.  
  
"They're here." Harry announced.  
  
"And not looking too good. It must've been some emergency."  
  
"Shut up Hermione." Ron said as Megan sat herself between him and Hermione.  
  
"How's your family? I hope you're doing well." Hermione said.  
  
"Huh?" Megan asked as she began piling food onto her plate.  
  
"Your family. Isn't that why you left? Family emergency?"  
  
"Uh...yeah... Um, where'd you hear that anyway?" Megan asked, her mouth full of toast.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said as she crinkled her nose. Megan nodded.  
  
"Gee, I feel mighty shitty." Alina said, plopping herself down in the seats across from the four.  
  
"You're taking the emergency that badly?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh?" Megan kicked Alina from under the table. "What was-"  
  
"Lina, my family emergency. It.it still pains me." Megan said, putting her face in her hands. Alina looked at her oddly. "The emergency. The emergency that caused us to miss three days of school."  
  
"Uh, OHHHHHHH yeah, the emergency. Yeah, um.um, my mom got a heart transplant."  
  
"I thought it was Meg's family." Hermione said. Alina blushed.  
  
"Did I say my mom? Well, uh...I meant Meg's mom. Her mom is like my mom, so I call them both moms, heh-heh. Yeah, uh...Mom, which is Meg's mom, got a heart transplant, and we were there for like three days. So, uh, yeah, that's why we were gone for three days." Alina said before gulping down pumpkin juice. "I'm keeping my mouth shut for the rest of breakfast."  
  
"Don't talk to me. I don't feel like talking." Penelope threw herself down beside Alina. They all looked at her. "Fine, I got a letter from Penelope Clearwater again, and she said she spoke to Percy about me, and he said he doesn't know me. So, I wrote a letter to Percy, and I asked him about Penelope Clearwater, and he said that he doesn't know her. Someone is trying to pull a prank on me or something." Penelope pulled a piece of a parchment out of her robes and handed it to Hermione. "That's Penelope's letter. This is Percy's." she pulled another piece of parchment out of robes, and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"I think you should plan to meet the both of them in Hogsmeade. I mean tell Percy that you want to spend time with him this Saturday at our Hogsmeade trip. He'll think it's date. Then, you tell Penelope that you want to meet her in Hogsmeade, but tell her the whole purpose. You two will get Percy, and make him tell you two the whole truth. There's no better way than getting the both of you together with Percy." Hermione said.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that when he's through explaining, the two will kill him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I will NEVER!" Penelope defended.  
  
"RIIIIIIIGHT." Megan said.  
  
"Harry, why are you ignoring me?" all eyes were now on Cho Chang, who had approached the table.  
  
"What?" Harry didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Harry, you're ignoring me. Don't act like you didn't notice because I notice. You shouldn't be treating your own girlfriend like this." Cho put her hand on her hip, and looked at Harry sternly.  
  
"Wait! WHAT!? You're her boyfriend?" Alina questioned Harry. Harry shrugged. "How could you not know?" Megan cleared her throat.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to talk anymore." Megan said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, keep your mouth shut, and get used to me and Harry dating because I don't see us breaking up any time soon, UNLESS Harry keeps on ignoring me."  
  
"Keep up the good work, Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Shut up." Cho snapped.  
  
"You don't tell him to shut up. For your information, he's Harry's best friend." Megan said.  
  
"Funny, I thought that when you're best friends with the captain of the Quidditch team, you're automatically promised the spot on the Quidditch team." Cho sneered.  
  
"Why do you always have to bring that up?" Ron asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"You know it's true, Ron. You thought it was going to be easy for you to get on the team because your best friend is captain. But Little Miss Prissy Shit shows up and gets the spot. It just so happens Harry likes her. Is it a coincidence she got the spot instead of you? I think not."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Alina dunked her hand into the pot of porridge, took her hand out, and splattered the porridge all over Cho. The people around them were silent. Cho dunked her hand into the pot of porridge, and splattered the porridge on Alina.  
  
"Childish of you to result in food fighting."  
  
"You must be just as childish to have followed." Alina grabbed a handful of scrambled eggs and threw it at Cho. But Cho ducked, and it hit Camille, who was sitting at the table beside the Gryffindor table. Alina fell back into her seat, and pointed accusingly at Cho. "It was Cho!" Alina exclaimed. Camille stood up as she picked the food out of her hair. She grabbed a handful of scrambled eggs, but instead of hitting Cho, it hit Ron. Following that, there was food flying all over the place between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Breakfast food was going all over the place, and some people were being sprayed with pumpkin juice.  
  
"It's great to be back!" Megan said before someone poured a goblet of pumpkin juice over her head.  
  
******  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Harry spun around, taking in his surroundings. It was dimly lit, and there was stalactite above him. He squinted his eyes, trying to look for an exit. He stood there, with two paths before him. He would've resulted in going down the path from which he came, but he didn't know where he came from. He just ended up there. Perhaps one path was brighter than the other. Maybe one led to outside, where the sun was shining. But he looked down the paths, and they were both equally dark.  
  
He heard screaming, and his feet were dragging him down one path, but his heart was telling him to go down the other. He heard the screaming again, and he realized his body was trying to take him away from it. He didn't want to be away from it. He wanted to know who was screaming.  
  
He forced himself down the other path, and it got darker as he went. There was screaming: ear-splitting, high-pitched screaming. Who was screaming? He wanted to know.  
  
The path kept getting darker, until his was in total darkness. He tried feeling around the walls, but pulled his hands back when he felt something slithering under his fingers. There was loud hissing coming from all around him. It was almost as if someone were whispering to him. Wait. Someone was whispering to him.  
  
"Turn back." It warned. "Turn back."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's here. He's found her. She is going to die."  
  
"Who? Who is going to die?"  
  
"The girl. She's the key."  
  
"The key?"  
  
"The key to getting what he wants."  
  
"Who's he? What does he want?"  
  
"Just turn back. Leave. Go down the other path, and never come back."  
  
"I'm not turning back." Harry kept walking, and the hissing grew louder in his ears. Loud hissing.  
  
"TURN BACK! DON'T MOVE ON! GO WHILE YOU CAN!" Harry covered his ears and kept running. He ran blindly in the darkness. He was sure he was going to crash into a wall at any moment. "YOU'RE TOO FAR IN TO GET OUT! YOU WERE WARNED!" the hissing stopped. Harry couldn't feel the ground below him anymore, and he fell. He was falling, and he couldn't even see what was below him. He heard humming, soft humming off in the distance. It got louder as he fell deeper. The deeper he fell, the louder it got. Loud humming. No. It was chanting. Loud chanting.  
  
"Mudblood...Mudblood...Mudblood..." Hermione was in danger.  
  
He hit the ground. The chanting was clearer now.  
  
"Death to the Mudblood...Death to the Mudblood...Death to the Mudblood..."Why did they want Hermione?  
  
He was running now. He was panting, running, sweating. There was light at the end of the path. It grew brighter and brighter. He kept running. The chanting was getting louder.  
  
"DEATH to the MUDBLOOD...DEATH to the MUDBLOOD...DEATH to the MUDBLOOD."  
  
Harry tripped over his own feet. He hit the hard ground. The chanting was in his ears now. His ears were ringing. He looked up. A green fire was blazing. Hooded people were everywhere. The hooded people were chanting. They were circling the fire. Harry began feeling nauseated. That meant only one thing. Dementors.  
  
The hooded people and dementors stopped circling the fire. The fire died down. Three people stood behind the fire. One tall hooded figure, and two short hooded figures. The tall one removed his hood. The hairs on Harry's back stood on end. It was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived will die today. Right, my Lord?" there was a man at Voldemort's feet. He was kissing the hems of his robes. "This girl is the key, my Lord? She is the key?"  
  
"Yes, Avery, she is. She is the key to the future, to my future. With her, I am secured a future without Harry Potter. Potter will come looking for her. She is bait." Voldemort seized her arm and held her close to him. The hooded figure was struggling against his grasp. "But she'll be dead before he even realizes she's gone." He let out a sinister laugh. "Wormtail, my wand!" Voldemort barked. Pudgy, balding Peter Pettigrew removed his hood. He pulled a long wand out of his robes and handed it to Voldemort. "Take her." Voldemort pushed the hooded figure into Wormtail. He almost fell down, but caught his balance and gripped her arms. He forced her onto her knees before Voldemort. "Remove her hood." Voldemort ordered. Wormtail yanked the hood to reveal Alina Halliwell. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but no sound escaped her lips. "Mudbloods like you do not belong in our society." He raised his wand.  
  
"Mudblood? She's a witch. She's a werewolf. He can't kill her with a wand." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." His wand was pointed at her forehead. She was hit with the curse, and collapsed. Dead.  
  
End of Dream Sequence  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm officially evil. In a couple of hours or so, I should be adding the next few chapters, and then it'll all be over. This is chapter 22, right? Let's see, six more chapters to go! YAY!!! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	23. The Order of the Phoenix

A/N: OMG!!! I just came back from the Orpheum Theatre a couple of hours ago to pick up some Rent merchandise when, guess what! I MET THE CAST OF RENT!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! I met my future husband, Ashton Holmes (he plays Mark Cohen, one of the leads, just so y'all know.) God, he's gorgeous. Okay, this was our whole conversation: me: "Hey, I came to Tuesday's show, and I got front row seats and everything, and I was so bummed when I saw you weren't performing that day." Ashton: "Awww, I'm sorry. But D.J. did good, right?" Then my mom took our picture, and that was about it, but c'mon! Ashton Holmes is...is...AAAAHHHHH!!!! I'm getting more worked up than the time I ran after the *NSYNC tour bus, LoL.  
  
Now, I think it'd be best if I just shut up and let you all read.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, and I also no longer own Sean Biggerstaff. I let him go free after I ambushed Ashton Holmes and brought him home with me. My mom kidnapped Kevin Spencer (he plays the oh-so sexy Roger Davis.) She's got the hots for him, but like any of you needed to know that, haha.  
  
Chapter 23: The Order of the Phoenix  
  
"Trelawney knows something's up with you. She thinks you're having premonitions." Ron said as he and Harry walked down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room so they could drop off their things before dinner. Harry was dreaming during Divination, and woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. Professor Trelawney tried getting Harry to tell her about the dream, but he assured her it was just a nightmare. She thought it could've been a premonition, and she didn't even realize that her student isn't supposed to be sleeping in class.  
  
"It was a nightmare. That's all." Harry said.  
  
"What happened? It must've been something to get you screaming like that."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm just saying-"  
  
"Don't push it." Harry stated.  
  
"Sorry. Bubotuber pus. Merlin, who makes up these stupid passwords?" Ron asked as the portrait swung open. Harry shrugged. He didn't want to think about it. The only thing on his mind was that dream. It was bothering him, more than he had expected it to. He decided that it was time to pay Professor Dumbledore a visit.  
  
******  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks before the large, ugly gargoyle. With help from the Marauder's Map, he found out the password to get the gargoyle to move.  
  
"Apple tart." Harry said, and gargoyle hopped aside. The wall parted, and Harry headed up escalator-like spiral staircase. The wall thudded behind him, and the staircase rose upward in circles, higher and higher. Harry shook away the dizziness, and stepped off the staircase and came face- to-face with the oak door he knew too well. He placed his hand on the brass griffin knocker and knocked quietly before letting himself in. He didn't intend on being rude, but he just felt that his case was urgent, and he had to speak with Dumbledore.  
  
But when he looked into the room, Dumbledore's eyes weren't the only ones on him. Professors Lupin and Snape were standing on either side of Professor Dumbledore's desk, crouching over to look at something. Sirius Black, in human form, was standing beside Professor Lupin and a woman Harry found vaguely familiar. There was a man standing next to Professor Snape whom Harry had never seen before, and beside him was the real Alastor "Mad- Eye" Moody.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here? It's getting late, you shouldn't be wandering around the corridors-"  
  
"Severus, please. Harry, what seems to be the problem?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Well, I," Harry took baby steps closer to the group surrounding the headmaster's desk. "I had this weird dream, nightmare actually, earlier during Divination class."  
  
"What were you doing *sleeping* in class?" Snape questioned. Sirius snorted, and Snape glared at him.  
  
"Continue, Harry. What about this nightmare? Do give all the details." Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable, talking to the professor with an audience, but if Professor Dumbledore wasn't sending them out, they must've been there for a reason.  
  
"I was in some cave, and I didn't know where to go. I heard screaming, so I walked in the direction of it." Harry heard Snape mumble something under his breath that sounded like, "Typical Potter." Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and nodded his head for Harry to continue.  
  
"I expect there will be no more interruptions." Professor Dumbledore said as Sirius eyed Snape.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Snape muttered.  
  
"I followed the screaming. The path kept getting dark, and I couldn't see anything so I tried feeling my way around. But there were...snakes on the wall. Yeah, snakes. And they were telling me to turn back, and that he has the key. They were shouting. They...they wanted me to turn away and leave." Harry raked his brain, trying to remember every little detail, "I started running. Then I was falling. I heard chanting, it was getting louder, and then I stopped falling. There were hooded people-Dementors! There was...UGH!" Harry cried out in frustration. His head was hurting. He was forcing himself to remember.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Harry dear." The woman said.  
  
"I...I just can't remember... There was a green fire! It was blazing, and then it died down. There were three hooded people. One was Voldemort." Harry was surprised when the people in the room didn't flinch when he said Voldemort's name instead of using some hyphenated version of it. Harry knew it wouldn't affect Dumbledore because it was he who had believed it was only proper to address someone by his or her given name. "The other was Wormtail." Sirius and Professor Lupin shared a dark glance before turning back to Harry to listen attentively. "Someone was asking if I was going to die. They were saying the girl is the key. They were going to use her as bait, to lure me to them. They were going to kill this girl. Professor," Harry found himself standing directly across from Dumbledore at the foot of his desk, standing beside Mad-Eye Moody, "this girl they want to kill...it's Alina."  
  
"The Gryffindor?" Professor Lupin asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes! Alina Halliwell, the Gryffindor, she's a Quidditch player. She's in my year." Harry said.  
  
"But why?" the man Harry had never seen before asked.  
  
"They were saying she's the key. She's the key to getting me. Professor, that's why she almost died the night of the Winter Ball, because Voldemort wanted to use her as bait, have me save her, and kill the both of us in the process. That didn't work, so he's trying other ways to get her, and me." Harry explained.  
  
"From what Alina has told us, she said that Voldemort killed Keverene." Professor Lupin pointed out, "She was dragged out of the forest- "  
  
"And almost drowned!" Harry exclaimed, "I can't believe I almost went to save her, too. I...I could've-"  
  
"This dream, Harry. Is there anything else?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry remembered it. It was the reason he had woken up screaming. It was the last thing that had happened before he woke up. He still didn't understand it.  
  
"Voldemort kills Alina. She was in the dream. She was the other person wearing the hood. It...it was quite curious because he kills her with an Unforgivable Curse, and she's not a human. She's a werewolf." Professor Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"How did you know that?" Professor Lupin asked, speaking for the headmaster.  
  
"Ron. He got it from Megan." Harry said.  
  
"Werewolves can't be killed by Unforgivable Curses..." Professor Lupin trailed off, "It can't be a bluff or something. She comes to Shrieking Shack every full moon-"  
  
"She drinks the Wolfsbane Potion." Snape interrupted Professor Lupin's thoughts.  
  
"Have you seen her in wolf form?" Professor Dumbledore asked Lupin. He shook his head.  
  
"We keep to ourselves." He said.  
  
"Are you saying she's not a werewolf?" Sirius asked.  
  
"They were calling her a Mudblood." Harry said softly.  
  
"A Mudblood?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "Oh dear. There must be a sharp eye watching over you and Alina. I want the two of you to be safe, and not to fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort. Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, and Arabella Figg." Professor Dumbledore said as Mundungus Moody, and Arabella extended their hands to Harry.  
  
"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked Arabella, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes dear. Albus made sure there was someone to keep an eye one you, other than the Dursleys. I lived among the Muggles, for your safety, of course." Arabella said.  
  
"Arabella, Alastor, and Mundungus, along with Sirius and Professor Lupin, make up the Order of the Phoenix. They aren't Aurors, but a group of fine wizards and witches working to put the Dark in their place. Now that Lord Voldemort is resurrected, and is showing that he is a threat to this school and our students, they are here to watch over the school, and protect the school.  
  
Harry, with the threat of Lord Voldemort: no more midnight strolls, or trouble searching. Don't go after him on your own. He is powerful now, and you know from experience what he is capable of. Professor Lupin will escort you to classes, and around the school, Quidditch practices will stay chaperoned, and Alina will be escorted around Hogwarts by Sirius."  
  
"Better known as Snuffles." Sirius said, bowing.  
  
"You may leave now. Remus, please walk Harry back to the Gryffindor common room." The headmaster turned back to Harry, "I will be informing Alina of this arrangement soon." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Are you planning on telling her about...?"  
  
"That's all up to you." Harry nodded, and he and Professor Lupin walked out of the office.  
  
******  
  
A week went by since Harry had his dream. He had been itching to tell Alina about it, but he was afraid of how she'd react to it.  
  
He flew above the goalposts, and looked at Alina below him. They were having Quidditch practices, chaperoned, once again, by Professor Lupin and Snuffles. Alina circled the posts, and looked up to catch Harry staring at her. He blushed and turned away, before he could spot the blush that rose on Alina's cheeks.  
  
Harry caught the Snitch, and the team flew down to the ground. Harry spoke to them about the match for the Quidditch Cup, which would be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Slytherin was out of the running because of Draco's hospitalization. Soon, the team dispersed and went back to the castle. Alina, Harry, Professor Lupin, and Snuffles were the only ones left on the pitch. Alina walked to Professor Lupin and Snuffles.  
  
"I'm tired." She sighed. She sat down on the ground, and Snuffles made his way next to her. He laid his head in her lap, and she scratched the area behind his ears.  
  
"It must be the Quidditch. There's no full moon coming up." Professor Lupin said, and Alina nodded.  
  
"Practices have been getting so demanding. All these extra practices are too much for me."  
  
"When this is all over, you'll have some time for much needed rest." Professor Lupin looked up to see Harry was still flying around, searching for the Snitch. "The ways of the Golden Snitch always change, Harry! There's no use trying to memorize its every move." Professor Lupin called out to Harry. Harry nodded, and pulled his wand out of his robes. He summoned the Snitch to him, and then came back to the ground. "Rumor is you've been working your teammates a little too hard." Professor Lupin said as Harry approached them. Harry frowned, and then looked down at Alina, who sat with Snuffles in her lap, and her eyes slowly drooping closed.  
  
"You're not tired already." Harry said loudly. Alina's eyes flew open.  
  
"Of course I'm not tired, 'Arry. I want some more Quidditch." Alina said as she ran her fingers over her broomstick. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Um...could I have a word with you? Alone." Harry said, eying Professor Lupin and Snuffles.  
  
"Don't wander too far." Professor Lupin advised. The two nodded. Harry extended his hand out to Alina. Snuffles brought his head off of her lap as Alina took Harry's hand, and he helped her up. Alina smiled at Professor Lupin, and then bent down to scratch the area behind Snuffles' ears. He licked her hand in return.  
  
"See ya later, you big cutie." Alina said. Harry stopped when Snuffles put his paw over Harry's foot.  
  
"How's about I meet you at the other end of the pitch?" Harry asked. Alina nodded, and began walking off. Harry looked down at Snuffles as he wagged his tail wildly. "What's wrong with him?" Harry asked Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin smiled as Snuffles barked loudly.  
  
"He likes Alina." The three of them looked to see Alina looking up at the sky dazedly. Snuffles then transformed into his human form of Sirius Black.  
  
"Now she's a gem." Sirius whistled.  
  
"I happen to think that's just because she called you a 'cutie.'" Professor Lupin said. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I can't steal her from Harry. She thinks rather highly of you." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. Harry blushed. "You know, being a dog has its advantages. She tells me all her secrets. I get to sleep in her bed-" Harry smacked Sirius on the arm. "OW! Well, it's true. She does talk a lot about you." Sirius said.  
  
"What does she say?" Harry grilled.  
  
"Sorry, that's between Snuffles and Alina. And Harry, you just be happy that I'm not in your year because if I were, I'd date her before the thought even crossed your mind. I was quite the ladies' man when I was your age." Sirius said wistfully. Harry looked at him like he was crazy, and then to Professor Lupin, who rolled his eyes. "It's true!" Sirius defended, "Now, I don't think Alina would go for an old guy like me that's been in Azkaban for thirteen years, escaped from Azkaban, and disguised himself as a dog to sleep in her bed. She'd think I'm a maniac."  
  
"And a pervert. I should go talk to her now." Harry said. The two men nodded, and Sirius transformed into a dog again. Harry practically ran to the other end of Quidditch pitch. Alina watched him, and smiled, as he came and sat himself next to her, panting.  
  
"You're just like Snuffles. I swear that dog must be old or lazy because he can never catch up with me when I'm running through the corridors." Alina chuckled, and Harry followed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Alina asked, eyes twinkling. It's been a while since he had seen that twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Well, don't think I'm strange or anything, but I had a dream about you." Harry said.  
  
"Oh?" Alina asked, full of interest. Harry blushed. "What? You didn't see me naked or anything, did you? Please tell me you didn't." Alina said as Harry's face grew redder. The two of them burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Harry regained his composure, but couldn't help the sudden giggle that would pop up occasionally.  
  
"I didn't dream of you," Harry started giggling childishly, "naked." His face grew red again.  
  
"You're cute when you blush." Alina said, pinching his cheek. Harry wasn't sure if it was possible for his face to grow even redder. "Okay, sorry, I had to say that." She said, and she found herself laughing again. She stopped abruptly, and looked at Harry apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm being immature. Go on."  
  
"Don't feel threatened or anything, but...I had a dream you died. Voldemort-are you okay with me calling him that?" Harry asked. Alina's face had gone pale, and she nodded.  
  
"I'm not scared of hearing his name." She said rigidly.  
  
"I dreamed Voldemort used an Unforgivable Curse on you." Alina looked at him and frowned. "I know. You can't die by an Unforgivable Curse. You're a werewolf." Alina gasped.  
  
"How do you know?" Alina asked in a hush.  
  
"Ron told me. Megan told him. But after knowing Professor Lupin, I felt stupid for not realizing it. Don't get mad at Ron and Meg, please." Harry said. Alina nodded.  
  
"I was going to ask if you felt threatened by me. But knowing you know Professor Lupin, and don't show a care about it, that scratches out that question." Harry gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I don't feel threatened by you. Professor Lupin was a friend of my father's, and you're friends with me. I think that because of what a person is, it shouldn't change the way someone sees them." Harry said, and Alina gave him a smile.  
  
"Those are some wise words, Harry." Her hand accidentally brushed against his, and she pulled hers away quickly. "Why did Voldemort kill me? Was it some sort of random dream thing? You know, like I'm just there and he kills me?" Alina asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Long story. You were with Voldemort, and his accomplice, and there were Dementors, and hooded people-"  
  
"Death Eaters?" Alina asked. Harry kind of shrugged.  
  
"I guess. But they were chanting something about death to the Mudblood. I thought it was Hermione, but you were there. You don't think that maybe you're not-"  
  
"Not a werewolf?" Harry nodded. "That's preposterous! Harry, I grew up in a long line of werewolves-"  
  
"To become a werewolf, you have to get the bite. It can't be possible that your grandmother bit your grandfather, and they bit their children, and so on, and so on. You can't become a werewolf by inheritance."  
  
"That's what you think. That's what you get from all your books and shit." Alina spat, "Look, those books don't know squat. I should know so. It's my own family history, for God's sake!"  
  
"Just think about it. Maybe you're just a half-werewolf or something."  
  
"Stop trying to make me doubt what I am! It's already bad as it is that I can't be normal like everyone else!" Alina picked up her broom and began running across the pitch, Snuffles soon following behind her.  
  
A/N: Keeping this story just a teensy bit in character, I had to involve the Order of the Phoenix. I honestly have nothing to say because I'm still getting over the shock of meeting Ashton. ::sighs:: I can't wait 'til the pictures are developed. -Gryffindor Heiress. 


	24. Identity Crisis

A/N: Yes, I'm on a roll! I've got four chapters posted today! I'll probably be posting the next four chapters, hopefully, tomorrow. I'm crossing my fingers I'll post them tomorrow. I'm guessing I should do all my corrections today so all I can do tomorrow is upload.  
  
Enjoy the chapters!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, and, yes, I still own Ashton Holmes. We're now sitting at my computer and enjoying his favorite: poppy seed bagels. =)  
  
Chapter 24: Identity Crisis  
  
Harry watched her run. He knew if he ran after her, something bad would happen. But if he didn't run after her, he feared she'd hate him forever. Harry knew that she couldn't keep running away from him, and he couldn't continue playing Hide-and-Seek. He had to run after her.  
  
Harry began running, and he almost forgot about Professor Lupin, and being chaperoned on the grounds, especially at night. Professor Lupin called out for Harry, but he couldn't get himself to stop. He wasn't going to stop. He had to keep going...for Alina.  
  
He slid inside the castle, and looked around the corners, making sure Filch or Snape or even Mrs. Norris didn't catch him out at night. When he saw the coast was clear, and made a mad dash for the staircase, taking two steps up at a time. He stepped off the staircase and began running down the corridors again. He turned the corner, the corner that led right to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was so close. But...  
  
"Harry! It shouldn't take you so long to get back from the pitch." Harry groaned. Cho Chang was waiting for him. "Why the long face? Maybe I could kiss it away." Cho said, advancing on him. Harry backed away in horror. He put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Get away from me! I'm not your boyfriend." Harry kept stepping back, and Cho kept stepping up to him.  
  
"Don't be that way. Don't be like Alina Halliwell. You shouldn't be going after a girl like her. She's out of your league, Harry. She's a totally different Quidditch match. She shouldn't even be in Gryffindor. She shouldn't be sitting near you, and getting all that attention from you. You shouldn't care about her. Harry, you should care about me." Harry bumped into a pillar, and Cho put her arms on either side of him to keep him from getting away.  
  
"Cho-"  
  
"She won't be there for you. She's too busy with Draco *dearest*. When Draco calls, you'll be on your own until she comes back. She won't be back for long though, Draco is so demanding. He'll want her every second of the day. Then, she won't have time for you. You'll never speak to each other. She'll find interest in Draco, while you're standing off to the side, waiting for her. But you know she'll never come. She's gonna keep running from you. You can't keep chasing her. You need to settle down. Settle for someone like-"  
  
"I will never settle for you. You are *psycho*. You should be locked up in Saint Mungo's! You...you shouldn't be running around Hogwarts, day or night. You are crazy, and I don't want-" Cho pushed herself against him. He was forced against the wall as she roughly pressed her lips against his. Harry was quick with his reflexes, and pushed her off of him. He took the time she was taking to find her balance to run to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bubotuber pus! Bubotuber pus! OPEN, OPEN, OPEN!" Harry screamed at the Fat Lady.  
  
"Come along now. Don't worry, I won't let her in." the Fat Lady said, and she closed behind him loudly. Harry leaned against the wall for a while, trying to get his brain functioning correctly again.  
  
******  
  
Alina walked onto the balcony outside the girls' dormitory. She summoned a seat from inside the room, and sat down, looking up at the sky. She heard something behind her, and turned to see Snuffles with a piece of parchment in his mouth. Alina got on her knees and took the letter from him. She wiped the dog saliva off on her pajamas. The dog was beginning to settle himself beside her chair.  
  
"Oh Snuffles, head inside now. It's getting chilly. You could get the bed all to yourself for a while. You deserve it, after you almost passed out after following me back into the castle." Snuffles didn't move. "Go on now, shoo! You don't want the back of my hand." Alina threatened. Snuffles whimpered, and quietly went back into the room. She sighed, and unraveled the piece of parchment. It was a letter from her parents. "They just wrote me last week." She thought.  
  
She read the letter. She read it again. She reread it thoroughly. She checked if there was some sort of mistake, misuse of words. But there weren't any. Her parents never made mistakes, and she knew she didn't need eye glasses to read what her parents had wrote. It's just that...it couldn't be.  
  
"No." she whispered to herself, rolling the parchment back up. "That's not true." She unraveled the parchment again, and reread the letter another time. "This can't be. It's not true." She rolled the parchment back up, and unraveled it before she could roll it up completely.  
  
She memorized the letter, word for word. She didn't know what to do. Would she go to Dumbledore? Tell her friends? Tell Harry? Was she going to keep it to herself? Was she going to confront her parents?  
  
Her grip tightened on the parchment. She crumbled it up in her fist. She tossed it carelessly behind her.  
  
"This is stupid." She muttered under her breath. The air around her grew cold, and she wasn't feeling too good anymore. She got up out of her seat, and turned to go back into the room. She gasped. She wanted to scream. Before she could catch her breath, the hooded figure put a cold hand over her mouth. She tried screaming, but that just made the grip over her mouth tighter. Alina's hands were free, so she tried reaching into the pocket of her pajamas for her wand. But the hooded figure, which she had realized was a dementor, seized the wand out of her hand and pointed it at her. She tried screaming again, and the dementor pointed the wand at her throat. Her screams stopped abruptly. No sound came out of her mouth. With her feet planted firmly on the ground, she knew that she hadn't tried all of her options. She kicked the dementor in the shin, hard. He let go of her to grip his knee, so she made a run for the door to the room. She banged the windows. It would've been easier for her if she had her voice back, but he had her wand. She kept banging on the windows until the dementor grabbed her, and brought her into the dark.  
  
******  
  
"The door is locked." Parvati Patil said as she fiddled with the doorknob to the dormitory.  
  
"Step aside, Vati. You just have a bad grip." Megan pushed through Parvati and Lavender, and turned the knob on the door. She tried pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hey, is Alina inside? I need to talk to her." Harry came up behind the girls crowded outside their dormitory.  
  
"That's it! Alina must've locked the door." Lavender said.  
  
"ALINA! OPEN UP!" Megan yelled. Nothing.  
  
"You think she has the Silencing Charm around her bed again?" Penelope asked.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron came walking up the stairs with Hermione.  
  
"Why are you all crowded around the door?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Alina's inside. She locked the door on us. We think she's got a Silencing Charm around her bed, and that's why she can't hear us calling for her to open up the door." Megan explained, "DAMN IT, LI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Ron pushed through the crowd to get to the door.  
  
"Ladies," he said, pulling his wand out of his robes, "watch and learn." He pointed his wand at the doorknob, "Alohomora!" the door unlocked, and opened slightly. The girls walked in, followed by Harry and Ron, to an unearthly silence. "It's too quiet in here."  
  
"Snuffles!" Harry ran to the dog, scratching on the glass of the door. "What does this door lead to?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Balcony." Megan said.  
  
"Where's Alina?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Snuffles is supposed to go with Alina wherever she goes." Harry said as Snuffles kept scratching on the window. He was seemingly begging to be let out. "Can I let him out?" Harry asked. Megan waved her hand in the air. She didn't really care. Just as long as she found out where Alina was. "Guys, I think you should come check this out." Harry called out from the balcony. The girls frowned at each other, and went out to the balcony. There was some rolled up parchment sitting by the door, and a wand was lying by a chair.  
  
"She doesn't go anywhere without her wand." Megan whispered.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Alina. That's her wand." She said as she leaned down to pick it up.  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione asked. Megan handed Hermione the wand.  
  
"Her initials are carved into her wand." Hermione ran her fingers across the carving of A.H. as Harry picked the crumbled parchment off the ground. He saw it was addressed to Alina.  
  
"Oh...Merlin..." Parvati whispered.  
  
"What's-OH MY GOD!" everyone turned to Lavender and Parvati, whom had their mouths open down to their ankles with fingers pointing up at the sky. Harry pocketed the parchment, and looked up, and then looked to Ron. Ron nodded. Up above them was a massive skull, with a serpent obtruding from its mouth like it was its tongue. The Dark Mark.  
  
"I'll go inform Dumbledore." Hermione said, removing her hand from her forehead. "I think I should also tell him that Alina is missing."  
  
"MISSING!?" Megan roared.  
  
"Meg." Ron said quietly, begging her to keep it down.  
  
"She's not in here, and Harry said she has to be guarded by Snuffles at all times. And her wand is not with her. You said so yourself that she never goes anywhere without it." Hermione said as she started walking to the door.  
  
"Maybe she's wandering around the corridors. Knowing Lina, she probably ditched the mutt," at that, Snuffles growled, and bared his teeth at Megan.  
  
"What about the wand?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fetch?" Megan said.  
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore now." Hermione opened the door, and Megan tried going after her.  
  
"We could find her!" Megan called out as Ron held on to her. She shook him off her, and turned to Harry. "You're Mr. Adventurer, aren't you? Let's go look for her."  
  
"I can't." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Megan shouted.  
  
"I just can't. I'm sorry." Harry led Snuffles out the door, and into the boys' dormitory. Harry checked that nobody was inside, and locked the doors. "Sirius, what happened?" Harry asked. Sirius transformed into his human form.  
  
"I was sleeping." Sirius started.  
  
"Sleeping!?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. She told me to. You can't turn that girl down. She was going to hit me. So I went to sleep. I woke up to someone banging on the windows."  
  
"What windows?"  
  
"The windows on the door. I got up, and I tried to get outside, but the door was locked. There was something outside with her. I couldn't see her after that." Sirius explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was no sound. She's gone, and I don't know where. Dumbledore is gonna be so..." Harry remembered the letter, and pulled it out of his robes. "What's that?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"A letter. It's addressed to Alina." Harry said as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"I gave her that letter before the incident." Harry looked up and frowned.  
  
"Really?" Sirius nodded. Harry looked down at the letter in his lap, and began reading. "What does it say?" Harry folded the letter and put it back inside his robes.  
  
"They want to know how school is going." Harry stood up, "I'm going to see if Megan is okay. Do you want me to let you out so you could see Dumbledore?" Sirius shook his head.  
  
"He'll come to me. I'll just stay here and see if some evidence of her disappearance shows up." Sirius said. Harry pushed the door open, and started knocking on the door to the girls' dormitory. Lavender poked her head out, and opened the door when she saw it was Harry.  
  
"Could I speak to Ron and Megan alone, please?" Harry looked at Lavender and Parvati. They shrugged, and walked out of the room. The door closed behind them, and Harry reached into his robes. He threw the letter down onto Megan's bed. Ron eyed it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Read it." Harry ordered, nodding to the letter.  
  
"Who's it from? Who's it to?" Megan asked.  
  
"To Alina, from her parents." she grabbed the letter and unfolded it.  
  
"When did she get this?"  
  
"Today." Megan nodded, and began reading. She gasped.  
  
"What?" Ron tried grabbing at the letter. Megan slapped his hand.  
  
"I'm not done yet." She brought the letter close to her. "That is so fucked up."  
  
"What?" Megan shoved the letter into Ron's hand.  
  
"Read." He looked from Megan to Harry with a frown on his face, picked up the letter, and began to read it.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"I don't understand why they'd lie to her like that. They didn't want to *alienate* her in her own family. Think about how she feels about this. She grew up believing she was a werewolf. She got into a school for werewolves, and she transformed into one on the full moons. How?" Megan questioned.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion. Did you read that part? They put a hair of a wolf in the potion." Harry explained.  
  
"No wonder she'd be in wolf form for a shorter amount of time than the rest of us."  
  
"I thought you couldn't put animal hairs into a Polyjuice Potion." Ron said, recalling Hermione's Polyjuice Potion mishap. Harry and Megan shrugged.  
  
Harry thought back to his dream. Alina wasn't a werewolf. She could be killed with an Unforgivable Curse. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together. The dream was making more and more sense every minute. But he still didn't understand what "Death to the Mudblood" meant.  
  
"Meg, are Alina's parents wizards?" he asked.  
  
"No. Alina's Muggle-born. She's from a whole line of-"  
  
"Oh Merlin." Harry whispered. Megan and Ron looked at him oddly. "I never told you two about my dream, the one I had during Divination."  
  
"What about it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't think I'm strange or something, but I seriously think that dream was a premonition."  
  
"What're you-"  
  
"Alina died. Voldemort used an Unforgivable Curse on her. They said that she's the key to getting me. Death Eaters were chanting, 'Death to the Mudblood'. It didn't make sense at first. I thought it was just a strange dream. But now, that we know she's not a werewolf, she can be killed with an Unforgivable Curse, and she is a Mudblood."  
  
"This...this dream. Were you in a certain location? Maybe we could look for her there." Megan suggested.  
  
"It was in a cave. I don't know how I got there." Megan ran to Harry's trunk, rummaged through his things, and pulled his invisibility cloak out. "What're you doing?"  
  
"We're gonna go look for her. We need this." Megan folded the cloak and tucked it under her arm. She went to her bed, and pocketed the letter. "What're you waiting for? Let's go." She went to the door and walked out, Ron and Harry following behind her.  
  
"How are we going to find a cave on the Hogwarts grounds? This castle is huge, and it's dark outside." Ron said. Megan rolled her eyes.  
  
"From what I've heard, the darkness never stopped the two of you before. Besides, if you were in a cave, that crosses out this school. We'll have all night to look for her." She said as she walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble for this." Harry said.  
  
"You never worried about that before." Ron said.  
  
"You're not the one going against the headmaster." Megan unfolded the cloak, and they put it over themselves. They started walking slowly, and tried not to make a sound. "OW! That's my foot." Harry hissed.  
  
"Sorry." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Which way do we go to get out of the school? I don't recognize the school in the dark." Megan said.  
  
"Who's there?" the three stopped dead in their tracks. They had been caught.  
  
A/N: FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO GO, YAHOO!!! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	25. Race Against Death

A/N: Before I say anything else, I just wanted to let y'all know about an awesome story called Tragic Repeats by my home girl, Daphne (her penname is CyberSix.) She is one GREAT writer, and I never knew that until I read her story. I don't want to give anything away, but it is a good read, and ::giggles:: she's writing me into it. YAY! Anywho, go hurry your asses up and check out Tragic Repeats by CyberSix. When you leave a review (and I hope you all do) tell her that Lala referred ya.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, and I, sadly, no longer own Ashton Holmes. I decided to set him free after angry Rentheads and Ashton fans started gathering outside my house, chanting Ashton's name. BUT! Sean Biggerstaff landed in my boy-trap in the backyard, do he is once again gagged and in my closet. Sneezy: if you still have Tom, and you're able to get him out from under the desk, I'd be glad to trade! =)  
  
Now, without further ado, chapter 25!  
  
Chapter 25: Race Against Death  
  
"I said, who's there?" Megan's hand wandered into her robes slowly, and she searched for her wand. "Don't make me light the room up. You wouldn't be able to hide for long." Megan pulled her wand out of her robes slowly. "Fine. Trust me, I won't hesitate to tell Filch about this. Lu-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" after Megan had said the curse, there was a loud thump. Harry pulled his wand out of his robes.  
  
"Lumos!" he said. Ron stifled a laugh when he saw who was stuck in the full body-bind. It was Malfoy.  
  
"You got that from Hermione, didn't you?" Ron asked. Megan nodded.  
  
"She uses it on Alina whenever she doesn't cooperate." The both of them giggled.  
  
"You could've hurt him, Meg. He's been in the hospital wing for ages already." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll get him out of the curse. Don't worry." She pointed her wand at Malfoy's body on the floor. "Say, what's the counter- curse again?" the two boys looked at her incredulously. She was in a fit of giggles at their expression, "Just kidding." She said before performing the counter-curse.  
  
"That's the last time I try to sneak out of the hospital wing." Malfoy groaned as he sat up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco." Megan extended a hand out to Malfoy, and helped him up off the ground.  
  
"Potter and Weasley: out on another adventure, I presume. What're you after now? Acromantulas?" he questioned. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry smirked.  
  
"Alina's been kidnapped. We're looking for her." Megan explained.  
  
"Yeah, what she said. Besides, Harry and I went after acromantulas in our second year." Ron scoffed.  
  
"Alina's been kidnapped? How do you know for sure?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"She found out today she isn't a werewolf-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And we're guessing Voldemort found out already, and he kidnapped her." Harry finished after being interrupted by Malfoy.  
  
"How can she not be a werewolf?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Long story." Megan said, "We'd like to stay and chat, but we have to go and look for her. It might take all night." She explained.  
  
"You know where to find her?" Malfoy had suppressed a laugh before he spoke.  
  
"Harry thinks she's in a cave. He saw it in his dream." Malfoy looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"I had a dream she was in a cave with Death Eaters and dementors."  
  
"I know where she is." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! You just want to tag along, and try to get some credit for saving her life." Ron said, "Look Malfoy, you'll never be a part of this duo." He patted Harry on the back, "Isn't that right, Harry?"  
  
"You know where she is. How?" Megan questioned.  
  
"Meg..." Megan glared at Ron. He shut up.  
  
"How do you know where she is?" she asked.  
  
"Being the son of a Death Eater has its advantages." He said, looking at them with mysterious gray eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Malfoy! Hurry up and tell us, before Voldemort kills Alina! He was going to make sure to kill her before we get to her, before we ever realized she was gone. We're already ahead of schedule, and if you keep stalling, she'll be dead, and I'll make sure the blame is on your behalf." Harry said, stepping up to Malfoy. He smirked.  
  
"I'll tell you, but I have to come, too." The other three exchanged a glance, and then looked back to Malfoy. They nodded slowly. "Follow me." He said, as the three sighed, "Turn that light off on your wand, Potter. We'll get spotted." Malfoy spun around to see that trio wasn't behind him. "W- Where are you?" he stammered as she tried to peer through the darkness.  
  
"Right here." Someone poked him in the forehead.  
  
"Weasley." Malfoy rubbed his forehead, "Where are you?"  
  
"Here." Harry lifted the cloak to reveal the three of them under it.  
  
"Invisibility cloak? No wonder you two never get caught." Malfoy said, "Now make space for me because if I get caught, you three will never find your way." He went under the cloak, and the four of them had to squish together to make sure that none of their body parts would stick out, and maybe reveal themselves to someone that they could happen to pass.  
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Megan spoke up after she felt they had been walking a bit too long.  
  
"Here's the door that leads us out of the school." Malfoy said as they stopped in front of two tall oak doors. "We should keep the cloak on while we're outside. There're people patrolling outside, and we wouldn't want to get caught." He explained.  
  
"There's probably more people outside, with Alina missing and all." Harry said as they walked alongside the school. "Where could they put a cave? I don't see any place where they could put it without the rest of the school being able to see it." Malfoy wasn't paying attention to Harry, though. He was busy mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Five paces from the wall, about ten feet forward..." Malfoy stopped abruptly.  
  
"This just the edge of the forest." Ron said as he pulled the cloak off of them.  
  
"Hold your horses, Weasley." Malfoy said as he stamped on the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Megan asked. When Malfoy had stamped on the ground, there was a sort of hollow sound.  
  
"There can't be a cave around here." Ron said as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.  
  
Malfoy went down on all fours, and began shoveling away dirt with his hands. He was shoveling dirt away furiously until his fingers hit something. He brushed some more dirt out of the way, and looked back at three standing behind him.  
  
"It's a trapdoor." Harry whispered, "That's how I got the impression I had fallen out of the sky."  
  
"Open it!" Ron ordered. Malfoy pulled the ring of the trapdoor. Ron looked down into the trapdoor to see what was down there. "I can't see anything. Are you sure this is where we'll find Alina? This better not be a joke." Malfoy rolled his eyes, and kicked the back of Ron's legs. He lost his balance, and he fell down into the opening.  
  
"Draco!" Megan shrieked. Malfoy glared at her, and brought a finger to his lips.  
  
"SHH!"  
  
"R-"  
  
"That's a hard landing!" Ron called out. Megan was the next one to go, followed by Harry, and then Malfoy. Harry pointed his wand up at the trapdoor, to close it so that no sound from outside came in, but Malfoy shook his head.  
  
"Leave it open. Maybe someone from outside will see it and come here." He said.  
  
"Which way?" Megan asked. There were two paths before them. Harry recalled his dream.  
  
"Take the one on the right." Harry said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I saw it in my dream. This place is exactly the same. It's got to be that way." He said.  
  
"Why? You think it's the other way?" Ron questioned. Malfoy shook his head.  
  
"It is that way. I just wanted to see if he wasn't making some lucky guess." Megan pulled her wand out of her robes, but Malfoy stopped her. "Don't light your wand. The light will hit the end of the path, and they'll know someone is here." Megan brought her hand back into her robes. The four started walking down the path Harry had claimed to see in his dream.  
  
"I need to light my wand. I can't see anything." Ron said as he tried feeling around him. He put his hand on the wall, and gasped. "There...there- "  
  
"Snakes. Don't worry. They're just trying to tell us to get out. Ignore them, and keep going." Harry said as he kept walking straight. "The drop should be coming up soon." He said to himself.  
  
"What drop?" Megan questioned.  
  
"It's not too bad. The ground just stops. There isn't much walking after that." Malfoy explained. Harry was right. Soon after h had mentioned it, they were falling. They hit the ground.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked, referring to the chanting, "What are they saying?"  
  
"Death to the Mudblood. We have to hurry. When they stop chanting, the fire is going to die down, and then they're going to kill her." Harry said as he began to run. The four of them stopped abruptly when the spotted a blazing green fire.  
  
"Was that in your dream?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded. "It's the Fire of Life. After killing you, Voldemort is going to walk through the fire. It's a powerful fire. They're going to burn your body in it. When he walks through it, he'll regain his power that was in you." He explained.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived will die today. Right, my Lord?" Avery was at Voldemort's feet, kissing the hem of his robes, as Harry had seen it in his dream.  
  
"Do we go now?" Malfoy asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Let him talk. When he gets his wand, we'll show ourselves. We'll use the Disarming Charm to get his wand."  
  
"Where's Alina?" Megan asked.  
  
"One of the short ones in the hood behind the fire. The other is Wormtail." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I'm ready." Ron said, wand in hand.  
  
"Wormtail, my wand!" Voldemort barked. Ron muttered something under his breath, it sounded something like, "lazy bastard."  
  
"This is it." Harry said.  
  
"Mudbloods like you do not belong in our society." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Alina's forehead. Harry nodded to the other four, and they jumped out of the cave.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" the charm hit Voldemort, and he stumbled back. His wand was flying in the air, and Megan ran for it. She was about to reach for it when one of the Death Eaters stepped on her hand. Megan cried out in pain, and Ron was about to run to her aid, but Malfoy pulled him back.  
  
"You don't want to mess with him." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Why!? He's got my girlfriend!" the Death Eater took his foot off on her hand, and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her up so she could stand beside him. Wormtail scurried over to get Voldemort's wand.  
  
"We've been expecting you." Voldemort said icily. Ron was shaking.  
  
"Let go... You're hurting me!" Megan struggled against the Death Eater.  
  
"Let her go...father." Megan stopped moving, and stared wide-eyed at the Death Eater.  
  
"Malfoy." Megan spat. He yanked her towards him again.  
  
"It's *Mister* Malfoy to you, you animal." Lucius looked up from Megan to his son. "Draco, my son, why do you go against my orders? You bring them here-"  
  
"I had my intentions, father. They would've never found her without me. They're too thick." Draco drawled.  
  
"You slimy-" Ron stopped when a dementor took a hold of him and dragged him away from Draco. Another dementor grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry felt the nausea growing inside of him. He felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't find the strength to lift his wand to produce a Patronus.  
  
"Young Malfoy, come here." Voldemort held out a hand, and ushered Draco over. His father nodded his head at Draco, and he began walking to Voldemort. The Dark Lord reached into his robes and pulled out a silver rod. One end was sharp, like a spear. "You could earn your Dark Mark before your eighteenth birthday if you perform one simple task." Draco fell to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, as other Death Eaters had done before.  
  
"What would that task be, my Lord?" he asked. Voldemort handed Draco the silver rod.  
  
"Get up, young Malfoy." Draco pushed himself off of his knees, "Kill the girl." Draco looked back at his father with his hand still tightly around Megan's wrist. Megan was shaking from head to toe.  
  
"NO!" Ron screamed, "KILL ME! KILL ME! DON'T KILL MEGAN! KILL ME INSTEAD!" Voldemort smiled a thin-lipped smile. He turned back to Draco.  
  
"Kill the girl, or I'll kill you." Draco's grip on the rod tightened. He walked towards Megan.  
  
"MALFOY! MALFOY! I-I SPARED YOUR LIFE ONE TOO MANY TIMES! I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU ON MORE THAN ONE OCCASION! DON'T-YOU DESERVE TO DIE, MALFOY! YOU DESERVE IT!" Ron stopped screaming, and finally crumbled against the dementor. He broke down and cried. "Don't do it... Don't do it... Let me die..."  
  
"Shut up, silly boy!" Voldemort barked.  
  
"I love her, Dark Lord Voldemort, sir... Let me take her place..." Voldemort swooped over to Ron. He took Ron's face between his index finger and his thumb.  
  
"You're stupid, boy, to believe in love. Love is unimportant. Power is important. Power makes the world go 'round, not love. You give love away, and you get heartbroken. You don't want to be heartbroken, boy, do you? This girl will grow up to break your heart." He forced Ron's face closer to his. His breath was against his face. Ron trembled. "You wimp. Crying over that monster." Voldemort pushed Ron against the dementor.  
  
"SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Ron yelled between tears, "SHE'S HUMAN, TOO!"  
  
"Not every full moon! People like her should be locked up, and killed."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Megan screamed.  
  
"Don't ever say that to the Dark Lord." Lucius tried twisting her wrist. She cried out in pain.  
  
"I'm not a monster! I'll...I'll never break his heart. I love him, sir." Voldemort rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kill her now, young Malfoy. I'm getting a headache."  
  
"NO!" Ron screamed as he tried to free himself from the dementor, "TAKE ME!" he cried.  
  
Draco walked to his father, and Lucius forced Megan onto her knees. Tears rolled down Megan's cheeks as her brown eyes looked into his gray ones.  
  
"I thought you said I had given you a sense of belonging. Draco, I told you I'd be there for you if your parents disowned you. I was there for you when Alina wasn't. Don't-I don't want to die. I want to live. I have something to live for. I have Ron. I want to grow up to marry him. I want to grow up to see life, and where I go, and what I do. If I die, I'll never see the wonderful man *you* grow up to be." Megan whispered, "Draco, please..."  
  
"Aim for the heart, son..." Lucius said.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"If you get her in the heart, she'll die faster."  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
"You'll finally get your Dark Mark."  
  
"Please-"  
  
"I'm so proud of you, son-"  
  
"Don't do it-"  
  
"We were hoping you'd kill her today, Draco-"  
  
"I'm not ready..."  
  
Draco raised the rod over his head. He seemed to see his whole life flash before his eyes. The first time his mother held him in her arms...his first birthday...his first broomstick...the first time he ever felt neglected by his father...the first time he watched his father put his mother under the Cruciatus Curse...the first time his father hit him...the day he first met Harry Potter...the first day of Hogwarts...the first time he called Hermione a Mudblood...the first time he ever kissed a girl...his first Quidditch match as Seeker...his first Quidditch match as team captain...the first time he met Alina and Megan...the first girl he ever loved...the first time a girl walked out on him...his first broken heart...  
  
"No Draco, please..."  
  
He brought the rod down. Ron screamed. Megan cried. Voldemort laughed. He couldn't watch.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" his hands hit Megan in the chest, and Megan fell onto her back. Draco spun around. The silver rod was floating in the air. Who did it? Alina was tied up. Harry and Ron were in the clutches of dementors.  
  
Hermione Granger stood with her arm outstretched, wand in hand.  
  
A/N: Draco is SOOOOOO evil...and I LOVE IT!!! Oh, might I add, Dappy was a little jealous of the interaction between Alina and Draco. Rest assured, something will happen between Dray and 'Mione in due time. -Gryffindor Heiress. 


	26. The Battle of Good Versus Evil

A/N: Thanks to Aahz for leaving another review. Reviews make my day!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. = (  
  
Chapter 26: The Battle of Good Versus Evil  
  
"Get the girl!" Voldemort screamed with rage. The dementors looked confused. Which girl? Voldemort nodded towards Hermione, and the dementors advanced on her.  
  
"Expecto patronum!" Hermione cried. Silver-white erupted from her wand, and the dementors staggered away from her. The Death Eaters were the next to get to her. Hermione used various Disarming Charms, and body-binds to get them away from her. Wormtail charged at her with his arms outstretched. Hermione held her foot out, and he tripped, skidding a good couple of feet away from her. She ran to Lucius, Draco, and Megan. Lucius had his arm around Megan, and he was using her as a shield. Draco's eyes darted from his father and Megan to Hermione.  
  
"Kill her!" Lucius yelled. Hermione pointed her wand at Draco, but he was faster than her.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried, and Hermione's wand flew in the air, and into Draco's hands. He pocketed her wand, and still had his pointing at her. "I'm sorry." Draco whispered; his eyes locked with Hermione's. She quickly brought her hand into her robe, and pulled something out. She held it close to her.  
  
"Now, Draco!" Lucius was gripping Megan tightly. Draco inhaled heavily.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" green light darted out of Draco's wand, and hurtled towards Hermione. It came within her range, and she held out a mirror. The green light bounced off the mirror, and the light began speeding towards Megan and Lucius.  
  
"Duck!" Hermione called out. Megan forced herself out of Lucius' grip, and knelt on the floor, her hands over her head.  
  
Megan's distraction had caught Lucius off guard, and when he looked up, he was hit in the stomach with the Unforgivable Curse. He fell to the ground in an instant, and Megan, Hermione, and Draco stood there, staring at Lucius' lifeless form. Hermione looked at the mirror, and saw a big crack across it. She tossed it aside.  
  
"You knew. You knew all along that I was going to use the mirror." Hermione looked up meet Draco's gaze. "You didn't intend to kill me." Draco shuffled his feet.  
  
"I would've never intended on killing you. My father thinks that way, but I don't."  
  
"What is going on here?" the two broke away from each other to look at Megan.  
  
"Nothing." They said simultaneously. Draco and Hermione extended their hands out to Megan to help her up off the ground.  
  
"Let's go get your boyfriend." Hermione said, squeezing Megan's hand. "Draco, go get Alina. She should still be behind the fire, unattended. The last time I saw Wormtail, he was nowhere near her." She said before she and Megan ran towards the other end of the cave.  
  
"Mudblood and the beast." Hermione and Megan stopped in their tracks as Wormtail sauntered towards them, arm outstretched, wand in hand. Hermione cursed. Draco still had her wand.  
  
"I can handle him." Megan said, as she pulled out her wand. She pointed her wand at Wormtail.  
  
"You can't kill me, you beast." He spat.  
  
"I can't, but I can do this: Expelliarmus!" Wormtail's wand flew in the air, and it landed in Hermione's hands. Wormtail kept stumbling backwards, and he couldn't find his balance. He flung his arms out in the air, trying to keep himself to stop moving. He tripped...and fell into the Fire of Life. He let out an earsplitting scream, and the fire emitted. The two girls shielded themselves; afraid they'd catch fire. Hermione looked up to see the fire had died down. She nodded to Megan.  
  
"C'mon." she said, and they broke into a run.  
  
"Megan," Ron said, still struggling against the dementor, "what happened?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is dead." Hermione said, "Expecto patronum!" the dementor let go of Ron, and backed away from him. Megan looked around the cave.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron shrugged as he adjusted his robes.  
  
"The last time I noticed, he was beside me with a dementor. I kind of lost track when Hermione got here."  
  
"Voldemort's gone, too."  
  
"You guys, Voldemort has Harry. We have to find him!" Alina came running over with Draco.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Voldemort took Harry. They went down the path we came from. They're probably going down that other path." Draco explained, looking from one person to the next.  
  
"Let's go." Hermione said. She handed Alina her wand, and the group started for the path, but it was blocked. Countless Death Eaters and dementors stood before them, wands outstretched, eyes flaring.  
  
"There're too many of them." Megan said as she clung on to Ron's arm.  
  
"We'll never make it out alive. We can't do this alone. We've been outnumbered."  
  
"This is it. Do we surrender?" Draco turned to the group. The group didn't answer. They couldn't even look at him. Draco turned back to the dementors and Death Eaters, and threw his wand down.  
  
"Draco, what're you-"  
  
"Surrendering, Hermione. We can't win this."  
  
"Don't say that-"  
  
"I know these people. They won't let us win. They've been given orders from Voldemort, and they can't back down on Voldemort's orders. They either do it or suffer the consequences and die."  
  
Alina took a step up, away from the group.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of Voldemort. Who wants to hit me first?"  
  
"Alina, don't-"  
  
"They'll kill you-"  
  
"It's not the time to be bold-"  
  
"If you really are true followers of Voldemort, one of you will point your wand at me, kill me, and get it over with." She, too, threw her wand down before the dementors and Death Eaters. The group of hooded people parted, and one of them stepped forward. Alina fell to her knees before the hooded figure.  
  
"Don't do this." Megan was in tears. The Death Eater removed his hood.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
"Any last words?" he asked icily. Megan gasped, and Ron clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"No, sir." She said, her head held up high.  
  
"Draco, do something." Hermione whispered. He looked down at her.  
  
"Let her handle this. She knows what she's doing." She looked at him strangely.  
  
"How do you know?" Snape raised his wand, and pointed it at Alina.  
  
"Avada-" Snape's body stiffened, and fell to the floor. The Death Eaters removed their hoods, and looked around to cave to see who had hit Snape with the body-bind. Jets of light were darting all over the cave, and the dementors were getting confused trying to figure out where it was coming from. The students were confused, too. They couldn't see anybody.  
  
The Death Eaters and dementors were getting distracted, so Draco took this as his chance to retrieve his wand. He grabbed his wand, along with Alina's. He helped her up off the ground, and he ushered the group off of what seemed like a battlefield. They ran down the path, and didn't stop until they felt they were safe. Ron leaned against the wall, and ran a hand over his face. Megan leaned over, trying to catch her breath. Hermione slid down the wall to sit on the floor, as did Alina. Draco tried thinking up ways to get to the other path.  
  
"What was that out there?" Ron asked when he finally found himself breathing regularly.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix." Alina said, still panting.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"They're a group of witches and wizards working against the Dark. Dumbledore sent for them after I had told him Alina was missing." Hermione explained.  
  
"We'll levitate each other back up to the path." Draco spoke up suddenly.  
  
"I say we continue down this path." Alina suggested.  
  
"Do you know where this leads?" Draco asked.  
  
"Voldemort probably didn't levitate himself and Harry to get to the other path. I'm guessing that this path leads to another place we don't know about. We should hurry up and go for it before it's too late."  
  
"We should split up." Megan said. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Negative. We wouldn't have enough time for that. Knowing our timing, Harry's probably-"  
  
"Draco, don't say that." Alina said, holding up her hand. Draco smirked, and Alina rolled her eyes before turning back to the group. "I'll lead the way." She walked down the path before breaking into a run. She could hear the rest of the group panting behind her.  
  
"I don't think this path will ever end." Alina looked over her shoulder at Ron. He stopped running and began to power walk. Alina grabbed onto his wrist.  
  
"Don't be so lazy. C'mon." they kept running until they hit a dead end.  
  
"Yeah, this path leads to somewhere." Draco grumbled.  
  
"Shut up. There's got to be a button or something. Maybe a password to get past-"  
  
"Alina, it's a wall." Ron said as he banged his fist against the wall. He winced, and pulled his hand back.  
  
"Hey, I found something!" Hermione was kneeling, and running her fingers over something on the wall. Alina crouched down beside her. There was a tiny snake carved on the wall. "Voldemort is a Parselmouth. He talks to snakes. This snake has got to be some kind of passageway to another part of the cave." Megan, Ron, and Draco were now on the floor, too, examining the snake carefully.  
  
"That looks just like the snake on the tap in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Ron commented.  
  
"What snake on the tap in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Who's Myrtle?" Megan questioned.  
  
"The ghost that haunts the broken down girls' bathroom." Hermione said. Megan frowned.  
  
"What were you doing in a broken down girls' bathroom?"  
  
"That bathroom led to the Chamber of Secrets." Ron explained, "And then Harry had to speak to the tap in Parseltongue to get to passageway to open up." Alina cursed.  
  
"None of us are Parselmouths." She rubbed her forehead, "We'll never get to Harry."  
  
"Hermione, can animals communicate with other animals?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him with a questioning gaze. She turned back to the snake.  
  
"Maybe. I'm not-" Draco pushed Megan towards the wall.  
  
"Let Megan talk to it." Megan huffed.  
  
"I am a *human*, too." She said irritably.  
  
"Just talk to it. Maybe it'll open up." Alina said, her eyes pleading with Megan's.  
  
"Fine. Move over, Hermione." Hermione moved aside, and Megan sat down in front of the snake. She stared at it for a while.  
  
"We're not getting any younger here, Meg." Draco sighed.  
  
"Shut up, I'm getting to it. I'm just trying to make a connection with-"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Trelawney." Megan rolled her eyes. She leaned forward.  
  
"Open." She whispered. Nothing.  
  
"She's a werewolf, Malfoy, not a friggin' Parselmouth." Ron said petulantly.  
  
"Come on, open up. Please." Megan begged. Alina, Draco, and Ron were soon begging along with her.  
  
"Open!"  
  
"I command you to open!"  
  
"Let us in!"  
  
"Open, I..." Hermione reached out to the snake again. She ran her fingers over it before pressing it. There was a rumbling noise, and the students fell back.  
  
"What's going on?" Alina asked as the wall in front of them parted.  
  
"'Speak to the snake in Parseltongue.'" Draco said, trying to mimic Ron.  
  
"'Can animals communicate with animals? Let Megan talk to it.'" Ron hissed back.  
  
"How thick can the both of you get? It was a button the whole time." Megan got up off the ground and dusted herself off, as did the other two girls. Draco and Ron were still on the floor, arguing with each other.  
  
"You two are both stupid for not realizing it was a button. Now let's go." Hermione said as she, Megan, and Alina started down another path. Ron glared at Draco before getting to his feet, and running after Megan. Draco shook his head, got up, and caught up with the group. There was another rumbling sound, and Draco spun around. The wall had closed behind them.  
  
"I just want to hurry up and find him. I don't like..." Draco cut his sentence when he looked before him. Voldemort stood there, his hand around Harry's neck as he held him up off the ground. Harry was gasping for breath, and trying to free himself from the Dark Lord. There was blood dripping from the lightning bolt on his forehead, and his glasses were cracked.  
  
Megan, Hermione, Ron, and Alina seemed to have been frozen in their spots, unable to say anything. The sight before them seemed to have paralyzed them.  
  
"Look who crashed the party," Voldemort said coolly before he let go of Harry. He fell to the ground in a loud thump. "So, you all have come to save Potter? You finished off the dementors and Death Eaters without heroic Harry Potter's help?" Harry tried crawling towards them, but Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and, "Crucio!" he fell onto his stomach, his hands in tight fists.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hermione spoke up. Voldemort glowered at her with his scarlet colored eyes.  
  
"Because I can." Harry tried lifting his body up off the ground, but Voldemort hit him with the Cruciatus Curse again. Hermione winced, and turned away. Draco put a protective arm around her, and she didn't seem to mind. "What? You can't stand seeing your hero defenseless?" he hit him with the Curse again. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him; scared Voldemort would get a hold of her. "Isn't anyone going to help him?" he asked, looking from one student to the next. When Voldemort looked at Ron, he took a step back in fear. "Potter's sidekick." He said with distaste, "You can't do anything without Potter giving you orders?" Ron was shaking with fury, and terror. He smiled nastily at his reaction. He pointed his wand at Harry, who was rolling on the floor in pain, to strike him again.  
  
"STOP IT!" Alina screamed. She ran to Harry, and threw her arms around him, shielding him from Voldemort. He laughed. Alina didn't understand why he was laughing, and that sinister look he was giving her made the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
"That's how Potter's mother died. Protecting her child. You're just like her. Protecting Potter. You'll suffer the same consequences." He raised his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flew in the air, and landed a couple of feet away. Ron smiled triumphantly. Voldemort started for it, but he wasn't quick enough. Draco retrieved it, and twirled it around his fingers while smirking.  
  
"Young Malfoy, my wand, please." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"We're going to make sure you are put in your place." She had her wand pointed at him, "Crucio!" Voldemort fell to his knees.  
  
Alina felt Harry twitch under her. She looked down at him, concerned. Every time Voldemort was hit with a curse, it made Harry twitch madly.  
  
"Imperio!" Ron hit Voldemort with the Imperius Curse. "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard. Say it!"  
  
"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard." Voldemort said. Alina couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Who's the powerful one now?" Ron asked, tapping Voldemort's head with his wand. Alina looked down at Harry again. His scar was glowing. She looked back to see Ron standing over Voldemort.  
  
"It'll always be me, you fool." Voldemort said, his head snapping upward. With one swift motion, his arm hooked around Ron's legs, and he dragged him down. Ron screamed, and Voldemort snatched Ron's wand out of his hands. He pointed it at him. "You actually thought that you little schoolchildren could take me down." There was a loud rumbling noise, and Voldemort looked up. The ceiling was shaking, and pebbles were falling all over the place. The cave was going to collapse.  
  
A/N: I got you all at that part, didn't I? Ooh, I'm so evil. Well, I should shut up so I could get to editing the final chapters. I'm getting chills just thinking about it! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	27. Everything Happens for a Reason

A/N: Here it is, the second to the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 27: Everything Happens for a Reason  
  
"The cave is going to collapse!" Megan screamed as rocks (not pebbles anymore) fell from the ceiling.  
  
"That's an understatement, Megan." Draco said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione, and put another arm over his head. Ron was edging away from Voldemort as the Dark Lord got to his feet.  
  
"I must be off now." Voldemort said after taking another look up at the ceiling. There was 'pop', and a boulder landed on the spot where he was once standing. He had Apparated out of there.  
  
"Damn him." Alina muttered under her breath as a pebble landed on her head. She tried getting Harry onto his feet. "C'mon Harry, up you go. We have to get out of here." He stood up, but he was a bit wobbly. "Are you feeling okay? I'm not sure; maybe Voldemort put you under that curse while we were gone. But it's okay now, he's not here." Harry adjusted his glasses, and almost fell backwards if Alina hadn't caught him. "Hang on to me, okay? Don't let go." She said as she brought his arm over her shoulder, "Lean on me. It's okay."  
  
"Alina! Hurry!" Ron called out. He was waving her over. Alina looked at Harry, and he nodded. The two broke into a run, and they stood face-to- face with the wall they had come in from.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" Alina asked. Ron shrugged. Draco was pressing his fingers against the wall.  
  
"I don't think there are any buttons." Hermione said softly, and Draco gave up on the wall.  
  
"Let's just break it down." Megan suggested. Draco and Ron shared a nod before they forced themselves against the wall. They kept at it until their bodies were sore.  
  
"That hurts." Ron said, rubbing his shoulder. Megan paced back and forth.  
  
"We're going to die in here, aren't we? We're going to be squashed." Harry lifted his head slowly.  
  
"Have you all forgotten about your wands?" Ron and Draco looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Ugh! What's the charm that breaks things?" Ron yelled at himself as he swished his wand around.  
  
"Break-a...something. I can't remember." Draco said, rubbing his temples. Megan whipped out her wand.  
  
"Breakatus!" Megan exclaimed. The wall in front of them crumbled, and there was a thick puff of smoke. But they didn't wait for the smoke to clear so they could start walking. "I can't see! Ron, where are you?" someone grabbed onto her arm, and she screamed.  
  
"It's only me, Meg." Ron assured.  
  
"I still don't know how we're going to get up to that other path. That's probably the only way out of here." Draco said.  
  
"We'll think about it when we get there." Alina said. She had to stop once in a while to allow Harry to catch his breath. "Hang in there, we're almost outta here." Harry nodded, and they caught up with Draco and Hermione.  
  
"We should think about it now. We might not have time to think about it there." Hermione said.  
  
"I still think we should levitate each other back up to the other path." Alina shrugged.  
  
"It sounds good to me. As long as we get out of this cave, I'm fine. We'll probably have to levitate each other to get out of the other path anyway." Alina looked up, "I think we're here already." Draco nodded.  
  
"Harry, you first. Alina, you two work together in Charms, so he probably trusts you the most. Levitate him up to the other path. Meg, you're after her, followed by Ron, Hermione, and I'll go last." The group nodded, and Alina pointed her wand at Harry. He flinched.  
  
"I won't hurt you." Alina said softly, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry floated in the air, until he landed on the other path. Megan followed, levitating Alina, and the rest of them went as Draco had ordered. "OW!" a large rock hit Alina at the back of her head.  
  
"The rocks are getting bigger." Hermione said as she dodged a falling rock.  
  
"I just want to get out of here alive, I just want to get out of here alive." Megan repeated.  
  
"We will!" Draco said as they started running again. "There's the trapdoor. You know the drill." They levitated each other, one by one, and soon they were all out of the cave. Ron spotted the invisibility cloak lying on the ground beside the trapdoor and picked it up.  
  
"I don't think all of us can fit under it." Ron said as he tossed the cloak to Draco.  
  
"Let's just cover Alina and Harry." Hermione suggested, and Draco put the cloak over the two. They walked back to the school in silence, and it stayed that way until they pushed the big oak doors open. Teachers, Prefects, Head Boys and Girls were patrolling the corridors. Professor McGonagall ran to them, worry written all over her face.  
  
"What are you all doing out on school grounds? It's after hours, and it is believed that Voldemort is prowling around the Forbidden Forest. Were you not aware that your lives were in danger?" she asked. She didn't sound as stern as she usually would, though. Her voice broke in between sentences, and she was talking faster than usual. "You all have cuts and bruises. I think you all should pay Madam Pomfrey a visit." She said before nodding them off. "Miss Adams." She called, and Megan walked to Professor McGonagall without the whole entourage.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Professor McGonagall's face softened considerably.  
  
"Alina Halliwell has yet to be found. But as soon as we do, I will inform you. Did you by any chance see her when you were outside?" Megan shook her head.  
  
"No, Professor." She lied. Professor McGonagall nodded, and Megan caught up with the group waiting for her around the corner. "Alina, are you still there?" Alina lifted the cloak.  
  
"Harry passed out. We need to get to the hospital wing, pronto." Alina ordered.  
  
"I'll go inform Dumbledore that you've been found." Hermione said before running down the corridor.  
  
******  
  
Harry stretched out in bed, and immediately brought a hand to his forehead. He ran a hand over his scar, and sighed. He opened his eyes to see Professor Dumbledore standing over his bed.  
  
"You went to look for Miss Halliwell yesterday." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.  
  
"Professor, I didn't intend on this-"  
  
"I understand your intentions were all good ones, but you should've realized that you too were in danger. If your friends hadn't arrived on time, you would've died. You know that, right?" Harry nodded. "Lord Voldemort got away, and the Order was unable to track him down. I was told he fled the scene when the cave began to give way." There was a knock on the door, and Madam Pomfrey grumbled as she walked out of her office. She opened the door, and Professor Lupin and Snuffles walked in.  
  
"I still don't understand why you must bring that dog everywhere." Madam Pomfrey said before she went back to her office. Professor Dumbledore excused himself, to allow Harry privacy with the professor and his godfather.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Professor Lupin asked as he pulled the curtains around the bed back. When he saw that they were out of Madam Pomfrey's sight, Sirius was in human form.  
  
"I'm fine. My scar burst open yesterday. It was painful." Harry said. Sirius stepped forward.  
  
"Peter died." Harry frowned, "He fell into the Fire of Life."  
  
"There goes your trial. Your name will never be cleared now." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"As long as you and your friends are safe, my trial doesn't matter. Besides, I'm getting used to living used to living like a dog." There was another knock on the door, and before Sirius could transform back into a dog, the person at the door screamed.  
  
"YOU'RE SIR-" Harry laughed at the sight of Alina, with Professor Lupin's hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you. It would've never crossed my mind, Miss Alina." Sirius said. Alina's eyes widened, and she forced Lupin's hand off of her mouth.  
  
"How did you get into this school? You killed people! Harry?" Alina turned to Harry, and then back up at Sirius, "How do you know my name?" Professor Lupin cleared his throat.  
  
"We haven't been completely honest with you. Snuffles is not a real dog, but an Animagi. Snuffles, in human form, is Sirius Black." Professor Lupin explained calmly.  
  
"THERE'S BEEN A KILLER SLEEPING IN MY BED!?"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"DOES DUMBLEDORE KNOW THAT ONE OF HIS STUDENTS-"  
  
"Alina, it's okay. He didn't kill anybody." Harry said.  
  
"Don't you read the Daily Prophet? He killed a whole street of-"  
  
"It wasn't me. I was framed. It was Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Wormtail?" Alina asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
"The story is too complicated, but I swear that when I find the time, I will tell you the whole story." Sirius said. Alina still looked at him uncertainly. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Dumbledore knows I'm not a killer, and he put your safety in my hands because he knew I was the right man for the job. And besides, being here allowed me to spend more time with my godson." Harry waved.  
  
"He's your godson?" Sirius and Harry nodded. "Okay, I'm not mad, Snu- Sirius. It's just that I told you...stuff." Alina said, trying to discreetly nod her head towards Harry. Professor Lupin pretended he didn't notice, and Harry and Alina blushed.  
  
"I didn't say anything. It's between the two of us."  
  
"Remus, you-" Alina quickly ran and hid behind Sirius when Snape entered the room. She still had mixed feelings about him ever since she believed he had tried to kill her.  
  
"It's only ol' Snape. There's nothing to be scared of. Although I wouldn't blame you for-"  
  
"Sirius." Snape said stiffly, "Miss Halliwell, I had no intentions of killing you. I was used as a sort of decoy for the Order." Alina peered at him from behind Sirius and blushed.  
  
"Of course, Professor. I knew that...I think." There was silence. Alina turned to the three men. "I was wondering if I could have some privacy with Harry for a while. That's why I came here." The three men nodded, and left Alina and Harry alone. Alina pulled up a chair, and sat beside Harry's bed. They avoided looking at each other.  
  
"Um...so...?"  
  
"Yeah...so...um, I've been thinking a lot lately about the fact I'm not a werewolf, and why I came here in the first place. If my parents had told me sooner, I probably wouldn't be here. I might have some other life, and I never would've met Meg, or you, or anybody else. I probably would've ended up being a witch at some American wizarding school... Harry, do you believe that everything happens for a reason? That something happens in your life for reason, no matter how good or bad it is, it happens because it'll affect your life in the future?" Harry nodded. "I came here for a reason, Harry. I came here to help me find out about my life, and who I am... But most importantly, I came here to meet you. At first, I thought I was just going to watch you from a distant. I never thought I'd actually get to know you, and have the honor of calling you one of my friends."  
  
"I'm one of her friends. Well, what was I expecting? Did I actually believe she'd tell me she likes me?" he thought, feeling crushed. But, hold on a second, there was more.  
  
"And Harry, if I never met you, I would've never fallen for you." Harry's eyes widened, and Alina blushed. He reached over and lifted her head with his hand. He leaned over and *finally* kissed her.  
  
******  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Hermione, Penelope, and Megan all screamed at the same time. Alina sat atop of her four-poster, grinning at her friends' reactions.  
  
"You told Harry!" Megan exclaimed before hitting Alina with a pillow.  
  
"What was that for?" Alina asked, tossing the pillow back to Megan.  
  
"For taking so damn long to do it in the first place." Penelope said as she too hit Alina with a pillow.  
  
"So give me all the details again. It all sounded, just...too perfect." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah. 'If I never met you, Harry, I would've never fallen in love with you.'" Megan said in a voice higher than her own. The other girls, including Alina, giggled.  
  
"I didn't say those exact words." Alina said, blushing.  
  
"Who made the first move?" Hermione asked, with her eyebrow arched. The three girls flopped onto her bed, and stared at Alina dazedly as she gave them every little detail of her 'coming out' with Harry. The girls sighed, and giggled the way giddy Muggle teenyboppers did when that group *NSYNC would swivel their hips. "Alina's got a boyfriend." Hermione chorused, and the other two girls joined in.  
  
"So does Hermione." Alina countered as Megan and Penelope ooh-ed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Come off it-"  
  
"Hermione and Draco!" the three girls sang.  
  
"Keep it down." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Everyone will find out eventually." Megan said, a mysterious grin on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't." Megan's grin grew wider.  
  
"I just might tell the whole Great Hall tonight at din-"  
  
"You do and I'll-"  
  
"Well, will you look at that? It's suppertime already!" Megan jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, followed by Alina, Penelope, and very red Hermione.  
  
******  
  
"I still can't believe the Quidditch Finals have been called off. It's so unfair!" Ron, Harry, and Fred were sitting together in the Great Hall during dinner, and listened as George went on about the Quidditch Finals being called off. "It's our last year. The Cup was sure to be ours this year, too. Our team has the best players Hogwarts has ever seen! Katie Bell, Alicia-"  
  
"Your girlfriend's here." Ron said after nudging Harry in the stomach.  
  
"Girlfriend? 'Ickle Harrykins has got a girlfriend!" Fred cooed as the four girls walked up to the table.  
  
"What did I miss?" Alina asked. Ron scooted over to give her the spot next to Harry.  
  
"Nothing much. George was just talking about the Quidditch Finals being called off." Harry explained. When Alina had taken her seat, he went in and pecked at her cheek. Fred and George were hooting with glee.  
  
"Oh shut up." Alina said as she lowered her head to hide her blush.  
  
"Oh you two should just get a room." George said.  
  
"Shut up." Harry said through gritted teeth. Megan, a couple of seats down the table, cleared her throat. She tapped her goblet with a fork, and stood up. The Great Hall silenced, and all eyes were on her as she stood up.  
  
"Silence, please. Thank you. I'd just like everyone to know that-"  
  
"Don't say it Meg, don't say it Meg." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Harry Potter and Alina Halliwell finally got together-"  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe she just did that." Alina's face was almost pressed up against the table as she tried to avoid everyone's gaze. Even the Slytherins were looking over at her. Someone put an around her, and she looked up to see Harry grinning at her.  
  
"It's okay. We've got about a month left of school to humiliate her." He assured. Alina snuggled against him as the students and teachers in the Great Hall resumed dinner.  
  
"You didn't say it." Hermione said as Megan sat back down.  
  
"Of course I didn't. It just looks like Draco has finally found his place with the Slytherins again, and I didn't want to sabotage that. It's up to you to tell people, and I don't have the liberty to speak for you." The two of them looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco actually sitting amongst other people. He was laughing about something with Blaise Zabini, and looked up in time to catch the two girls looking at him. He raised his goblet, and nodded his head. Megan and Hermione, following Draco's lead, lifted their goblets.  
  
"I'm officially a single girl! Percy and I are through!" Penelope squealed as she waved a letter in Hermione and Megan's faces. Megan snatched the letter out of Penelope's hand.  
  
"Let me see that." Megan said. Penelope was reading it aloud from over Megan's shoulder.  
  
"Remember how I went to Hogsmeade to meet him and the other Penelope? Well, we both broke up with him, but he stormed out on us. He finally wrote me back! He said he's sorry, and that he hopes I do reach my goal of becoming," Penelope started blushing, "Mistress of Magic. He also said that I shouldn't hesitate to ask him for help when I try applying for a job at the Ministry. He promised he'll put a good say in for me." Penelope said, grinning.  
  
"This year started out tough, but by the looks of it, things are getting better every day." Penelope was still clutching the letter with a huge grin on her face. Ron and Megan were joking around, and Alina and Harry were staring at each other... Hermione suddenly remembered something. "I FORGOT TO STUDY FOR O.W.L.'S!!!"  
  
A/N: Brace yourselves. The next chapter will indeed be THE LAST CHAPTER! -Gryffindor Heiress 


	28. The End of a Crazy Year

A/N: And so here it is: it's officially the end of one crazy fic, written by one crazy writer. But before you let you all read the ending, and probably go off and cry (like I will), I'd like to take this opportunity to thank each and every person that has made this production what it is.  
  
First and foremost, I'd like to thank Amanda, my Beta reader. She was the first one to read my story, and she read the ending over the summer, and she was so helpful. Without her, this story would've been shit. I know she might not be reading this, but I thought I'd just let her know that she rocks my socks. No words can express my deepest gratitude.  
  
Nicole: you were my first reader, and it all happened by accident. I know you might not be reading this either. You're probably waiting for me to send you those chapters of my other stories. But I also want you to know that I am truly blessed to have someone like you cheering me on during the early days of BOTC. It was rocky, but without you and Amanda, I probably would've never posted this story.  
  
Rosh: my first official reviewer. I never though that one review could possibly develop into one cool friendship. I never got to ask you how you liked CoS. I thought it was awesome. Girly, if it weren't for you, I probably would've given up all hope, and I probably would've hated myself for being a shitty writer.  
  
Cedar and Meg: the two of you are both wonderful writers, and I'm honored that the both of you took some time to leave me a review. I absolutely love Rondo and Forbidden Love (which, by the way, I have yet to review, and I apologize!) Thank you both.  
  
Sneezy Mouse: Guuuuuurl, you rock. Your encouragement, and enthusiasm never ceased to make my day. You are truly a gifted writer; keep doing what you're doing, and I hope you receive many more reviews in the future because you deserve them.  
  
Daphne: ever since you read my story, we've had something to talk about nonstop at school. I can't wait 'til you get deeper and deeper into Tragic Repeats; it has a promising beginning.  
  
Ice Chick1205, Obsessed over flamedramon, Aahz, Mariameia, crazyme89, Dark Fairy: your reviews mean the world to me. It's true, reviews are what keep me going. Writing up reviews is so easy, yet there are people that don' take the time to do it. Even if you don't review every chapter like Rosh used to do, you actually took the time to sign just one review.  
  
Belen, Penelope, Diana, Deb, and Elena (the REAL exchange students): it was fun while it lasted, huh? Now that we're off in our different high schools, I don't want that to mean that we all can't hang out anymore. I miss y'all so much, and our stupid conversations about Riordan and Roxie's...I miss them.  
  
J.K. Rowling: this is getting a little farfetched now, but I think she deserves some recognition. I used to think Harry Potter was stupid, to be honest. If J.K. weren't such a good writer, I would've never gotten into the series. She will be an inspiration to me in the years to come (well, along with Jonathon Larson, but that's a different story.)  
  
Daniel, Emma, and Rupert: well, if you all weren't so cute, I probably wouldn't have written this fic either. I mean c'mon, I base these characters after you, with your faces making all my lines come to life.  
  
Sean Biggerstaff: thanx for being dead sexy, and an inspiration for all the Oliver scenes. Even though Ollie has graduated, you just had to be so hot, and I knew I couldn't resist writing you in, haha.  
  
Tom Felton: you're just sexy, gosh darn it. If you weren't Draco, I probably wouldn't've cared a rat's ass about the character. But, you are Draco, so that's a different story.  
  
To everyone else that I could've possibly forgotten to mention: thanx anyways. I hope this story makes you laugh, cry, or just make your day in general. This story is my baby, and I'm sharing it with all of you.  
  
This'll be the last time I say it: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Without anymore delay, the final chapter to Bouncing Off the Ceiling (Upside Down).  
  
Chapter 28: The End of a Crazy Year  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts has gone by all too quickly." The students listened attentively as Professor Dumbledore began speaking to them at the last dinner of the term. "It seemed like it was just yesterday when you all stepped off the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the term. Our seventh years will be graduating tonight, and at the beginning of the next term, our first years will no longer be the youngsters of the school." He smiled down at the Gryffindor first years. "On to other things, there will be a change in the awarding of the House Cup. Two houses tied, and it is only fair that we celebrate the triumph of both houses, instead of one. Ravenclaw ends in last place, with three hundred twenty points. In second place we have Hufflepuff, beating Ravenclaw with three hundred ninety points. If you haven't been keeping track, the tie is between Gryffindor and Slytherin, both coming in at first with four hundred ten points." The Hogwarts banners levitating high above the tables magically changed to the colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It looked like they were celebrating Christmas with the scarlet of Gryffindor and green of Slytherin both on the same banner. Some banners had the Slytherin serpent, and others had the Gryffindor lion. A single banner levitating about the staff table had the Gryffindor and Slytherin house crests side by side. Did that mean the end of the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry? "Congratulations to both houses. Let the feast begin!"  
  
"I'm so hungry, I think I can eat a whole cow!" Ron said, his eyes lighting up when the food appeared on the table. "Pumpkin pasties! We haven't had these in forever." Ron reached for tray full of pumpkin pasties, but Hermione slapped his hand.  
  
"You're going to spoil your dinner!" she said. Ron shrugged, and grabbed one of the pasties anyway.  
  
"I can't believe I passed Potions." Neville piped up. He was sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"That's just because you were paired up with Erin McAteer. Snape is afraid of her." Dean Thomas said.  
  
"Yeah, he thought that if he gave you a failing grade, Erin would turn him into a frog again." Seamus said.  
  
"My score for Potions this year was the highest score I've ever gotten in Potions, and I owe it all to my partner, Alina Halliwell." Alina blushed, and told him she didn't need all the credit, but Ron still urged all the Gryffindors sitting around them to give Alina a round of applauds.  
  
"That's nothing. Hermione and I topped the class in Potions." Megan bragged.  
  
"Shut up." Harry said, pretending he was extremely mad. He and Draco had the second highest scores in their Potions class, trailing behind Hermione and Megan.  
  
"Maybe next year, Harry." Hermione said. Megan sniggered.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Harry shot her a death glare, and Megan stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Cut it out." Alina said between giggles. Harry sighed before kissing her cheek.  
  
"Whatever you say, my darling." He draped an arm over her shoulders.  
  
"A certain blonde haired Slytherin has been staring at you since we entered the Great Hall." Penelope leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "I'm telling ya, he's only got eyes for you." Hermione's face turned a dark shade of red. "Ooh, he's got you *blushing*." Penelope teased.  
  
"Who-OHHHHHHH!!!" Megan butted into the conversation to see why Hermione was blushing. When she stole a glimpse at the Slytherin table, she realized why. "I don't think Draco realizes that there are people trying to get through to him." Megan said, referring to Blaise Zabini, who was waving his hand and snapping his fingers in front of Draco's face to get his attention.  
  
"Hey, look at Cho Chang!" the three girls stopped paying attention to Draco when Seamus had pointed out Cho Chang. "She looks *mad* beyond reason." Hermione, Megan, and Penelope burst out laughing at the sight of the pout on Cho's face. Megan abruptly stopped laughing, as did Penelope, but Hermione kept chuckling quietly to herself. She looked to her two friends to see why they had stopped, but when she looked up, she immediately knew why.  
  
"Draco," she said, in a voice two pitches higher than her regular one, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, it looks as if there isn't much of a Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry anymore, and I wanted to be one of the first to celebrate it." Hermione raised her eyebrows as Megan and Penelope averted their eyes away from Draco, pretending they weren't listening to the conversation.  
  
"Is that so? How are you going to celebrate?" Hermione asked. Draco put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so her eyes could meet his.  
  
"Like this." He said before his lips met hers. Megan gasped loudly, and Penelope almost fell out of her seat in shock. Ron dropped his fork in a loud 'clang', and Alina and Harry shared a smile before they turned back to the couple. Draco pulled away from Hermione, leaving her breathless.  
  
"You go, Hermione!" Alina exclaimed as Ron hooted in the background.  
  
"I'll, um...see you later. I still have to pack." Draco said, flushing scarlet. He pecked at Hermione's lips before running out of the Great Hall. As soon as he did, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown pushed Neville aside to get the spots near Hermione.  
  
"Girl, what's the deal with you and Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"They're dating!" Ron called out from a couple of seats down. Parvati and Lavender giggled perkily.  
  
"Oh Merlin, you two make the cutest couple!" Lavender said as the three girls went deep into conversation.  
  
"Now there's another happy couple for ya." Megan said before she took a bite out of Ron's pumpkin pasty.  
  
"Am I the only one here that doesn't have a boyfriend? Jeez..." Penelope said, shaking her head. She looked over the table at Alina before getting her attention. "Hey Li, would you mind if I tried hooking up with Oliver Wood?"  
  
******  
  
"...I can't imagine a day without Fred and George Weasley setting off dungbombs. I can't imagine how Quidditch matches would be without Lee Jordan commentating. And I can't imagine how life would be without my two best friends, my partners in crime, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell walking with me every step of the way." In the middle of Angelina Johnson's valedictorian speech, she broke into tears. "Hogwarts has been my second home for seven years. Seven years. I watched Fred and George start out at this school as little, mischievous pranksters and grow into big, mischievous pranksters. Alicia and Katie grew with me. We shared tears, laughs, and memories." She wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "To all the seventh years that will come after us: cherish your last year here at Hogwarts. Tell all your friends how much they mean to you. Take a walk down memory lane with them, and then make more memories. Your housemates, your classmates: they're not only your friends, or enemies; they're the people that have shaped you into the person that you have become. Um...thank you." Angelina walked off the makeshift stage, and found her seat between Alicia and Katie. The three of them cried all through the rest of the graduation ceremony up until the time Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall began to hand out the diplomas.  
  
"Two more children leaving Hogwarts, two more children." Mrs. Weasley cried as Mr. Weasley put a comforting arm around her. Ginny found she was sandwiched between her two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, and beside them were Percy, Ron, Megan, Alina, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"Frederick Weasley." Mrs. Weasley cried harder when the eldest twin was called up to receive his diploma. Charlie stood up to take Fred's picture, but Fred turned away at the flash to hide his tears. Ron stifled a laugh, and Megan nudged him in the stomach.  
  
"George Weasley." Mrs. Weasley was now crying buckets as the younger twin walked up to the makeshift stage to receive his diploma. Charlie tried signaling George to look at the camera, but George had quickly scurried off the stage.  
  
The ceremony ended and the students scattered around the Great Hall, looking for their parents, or taking pictures with their friends. Bill had to drag Fred and George over to their sobbing mother. Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around her twin boys, and the three of them cried. Ginny rubbed Fred's back soothingly to try and calm him down as Charlie clutched his camera in his hand, clicking away.  
  
Ron, Megan, Alina, Harry, and Hermione tried mingling amongst the crowd, occasionally spotting a Gryffindor and giving them a hug, or a warm smile. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had all kissed Harry, like the time when they had beaten Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match before the Finals.  
  
"Next year, you will lead our Gryffindors to the Cup!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Alina, I am so sorry!" Alicia cried as she embraced Alina. "I didn't exactly intend on the whole Winter Ball thing. I feel so horrible."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Don't cry!" Alina said, taking Alicia's hands in hers.  
  
"I need to go meet up with my parents. I'll see you tomorrow on the train." Alicia said before she walked away. George silently walked up to Alina, and gave her a small smile. He wrapped his arms around Alina, and picked her up off the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." He said. Alina blushed.  
  
"Likewise. You were like my first official-unofficial boyfriend at Hogwarts."  
  
"You and Megan better keep an eye on my brother. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Do the same for Harry." Alina nodded, "Gryffindors better win that Cup next year. We were so close this-" blinded by tears, Fred practically ran into Alina, and threw his arms around her in a bear hug.  
  
"Little Lina, you're gonna help Harry win us that Cup, aren't you?" Fred asked as he pulled away from her, and wiped his tears away. "I must look like a big baby." He chuckled as he pulled a handkerchief out of his robes. "I still can't believe I just graduated. I thought I'd never get enough points to pass those N.E.W.T.'s."  
  
"Oh no! We forgot to set off those dungbombs!" Fred and George gave Alina one last hug before they ran out of the Great Hall to pull their last prank as Hogwarts students. Alina stood in the crowd, looking at all the sad faces passing her by.  
  
"You're not gonna cry now, are you?" Alina felt his hand in hers, and she turned to give him a smile.  
  
"I hope not. Just watching them makes me think of our graduation. It's only two years from now."  
  
"Don't remind me." Harry groaned, "I hope I won't cry at our graduation."  
  
"You know you will. If Fred and George couldn't hold it in, I doubt you'd be able to. I can imagine you crying a river." Harry smacked her playfully on the arm.  
  
"Okay, I'll cry. But I won't cry that much." Harry said. Alina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wanna make a bet?" Harry arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You pay me ten Galleons if you end up crying buckets at graduation. I pay you ten Galleon if you don't cry, or if you don't cry as much as I had expected." She held out her other hand to him. "Deal?" Harry nodded and shook her hand.  
  
"You've got a deal." He said with a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"You can't charm your eyes to keep tears from falling. That's cheating."  
  
"Darn." He said as Alina hit his arm.  
  
******  
  
Harry, Alina, Ron, Megan, Penelope, Hermione, and Draco were all squished together in a compartment at the end of the Hogwarts Express. Most of them were wearing sad faces, due to the fact that they'd soon be arriving at King's Cross Station, and saying goodbye to each other at the platform.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't ask me sooner! Charms is one of my greatest subjects, and you don't even know how many times I've used that Forget-Me-Not Charm!" Megan said as Ron pulled a piece of parchment out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"What're you two up to?" Alina asked, her head resting on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Forget-Me-Not Charm for Ron's old girlfriend." Draco snorted. "What?" Megan questioned.  
  
"The Muggle?" Draco raised his eyebrows, and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, the Muggle." He sighed. He unrolled the parchment and placed it on his lap.  
  
"So, what do you want to do? Are you going to write anything?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"Just charm it and get it over with." He ordered.  
  
"If you had decided on using a Forgetfulness Potion, I could've helped you there." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, come *off* the subject of Potions already." Harry said. Hermione smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Isn't that the potion you and Draco had trouble with?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said sternly.  
  
"I'm just playing, Draco." She said as she punched him playfully in the stomach.  
  
"I hope you write back soon. Sincerely yours, Penelope Stoneriver." Penelope read the last part of her letter aloud. She folded up the piece of parchment and placed it neatly into an envelope.  
  
"What're you up to, Penny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Memorius!" Megan exclaimed, with the tip of her wand against the parchment on Ron's lap.  
  
"I'm just writing a letter to Oliver Wood." Penelope said as she wrote his name on the envelope in loopy handwriting. "Lina, can I borrow Melody?" Penelope was referring to Melody, Alina's owl. Alina picked the owl cage up off the floor and held it close to her.  
  
"You are not using Melody ever again!" she said. Penelope gave Alina her puppy dog look.  
  
"Please, pretty, pretty, please." She begged. Alina shook her head.  
  
"No! The last time you used her to send a letter, she was lost in Alaska for almost a week. I had to contact owl shelters all over the country, until I received a letter from an owl shelter in Alaska. They said she was found on a snowy mountain, suffering frostbite! Don't you-"  
  
"Yes, I remember. I told you I was sorry. Now, can I borrow the owl?" Alina glared at her. Penelope stuck her tongue out at Alina, and turned to Harry. "I was the one that convinced Alina that you two were meant for each other-" Megan laughed loudly at that, "Shut up, Meg! Harry, can I please-"  
  
"I don't want Hedwig to get frostbite. I'm sorry, Penny." Harry said. She turned to Ron.  
  
"Hey, I'm using Pig to send that letter to Mila." He said, putting his hands up in defense. Draco sighed.  
  
"Use Duke. Just make sure he comes back in one piece." Draco handed Penelope a cage containing his owl.  
  
"Thank you, Draco! You're the best!" Penelope let the owl out of its cage, and she tied the envelope to Duke's legs. She opened the compartment window, and the owl flew away. The train was slowly coming to a halt, and everyone's faces grew sad.  
  
"Let's not say goodbye." Alina said as the train came to a complete stop. The group stared at her silently, waiting for her to continue. "See you later. Let's just say, see you later. It'll only be two months 'til we see each other again." The group nodded before they picked up their things off the floor, and made their way out of the compartment, and off the train.  
  
"Now would be a good time for you to meet my mom. She was just too hysterical yesterday." Ron said. They gave all their friends hugs, or in Ron and Draco's case, and firm handshake. With one more smile, he took Megan's hand and led her over to his mother. Draco and Hermione were the next to leave. Draco had gone to introduce Hermione to his mother.  
  
"My daddy's here. I'll owl you as soon as I get home. You, Meg, and maybe even Hermione can sleep over at my house." Penelope suggested. Alina nodded before giving her friend a hug. Penelope gave Harry a hug, and then she was off with her father, leaving the platform.  
  
"I wish I could say I'd like you to meet my mother, but-"  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I'm sure she was a great woman." She said, offering him a warm smile.  
  
"I'm sure she would've liked you." Harry said, squeezing her hand before they let go to push their carts. They left the platform, and Harry groaned when he spotted his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley waiting nearby.  
  
"Is that your uncle?" Harry nodded, "Who's the whale?" Harry snorted at her reference to Dudley.  
  
"That's my cousin Dudley." Alina looked past Vernon and Dudley to see her parents waving at her.  
  
"My parents are here." Alina said as she turned to face him. She took his hands in hers. "I'm going to miss you so much over the next two months, you can't even imagine what I'll be going through without you. I'll write you every day." Alina leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I hope that lasts you two months." He brought a hand to her cheek, and caressed it softly before she waved, and met up with her parents.  
  
"You have a *girlfriend*?" Dudley asked in utter disgust. Harry, though, couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"Yeah, I do." You couldn't even imagine the happiness running through Harry's veins as he said that.  
  
Until Next Time, This is Indeed the End 


	29. Author's Note

Well, hello faithful readers. It is I, Gryffindor Heiress, back from the dead...or wherever the hell I've been hiding. I've just been extremely busy, and I thought it fit to inform you all with what's going on with this story, and what might be in store for it's future.  
  
As some of you might know, I began hastily working on a sequel, and even a prequel, since I finished writing "Bouncing off the Ceiling (Upside Down)". The whole plan for the sequel has been made up, it has a plot and everything, it's just that...I'm having such a tough time just putting everything to words. It's not easy. It took me almost a year to write BOTC, and I guess all writers have this problem. Ms. Rowling herself had this problem with "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", right? But it's just...I come up with an idea, I write it down, and then it turns out like crap. I rewrite it, and then it turns out worse. Not to mention I totally canned my first idea I had for the sequel. But luckily, the outcome turned out to be much better, and I really like the storyline.  
  
You guys, I'm honestly not sure when this sequel will be out. I haven't even finished the third chapter. And although I have some of it done, I don't want to post it yet. I want to post something that you the readers will enjoy, no crappy pushover fan fic. I want it to be real good. Even better than BOTC.  
  
I guess the point of this little Author's Note is to ask for your patience in me. When I first started out with BOTC, it was nothing like the way it is now. It was over the summer before freshman year. Everything was so easy. Now it's the summer before sophomore year. Things have changed. I'm so busy. I'm easily distracted with new ideas for different fics. I start a new one, and I can't even get it done because then I've started up another one. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I really, truly am. But I would love it so much to have you all there when the sequel finally does make it here on FanFiction.net. You guys made BOTC what it is, and for you to be there for the next installment of my little story... Golly, I'm beginning to sound like I wrote a best seller or something.  
  
Okay, Gryff, stop this, it's getting to your head!  
  
Hmm...I guess to keep you all happy, here is the summary for the sequel to BOTC. I hope it'll keep you all satisfied until the real thing comes along. I'll just leave everything else to the imagination. And if that doesn't help, we've always got OotP to keep us busy!  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope to catch you all soon. -Gryffindor Heiress  
  
Title: "If I'm Not the One" Date of release: unknown  
  
It ended with Harry Potter and Alina Halliwell being the "golden couple" of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with Ron Weasley and Megan Adams, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy coming in at close second and third. Everything is perfect, right? WRONG! Ron and Megan need to learn how to control their hormones before something they'll both regret happens... Oops! Too late. Hermione and Draco are faced with the threat of discrimination because of their magical backgrounds, and the worst of it is only yet to come.  
  
With all these lessons to be learned, and battles to be fought, Harry and Alina will surely triumph...? The road to Splitsville is paved when an appearance from Alina's estranged boyfriend from her days back at Wolfsbane causes her to test her feelings for him...and for Harry. But the rise of Lord Voldemort breaks them up completely with the attacks on people dear to them.  
  
All this chaos and more is, in fact, not the obstacle Harry must face. The truth is, Harry's threat to winning Alina back is the revived, living memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle. 


End file.
